Tamming two hearts or breaking one
by Gravenimage
Summary: This story takes place three years after the manga Akatsuki has been defeated and Naruto and the group are eighteen he's a jounin and he's one step closer to fulfill but things will get complicated to him Naru/Saku/Hina love triangle warning rated mature.
1. Dear diary

Chapter 1 dear diary

Chapter 1 dear diary

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Dear diary

Its been three years since we fought and defeated Akatsuki and it wasn't an easy fight but we all manage to win because we all fought together and thanks to Sasuke who help us I was actually glad that he came. I was expecting to cry and run to his arms when he came but in truth I wasn't, the only thing that I was so worry was Naruto I was so scared that Akatsuki may have captured him and extract the Kyubi leading to his death that was the only thing in my mind and with that as a motivation I was able to help Naruto and everyone defeat them. When I first meet Sasuke back in one of Orochimaru's lairs I was glad but strangely I wasn't so happy like I didn't care anymore but it was weird I was very happy for Naruto knowing that he might have keep his promise to me he has always been so loyal and dedicated to his friends and I would have wanted him any other way. When I think about Sasuke the only thing that comes in my mind is betrayal, lies hurt back at the academy anyone could tell that I was one of his many fan girls, they were wrong I wasn't just a fan girl to him I loved him I really did true love I loved him so much that it hurts when he left the village to join Orochimaru I felt like my heart breaking with every second that was passing in that moment. I confessed my feelings to him in that moment I told him that I loved him very much and what does he do he calls me annoying and says thank you, thank you for what for being a love sick fool yeah that's what I thought. I was desperate I wanted him back to the village, so desperate that I even ask Naruto to bring him back and things didn't go as I wanted because Naruto couldn't bring him back. When I find out that Naruto fail I wasn't angry with him I was angry with myself for being so weak so helpless I mean Naruto used to be weak and looked at him now he has become so strong that Im very amazed with his progress. From that very moment I vow to become strong and help Naruto no matter what I also vow to never be a burden to him or to anyone. It took a lot of time but I was finally be able to get over Sasuke and let him go I realized that he wasn't worthy he never cared about me in that way I should have listen to him the first time he told me that I was annoying but I guess I was too stubborn to understand, in the end he choose power and revenge so I lost all hope on him even after killing Itachi and fulfilling his revenge he didn't return to the village that really upset Naruto a lot he thought that if he finally kills Itachi he will return but that didn't happen. It took quite a while to finally convince Naruto to forget about his promise to bring back Sasuke even if he said it himself that it was a promise of the life time I told him to forget about it because it wasn't worth it if Sasuke wanted to go back to the village he would have go but he didn't because he doesn't want to go back he was so drunk on getting revenge that the only thing he has left is pain loneliness but then again he has that four eye fan girl of his what was her name again oh yeah Karin I hope he finds happiness but knowing Sasuke he would probably break her heart but its not my business at all. Uzumaki Naruto when I first meet him at the academy I thought he was the most annoying person in the world but boy was I very wrong during the years I got to see Naruto as the most wonderful and dedicated ninja in the village with an unique dream of becoming Hokage which I believe he will fulfill. Even after suffering such hatred and loneliness, when Tsunadesama told me about the Kyubi that the Fourth Hokage sealed it into him I felt so sorry for him it hurt me a lot I mean with the pain that he has endure in the past if it was me I would have gone mad or even killed myself to stop the suffering but not Naruto he fought day in and day out and that's one of the things I admire about him. In the days of the academy I knew he had a crush on me which I thought it was disgusting and it annoy me a lot that someone like him liked me in that way and there was no way I wanted him to be my boyfriend. If I had to describe myself of how I used to be Ill say immature selfish and self centered yeah that describe me a lot, but still being like that Naruto still like me and have accepted me as his friend another thing I admire about him. In time Naruto has become a very special and closed friend of mine like a brother if there was something I dislike about him it was his perverted nature thanks to Jiraiyasama since he train with him for three years in that amount of time he got some of Jiraiyasama's perverted traits and it tick me off a lot that he was peeking at women taking baths. There were a few shocking things I find out while we were fighting Akatsuki the first that Naruto's father was none other than the Fourth Hokage the hero of the village whose name was Namikaze Minato it didn't shock me a lot since he looked a lot like him, and the second that Jiraiyasama was killed by the leader of Akatsuki who used to be a former student of him it shock us a lot but nothing compare to what Naruto felt. Naruto took Jiraiyasama's death very hard after his funeral he looked himself in his apartment and didn't wanted to left it took everyone of us to finally convince him to open the door even Tsunadesama help and she took Jiraiyasama's death a lot harder than Naruto since she knew him her entire life. Since that day Naruto change he was more serious now but he was still his hyperactive self he has become more dedicated to his training and his dream which I am very glad for him. I will never forget the day Tsunadesama told everyone about the Kyubi even if it was a law made by the Third Hokage to never speak the truth about the Kyubi Tsunadesama told them and their reaction well it was exactly what I had expected they didn't care about the Kyubi at all they all cared about him no matter what Im glad that they have accepted him as a friend and a teammate. The more time I have spend with Naruto the more our bond of friends grew we became one of heck of a team with my strength thanks to Tsunadesama'a training and Naruto's quick thinking we are unstoppable. But something happen my bond of friendship with Naruto grew so much that something bloom from it something that I didn't wanted to believe I have been denying it for so long that it wasn't true that I was just deluding myself. In the end it was true no doubt about it I have fallen in love with him I couldn't believe it but then again it explains why I was so overprotective of him when he turn into the four tails demon I was so worry for him I didn't wanted nothing bad to happen to him and it was bad since his opponent was Orochimaru and when elder Chiyo told me about the extraction of the Biju I was death worry for Naruto the same thing that happen to Gaara when they extract Shukaku from him. I promised Chiyosama that I will protect those precious to me including the one I loved Naruto I will give my life for him with out hesitation since he has saved me a lot. I loved him but Im sure he doesn't feel that way about me anymore because well he's dating Hinata now I still can't believe it the same shy Hyuga Hinata his girlfriend she finally gather the courage to actually tell him. It happened three years ago a few weeks after we defeated Akatsuki Hinata came to Ichiraku and she told him how she felt about him and it was the longest confession ever since she wasn't able to speak a word because of her shy nature but she did it and Naruto accepted her they are now officially a couple. They have been dating for three years now and I couldn't be any happier for the two even if its killing me on the inside, I won't take Naruto from Hinata because I don't want to hurt her she deserves to have him she has liked Naruto since the academy unlike me and Im glad she's finally with him. Letting Sasuke go was hard for me but letting Naruto go its going to be the hardest thing ever it might even be impossible to accomplish but I will do whatever it takes to get over him I know it will hurt me like hell but I will endure this heartache I loved him so much that all I care about is his happiness and if his happy Im happy with the pain eating my lonely heart. They are various reasons why Im not taking Naruto the first like I said before I don't want to hurt Hinata because she deserves to be with him I know she will take good care of him, second I had my chance with him back at the academy and I threw it away for a person who wasn't worthy of my time Sasuke wasn't worthy of me and I wasn't worthy for Naruto and finally I loved Naruto but he doesn't feel the same way about me and it hurts the only thing Naruto and me would be together it will be in my sweet dreams. Naruto has finally become a Jounin and he couldn't be any happier just like me and the rest of the rookie nine Im sure that soon he might ask Hinata to marry him well Im sure Hinata will faint and I will be dying slowly it doesn't matter now I have lost Naruto a long time ago and I couldn't be anymore miserable about it so I will continue to be Naruto's friend while trying to get over him even if I have to rip him out of my heart and this will be my toughest fight yet a fight that I may never win.

Sincerely

Haruno Sakura

Sakura closed her diary while her jade eyes were full of tears she turn off the light of her night stand and walk towards the window of her room to look at shinny night sky filled with stars she sighed before going to her bed she had one thought in her mind as she finally drift to sleep.

(I am proud to admitted it and not ashamed of it I am deeply in love with you Uzumaki Naruto)

To be Continued

Well how do you guys like the story so far please send me you comments and reviews. I want to clear a few things out first the reason that I wanted to write this story is because I loved both Naru/Saku and Naru/Hina couples so why the hell not make a love triangle story so expect things will get heat up since I still have along way to go to make any lemons in my Silent Mobius story but expect lemons in this story. Another thing is yes Jiraiya is dead because its what I think that its going to happen in the future manga chapters in his fight with Pein so please don't hate me for that. One more thing this story contains lots of spoilers especially from the most recent manga chapter.


	2. Sakura's obssesion

Chapter 2 Sakura's obsession

Chapter 2 Sakura's obsession

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Konoha Hospital

Sakura enter in one of the many rooms of the hospital, in three years she still look the same she still had her short pink hair and she was still wearing her same old uniform and of course she still look as beautiful as she was. Because of her amazing progress Tsunade has made her take shifts at the hospital she has become the best medic ninja in the leaf village, she was able to surpass her teacher and Tsunade couldn't be any proud of her. With all the progress she has made she was very happy with herself but she wasn't that happy during the past three years she has been thinking about one thing or rather someone it was none other than Naruto. Three years ago she realized her feelings for the blond ninja but she was too late because he was dating Hinata and she choose for him to be with the Hyuga heiress even if she was dying of jealousy. She has reach the point when her loved for the blond ninja became an obsession every night she had the same dream she and Naruto go on a date they talk, laugh enjoying themselves but her dream take the next level as she and Naruto ended up making out and they go into more intimate contact. Sometimes she ended up touching herself while fantasizing about the blond making her feel more ashamed of herself, when she enter the room she saw Rock Lee who look the same the same old lame hairstyle same old large eyebrows and the same old green spandex uniform. She looked at his injury which it was an injured arm and she shook her head while sighing.

Leesan what did you do know?" Sakura said

"I was on my usual youthful training" Lee said

Sakura sweat dropped" what kind of training did you went trough to have a hurt arm I swear let me see" she check Lee's arm while making her left hand glowing green" there all done"

"Thank you Sakurasan now I can continue my youthful training" Lee said while getting up from the bed

"WHAT" Sakura gasp she glared at Lee" you are NOT going to do anymore reckless training do you hear me think Leesan instead of having an injure arm you could have had a broken arm or a broken leg now I mean it Leesan you are not allowed to do anymore of your crazy training and make sure you tell Gai about it"

"But Sakurasan I must train I" Lee didn't finish because he was staring at a very upset Sakura

"Leesan if you do anymore of the crazy training I swear I will beat the crap out of you and then I will healed you and then Ill beat you up again are we clear?" Sakura said

Lee gulp" y….yes Sakurasan I will have a basic training" he was about to leave when he stop before opening the door" um…..Sakurasan?"

"What is it Leesan?" Sakura said puzzle

Lee blush a little before clearing his throat" um…..I was thinking if you……will like to go out with me?"

Sakura's eyes widened(WHAT A DATE WITH HIM) Inner Sakura said in horror

(Maybe I should go with him)

(WHAT HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND) Inner Sakura said in horror

(This could be a new start to get over Naruto)

(And you think Leesan can replace Naruto you're CRAZY) Inner Sakura said

(I didn't say any of that I just need someone to hold me and be there for me someone that isn't Naruto)

(Whatever I don't know you anymore) Inner Sakura said

Sakura sighed while looking at Lee who had a hopeful look on his face" Leesan I….I….Im sorry but I can't you see I have lots of work in the hospital I don't have time for that okay?"

Lee sighed" I….I understand Sakurasan I know you have a lot of work since you're the best medic ninja in the village well Ill see you later" he left the room leaving Sakura behind

(PHEW that was close) Inner Sakura said

(Oh shut up) Sakura scolded her inner self

Sakura left the room and was going to check out from the hospital she was going to call it a day. When she was reaching the entrance to the hospital she saw someone entering someone who she knew very well it was none other than the boy she loves with all her heart Naruto. Naruto was a little taller his spiky blond hair was a little longer like his father's hair he was still wearing his black and orange uniform and his black headband. Sakura stood a little frozen while admiring his handsome features he really look very handsome, just then she began to have some impure thoughts about him thoughts that she immediately erase from her head while blushing and having a nose bleed. She started straightening her hair and she began to check herself to make sure she was very pretty and attractive for the blond ninja.

(Mmmm hot blond at twelve o' clock) Inner Sakura said while drooling

"Hey there Naruto" Sakura greeted

Naruto looked at her and gave her a big smile" oh Sakurachan hi"

Sakura smile" why are you here don't tell me you came here to visit me?" she blush a little

Naruto gave his usual fox grin" well of course I did I wanted to ask you something"

Sakura look interested" really and what might that be?"

"Well I was thinking if you would like to spar with me?" Naruto said

Sakura raise an eyebrow" spar with you, and what about Hinata?"

Naruto scratch the back of his head" she's on a mission with Shino and Kiba she won't be back for a few days" he sighed at the last part

Sakura's face lit up after hearing that" really?"

(Oh yeah baby this is our chance to make Naruto ours) Inner Sakura said

(What are you talking about?)

(You know what Im talking about with Hinata gone for a few days we can take Naruto and make him ours FOREVER) Inner Sakura said

(I am NOT going to hurt Hinata understand?)

(You can't hide it from me I know that's what you were thinking so we should put our plan into action) Inner Sakura said

Sakura didn't say anything as she continue to argue with her inner self until Naruto woke her up.

"Um…..Sakurachan can you hear me?" Naruto said while waving his hand in front of her face

"Huh?" Sakura said snapping back to reality" did you said something?"

Naruto sighed" are you going to spar with me?"

Sakura smiled" of course"

Naruto gave a big smile" al right lets go to the training grounds"

The two left the hospital heading to the training grounds

(Oh yeah training with Naruto and maybe we can have a make out session and also we can get more intimate) Inner Sakura said while having a nose bleed

(WHAT that's enough you better keep your comments to yourself)

(Come on you know you want to its way better than touching yourself) Inner Sakura said

(Im ignoring you)

(Well see how long you can ignore me) Inner Sakura said

The two ninjas continue to walk towards the training grounds

Training Ground number seven

The two ninjas face off in the familiar training ground

"Boy this sure brings back memories" Naruto said

"Yeah how can I forget the same place where we had the bell survival test" Sakura said

Naruto took a fighting stance" don't go easy on me Sakurachan"

Sakura smirk while putting her black gloves on" like Im going to go easy on you, you are a Jounin now"

Sakura was the first to make a move as she took a kunai from her hostler and threw it at Naruto who reacted fast and dodge it he then form a hand seal.

SHADOW CLONE JUTSU

Ten Naruto clones appear Sakura smirk" like I didn't see that coming"

The Naruto clones charge at Sakura but she dodge all of them and started punching every one of them, out of nowhere a Naruto clone came from underground and grab both of her arms.

"Got you Sakurachan" the Naruto clone said

Sakura looked to the real Naruto with a grin" very clever Naruto you created a shadow clone and make it hide underground you really took me by surprise there however" she then quickly launch low kick hitting the clone that grab her and she grab him by the leg and threw him at full force at the rest of the clones hitting every last one of them.

Naruto was shock he gulp a little(oh man I forgot how insane Sakurachan can get in battle)

Sakura smirk at him" you'll have to do better than that if you want to bring down this cherry blossom"

Naruto grin at her" Ill show you Sakurachan don't take me lightly" he perform a different hand seal

MASS SHADOW CLONE JUTSU

Now more than fifty Naruto clones stood they were all surrounding Sakura as well as the training ground. Sakura was shock at the sight even as strong as she was she couldn't take down so many clones, but her inner self was drooling at the wonderful sight in front of her.

(Mmmm an army of hot blondes I want some of that) Inner Sakura said while having a nose bleed

(Now is not the time for that) Sakura scolded while blushing like her inner self she was getting some impure thoughts about the Naruto clones, she finally snap back to reality and gaze at the mighty shadow clone army" very impressive Naruto but two can play that game" she perform a hand seal

SHADOW CLONE JUTSU

Ten Sakura clones appeared" even if I can't make as many clones as you can I will give you one hell of a work out"

The Sakura clones charge at the Naruto clone army they started punching every one of them but the Naruto clones were fighing back making the fight a lot toughter. As the Sakura clones continue their battle over the Naruto clones the real Sakura took a step back she gaze at the Naruto army.

(I have to think there's no point in fighting the clones if I don't fight the real one, now where are you Naruto?) she looked a few feet away from the Naruto clone army and saw Naruto standing with a smirk on his face she smirk(found you)

She ran fast passing the clone army while they were still fighting she make a quick hand seal and both of her gloved hands started glowing blue. The real Naruto gasp at the sight of her hands filled with chakra he didn't have time to react because she caught him in time she hit his chest with one of her hands.

Sakura grin in satisfaction" its over Naruto I hit your central chakra point in doing so all of your chakra points are down meaning you can't use any jutsu's" she let her guard down for a moment and suddenly one of her own clones was now pointing a kunai to her throat making her gasp in shock

"What are you doing?" Sakura aid shock she then took a quick look at behind her where the clones were fighting she gasp all of her clones were down and they vanish in a cloud of smoke shortly the Naruto clone army vanish too

She then gasp in realization(wait I only created ten clones so how come they are eleven OH NO) suddenly the Sakura clone that was pointing the kunai to her throat was replace by a Naruto clone making her gasp even more, she looked back at the real Naruto who she hit his central chakra point making him unable to use any jutsu's out of nowhere the same Naruto fell to the ground and vanish in a cloud of smoke

Sakura was shock(WHAT A CLONE IMPOSSIBLE I was sure that was the real one) she then looked to the Naruto who was holding the kunai to her throat he smirk at her

"No Im not the real Naruto either" the clone said making Sakura gasp even more

"The where is the real one?" Sakura said puzzle

She got her answer when the real Naruto came bursting from underground he smirk at her" fooled you didn't I Sakurachan?"

"I guess you did" Sakura said shock

"My plan work I made you think that the real me was backing off from the fighting and then I suspected you were going to use that jutsu to prevent me from making any jutsu"

Sakura smiled" and then you made one of your clones use a transformation jutsu to look like one of mine you really got me there Naruto" she smile warmly at him while blushing(he has become such a strong and clever ninja Im glad that he became a Jounin)

(And you forgot to say that he's a hot and sexy blonde) Inner Sakura said

Sakura nodded in agreement with her inner self

"Well I win Sakurachan but first let me show you something cool" Naruto said as he show her his palm and started to form a small blue sphere

Sakura gasp" rasengan but you didn't" she paused

"That's right I don't need a shadow clone to created it anymore I can finally created it just like the perverted hermit and my dad" Naruto said

Sakura blush again(amazing Im so glad you have become such a strong ninja and handsome too) she blush even more

"So Sakurachan are you going to give up?" Naruto said while his clone tighten the kunai to her throat

Sakura panted a little(damn using the shadow clone jutsu use a lot of chakra how can you do it Naruto?) she then grin at him" and what if I say no?"

Naruto grin at his was still holding the rasengan in his palm he didn't say anything as he launch himself at Sakura with rasengan in hand.

Sakura gasp in horror(WHAT IS HE GOING TO) she try to break free from the hold of the shadow clone but he wouldn't let her she was still exhausted from using the shadow clone jutsu

While Naruto was running he accidentally trip the rasengan vanish and he collided with Sakura the Naruto clone vanish and they both fell to the ground. For a moment time stop for Sakura as she realized the situation she was in and she couldn't believe it she thought that this was one of her fantasy dreams with the blond ninja. But it was really happening Naruto was on top of her legs were spread wide open and they were in a well provocative position and also Naruto's lips were so closed to hers that she could taste his heavenly lips. At that moment temptation enter her door and her desires were raging in her mind she was in the brink of losing control while her inner self was drooling at the position and having the largest nose bleed in history. It wasn't long until she felt her whole body reacting to their position and closeness, her body became hot and she was getting hot and wet in a certain part of her body her breathing was quickening she couldn't think straight anymore the only thing that came to her mind was to kiss him and have her way with him already. That's when she felt something unusual between her legs something big and hard she gasp in realization and blush hard it seems she wasn't the only one reacting to their position and proximity. Naruto was in the same boat as Sakura he could smell the wonderful smell of her hair fueling his hormones at overdrive and the contact her breast with his chest turn him on even more. He looked at her jade eyes that were shining and her lips begging to be kissed he was so closed to hers his mind was racing out of control.

(YEAH BABY JACKPOT THIS IS A SIGN FROM KAMI HE WANTS US TO KISS NARUTO) Inner Sakura shouted in triumph

(Oh Kamisama what should I do?) Sakura thought nervously

(DUH looks like you're so horny you can't think isn't it obvious kissed him and tamed him you know what Im talking about?) Inner Sakura said while having a nose bleed

(But I can't)

(Geez all you have to do is take off his cloths take off your cloths and well you know where Im getting at) Inner Sakura said

(WHAT) Sakura gasp while blushing(Im not going to have sex with him in the training ground that's not right)

(You're unbelievable you know that you've been dreaming of this moment for three years and know you don't want to do it) Inner Sakura said shock

Sakura didn't answered, she then notice Naruto getting up while blushing a little" ar….are you okay Sakurachan?" he offered his hand

Sakura slowly nodded while trying to hide the blush on her cheeks she took his hand and got up she then snap back from her fantasy world and glare at the blond ninja.

WHAM

Sakura punch him sending him a few feet away she went to his side and grab his collar" ARE YOU INSANE RASENGAN ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME"

"Ouch" Naruto said while regaining consciousness" I wasn't really going to hit you with it"

"Well you could have fooled me" Sakura said still glaring at him

"Come on Sakurachan I didn't mean it how about I take you to Ichiraku's?" Naruto said" it Ill be my treat so what do you say?"

Sakura blush a little since she was taking his invitation to Ichiraku's like a date" well I guess its okay"

When they arrived at Ichiraku's they were greeted by Teuchi and his daughter Ayame they took their seats and wait for their food Naruto as always order a big bowl of miso ramen and to his surprise Sakura also order a bowl of ramen.

"Sakurachan you're going to eat ramen?" Naruto said sounding a little shock" but you don't like ramen"

"Well it never hurts to try something new right?" Sakura said

"I guess" Naruto said still shock

Ayame came with their bowls of ramen" here you go you two" she place then on the counter

Naruto and Sakura pick up their chop sticks and began to eat their meals, Naruto in a second devoured the first bowl and order another while Sakura was still eating her first bowl. By now Naruto ate ten bowls and Sakura finally finish her first bowl, Sakura then order another bowl making Naruto gasp in shock she didn't like ramen and here she was about to have her second bowl.

"Hmm hey you know what Naruto ramen does taste good" Sakura said happy as she received her second bowl

Naruto smiled at her" it is isn't?"

Sakura nodded as she began to eat her bowl Ayame saw this and smirk" oh no father looks like Sakurasan is becoming a ramenacholic too"

Teuchi chuckle while Naruto frown" and what's wrong about being a ramenacholic I am one too you know"

"There's nothing wrong Naruto Ayame was just kidding" Teuchi said while Ayame giggle

Naruto grin and saw that Sakura has finish her second bowl" did you like it Sakurachan?"

Sakura nodded" yeah I might eat ramen again its all your fault Naruto" she playfully hit him in his shoulder while giggling

"Its not my fault that Teuchi's ramen is the best ramen in the world" Naruto said with a grin

"Why thank you Naruto for the compliment but if you're looking for a free bowl you can forget it" Teuchi said with a smirk

Naruto sighed while hanging his head down" ow it didn't work"

Teuchi, Ayame and Sakura laugh at his comment

Sakura got up from her seat" well I better get going I promise my mother that I will cook dinner before she gets back bye Naruto Ill see you ater" she left the ramen shop

"Bye Sakurachan" Naruto said while waving his friend goobye he the took out his frog wallet and open it he left the money in the counter" well Im leaving bye guys" he left the ramen shop while Teuchi and Ayame wave him goodbye

As Naruto was walking on the streets of the village a sudden thought struck him which was when he fell on top of Sakura he admitted that it turn him on being on top of his teammate.

(Dear Kami she smells so wonderful and she's more beautiful than ever but I…..I only liked her as a friend right? or maybe I still loved her no that can't be I love Hinatachan now but Sakurachan I wonder if she's still in love with Sasuke then maybe I should find him and bring him back to the village even if Sakurachan told me to forget about the promise but I want to make her happy no matter what) Naruto thought as he continue to walk the streets of the village

(But what if I am still in love with Sakurachan I could never hurt Hinatachan's feelings what should I do? And even if I loved her she still loves Sasuke or maybe she doesn't love him anymore oh Im thinking too much about this I need to get some rest) with that thought in mind Naruto left for his apartment maybe he will finally solve his love dilemma with his pink haired teammate

At Sakura's house

Sakura was lying on the bed of her bedroom she was thinking about the whole situation she got with Naruto at the training ground, when he was on top of her she felt his whole body it made her blush a lot. She began to regret the fact that she didn't get to kiss him when his lips were very close to hers she cursed under her breath knowing that she may never get a chance like that again. How badly she wanted to kiss him how badly she wanted to have him in her arms and most importantly how badly she wanted to make love to him.

"Naruto" Sakura whisper while thinking their recent position in the training ground

(I can't believe you didn't kiss him back there DO YOU LOVED HIM AT ALL) Inner Sakura said angry

" I do but its not right he has a girlfriend" Sakura said sadly

(Who cares what happened in the training grounds is one of those once in a lifetime opportunities and you let it go to waste) Inner Sakura said

"I know that's why I am so down I can't believe I let such a chance get away what am I going to do now?" Sakura said

(Well I do know someway to make you feel better) Inner Sakura said with a wicked grin on her face

"And that would be?" Sakura said

Inner Sakura's grin grew even wider(the book?)

Sakura's eyes widened slightly she then reach for the small table next to her bed and open a drawer she then pick a small blue book entitle Itcha Itcha Fantasies by Hatake Kakashi. Yes its true after Jiraiya died Kakashi vow to continue his work of writing the famous Itcha Itcha series and he was able to release his own book the next installment of the series which it has become a huge success.

Sakura lie on her bed again and open the book she took her marker to the last part of the book when she stop reading the had different short romantic stories and she was about to read the next story. As she began to read the story she gasp a little because the woman in the story was in the same situation she was, the woman was deeply in love with her closest friend but he had another girlfriend. Sakura became more interested as she continues to read she found out that in the end her friend choose her they have their first kiss and eventually they ended up having sex. She blush as she got a vision of the two lovers lie on a warm bed naked kissing each other before she realized the two couples were replace by her and Naruto. She blush even deeper as she continues to imagine Naruto and herself kissing passionately both lock in a warm embrace touching each other and exploring each of their bodies. Once again she got hot and wet as she continues to imagine her sexual fantasy with her blond teammate, she was holding the book with one hand while her other hand reach to her stomach to her black shorts. She slit her hand trough her shorts until reaching a certain part of her body she touch it and began to slowly rub it she moan softly while having the blond ninja in her mind. The more she thought about Naruto the louder her moans were she quicken her rubbing on her sex and moan as all her desires for the blond ninja were running in her mind. She imagine Naruto kissing her lips her neck her breast every part of her body and eventually the part where he becomes one with her. Sakura was lost in the pleasure as she continued to rub her sex faster while moaning uncontrollably.

(Yes AH Naruto hold me kiss me make me yours forever) Sakura thought while moaning and rubbing her sex

It wasn't long before she reached her climax

"NARUTO" Sakura shouted in passion

She gave a loud moan as she came her breathing was getting back to normal, she gave a satisfactory smile as she was feeling better she closed the book and put it back in the drawer.

(There now don't you feel much better) Inner Sakura said with a satisfactory grin on her face

Sakura smile" I do but now I feel ashamed of myself I can't believe I have become such a pervert"

(You're not a pervert you're in love with Naruto and you're completely obsessed with him) Inner Sakura said

"Yeah but I shouldn't have done that" Sakura said

(What touching yourself that's a normal thing Im sure Naruto does it too) Inner Sakura said

Sakura blink" Naruto" she then blush at the thought while shaking her head

(Well he was train by Jiraiyasama) Inner Sakura said

Sakura chuckle knowing that it was true and Jiraiya to Naruto he was known as the perverted hermit she got up from her bed and headed to the bathroom.

"I better take a bath and I better start cooking dinner before mom gets back" she pick a towel and closed the door of the bathroom before having one thought in mind

(I wonder if there's a way to have Naruto with out breaking Hinata's heart but there is not such a way either my feelings will be hurt or it will be hers everything will depend on Naruto and he has chosen Hinata in the end I am the one who has to suffer and the one with the broken heart)

To be Continued

Whoa Sakura has become a bad girl I hope you guys enjoy the Naru/Saku lemon teaser and the Sakura solo please send me your reviews an comments. I bet you guys were surprised that Kakashi became Jiraiya's successor in writing the Itcha Itcha series I think it's a good idea since he is kind of a pervert not as much as Jiraiya though. Farewell and until the next chapter. Oh by the way I haven't forgotten about Legend of the moon shinobi because I will be writing the next chapter soon probably during the week so don't miss it.


	3. Remembrace

Chapter 3 Remembrance

Chapter 3 Remembrance

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I wish I own Hinata

Hokage's office

Naruto enter Tsunade's office and sweat dropped because she was sleeping on her desk while next to her there was a a lot of paper work to do it seems she was sleeping on the job.

Naruto smirk(some things never change)he clear his throat loudly making the slug sanin wake up with a startle

"What…what's wrong are we under attack?" Tsunade said sounding sleepy she then saw the blond ninja with a smile on his face

"Hey granny Tsunade you were sleeping again on the job" Naruto said with a smirk

Tsunade glare at him" thank you Naruto for waking me up from my nice nap as a reward Im going to punch to the next village" she got up from her desk while glaring at him

Naruto went pale" whoa granny Tsunade you call me here remember don't do anything rash"

Tsunade stop her threatening she sighed" yes Naruto you're right its just that I hate paper work a lot" she then smile while looking at him" look at you, you've grown so much and you have become quite handsome like the Fourth Im pretty sure you're gonna break many hearts" she said in a teasing tone

Naruto blush from the compliment" oh come on granny Tsunade its no big deal and besides the Fourth was my father after all"

"What do you mean no big deal you are handsome and you have surpass the Fourth too" Tsunade said still teasing him

Naruto was still blushing from the compliment" thanks granny Tsunade, so um….are you going to tell me?"

Tsunade blink" tell you about what?"

"You did call me here about my genin team right?" Naruto said in a hopeful tone

Tsunade's eyes narrow and her face expression change to a sad look" Naruto I……I did contact every genin team available but………you see Naruto I couldn't get you a team because……." she gave a long paused not daring to tell the reason why

Naruto chuckle a little while hanging his head down" its al right granny Tsunade you don't have to tell me why I already know…..they don't want the vessel of the Kyubi to be their children's Jounin instructor right?"

Tsunade nodded sadly" so it seems Im very upset myself for them to be still thinking like that Im very sorry Naruto, but don't count me out just yet I will do everything in my power to get you a genin team Im not the Hokage for nothing"

Naruto raise his head back up while smiling" thanks granny Tsunade but its al right if they don't want me to have any genin teams after all they are afraid that the Kyubi might take over me and kill them"

"Now that's enough Naruto you shouldn't be thinking like that I was able to manage to use that jutsu Jiraiya gave me and use it in you to reinforce the seal of the Fourth making sure that it doesn't disappears preventing the Kyubi from merging with you the rest belongs to you as long as you can control your emotions you should be fine" Tsunade said

"Thanks granny Tsunade well I better go I promised to be somewhere else" Naruto said as he turn to the door of the office

"Naruto?" Tsunade called to the blond getting his attention" are you going to visit him?"

Naruto gave a sad smile" yeah but Im going to buying him some flowers first"

Tsunade raise an eyebrow" flowers you do know who are you going to visit right? I think a more suitable present for him would be that new book Kakashi wrote he dedicated to him" she chuckle a little

Naruto laugh a little" yeah I know but its better that I gave him something that is not perverted well I gotta go granny Tsunade see you later" he then open the door to the office and left leaving Tsunade with her thoughts

(Naruto Im going to give you genin team even is the last thing I do)

Yamanaka flower shop

Sakura enter the flower shop and spotted Ino watering the flowers her hair was a little longer and she was more beautiful than before she had her normal ninja outfit but she also had an apron over cloths.

Ino spotted her and smile" hey Sakura how are you?"

Sakura smile" Im fine Ino so how's it been?"

Ino smirk" you tell me you came here to talk to me right so Im all ears"

"Can I visit my best friend" Sakura said with a frown

Ino giggle" sorry so Sakura have you tell Naruto that you liked him?"

Sakura sighed sadly" no I haven't" she then gasp" WHAT how….how did you know Ino?"

Ino put her hands on her waist" come on Sakura its written all over your face"

Sakura sighed again" does it really shows that much?"

Ino nodded" so why haven't you told him?"

"Hello Ino he has a girlfriend" Sakura said with a sweat dropped

"Hey that's right I forgot that's he's with Hinata, can you believe it the same hyperactive knucklehead we all know has a girlfriend and Hinata no less Im amazed how she was able to tell him how she feels" Ino said

"Tell me about it" Sakura said with a frown on her face

Ino smirk" well Sakura since you don't have a boyfriend I guess I finally beat you on something two things to be exact"

"Very funny you don't have to rub it in" Sakura said she then gave a puzzle look" what do you mean two things?"

Ino blush a little while playing with her blond hair" well one I have a boyfriend and…..um never mind"

"Come on Ino don't be mean you already know I like Naruto so why can't you tell me?" Sakura said

"Well its kind of personal you know Chouji and I have been dating for a while right?" Ino said while blushing" well a few days ago we……" she trailed off while blushing hard

Ino's blushing was enough to make Sakura realize what she was trying to tell her" Ino oh my you….you didn't" she said in a shock tone

Ino blush even more" I did and it was amazing who would it thought that Chouji was so passionate" she started giggling

"Well congratulations Ino" Sakura smiled

"So you see Sakura I beat you on two things I have a boyfriend and lost my virginity and you don't have a boyfriend and you're still a virgin" Ino said

Sakura glared at her" so what if I don't have a boyfriend and Im still a virgin Im not perfect okay"

"Whoa easy Sakura I was just kidding okay you don't have to chop my head off" Ino said while backing off a little

"That's sounds like a great idea" Sakura said with a smirk

"Very funny" Ino said" so what are you going to do with Naruto?"

"What do you mean?" Sakura said

"Are you going to tell him how you feel about him?" Ino said

"Of course not Ino he's with Hinata if I tell him he'll obviously will reject me and I wont be able to deal with heartbreak again its hurts too much" Sakura said while her voice was breaking

"You're only hurting yourself and by not telling him you're making things worst, so you should go for it and tell him already" Ino said

Sakura shook her head" I….I can't I wont it will be better if I let things they way they are"

Ino sighed" if you want to be stubborn then fine by me if you're not going to tell him then you'll have to get over him"

"I don't think Ill be able to do that the only thing I can do is staying as his friend and I think its better if I remained his friend" Sakura said unsure

"If you think that's the right thing to do" Ino said worry

Sakura nodded sadly, Naruto then enter the shop Ino saw him and smirk" well speak of the devil hi Naruto"

Sakura blush when she heard Naruto's name she turn around and saw him he smiled at her" Sakurachan you're here"

"Um Naruto why are you here?" Sakura said while blushing a little

"Isn't it obvious Sakura he came here to buy flowers for you" Ino teased

Sakura blush while glaring at Ino making her shiver in fear(Im gonna killed her for saying that comment) Inner Sakura said

Ino gulp she looked at Naruto and to her surprised she saw him blushing a little she smirk

"Actually Ino I came here to buy flowers for the perverted hermit" Naruto said

"Oh you're going to visit Jiraiyasama's grave" Sakura said

Naruto nodded" do you have any white lilies?"

Ino nodded" you bet white lilies coming right up" she went to pick up the white lilies and wrap then in a clear wrapping paper" here you go" she handed then to Naruto

"Thanks Ino" Naruto said while giving her the money

"Naruto can I go with you?" Sakura said

"Yeah of course" Naruto said with a smile

Sakura smile" well Ino Ill see you later"

"Bye Ino" Naruto said as both ninjas left the flower leaving Ino at deep thought

(I wonder the way Naruto blush at my comment there might be something going on with him I should keep tabs on him oh this is gonna be great) Ino thought

Hokage memorial ground

In the middle of a large field five grave stones were placed the, the first grave stone has the name of the First Hokage founder of Konoha next to him the second grave has the name of his younger brother the Second Hokage who was the builder of the leaf foundation the third grave stones has the name of the Third Hokage disciple of the First and the Second Hokage successor of the will of fire the fourth grave stone has the name of the Fourth Hokage the hero of the village and Naruto's father and finally the fifth grave stone has the name of Jiraiya. Even if Jiraiya never became Hokage Tsunade gave permission from the leaf council to be buried next to his student and his teacher and also because he was a great ninja taught by the best in the village, Naruto Sakura stop in front of the grave of the toad sanin Naruto put the white lilies next to his grave.

"Here you go perverted hermit I know you're not the kind of person that like to received flowers but I wanted to give you something nice and not perverted so deal with it" Naruto said

Sakura stood silent she knew that this was hard for him even three years has passed since Jiraiya was killed he was still getting over his death. She could still remember at Jiraiya's funeral Naruto was silent he didn't said a word but he finally break down when he locked himself in his apartment he was sobbing uncontrollably. It pained her a lot remembering that she try to convinced him to open the door and she eventually break the door open along with Tsunade to finally enter his apartment and talked to him.

Naruto was silent for a moment before speaking" you know Sakurachan I…..I miss him a lot the Fourth was my father but the perverted hermit was the closest thing I had to a father next to the Third and I really miss him, I even miss when he was being a pervert when he was peeking in the woman's bath and I always hit him from stop looking and now I still can't believe he's gone" small tears started falling from his blue eyes

Sakura put her hand in his shoulder" its okay to cry Naruto Im sure Jiraiyasama was very proud of you he really cared about you just like your father"

Naruto dry his tears while giving Sakura a smile" I know thanks Sakurachan Im glad that I meet someone like him" he started chuckling

"What what's so funny?" Sakura said in curiosity

"I just remember when I first met the perverted hermit I was training with Ebisu in the hot baths you know the water walking exercise and Ebisu saw him peeking in the women's section Ebisu ended up being lick by one of his toads he was paralyzed I even used a thousand years of pain and he still couldn't wake up" Naruto said while laughing

Sakura laugh a little" hey wasn't Ebisu the one you call closet pervert?"

Naruto nodded" yeah he's a pervert like the perverted hermit"

Sakura giggle" oh that remains me did Tsunadesama gave you your genin team?"

Naruto's happy expression changed to a sad looked, Sakura notice his expression" what's wrong what happened?" she said worry

Naruto sighed" granny Tsunade couldn't find me a genin team because their parents don't want someone like me to be their Jounin instructor can you believe it they don't want the Kyubi vessel to have a genin team" he felt like crying again

Sakura's faced soften as she saw the ninja that she love at the brink of crying again" Naruto" she whisper

"I still can't believe it after all this years they still hate me they still see me as a monster why…….why do I have to keep suffering why can't I be normal?" Naruto said as he began to cry more tears fell from his eyes

Sakura fell her heart aching if there was one thing that will hurt her more it's the sight of her precious ninja crying she couldn't take it anymore she took the blond ninja in her arms as he continue to sob in her arms. She deepened the embrace while hoping not to let him go forever the thought of having him for herself came to her mind, for a moment she didn't care about the rest of the world the only thing that matters to her most was now sobbing in her arms. She took one hand and started caressing his blond hair to conform him even more she lean closer to his ear and whisper.

"Its al right it doesn't matter don't forget that the whole village doesn't hate you Shikamaru, Neji Leesan everyone from the rookie nine they don't care about the Kyubi they care for you as a friend and comrade and don't forget about me I will never hate you Naruto I care about you(and I love you with all my heart and soul)" Sakura whisper in his ear

Naruto broke the warm embrace making Sakura look a little disappointed she just wanted to hold him forever he smiled at her" thanks Sakurachan I feeling better now"

Sakura smiled back at him" good Im glad I was able to help you"

"Hey you two"

Naruto and Sakura turn around and saw the mask ninja Kakashi holding a small box

"Oh hi Kakashi sensei" Sakura said

"Hey Naruto I hope you're not cheating on Hinata with Sakura" Kakashi said with a smirk place under his mask

That comment made Sakura blush while giving the mask ninja a death glare which he notice and took a few steps back Naruto blush a little while waving his hands in a innocent matter.

"Kakashi sensei Im am not cheating on Hinatachan Im just hanging out with Sakurachan" Naruto said

Sakura sweat dropped(unfortunately) Inner Sakura said sounding hurt

"Im just kidding Naruto I came here to pay my respects with Jiraiyasama and I also brought him this present" Kakashi said while showing them the small box

"What's in the box?" Sakura said curious

Kakashi didn't answer instead he went to Jiraiya's grave and open the box he took out a familiar blue book which Sakura knew immediately.

"Here Jiraiyasama I brought you a copy of my new book I dedicated to you Im sure you will love it reading it on the other side" Kakashi said as he lay the perverted book near his grave stone and next to the white lilies that Naruto gave

Naruto and Sakura sweat dropped

(I should it know he will give that dirty book of his) Sakura thought

(But it's a good book) Inner Sakura said

(That's what granny Tsunade told me to bring him) Naruto thought

Kakashi left Jiraiya's grave" well I have to go, by the way Naruto Hokagesama told me that team eight should be returning from their mission tomorrow"

Naruto's face lit up as he gave a big smile" really Hinatachan's coming back tomorrow al right"

(Damn) Inner Sakura cursed

"Well I guess Ill see you guys later I have other business to attend to" Kakashi said while walking away

Naruto smirk" yeah right you're going to read your own book"

Kakashi didn't say anything as he took his own copy of his book and open it as he was reading he started giggling to himself while Naruto and Sakura sweat dropped.

(Once he wrote that book of his he has become more of a pervert than ever)Sakura thought

(Maybe I should buy that book everybody is talking a lot about it) Naruto thought

"So Naruto how about we go sit somewhere?" Sakura said

Naruto smile" yeah why not"

The two ninjas left the Hokage memorial ground Naruto took one last look at Jiraiya's grave and his fathers grave too(watch me perverted hermit and dad watch me become Hokage and next time dad I will bring you flowers to your grave)

They both got sited in one of the many benches of the village, Sakura looked at him who had a big smile on his face" you seem to be happy?"

Naruto looked at her and smile again" of course I am Hinatachan's coming back tomorrow"

(DAMMIT) Inner Sakura cursed

"I see" Sakura said sounding a little disappointed" Naruto can I ask you something?"

"Yeah what is it?" Naruto said puzzle

Sakura paused before speaking" if Hinata wouldn't have become your girlfriend which girls do you think you were with?"

Naruto raise an eyebrow" why are you asking me that?"

"Im just curious that's all now come on tell me and be honest" Sakura said while looking at him

Naruto gave a thoughtful looked" well if Hinatachan wasn't my girlfriend I….I don't know which girl to be my girlfriend maybe I would still be single"

Sakura raise an eyebrow" really? Are you sure you're telling me the truth?"

"Yeah….hum…..well there….is….someone I would like to be my girlfriend but…..a never mind" Naruto said while shrugging his arm

"No come on tell me I want know?" Sakura said in high anticipation

Naruto was starting to get nervous" um….look Sakurachan I have to go Ill see you later bye" he got up from the bench and left leaving a very irritated Sakura behind

(Oh Naruto you jerk TELL ME I WANT TO KNOW) Inner Sakura said upset

Naruto was walking while sighing(Sakurachan the answer to your question is if Hinatachan wasn't my girlfriend you would have been my girlfriend but that would never happened because Hinatachan is my girlfriend and you love Sasuke now the big question is do I still love Sakurachan?) he continues to walk while thinking about Sakura and his relation to her

To be Continued

Well it seems Naruto is unsure whether he still in love with Sakura or not, send me your comments and your reviews and folks don't worry about Hinata she will be appearing in the next chapter farewell.


	4. Suffocating under words of sorrow

Chapter 4 Suffocating Under Words of Sorrow

Chapter 4 Suffocating Under Words of Sorrow

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

In the streets of Konoha

Naruto was running at high speed he was so angry that he overslept today was the day that his girlfriend Hinata will return to the village and he wanted to greet her back at the gates of the village. When he reached the village gates there was no one standing in the gates he cursed under his breath.

"Damn I knew it Im too late I shouldn't have overslept, I will have to go to the Hyuga compound and check if Hinatachan's there" Naruto said while looking at the vicinity

What he didn't know that someone was watching, the person walk slowly so he doesn't figure who was behind him Naruto knew that there was someone behind him and he knew who was the person he smirk and decided to play along. Suddenly the person was right behind him and cover his eyes the person went to his ear and whisper.

"Guess who?" the person said in a sweet and innocent voice

Naruto just smirk" well I don't know who might you be?"

"You're so mean" the person said in a pout

Naruto chuckle" Im just kidding I know very well who you are how can I forget the most beautiful kunoichi in the village and Im so lucky that she's my girlfriend"

The girl giggle at his comment she finally released her hands from his eyes, Naruto turn around and saw none other than his girlfriend Hinata who was blushing and smiling at him she took the chance and bring him close to her and kiss him passionately which was a shocker coming from the shy Hyuga heiress. Naruto accepted her kiss as he put his arms around her waist and she put her arms around his neck deepening the kiss, they stood there savoring each others lips for a while. During the past three years Hinata has change a lot she wasn't so shy anymore and she completely lost her insecurity and she was finally more confident about herself all thanks to her boyfriend. For Hinata it was a dream come true to finally be the blond ninjas girlfriend she remember that fateful day at Ichiraku's where she confess her feelings to him it took a lot of her courage and confidence but she did it and she hasn't regretted in doing so. Now when it comes to physical appearances she was more beautiful than before her dark blue hair was a little longer she was still wearing the same uniform she had when she became a chunin, she was a few inches taller without her sandals her body was considered by any other guy heavenly all the curves in the right places but one thing has change a lot that her chest have develop even more from a C cup to a D cup so she was considered voluptuous making most of the boys in the village jealous of the blond ninja for having a hottie like Hinata as his girlfriend. The couple finally broke the kiss due to lack of air by now most people in the village were looking at them looks they were the center of attention but they didn't care so they just ignore them.

"Wellcome back Hinatachan" Naruto said with a smile

Hinata smile" thanks Narutokun I have missed you so much" Hinata said while giving him a hug

Naruto return the hug while smiling" and I have missed you too, so Hinatachan when did you got back from the mission?"

"A few hours ago" Hinata said while breaking the embrace

"Naruto gasp" what you mean you were waiting here all this time"

Hinata nodded" I kind of figure you overslept so I decided to wait for you and it was worth the wait"

Naruto chuckle" thanks Hinatachan Im sorry for making you wait so long"

"Not at all come on lets go to eat" Hinata said taking his hand

"Um….Hinatachan are we going to that restaurant?" Naruto said nervous

"Yes why do you ask?" Hinata said she then saw her boyfriends face which was a little unsure she then smile" oh don't worry Narutokun I wont say anything to Teuchi and Ayame that you were eating in another place"

"Thanks Hinatachan they can't know that Im eating in another place besides Ichiraku and just between you and me the ramen in that restaurant is better than Ichiraku but don't say that I said so" Naruto said

Hinata giggle" don't worry Narutokun I wont say a word lets go" she took his hand and they both walk hand in hand to the restaurant

Konoha hospital

Sakura was doing a daily check up on all the patience that were staying after she finish with the check up she went to one of the empty rooms she was preparing the sheets of the bed when suddenly someone came behind her.

She then fell a pair of strong arms embrace her waist she was startle she immediately turn around to see Naruto with a grin on his face.

"NARUTO YOU STARTLE ME" Sakura shouted while trying to calm down

"Sorry Sakurachan I didn't mean to" Naruto said

"You really startle me I should punch your lights out" Sakura said while clenching her fist when she look at him she was surprised to see him smiling warmly at her she glare at him" why are you smiling about?"

Naruto just went to her and took her hands in his" I can't be any happier to see you Sakurachan"

Sakura was taken by his comment she was no longer angry at him she blush slightly she saw that he was still holding her hands she felt like melting as she was feeling the warmth touch of his hands she wanted to keep holding his hands forever.

All of the sudden Naruto pulled her closer to him meeting his blue eyes she froze while blushing" N….N…..Naruto what are you doing?"

Naruto released his hands from hers making her look a little disappointed at the loss of contact instead his hands went to her face making her blush even more he lean closer to her his lips very closed to hers.

"My Sakurachan" Naruto whisper as he move his lips and claim Sakura's lips making her gasp in shock

(OH MY KAMI he's kissing me Naruto's kissing me) Sakura thought as she didn't wasted no time and accepted the kiss and pulled him closer she put her arms around his neck deepening the kiss

She decided to go a little further and open her mouth letting her tongue do the work to her surprised and delight Naruto accepted and open his mouth letting his tongue out and their tongue duel began they moan from their passionate kisses. Naruto without breaking the kiss he took her to the nearby bed and lean the pink hair kunoichi on the bed, he broke the kiss and saw her breathing heavy while blushing looking very sexy on the bed. Sakura's eyes widened when she saw Naruto running his hands on her breast he looked at her with a seductive smile.

"If its okay with you Sakurachan would you let me seduce you" Naruto whisper

Sakura didn't nodded nor she said a word instead she reach for the zipper of her red vest and zip it open revealing her pink bra she was still blushing.

Naruto grin" I will take that as a yes" he continue to massage her breast gently and softly making Sakura moan softly even if she still had her bra on she could feel his warmth hands as they continue massage her breast.

Naruto was doing a very good job in turning her on he continue his massage therapy on her breast but that was the last draw, Sakura decided that the teasing has to end and she reach for her back and untie her bra she let it fall near the bed with no regrets. Naruto was now looking at her exposed chest her breast weren't so big but they were nice he saw her pink nipples very appealing.

"No more teasing Uzumaki Naruto if you want me take me now" Sakura said seductively

Naruto smile and was about to kissed her when suddenly everything turn black, Sakura woke up in the room but Naruto wasn't there instead there was one of the nurses with a worry look on her face.

"Are you okay Sakurasan you were asleep" the nurse said worry

Sakura gasp when she heard that(it was all just a dream)

(AH DAMMIT I KNEW IT WAS TOO GOOD TO BE TRUE) Inner Sakura said angry

"Maybe you should call it a day you have been working very hard lately" the nurse said

Sakura sighed" yeah I guess you're right but it still the middle of the day I can't go yet"

The nurse wave her hand" its al right Sakurasan Im sure the director and Hokagesama wont argue if you take the rest of the day off"

Sakura smile" thanks I do need a break" she left the room and started walking while thinking about her recent dream

(That dream seem so real) Sakura thought

(And it pisses me off that it was a dream) Inner Sakura said

(Now that I think about it the same thing that happen on my dream happen on one of the stories from Kakashi sensei's book I should really stop reading it) Sakura thought

(Hey don't threw away the book you need it to relief your sexual stress about Naruto) Inner Sakura said

(If I keep reading that book Im gonna become a pervert)

(No you're not don't throw it away please) Inner Sakura beg

(You really like that book don't you?)

(And you don't?) Inner Sakura said

(Whatever I should go look for Naruto)

(But hey isn't Hinata returning today?) Inner Sakura said

(Oh that's right I forgot damn Naruto must be spending time with her)

(This sucks) Inner Sakura said

(I know)

She continue to walk the hospital while thinking what to do while jealousy was taking over her the thought of Naruto spending time with Hinata and not her hurt her a lot and more thoughts came to her mind as she began to imagine Naruto and Hinata kissing and then getting into the next level. She violently shook her head while erasing those horrible thoughts out of her mind she continue walking while trying to forget those thoughts and not letting jealousy getting the best of her.

Azuchi restaurant

Naruto and Hinata were sitting in a table of the Azuchi restaurant which was one of the best reataurant in Konoha however Naruto was still nervous because he wasn't getting used to eat in another place that isn't Ichiraku's.

"Relax Narutokun Teuchi found out that you're eating in another place" Hinata assured him

"I don't know for all we know he could be a ninja in secrecy" Naruto said

Suddenly Hinata imagine Teuchi wearing a Konoha ninja uniform and a leaf head band she then began laughing" oh Narutokun you're so funny Teuchi is not a ninja don't worry just enjoy the food"

Naruto nodded the waiter came with their food he gave a large bowl of pork ramen to Naruto and then he gave a small bowl of Miso stew for Hinata he then left.

Naruto grab his chop sticks" al right time to dig in" before he started to eat Hinata took his chopsticks from his hand she gave him a warm smile making his heart melt he then nodded like he knew what to expect to happen

"Al right Hinatachan you can give me the ramen" Naruto said with a smile he got used to the fact that when they eat Hinata was the one giving him the ramen so he didn't mind at all he like being served by Hinata

Hinata smile again and took the ramen from the bowl" open wide Narutokun" she gave him the ramen and Naruto gladly open his mouth to received it" mmm delicious"

Sakura was walking still thinking about Naruto and it was driving her crazy she try to think about something else but no matter what she thinks it always ended up with Naruto.

(What's wrong with me?)

(Duh isn't it obvious you have Naruto on the brain) Inner Sakura said

(I know I can stop thinking about him its like Im under some kind of spell)

(Yeah its called love with Naruto) Inner Sakura said

Sakura sighed knowing that her inner self was right she continue to walk when she pass the Azuchi restaurant and she looked at the window of the restaurant and she gasp when she saw Naruto she was happy but she frown when she saw Hinata with him giving him the ramen. She felt her heart break at the sight of the two ninjas enjoying themselves she looked at Naruto who was very happy while eating the ramen, she suddenly remember when Naruto got his hand injured from using the rasenshuriken against Kakuzu she ended up giving him the ramen for him she smile at the memory. She then look at Hinata who was very happy giving Naruto the ramen soon Naruto eat the ramen and both started talking while laughing. Sakura felt like a huge hole was growing in her heart she gasp when she saw then kissing tears started to run from her eyes she couldn't take it anymore.

(I have to get out of here) Sakura thought as she left crying

After a couple more bowls of ramen Naruto was finally full Hinata couldn't be any happier they both left the restaurant walking hand in hand.

"Thanks for the food Hinatachan" Naruto said

"No problem Narutokun Im glad, so Narutokun did Hokagesama gave you your genin team?" Hinata said curious tone

Naruto sighed" no….she still looking for available teams" he didn't wanted to tell her the truth

"But Narutokun they are plenty of genin teams available this year how come Hokagesama is having trouble finding a team for you?" Hinata said in a suspicious tone

"Don't think too much about it Hinatachan" Naruto said while putting his arm around her shoulder

Hinata stood silent for a moment before speaking" is it the Kyubi?"

Naruto's eyes widened it was like Hinata had read his mind he sighed" I can't hide things from you Hinatachan"

Hinata giggle at his comment she went closer to him" if that's why they don't want to give you a genin team?" she looked at him with a serious look

Naruto nodded" the council don't want me to have a genin team because they fear that the Kyubi might take over me and killed them and their parents agree"

"But they don't have no right to do that that's just an excuse so you can't have a genin team its unfair" Hinata said upset '

"But they do have a point Hinatachan what if the Kyubi takes over me and I end up killing my own team I wont be able to live with that" Naruto said

"That will never happen Narutokun" Hinata said

"It has happen in the past it might happen again I don't want to be responsible for the death of my own team" Naruto said while a couple of tears fell from his eyes

"You have to remember that you control the Kyubi it doesn't control you" Hinata said while pulling him into a hug

Naruto smile as he return the hug they he broke the hug and kiss Hinata softly on the lips" thanks Hinatachan and don't worry Im sure I will my genin team granny Tsunade told me she will do whatever it takes to give me a team"

Hinata smile" then she will give you a team Im glad" she gave him a peek on his cheek" I have to go Narutokun I have business with my father" she gave another peek before leaving

"Bye Hinatachan" Naruto wave his girlfriend goodbye he then walk off walking to the streets of the village while thinking about the situation with his genin team

Hokage's office

Tsunade enter her office with a angry look on her face Shizune and her pig TonTon were with her.

"Please Tsunadesama calm down" Shizune said

"I can't damn council they agree that Naruto shouldn't have a genin team bastards they really piss me off" Tsunade said angry

"Tsunadesama please try to calm down Im sure you will find a way" Shizune said scare knowing very well how angry her teacher can get

"I can't think Im too pissed at those council bastards I can't believe they can looked down on Naruto like that even if they know that he's the son of the Fourth, I need a drink Shizune bring me some sake" Tsunade said while rubbing her head" the last thing I want is a headache"

Shizune sweat dropped while she nodded" yes Tsunadesama" she left the office

Tsunade seated on her desk she then notice the large pile paper work on her desk and sighed" damn I forgot about this I really hate paperwork" she pick one of the paper when she heard a scream nearby she gasp" that sounded like Shizune" she left her office and headed to one of the rooms of the Hokage tower where she secretly hides her sake

When she arrived to the room she saw Shizune with a shocking look on her face when she saw what she was looking at she gasp too in shock she couldn't believe at the sight in front of her all of her sake has been drank completely and the culprit was still in the room. Tsunade glare hard at the culprit responsible for drinking all of her sake it was none other than her own student Sakura who was obviously drunk she looked a her and gave her a goofy look.

"Oh hiccup Tsunadesama you're here Im hiccup sorry for drinking all of your sake but here there still a bottle left see hiccup" Sakura said while showing the surviving sake bottle

Tsunade snatch the bottle from her hand she was obviously angry" Shizune take this bottle to my office NOW I really need a drink"

Shizune she left the room with the bottle Tsunade looked back at her apprentice with an angry look she the took a look at her empty bottles of sake(by Kami my SAKE)

Sakura got up" Oh Tsunadesama hiccup come on lets have a toast hiccup" she raise her empty glass" to Naruto and Hinata may they be happy forever and to me the most miserable person in the whole world hiccup"

Tsunade was ready to explode like a volcano she went closer to her student and grab her by the collar" Sakura ARE YOU CRAZY DO YOU WANT TO END UP IN A COMA OR WORSE FOR HAVING SO MUCH ALHCOHOL IN YOUR BODY"

Sakura hiccup again before speaking" yes hiccup Im crazy hiccup CRAZY IN LOVE WITH NARUTO hiccup"

Tsunade shook her head she knew this whole situation for quite some time she was able to calm down she could feel she was about to have a headache she sighed" Sakura listen to me and listen to me GOOD you are going to your house and you're going to take a cold shower and then you're going to take a rest and you will see me tomorrow we'll talk about this are we clear?"

Sakura nodded" crystal clear hiccup"

Tsunade sighed again" no go I need some time alone"

Sakura walk out of the room while she hiccup over and over again, Tsunade started sobbing" oh dear Kami my sake it took me a lot of my allowances to buy all of those bottles" she continue sobbing when she Shizune enter the room and sweat dropped

(Tsunadesama take losing sake very hard) Shizune thought

Konoha streets

Naruto was walking in the streets when all of the sudden he saw someone sited on the ground he recognize it the person immediately he went to her side.

"Sakurachan what are you doing here?" Naruto said

Sakura looked back at him and smile" hey there Naruto hiccup"

Naruto blink he saw that there was something wrong with her" are you okay Sakurachan?

"Yeah hiccup I just have a few drinks of sake hiccup" Sakura said

"Oh I see I guess that's explains why you have the big case of hiccups you're drunk" Naruto said he then gasp in realization" WHAT you're drunk?"

Sakura wave her hand" Im not that drunk hiccup"

"Oh really then how many fingers I am holding" Naruto said showing her five fingers

"fifty hiccup" Sakura said

Naruto sweat dropped(yeah she's definitely drunk) he saw Sakura getting up" whoa Sakurachan where are you going?"

"To my house hiccup" Sakura said

"But you Sakurachan you can barely get up how about I carry you to your house?" Naruto said

The drunk kunoichi blush a little" if you said so hiccup"

Naruto got one knee and Sakura got into his back he started carrying her in his back which she was blushing he carried her all the way until reaching her house. When they got to Sakura's house he let her off in her bed all of the sudden she started giggling.

"What's wrong Sakurachan?" Naruto said in puzzle

"Naruto you're my hero hiccup" Sakura said as she embrace him which he blush a little

"Well I it was nothing Sakurachan" Naruto said while blushing a little

"Oh yeah I forgot I have to take a shower hiccup" Sakura said

"Well Ill be seeing you later Sakurachan" Naruto said while waking from her bedroom

"Wait Naruto hiccup?" Sakura said while stopping him" can you help me get to the bathroom?" she then gave him the sad puppy eyes

Naruto sighed while trying to erased the dirty thoughts that were invading his head" I guess" this time he carry her bridal style which made her giggle and blush

He led her to the bath room and put her where the toilet was" well Ill be seeing you later Sakurachan" Naruto said he was about to walk out of the bath room when Sakura stop him in his tracks again

"Wait Naruto c…can you help me take off my cloths hiccup?" Sakura said

This time Naruto was stun at what he just heard he wanted to make sure that he heard right" what did you said Sakurachan?"

"I said if you can help me take my cloths off hiccup?" Sakura said

Naruto blush hard and got a nose bleed more dirty thoughts came to his mind he shook his head" Sakurachan I can't do that"

"Please Naruto hiccup" Sakura said while giving him again the sad puppy eyes

(Oh I hate it when she does that) Naruto thought he gulp while blushing" o…o…okay Sakurachan I….I will help you take your cloths off BUT Im only going to leave you in your underwear you do the rest okay?"

Sakura whined but she nodded Naruto took first her black boots then took off her pink elbow pads follow by her pink skirt that holds her shuriken and kunai hostler, now the worst part was coming Naruto was having a nose bleed he zip down the zipper from her red vest revealing her pink bra he then follow by removing her black shorts revealing her pink panties. Naruto was having a war with his hormones right now he was staring at his first crush and teammate with her underwear on he then got a vision of how she would look naked he immediately erased the thought and left the bathroom closing the door behind him. A few minutes later Sakura came out of the bathroom wearing only a towel around her body making Naruto blush like a tomato she went to her room but since she was still drunk she didn't tie the towel well enough and the towel fell to the ground and that's when Naruto lost his senses. Naruto had the biggest nose bleed he had ever had he blush to the point where all the blood from his body has gone to his head he was now seeing Sakura in all her naked glory and a certain part of his body has reacted to her body. He try to talk but he couldn't no words came out of his mouth he stood there frozen like a statue Sakura notice that her towel fell.

"Oh whoops my towel fell how silly of me hiccup" Sakura said while picking her towel she then looked at Naruto who was still frozen she then gave him a seductive smile" Naruto do you like what you see?"

Naruto was still blushing he didn't how but he was able to snap from his fantasy world" Sakurachan cover yourself please"

Sakura looked hurt" why don't you like what you see hiccup?"

Naruto was breathing hard" Sakurachan I….I really like your body its just that its not right to show yourself naked to me like that so please cover yourself"

Sakura sighed before wrapping the towel covering her naked body Naruto was finally able to relaxed (remember that Hinatachan is your girlfriend)

Sakura went to her closet and put a long white shirt she took off her towel and got into her bed.

"Well Sakurachan Im really leaving this time" Naruto was about to walk out of her room

"Wait Naruto can you come a little closer hiccup?" Sakura said

Naruto gulp before getting close to the pink hair kunoichi he looked at her and without warning Sakura has lean closer and kiss him on the lips he gasp in shock but he accepted the kiss, she then broke the kiss and lie her bed before he realize she was already asleep she was sleeping with a big smile on her face. Naruto left her bedroom and left her house he closed the front door and left he was still shock about everything that has happened.

(I can't believe I just saw Sakurachan naked I still haven't seen Hinatachan naked the first thing Im going to do when I arrived at my apartment is take a very cold shower)

To be Continued

Oh no the lemons are coming the lemons are coming that's right lemons in the upcoming chapters now who would be the lucky girl to lose her virginity to Naruto? So for those who are reading this story that are younger than eighteen LEAVE NOW but of you are the right age then welcome and I hope you will all enjoy the lemons since it will be the first time writing lemons so go easy on me send me your comments and reviews farewell.


	5. A night to remember

Chapter 5 A Night to Remember

Chapter 5 A Night to Remember

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Authors Notes: WARNING LEMON CHAPTER READ AT YOUR OWN RISK

Hyuga Compound

Hinata was getting ready to leave to the training grounds to spar with her boyfriend Naruto, when she reach the exit she saw her cousin Neji he was wearing the same uniform he had when he became a Jounin he still had his hair long.

"Where are you going Hinata?" Neji said

"Im going to spar with Narutokun" Hinata said coolly

Neji gave his cousin an unusual smile which she saw as weird" you have been awfully cheery lately so what's going on?"

"Of course Im cheery I like spending time with Narutokun" Hinata said with a smile

Neji chuckle" but you had that look in your eyes and the last time you had that look it was when you confessed to Naruto"

Hinata blush remembering that wonderful day the day her life was change for the better the day she became Naruto's girlfriend she chuckle nervously at her cousins comment" I….I don't know what you're talking about Neji?"

Neji smirk" Hinata I don't need my byakugan to see that you're hiding something from me so what is it you can tell me"

Hinata smile at her cousin she couldn't believe that he has become such a nice person, she remembers that he used to be so cold and he hated the main branch a lot but not anymore during the past years Neji has change and he has become very caring for her. She knows why he change because of her boyfriend that's was Naruto's gift to change people for the better and she couldn't be glad for her cousin and her boyfriend another thing she loved about her blond boyfriend.

Hinata looked at her cousin she blush slightly and smile before speaking" Neji you know very well that I love Narutokun very much and we have been a couple for three years now so I have finally decided that well I………." she didn't finish as she began to blush bright red she was expecting that he would be shock but instead he had a genuine smile on his face

"So you're going to invite him to the private residence right?" Neji said

Hinata blush while nodding" yes Im going to ask him while were sparing and hopefully it will be tonight"

Neji smile" Im proud of you Hinata you finally broke your insecurity and your shyness too not to mention that you have become a very strong fighter Im sure that uncle is proud of you even if he doesn't admitted it"

"Thank you Neji its my turn now after all" Hinata smirk" you did brought TenTen to the private residence too"

Now it was Neji's turn to blush while Hinata giggle" well I have to go I don't like keeping Narutokun waiting bye" she finally left the Hyuga compound leaving Neji with a smirk on his face

(I wonder if Naruto is ready he's in for quite a surprise)

Hokage office

Tsunade was sitting on her desk doing what she hated the most paperwork she then heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" Tsunade said while cursing doing the paperwork

Sakura came to the office" you wanted to see me Tsunadesama?"

"Yes please close the door" Tsunade said

Sakura close the door to the office and went to her desk" Tsunadesama what is it that you want to talk to me about?"

"Its about yesterday Sakura?" Tsunade said

Sakura gulp" Tsunadesama Im sorry that I drank all of your sake but I didn't mean it I was too drunk and I don't remember anything from yesterday"

"Its al right I have gotten over the fact that you drank all my sake except from one bottle" Tsunade said she then smirk" how's the hangover?"

Sakura sighed while rubbing her head" it still hurts nothing compare to this morning though"

Tsunade smile" good now Im going to ask you a question and I want you to give me an honest answer"

"Sure what is it?" Sakura said puzzle

Tsunade took a deep breath before asking the question that she already knew the answer" do you love Naruto?"

Sakura's eyes widened at the question her teacher just ask her she stood silent for a while she knew she couldn't lie to her teacher so she didn't have a choice but to be honest with her" I…..I….yes I do love him with all my heart"

Tsunade didn't look surprise at all" have you told him already?"

"No I….I can't he's with Hinata" Sakura said

"That's just an excuse you should tell him before you regret it and you hurt yourself even more" Tsunade said

"I can't I think is better to feel the pain of never having him than telling him and feel the pain of rejection which hurts more than the pain of not having him" Sakura said as small tears fell from her eyes

"You may be right but, the pain of never telling him hurts more than anything why do I know Sakura? Because there was someone very close to me who die and I loved him very much" Tsunade said as a tear fell from her eye

"Is it Dan?" Sakura said puzzle

"No I told Dan I loved him and I couldn't have been any happier the person Im talking about was very special to me and I never got the chance to tell him how I feel" Tsunade said as a few tears escape her eyes

Sakura gasp in shock as she has finally realized who was the person she was talking about" you don't mean Jiraiyasama?"

Tsunade nodded sadly" yes I loved him for years but I was too stubborn to admitted it I thought that I was insane but I was real I was in love with him and when I finally realized it I couldn't tell him because he's dead" she dry her tears" so you see Sakura its better to tell him now than never please don't be like me I never told Jiraiya how I feel and I don't want you to suffer so don't be afraid to tell him"

Sakura was quiet after what Tsunade told her she looked into her teachers eyes" Tsunadesama Ill think about it"

"Well don't take too long to think about it okay you're dismissed" Tsunade said

Sakura nodded and left the office, Tsunade shook her head and sighed remembering the perverted sanin

(Jiraiya you stupid pervert I regret never telling you how I feel)

Training grounds

Naruto took a step back he panted while looking at his opponent Hinata who was in her Jyukken stance she had her byakugan on he smirk at her" Hinatachan you're holding back on me"

"Im sorry Narutokun I don't want to hurt you" Hinata said

He smirk even more" what's wrong are you too strong I can't handle you come on Hinatachan don't hold back on me because I wont" he form a hand seal

MASS SHADOW CLONE JUTSU

An army of clones have appeared and surrounded Hinata some of the clones transform into a large shuriken the other clones took the shuriken and thrown them at Hinata whom she block then with her Kaiten rotation. The rest of the clones charge at her but she counter with Kaiten again, she then charge at the clones hitting them and taking them out. Since she had her byakugan she knew which one was the real one, she used Kaiten one more time to take down another large amount of clones. She charge a the real Naruto and hit him on his stomach sending him to the ground, the rest of the clones vanish Naruto stood there on the ground he wasn't moving for a moment Hinata grew worry for her boyfriend she went to his side she didn't expect that he vanish in a cloud of smoke.

"What a clone but he was the real one" Hinata said

Out of nowhere came from behind Hinata with rasengan on hand Hinata reacted quickly and turn around but was meet with a rasengan a few inches to her face.

Naruto grin" its over Hinatachan I win" he then vanish the rasengan

Hinata then went to his arms" Narutokun I was so worried about you I saw you not moving and I fear the worst"

"Its al right Hinatachan I knew you could tell the real me with your byakugan so in the last second I made a shadow clone and then I used the flash step jutsu" Naruto said

Hinata gasp" so that's how you were able to fool me you used your fathers jutsu Im so glad Narutokun" she gave him a peek on the cheek making him blush

"Thanks Hinatachan you gave me one hell of a workout" Naruto said with a grin

Hinata giggle" I was glad I was able to help you Narutokun" she paused she began to blush and started twiddling her fingers something that surprised Naruto a lot since it has been a long time that she has done that

Naruto smirk" what's wrong Hinatachan you're acting like your shy self" he then pulled her closer and gave her a soft passionate kiss which she gladly accepted when they broke the kiss he looked back at her who was still blushing" come on if there's something on your mind tell me?"

Hinata paused again" well Narutokun I want to invite you to a place of mine, it's a private house of the Hyuga clan its very beautiful if you would like to go with me tonight?" she blush again

Naruto smirk again" is that it? You were acting all shy again just to invite me on a date Hinatachan you know I will accept without hesitation so tonight huh?"

Hinata blush" thank you Narutokun then meet me at the Hyuga compound tonight at seven o'clock Ill see you then bye" she left the training she was running like an eager child

Naruto was a little confused at first but he shrug it(and I thought Hinatachan wasn't so shy anymore but I wanted her any other way) all of the sudden he got a vision of the kiss Sakura gave him when she was drunk another image came to him which made him blush and have a nose bleed it was when he saw Sakura naked he shrug his head and erase the impure thoughts that were running on his head and decided to go to Ichiraku.

Hinata was running fast as she was in a hurry to return to the Hyuga compound(Narutokun tonight is going to be a very special night for the two of us)

Azuchi restaurant

Neji was sited on one of the tables with his girlfriend TenTen who during the three years she look the same she still her buns they couple were having a double date with Ino and Chouji now unlike TenTen Chouji has change a lot in physical appearance. He has lost a lot of weight he was now thin and he has develop some muscles making a lot of the girls drool at his new body and its all thanks to Ino she made him go on a diet. At first Chouji didn't like the idea of avoiding to eat some of his favorite food but in the end he didn't regret going on a diet because he actually like being thin so he was happy along with his girlfriend Ino. He was wearing the same uniform when he became a chunin that is the uniform was change to hold to his new weight.

"So Shikamaru is still in Suna?" TenTen said

"Yup he sure loves spending time with Temari I keep telling him if he likes being in Suna because of Temari why he doesn't stay there, and he tells me that is troublesome to pack his bags to move out I swear he has become so lazy" Ino said while sighing

"Well its Shikamaru what do you expect?" Chouji said while chuckling

"I always knew those two would make such a cute couple" TenTen said

"So Neji how's Hinata?" Ino said

"She's been very happy with Naruto and she has become quite the strong fighter" Neji said with a smile

TenTen giggle" Ill say she even beat you Neji"

Neji gasp" TenTen don't say that out loud"

"What really she defeated you Neji that's pretty amazing" Chouji said

"Yeah she has change a lot hasn't she she's not so shy anymore" Ino said

TenTen giggle again" Ill say but after tonight she'll be a whole new person" she giggle making Ino and Chouji look puzzle

"What do you mean TenTen?" Ino said

"TenTen don't tell them" Neji said

"Tell us what?" Chouji said curious

"I will tell you tonight Hinata is going to take Naruto to the private residence of the Hyuga clan" TenTen said while giggling and blushing

Ino and Chouji look confuse because they didn't know what TenTen was talking about

"So what does that mean?" Chouji said

TenTen raise an eybrow" well you know the private residence"

"So Hinata is taking Naruto on a date isn't that what couples do?" Ino said in a sarcastic tone

TenTen sweat drop while Neji sighed" TenTen they don't know about the private residence"

"So what's this private resindence?" Chouji said

"It's a private house from the Hyuga clan and its used for one and only special reason" Neji said he looked at Ino and Chouji who had interested looks on their faces" when a Hyuga is ready to…..well to take it to the next level with his couple they go to the private residence"

By now Ino and Chouji were blushing they got the idea of what was the private residence for.

Ino was shock" you don't mean" she paused

TenTen nodded" that's right tonight Hinata will make Naruto hers" she giggle

Aren't you upset Neji?" Chouji said

"Why should I Im happy that Hinata is with him she's very happy being with Naruto" Neji said

TenTen smirk" this is gonna be a night Naruto will never forget"

The group laugh as they continue to talk Ino then gave a worry looked(poor Sakura if she finds out she'll be devastated)

Hyuga Compound(nightfall)

Naruto arrived at the entrance to the Hyuga compound and saw Hinata who seems to be a little nervous.

"Hey Hinatachan" Naruto said as he gave his girlfriend a peek on the cheek

Hinata blush and smile" hi Narutokun are you ready?" she blush at the question since to her it had a double meaning

Naruto nodded" yeah lets go to" he took her hand and they started walking" so where is this private residence you mention?"

"Oh it's a little far from here secluded from the village" Hinata said as she blush

Naruto blink(secluded?)" why would it be secluded from the village?"

Hinata blush even more" well so we could spend some time alone"

Naruto smile" oh I get it come on Hinatachan lets hurry I can't wait to get there"

Hinata blush(so am I Narutokun after all it will be our special night) she continue to blush as they walk the streets of the village

At Sakura's house

Sakura was lie on her couch she was thinking about what Tsunade told her she still couldn't bring herself to tell Naruto how she feels about him, she knew he was going to reject her eventually because he loves Hinata and not her. She shrug that thought aside and pick up her Itcha Itcha book and continue to read when she heard a knock on the door.

(DAMN I was gonna do another solo) Inner Sakura growl

When Sakura open the door she saw Ino

"Hey Sakura" Ino greeted

"Hey Ino come in" Sakura said

Ino enter the house and she notice the book Sakura was holding and smirk" why Sakura I didn't know you were that kind of a person reading Kakashi's book"

Sakura gasp when she saw she was still holding the book

(SHIT) Inner Sakura cursed

Sakura chuckle" oh come on Ino this book is not mine its my mother's"

Ino smirk not believing her at all" right you're a terrible liar…..so is the book any good?"

"Oh yeah is very good" Sakura said she then gasp" WHAT I….mean I don't know what you're talking about?"

"Gotcha I knew that book was yours" Ino said with a smirk

(SHIT) Inner Sakura cursed again

"What do you want Ino?" Sakura said annoyed

"Its about Naruto?" Ino said

"What about him?" Sakura said puzzle

"Come on Sakura you have to tell him how you feel" Ino said

Sakura sighed" we already been through this Ino I can't I wont"

"Please Sakura you have to I mean look at you your not yourself you've bee depressed lately and its not good for you" Ino said

"I don't know what you're talking about Ino Im fine" Sakura said

"No you're not Tsunadesama told me about the sake, you drink all of her sake and got drunk" Ino said worry

"It was just an accident Ino it wont happen again" Sakura said

"Oh really do you know that ninety percent of the people who drinks is because they're depressed and it wouldn't surprised me to see you get drunk again there's no way Im going to have a drunk best friend" Ino said

Sakura smile at Ino's comment" Ino…..thanks you're right I am depressed and when I do get depressed I have the urge to drink till my depression is gone"

"Well unfortunately drinking sake won't take your depression away but you might feel better if you tell Naruto how you feel or you might live to regret it" Ino said

Sakura gasp after hearing that she then remember what Tsunade told her she narrow her eyes and looked back at Ino" you know what Ino I will tell him I have to take this off my chest even if he rejects me I have to tell him or I will go crazy"

Ino smile" that's the spirit girl Im glad I was able to help you forehead"

Sakura grin" thanks Ino pig Im feeling much better"

They both laugh Ino then gave her a friendly hug" well I have to go glad I was able to help you" she then left for the door but not before turning back to her" hey Sakura?"

"What is it?" Sakura said

Ino smile" best friends forever"

Sakura smile back" best friends forever"

Ino then left and closed the door as she was walking she shook her head in worry(I think it will be best if I don't tell her that Naruto and Hinata are about to get laid knowing Sakura she will go crazy)

Private Residence

The couple arrived at the private residence Naruto was surprise the house was big not as big as the Hyuga compound though. The two enter and Naruto was caught by the beauty of the house the decorations and the furniture were very appealing not to mention that it look rather expensive. As he continue to look around he notice a fire place nearby he could also heard some soft music playing making the place very romantic. Naruto was very impressed with the place it seems Hinata has prepare all of this just to spend some time with him, Hinata then took his hand and gave him a warm smile.

"Come on Narutokun you must be hungry" Hinata said as he led him to the dinning room section of the house

When they arrived at the dinning room Naruto jaws fell to the ground there a large table with lots of food namely ramen, Naruto was drooling at the food they look very good and also the smell of the food got into his nose making him drool even more.

Hinata smile" eat up Narutokun while its hot"

Naruto nodded as he got sited on the chair follow by his girlfriend the two started eating Naruto began devouring the delicious bowls of ramen he stop for a moment and looked at Hinata.

"Hinatachan did you made all of this?" Naruto said

Hinata nodded" yes Narutokun do you like it?" she said in a hopeful tone while blushing

Naruto smile before eating another bowl" you know I loved your cooking very much I already told you, you will make a good wife someday" he then blush at what he said he took a quick glance at Hinata who was blushing a lot while smiling

"Thank you Narutokun" Hinata whisper while blushing

Naruto gave her his famous fox grin as he resume his eating, Hinata began to daydream herself married to Naruto she would consider it an honor to be his wife and she knew she will be happy married to her boyfriend. She finally snap from her daydream as she began to eat her meal, it wasn't long before Naruto ate every bowl of ramen that Hinata made for him Hinata didn't eat much since she wasn't so hungry she then went to Naruto's side.

"Did you like the food Narutokun?" Hinata said while smiling

Naruto nodded" you bet Hinatachan I love the way you cook ramen it was very delicious"

Hinata giggle" thank you Narutokun" she blush before speaking again" now Narutokun I want you to wait right here Ill be right back" she then went close to his ear" I have a special surprise for you" she then gave him a peek on the cheek before leaving

Naruto was a little confused at what his girlfriend had in mind but he obeyed her and waited for her return. A couple of minutes passed and Naruto was getting a little impatient he sighed while waiting for his girlfriend to return. Hinata finally return Naruto was happy but he was surprised to see that she wasn't wearing her usual ninja clothing she was wearing a light blue nightgown that cover her whole body he was confuse he didn't know why his girlfriend was wearing a nightgown was she planning on sleeping here he continue to gaze at her.

Hinata smile warmly at him" Narutokun we have been a couple for three years and I couldn't be any happier I love every moment that we share together and I love you with all my heart I wish that we can continue to be a couple"

Naruto smile at her" I feel the same way to Hinatachan I love you very much and I couldn't be any happier with you by my side and Im glad you made all of this I have really enjoy this night thanks Hinatachan" he smile again at her but then he notice something very unusual from his girlfriend something he has never seem before she was giving him a seductive smile

"Well then you're going to enjoy it even more" Hinata said as she took off her nightgown and that's when Naruto has lost his mind

Naruto mouth open wide while his jaw fall to the ground follow by a nose bleed and a huge blush on his whole face he couldn't believe what he was seeing he thought that this was some kind of dream. He was looking at his girlfriend the shy innocent Hyuga Hinata wearing a white lingerie he looked at her from top to bottom and he still couldn't believe it. He looked at her bra and saw her amazing sexy cleavage his breathing quicken at his heart beat faster and faster he looked at her white creamy skin, his eyes travel down from her chest to her stomach to her waist to her beautiful slender legs. Naruto was shock and he didn't realized it before that a certain part of his body had reacted to his girlfriends hot body. Hinata smile warmly noticing that her outfit was doing a great job in turning him on she then decided to show him more of her outfit and too a quick turn around, Naruto got another nose bleed as he saw that Hinata was wearing a thong it was revealing al lot of the Hyuga heiress butt. Naruto heart was beating so fast that he could feel like it was ready to burst from his chest any second now he continue to look and worship his girlfriend's sexy body.

(Oh my WOW Hinatachan WOW her chest WOW she looks WOW I WOW she's so WOW) Naruto thought as his hormones were reacting and they were on the level to overload

Hinata gave him a seductive smile" I take you like what you're seeing Narutokun, no more talking Narutokun take me now"

Naruto snap from his hormone fight and his daydream and went to his girlfriend side he gave her a passionate kiss which she accepted he then slid his tongue into Hinata's mouth and she didn't hesitate to let her tongue take his boyfriends tongue they got into an amazing tongue duel. Their tongue kiss lasted for a couple of minutes until they broke their kiss to catch their breath.

"Hinatachan are you sure you want to do this?" Naruto said as he was expecting his girlfriend to say yes since he was now being control by his hormones

"Narutokun this was the main reason why I invite you here so do you want to?" Hinata said in a hopeful tone since she will be heartbroken if he says no after everything she did to make this night special

Naruto didn't said nothing instead he gave Hinata a soft kiss on her lips and carry her on his arms bridal style and slowly took her to the bedroom section of the large house.

(WARNING if you haven't realize by now yes this is the lemon part so this will be your final warning if you're under eighteen LEAVE NOW if you are over eighteen than be my guest and continue to read this is my first lemon so please go easy on me now on with the lemon)

Naruto arrived at the bedroom which was very big the bed was large and it look very comfortable but Naruto didn't pay any attention to the room or the bed only the sexy beautiful girl he had on his arms he gently place her on the bed. He then went on top of her and took her by surprise as he gave her another passionate kiss she accepted and kissed him back with the same passion as her boyfriend did, they continue to kiss until Hinata broke it which made Naruto a little disappointed. Hinata took the first move as she took Naruto's orange black jacket follow by his black sandals, Naruto decided to help her by taking off his black fish net then his pants now Naruto was only wearing his green boxers. Hinata made her boyfriend sit on the bed she then got to her knees Naruto knew what she had in mind and he didn't objected he only continue to watch as his girlfriend was about to pleasure him. Hinata's eyes widened and blush hard when she saw the size of his erection in his boxers she gave a seductive smile as she decided to tease him a little she began to kiss and lick his erection trough his boxers making Naruto moan a little. Naruto was getting a little desperate he moan as he continue to feel the kisses and licks of his girlfriend, Hinata notice it and she finally stop the teasing she reach for his boxers shorts and pulled them down revealing his huge manhood she gasp and blush. She took her hand and grab his manhood making Naruto groan a little she smile at him as she began to give a few soft struck at his member making Naruto moan louder. She let her hand go and began to kiss his long member when she reach the tip of his manhood she gave a quick lick making her boyfriend moan, she began to lick the tip and Naruto moan loudly. She then went down from his member to his testicles and began to kiss them and lick them the sensation was obvious for Naruto as he moan loudly.

(AH Hinatachan is so amazing and to think she was so shy and innocent OH AH Hinatachan please DON'T STOP) Naruto thought while moaning

Hinata stop her licking on her boyfriends testicles and got back to her feet but not before giving a quick lick to the tip of his manhood. Naruto was disappointed he didn't know why Hinata stop her ministrations on him he got his answer when he saw her reaching to her back and untie her bra letting it fall on the ground. Naruto was now looking at a topless Hinata her breast were big Naruto drool at the size of her breast very nice and her nipples were very appealing, Hinata gave a seductive smile before going back on her knees she gave a few licks to his member making Naruto moan again. Hinata then put her voluptuous breast between his manhood and started moving then up and down, Naruto moan in reaction the feeling of Hinata's voluptuous breast rubbing his manhood felt so good. Hinata blush while looking at the pleasurable face of her boyfriend she knew she was doing a good job on him, she decided to give him more pleasure while she continue to move her breast on his member she lick the tip making Naruto moan uncontrollably. Naruto felt like he was living in a dream the one and only Hinata was giving him a tit job and a blow job he love every sensation his girlfriend was giving him, Hinata then quicken her ministrations on him she was sucking on his manhood while rubbing it with her breast. Naruto moan loudly while Hinata continues her oral operation on him but it wasn't long before Naruto reach his climax.

AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH

An immense wave of cum hit on Hinata's face she moan as she felt the warm creamy liquid hit her face, there was so much cum that her face and her breast were completely covered in her boyfriends seed. Naruto's breathing has return to normal as he felt so relief of the pleasure burst he then saw his girlfriend cover in his seed and gasp. He was going to apologize but he gasp in shock Hinata wasn't scared or shock she had a delighted look on her face it shocked Naruto even more when he saw her licking his cum every piece of cum she had in her face and her breast she pick it with her hands and send it to her mouth pretty soon she clean herself completely. The sight of seeing his girlfriend licking his own seed turn him on even more, Hinata then got up and gave him a seductive smile.

"Mmmm I knew it Narutokun you're cum taste so good" Hinata said as she was licking her fingers

Naruto gave a wicked grin as he took Hinata by surprise and took her in his arms he went to her ear and whisper" now Hinatachan is my turn"

Hinata blush and shiver in anticipation her boyfriend took her and placed her on the bed, he began to kiss her neck which she moan softly follow by her chest Naruto was giving a trail of kisses to his girlfriend making her moan. He then reach her breast and started massaging then in a circular motion carefully not to hurt her he wanted to make a good job on her since she did an amazing job on him the effects were obvious as Hinata moan loudly. He added more pleasure as he lick her left nipple making Hinata yelp in surprise while he was licking her left breast he was massaging her right Hinata moan again a she hold him closer so he could never leave and continue his ministrations on her breasts. When he was satisfied with licking her left he went to her right breast and lick it while massaging the left breast by now Hinata continue to moan as she continues to hold him closer. Once Naruto was completely satisfied with playing with his girlfriends breasts he continue to kiss her body went down kissing her flat stomach making Hinata giggle and moan at the same time. Naruto grin in satisfaction as he finally reach his destination which was her sex which was still being cover by her panty he smirk for himself he decided to tease Hinata the same way she did, he began to kiss and lick the fabric of her panties making her moan in pleasure. He looked back at his girlfriend and saw her he could see the pleasure in her pale eyes and smirk he gave few more licks to the fabrics of her panties and finally decided to stop teasing her he grab her panties and took them off. Naruto fully control by his hormones and grin as he was staring at Hinata's sex which it was very wet he also saw a patch of dark blue hair above her sex he reach her sex and started kissing her outer lips making Hinata moan softly he then started licking her outer walls making Hinata moan even louder. Naruto got another idea as he put two fingers inside of her making her moan in surprise and then he reach for clitoris and started licking it slightly making Hinata moan uncontrollably. Naruto speed up his fingers inside of Hinata's pussy while licking her clit faster and faster Hinata has reach a point that she was completely lost in the pleasure she beg for more while moaning her boyfriends name loudly. Hinata continue to moan in pleasure as Naruto continue his ministrations on her she couldn't take it anymore she reached her limit and she was about to climax.

NARUTOKUN AAAAHHHHHH

Hinata release a huge wave of her nectar it fall towards Naruto and he took it proudly he drank her juices like there was no tomorrow. He looked at his girlfriend who was very relief and happy.

"Mmmm I knew it Hinatachan you're juices taste delicious" Naruto said while licking his lips

Hinata giggle while blushing" Narutokun its time we have to finish what we started"

Naruto smile back at her" yeah lets do it"

Hinata spread her legs wide open and Naruto got on top of her he guided his manhood towards its target Hinata's pussy, his penis finally touch her pussy and slowly without rushing into things he pulled it inside of her. Hinata flinch in pain feeling his boyfriend's penis entering her vagina after all she was still a virgin but she didn't care she love Naruto so much she was willing to get over this pain just for him and only him. Naruto was also a virgin and he knew he was going to be feeling some pain too but he didn't care he love Hinata very much he was also willing to go trough with this pain. Naruto started moving slowly as his member have reach Hinata's barrier the proof of her virginity, Hinata flinch in pain as she was feeling her boyfriends manhood slowly breaking her barrier.

"Hinatachan Im sorry I know it hurts so please tell me if you want me to stop" Naruto said

"Its al right Narutokun I want this a lot so please continue" Hinata said

Naruto nodded as he continue to break trough Hinata's barrier Hinata flinch once again in pain as she put her arms around him and started scratching his back like a cat scratching a sign post due to the pain she was feeling. Naruto groan in pain but he didn't care he continue his trust until he was finally to beak trough the barrier, that's when he notice that Hinata wasn't feeling any pain anymore her facial expression change to a pleasurable look.

"Narutokun its okay Im not feeling anymore pain please Narutokun go faster" Hinata pleaded

Naruto nodded as he began to trust himself inside he moan as well as Hinata, very soon he began to quicken his trusts both began to moan loudly. Naruto pin both of Hinata's leg as he deepened his trusts on his girlfriend sex who was moaning in pleasure, he got another idea and decided to change position he got her in doggy style as he move faster while moaning. Hinata could only moan in pleasure as she continue to feel her boyfriend member being pulled in and out of her sex.

AH NARUTOKUN I WANT MORE DO IT FASTER

Naruto didn't nodded he only speed up his trust making Hinata moan even more, he then got another idea and change the position Hinata was now on top of him as now she was the one who was bouncing on Naruto's member. Both couples moan louder their pleasure as Hinata continues to bounce up and down on his manhood she moan loudly as well as her boyfriend, Naruto then went to her breasts and took one of then to his mouth while massaging the other with his hand adding more pleasure to the Hyuga heiress. Both couples continue to moan in pleasure as they were now reaching their climax.

NARUTOKUN IM ABOUT TO

I KNOW HINATACHAN ME TOO

Hinata made one final bounce before both of them reach their climax

NARUTOKUN

HINATACHAN

AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH

Both couple reached their orgasm Naruto shoot a large portion of his seed inside of Hinata's pussy, they both felt such relief and joy as they continue to feel the orgasmic sensation. For Hinata she was so happy beyond words to finally make love to the ninja she love with all her heart it was her dream come true and these will be one of the many memories she will forever treasured and loved for the rest of her life. For Naruto he was so happy to finally show Hinata how much he loves her he will never forget this moment forever. Hinata collapse on top of Naruto from exhaustion due to their love making Naruto embrace her as he took a nearby sheet and place it covering both of their naked bodies.

Hinata panted as she kiss her boyfriend" I love you Narutoku"

"I love you too Hinatachan" Naruto said while kissing her back

They both gave each other one final passionate kiss before falling sleep on this night their bond as lovers grew and this will be a night that both will never forget for the rest of their lives.

To be Continued

So how was my first lemon please be honest with me anyway send me your comments and your reviews now on the next chapter there might be a Naru/Saku lemon well maybe farewell.


	6. The cherry blossom blooms

Chapter 6 The Cherry Blossom Blooms

Chapter 6 The Cherry Blossom Blooms

Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto

Authors Notes: Uh oh another lemon chapter so you have been warned

Private Residence

The sun shine brightly at the window of the silent bedroom, Naruto slowly woke up he grumble a little since he was never a morning person so he just shrug his shoulders while getting up from the bed. That's when he remember what happened last night how he could he forget something so amazing he lost his virginity to his girlfriend Hinata, he then look next to him and saw the beautiful naked Hyuga Heiress sleeping soundly he smirk as he gently pulled her closer without waking her up. He gave her a sweet kiss on her cheek what he didn't know is that Hinata was already awake she then surprised him by giving him a passionate kiss which he accepted they broke the sweet kiss and look at each other.

"Morning Hinatachan" Naruto said happy

"Morning Narutokun" Hinata greeted back

Naruto grin" you know Hinatachan I don't feel like getting up so how about we have an encore about last night" he gave her a soft kiss as he started massaging one of her breast

Hinata moan a little" N…Narutokun I….I wish we could but…..I promise father I will spar with him today so Im sorry" she said in a disappointing tone

Naruto sighed in disappointment" yeah…..I guess it was too good to be true"

Hinata kissed him softly her hand then went trough the bed sheet they were both sharing and touch Naruto's member which was in a normal size. Naruto gasp a little he looked back at Hinata who had a seductive grin on her face she kiss him again and while she was kissing him she started stroking his member slowly. Naruto moan while he was kissing her, Hinata then began to stroke it faster it wasn't long before his member reacted again and went into hard mode. Naruto moan louder he was still looking at Hinata who had a pleasurable look on her face as she was enjoying pleasuring her boyfriend she kiss him again and this time her tongue went trough his mouth and of course he agree to open his mouth and let her tongue invade his.

"Hin…..Hinatchan AH I thought you said we couldn't because you have to spar with your father" Naruto said while moaning as he was feeling the great sensations Hinata was doing to him

At hearing this Hinata stop stroking Naruto's member and sighed in disappointment" you're right Narutokun I have to get going" she got up from the bed and Naruto became even harder at seeing his girlfriend's naked body again she really had a hot body

Naruto stood there looking at her he was admiring her like she was a goddess he was so caught up in his daydream that he didn't realize that Hinata had already finish putting her cloths back on.

"Narutokun Ill see you later and thank you for last night" Hinata said while blushing as she went towards him and give him a peek on the cheek that's when she saw that Naruto's member was still in hard mode she blush hard" Im sorry Naruto bye" she then left the bedroom leaving a very aroused Naruto behind

Naruto sighed" damn I shouldn't have said that Hinatachan is such a teaser she left me horny, oh well guess a cold shower should do" he sighed again he became silent all of the sudden

Even if he was supposed to feel happy and he was since he made love to Hinata he couldn't stop thinking about Sakura while he was making to love to Hinata he was thinking of his pink hair teammate he didn't know why. Then it hit him was he still in love with her he admits that he had a crush on her back at the academy but he knew he never had a chance to win her heart because she was deeply in love with Sasuke and he secretly hated that but that was all in the past now. After the years pass his friendship with Sakura grew but he couldn't get the feeling that he was hiding something deep within himself, Naruto shook his head he was so confuse he couldn't understand why he was feeling this way about he admits that Sakura has become more beautiful than before.

"Sakurachan" Naruto whisper he got a vision of her smiling warmly at him he shook his head in confusion" what's wrong with me? I….I don't love Sakurachan she's a friend right?" he began to think about her

He decided that it was best if he forgets about the situation for now, he got up from the bed and got dressed he finally left the private residence as he was walking back to the village he began to think about Sakura it seems he had some figuring out to do about his teammate.

Sakura's House

Sakura was getting ready to go to work she just finish getting dressed, she went back to think about Naruto last night she was thinking so much about him she ended up touching herself again. She couldn't believe how much she was in love with her blond teammate just thinking about him made her feel so happy to be alive every time she spends time with him she was so glad to be alive to be near him was like a blessing to her. She then remembers what Tsunade and Ino told her and she began to wonder if telling him was really the right thing to do she knew Naruto will eventually reject her since he was with Hinata the pain and fear of rejection was too much to break her heart but was it worth taking the risk.

Tears started to fall from her jade eyes" Tsunadesama and Ino they are both right I….I have to tell him how I feel even if it kills me its worth the pain I have to get this off my chest once and for all" she reach for her red head band and put it on the top of her head

She went downstairs and head for the door" mom Im going to work, mom didn't you heard me I said Im going to work" when her mother didn't answer she went looking for her she went to the kitchen and saw a white sheet of paper on the fridge she took the small note and read it

Sakura

I went on a mission and I won't be returning for a few days dinner is on the fridge love you very much –Mom-

"That's right I almost forgot about it" Sakura sighed" I don't like being alone at home what should I do?"

(Duh why don't you invite Naruto over?) Inner Sakura said

Sakura blush" that's not a bad idea, but Hinata?"

(Forget the Hyuga bitch invite Naruto and make him yours) Inner Sakura said with a wicked grin on her face

Sakura blush again(I guess but what should I do?)

(Just invite him over then you knock him out cold and then you tied up him to your bed and do any kinky stuff on him) Inner Sakura said while having a nose bleed

Sakura bush hard(WHAT are you crazy Im not gonna do such a thing to him)

(Oh come on you know you want to just like in chapter ten from Itcha Itcha fantasies when Naomi tied her big crush Kumo on her bed and she went kinky heaven on him) Inner Sakura said with another nose bleed

Sakura blush even deeper remembering that chapter very well(that was an interesting chapter but Im not gonna do that to him……yet?) she grin

(That's the spirit girl) Inner Sakura said giving her a thumbs up

"Well Ill asking him when I left work" Sakura said as she finally left her house while she was walking she only have one thought in mind

(Just you wait Naruto I will tell you how I feel one way or the other)

Hyuga Compound

Hinata was walking trough the long corridor of the Hyuga Compound she was still thinking about her magical night with her boyfriend she couldn't believe the same blond ninja Naruto that she love so much have finally made love to her. She blush at every image that happen last night between her and Naruto and she couldn't get those images away from her mind, she giggle to herself while thinking about it. She was giggling and blushing and she didn't realize that she pass Neji who had a confuse look when he saw her daydreaming he then smirk finally understanding what his cousin thinking about.

"So how are you Hinata?" Neji said with a smirk on his face

Hinata gasp and blush she turn around to see her cousin still smirking at her" um…..oh Neji Im sorry I didn't see you"

Neji wave his hand" its al right Hinata I understand why are you daydreaming am I right?" he smirk even more

Hinata blush but didn't say nothing she stood quiet and started twiddling her fingers being her old shy self.

"I understand if you don't want tell me who was your night at the private residence I respect your privacy cousin" Neji said with a smile

"Thank you Neji" Hinata said softly

"So Hinata are you going to tell uncle?" Neji said in a serious tone

Hinata gasp a little she became silent again she still didn't know how her father would react if she tells him" I…..I don't know Neji but…..what if he gets upset with me I don't know what to do?"

"Hinata you're no longer a kid you're eighteen years old and you're about to become the head of the clan so there's no reason for him to be upset with you" Neji said

"But when I told him that I became Narutokun's girlfriend he was upset he didn't say nothing but I could see it in his eyes that he was upset even when I tell him what was wrong he didn't say nothing but I think I know why he's upset that Im with Narutokun because" Hinata paused

"Because of the Kyubi?" Neji said with a solemn look

Hinata nodded" I think that he's one of the many people who hate Narutokun even now the village still hates Narutokun"

Neji stood silent for a moment he knew Hinata was right he used to hate the Hyuga clans main branch for turning him into a bird in a steel cage but when he thinks about Naruto he felt sympathy for the blond ninja. He once ask him back at the chunin exams that he didn't understand what it was like to be cursed by a seal, now he which he could have take it all back for Naruto was worst than a bird in a cage but he was truly cursed and condemned to be the carrier of a evil demon.

"Naruto is a strong person he has endure a lot but that's what makes him strong I am proud that he's your boyfriend Hinata" Neji said

Hinata smiled at his cousin" thank you Neji thank you for understanding"

"I think you should tell uncle…..when you're ready no matter what will be your decision I will support you" Neji said

"Thank you Neji well I gotta go I don't want to make father for being late Ill see you later Neji" Hinata said as she left Neji to his thoughts

(Hinata no matter what uncle says I will always be proud of you)

Konoha streets

Naruto was walking the streets of the village in deep thought, he couldn't stop Sakura even when he made love to Hinata Sakura was in his mind he didn't understand what it meant. He stop his thinking when he notice that someone was following he sweat dropped of having a good idea who was the stalker, as soon as he took another turn on a corner he suddenly vanish in a yellow blur.

The stalker or stalkers were none other than Chouji and Ino they look to the spot where Naruto was but they were in for quite a surprise.

"Hey where did he go?" Ino said puzzle

"He was there for a moment Ino I knew it he knows we were spying on him oh Ino I told you this was a bad idea" Chouji said

"Stop whining Chouji and lets find him" Ino said

"What are you guys doing?"

Ino and Chouji turn around immediately to find Naruto who had a suspicious look on his face.

Ino gulp" N…Naruto hi um…..how you doing?"

"You can tell me why you and Chouji are following me I thought it was Konohamaru but Im surprise its you guys" Naruto said

"We weren't spying on you Naruto we were just……just taking a walk right Chouji?" Ino said while looking at her boyfriend

"Yeah jus having a date" Chouji said taking Ino's hand

"Yes that's right I love spending time with Chouji" Ino said

"I feel like I don't believe you guys so why don't you guys tell me the truth?" Naruto said getting irritated

(Damn he's not as dumb as he used to be) Ino growl" Naruto how we talk somewhere?"

Naruto sighed" fine whatever"

Both Ino and Chouji blink seeing that Naruto was acting a little down

(Somethings wrong with him?) Ino thought

"Lets go to Ichiraku" Naruto said

The trio left for Ichiraku, when they arrived they were greeted by Teuchi and his daughter Ayame.

"Hey Naruto they same as always right?" Teuchi said

"You bet" Naruto said

"What about you two?" Ayame said to Chouji and Ino

"Ill have some miso soup please" Ino said

"And Ill have some bbq pork" Chouji pause when he saw Ino glaring at him he gulp" I mean Ill have some miso soup too"

"That's more like it I don't want you to ruin your diet Chouji" Ino said

"Sorry Ino I guess old habits die hard" Chouji said with a grin

"So are you guys going to finally tell me why were you following me?" Naruto said

"Okay Naruto well tell you but first Im going to ask you a question and I want you to be honest with me okay" Ino said

"Okay" Naruto said Ayame then came with Naruto's ramen and Chouji and Ino's miso soup

"What do you think of Sakura?" Ino said

Naruto blink" what do you mean?"

"You know what do you think of her" Ino said

Naruto chuckle" Ino what kind of question is that I think Sakurachan is a great friend"

Ino sighed" let me put it more easy so you can understand what do you feel about her whenever you're with her?"

Naruto stood silent for a moment" how do I feel about her…..she's my friend that's all"

"Naruto be honest with me are you sure you see her as a friend is there something else?" Ino said

Naruto was getting nervous" of….of cour……of course she's a close friend of mine"

"Do you think she's pretty?" Ino said while smirking Chouji didn't said a word since he was eating his miso soup

"Ino what are you getting at?" Naruto said nervous

"Oh I think you know what Im getting at I think you like Sakura more than just a friend" Ino said

"WHAT" Naruto said shock" looked Ino that's not true Im with Hinatachan so I only like Sakurachan as a friend that's all"

"If that's true then look into my eyes and said it to me then" Ino said in a dare tone

Naruto stiff a little he try to say it but for some reason he couldn't said the words, Ino smirk while Chouji was done eating his miso soup and he was looking at the whole display.

"I……I…….damn" Naruto said as he left Ichiraku in a hurry

Ino smirk(I knew it)

"Ino why did Naruto left all of the sudden?" Chouji said puzzle

"Isn't it abvious Chouji it seems he feels something different for Sakura and he doesn't realize it yet" Ino said

"What is it?" Chouji said

Ino sweat dropped at his comment" nevermind (Chouji you're so clueless)"

"Hey I want more miso soup" Chouji said

Ino sighed(oh well at least he's not eating any fat) she then look at the direction Naruto took(Naruto you can fool me I know you have feelings for Sakura I guess its up to you to find out before its too late)

Naruto stop running and took a deep breath(what's wrong with me? Why did I leave like that it was like I was scare…….of what?) he was caught up in his thinking that he bump into someone when he took a turn in the corner

"Oh Im sorry I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going" Naruto said apologetically he saw the person he bump with and saw her pink hair he freak out(OH KAMI PINK HAIR…..SAKURACHAN I AM SO DEAD NOW)

The person he bump with which was Sakura got up slowly and looked at the face at the person who bump with her, her jade eyes shown anger but when she saw it was Naruto the look in her eyes change to a happy look.

"Im really sorry Sakurachan please don't hit me" Naruto said scare

Sakura dusted herself" its al right Naruto accidents do happen so you're forgiven"

Naruto sighed in relief" really thanks Sakurachan" he then freak out even more(WHAT SAKURACHAN IS NOT ANGRY WITH ME THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE NATURALLY SHE WILL PUNCH ME TO THE NEXT NINJA VILLAGE AND SHE APOLOGIZE TO ME SOMETHING MUST BE BOTHERING HER)

"Are you okay Sakurachan?" Naruto said worry

"What do you mean of course Im okay I just got out of work so of course Im al right" Sakura said puzzle

"Its okay don't worry but Im really sorry for bumping into you" Naruto said

"Don't worry about it Naruto I already said you're forgiven" Sakura said

Naruto gave his fox grin" thanks Sakurachan" he then saw that Sakura's cheeks had a slight shade of pink like she was blushing(is Sakurachan blushing?)

Sakura stop blushing" so…..um……Naruto wanna spar with me?" she said in a hopeful tone

Naruto grin" are you challenging me Sakurachan?"

Sakura smirk" and what if I am you think you can handle me?" she blush a little because of the double meaning of the word

Naruto still had his grin" you know I never back down from a challenge so you're on"

"Al right then lets go to the training grounds but don't whine when I beat you up badly" Sakura said with a smirk

Naruto grin even more" I think you got that backwards Sakurachan"

Sakura giggle a little while her inner self was giving a thumbs up(oh I like you're plan you invite him to the training grounds and then you invite him to your house and finally kinky heaven) Inner Sakura said

(I already told you Im not gonna do that to him yet so don't bring that up again okay?)

(Fine as long as we have sex with him I won't argue with you) Inner Sakura said

They arrived at the same training ground where they train which was the same training ground where they have the bells survival test with Kakashi when they became team seven.

Sakura put her black leather gloves" I hope you're ready for me Naruto because I won't hold back"

Naruto gin" I know Sakurachan that's why I like sparring with you"

Sakura couldn't help but blush at his comment but she felt happy that he said it" if you think Im going to go easy on you because of your compliment than you are sadly mistaking"

Naruto chuckle and took a fighting stance but just before any of the two made the first move the sound of thunder made them jump, they both look to the sky and saw the grey clouds filled the whole sky. Both ninjas sighed it seems they're sparring will have to wait seems it was gonna rain a lot.

Naruto growl" damn I guess we won't be able to spar Sakurachan"

Sakura sighed" yeah looks like it"

All of the sudden rain started falling very hard both ninjas got soaked wet

"Naruto lets get out of here" Sakura said

Naruto nodded and they both left the training ground, both were running they finally reach a large tree where they found some refugee from the heavy rain.

"Wow I never thought it would rain a lot in Konoha" Naruto said

"Yeah the weather is always tricky" Sakura said

"Well I gotta go back to my apartment I can't wait until the rain stop" Naruto said

"But Naruto it looks like it won't stop raining for a while you might catch a cold" Sakura said worry

"That's true so what do you suggest Sakurachan?" Naruto said

"Lets go to my house its closer from your apartment" Sakura said(oh I like your style you're so smart what better way to tame Naruto than invite him to your house very good plan) Inner Sakura said giving a thumbs up

Naruto stood quiet for a moment he got some impure thoughts in his head about he and Sakura he blush while turning the other way from Sakura" I…..I guess if you want to"

Sakura blush a little" al right lets run to my house then"

The two ninjas run for Sakura's house Naruto was feeling uneasy(why do I have a feeling that something is going to happen)

They finally reach Sakura's house, Sakura immediately led Naruto inside the house after they both enter the rain begat to fall faster and harder. Both were completely soaked wet, Sakura handed him a towel which he took and began to dry himself with while he was drying himself he blush because he was able to see Sakura's nipples trough her red vest due to the coldness of the rain. As he continue to stare at her nipples more impure thoughts invaded his mind he blush and drool because her nipples look very nice and appealing like they were dying to be touch and lick. He was snap from his fantasy when he heard Sakura laughing he gave her a confused look.

"What so funny Sakurachan?" Naruto said

Sakura stop laughing" your hair it so messy"

"Isn't my hair messy?" Naruto said with a grin

"Yeah but its even messier than usual come on Ill comb your hair" Sakura said as she led him to the bathroom

When they arrived at the bathroom Naruto sited on the toilet Sakura pick a brush from the shelf.

"Now be a good boy and relax" Sakura said with a smile

Naruto nodded and stood still Sakura began to brush his hair, Sakura was getting a little worry due to the fact that Naruto hasn't said a word he was too quiet very rare coming from the most unpredictable ninja in the village.

(What's wrong with him? He hasn't said a word that's very unNaruto like) Sakura thought

Naruto continue to watch as Sakura was combing his blond hair but his vision switch from looking at her face to look at her nipples which they were still hard his breathing was getting faster while his hormones were fighting along with his males instinct they were reaching critical level.

"What's wrong?"

"Huh?" Naruto blush as he look at Sakura who had a worry look on her face" what do you mean Sakurachan?"

"I mean you haven't said a word and its not like you to stay quiet for too long" Sakura said with a smirk

"I guess I don't feel like saying anything that's all" Naruto said in a honest tone

"Really" Sakura said with a smirk" is there something on your mind come on you can tell me"

Naruto blush right now the only thing on his mind wasn't clean and pure thoughts as he took a look at Sakura's nipples" no its al right Sakurachan Im fine"

Sakura gave a disappointed look" oh….okay if you said so" she continue combing his hair(why isn't he opening to me he always tells me what's wrong I can tell that something's bothering him)

Sakura continue to comb his hair until she finally finish" there all done see you look great" she showed him a mirror Naruto saw that his hair was the way it used to be

"Thanks Sakurachan" Naruto said with a grin

For a moment Sakura stood silent as she continue to gaze at her blond teammate(this is it its now or never I have to tell him)

Naruto notice Sakura had a thoughtful look he was going to ask her what was wrong but once again his hormones took over him and his blue eyes locked on her red vest namely her nipples. His hormones were now in critical level and follow by his male instinct he slowly reach his hand and touch one of her breast he blush as he was feeling the soft and warm touch of Sakura's breast. Sakura was snap from her train of thought as she looked at Naruto who had one of his hands on her breast she blush feeling the warm hand of her teammate she look back at Naruto with a shocking expression. Naruto immediately remove his hand from her breast he close his eyes waiting for the worst to happen he knew Sakura was gonna be angry with him so he waited helplessly to feel Sakura's wrath. Naruto stood with his eyes close for a while when he notice nothing has happened he slowly open his eyes he looked at Sakura and he gasp instead of her having an angry look on her face she had a quiet look and a blush on her cheeks.

"Sakurachan Im sorry I didn't mean to do that so please don't hit me" Naruto said in a scare tone

Sakura felt hurt she silently sighed" its okay Naruto……I……..there's something I have to tell you I just have to tell you this because if I don't I will die"

Naruto saw the seriousness in her jade eyes so he carefully listened to whatever she has to say.

"Naruto I have been hiding this from you for so long I just find out three years ago when you fought Pein when I saw you all injured and mangle I thought that you were going to die……I was so scare that I was going to lose you and" Sakura paused as she began to sob

"Its al right Sakurachan I already told you that I won't die until I became Hokage so there's nothing for you to be scare for" Naruto said in a cheery tone

Sakura smile while drying her tears" I know Naruto you always fulfill your promises no matter what"

Naruto expression fell" not all of them, Sakurachan I think I know what's wrong with you"

Sakura was surprise" you…..you do?"

Naruto nodded" yeah" he gave a sad look Sakura notice his look" you…..you missed him don't you Sakurachan?"

Sakura blink" what who do I miss?"

"You know Sasuke" Naruto said sounding hurt and heartbroken

Sakura gasp(WHAT he still think I still love Sasuke BULLSHIT)" SCREW SASUKE NARUTO OKAY I DON'T LOVE HIM ANYMORE HE DOESN'T CARE ABOUT ME OR YOU OR ANYONE ON THIS VILLAGE"

Naruto was shock by her sudden outburst but somehow for a reason he felt relief and happy" you don't love him Sakurachan?" he said in a hopeful tone

"Of course I don't love that bastard anymore he abandoned me and you too he wasn't there to help me and get trough my pain, it was you Naruto who was there for me you help me get over him and help me become a better person because that's your gift to change people for the better right?" Sakura said while Naruto was giving her his fox grin" Naruto you mean so much to me you are so precious to me I don't know what Ill do if something happens to you I can't live without you it hurts"

Naruto was stun but he felt so happy he didn't know why" S…..Sakurachan what are you trying to say?"

Tears fell from her jade eyes once again" you were never the brightest light bulb were you can you see Naruto its…..you silly I love you very much you have done so much for me even if I didn't deserve it and of course I know you're with Hinata but I just have to tell you how I feel about you because its killing me it hurts so much its like a kunai that its slowly stabbing my heart over and over again"

Naruto stood there shock he just couldn't believe that all this time her teammate Sakura her first crush has been so deeply in love with him, he curse under his breath for being so stupid and not realizing it sooner.

He didn't notice that Sakura was very close to his face namely his lips, when he notice he blush hard seeing how close he was to her he could smell her sweet scent making his hormones go insane.

He was going to speak but he was silent by a finger on his lips by Sakura" its okay you don't have to tell me how you feel Naruto I already know but……..please let me enjoy this moment with you"

Naruto blush again and then Sakura took his hand and put it back on the same breast he touch making him blush even harder he began to caress her nipple with his finger and slowly he massage her breast making Sakura moan softly.

Naruto blush as Sakura got closer to him very close to his lips his member reacted as he was seeing something he thought he will never ever get to see and that's seeing Sakura giving him a very seductive look his breathing quicken and his heart began to beat faster.

Sakura smile seductively at him" do you like it…..do you like touching my breast because I love it you really know how to please me Naruto and turn me on"

Naruto's eyes widened as Sakura kiss him on the lips, he felt the intensity and passion of her kiss he finally gave in to his hormones and accepted the kiss with the same passion as her. Sakura open her mouth and let her tongue invade Naruto's mouth which he complied by open it and let his tongue caress hers. They both began to moan as they were tasting each others lips and tongues, Naruto then remove his hand from her breast and with both of his hands he grab and squeezed Sakura's butt a soft moan escape from the pink hair ninja's lips as she continue her tongue kiss with him. They finally broke the intense kiss as they were gasping for air they're eyes locked and Naruto could see the lust and the passion in her jade eyes, before he took action or say anything of the matter Sakura took his hand and led him out of the bathroom and into her bedroom.

(Hope you guys are enjoying this so far because this is the prelude of how hot and steamy this lemon is going to be so please be patient for me to update again)

(WARNING lemon scene)

The first thing Sakura did when she enter her room with Naruto was closed the door and locked it just in case her prey had the urge to leave, but judging by the look of the aroused Naruto in front of her it seems running away was the last thing in the blond ninja's mind. Sakura took the first move once again as she threw him on her bed she went on top of him and started kissing him passionately just like she did in the bathroom, Naruto didn't object as he accepted her intense kiss. While she was kissing him she took off his clothing she was so desperate that she almost rip her blond teammate clothing but Naruto didn't let her as he was helping her in removing his clothing. Soon Naruto was only left in his boxers and it was his turn to take off Sakura's clothing and without breaking the passionate kiss he unzip her red vest pulling it down, Sakura join him in taking her cloths off soon she was only left in her pink bra and panties. Both teens have to sadly broke the kiss due to the lapse of air, but Sakura once again took control of the situation and she started exploring Naruto's body she ran her hands to his moderate muscular chest and she began to made a trail of kisses in his chest making him moan in delight. She kiss down his body pass his stomach and finally reaching her destination his boxers where she blush seeing the large erection trough his boxers she gave him a wicked grin and without thinking about it she pulled down his boxers revealing his heavenly manhood.

Sakura blush bright red while her inner self was drooling and having a nose bleed at the wonderful sight before her(WOW its bigger than I have imagine oh yeah Naruto Im going to give you a blowjob you'll never forget) Inner Sakura said

Sakura closed her eyes and with the blush still on her cheeks started licking his manhood making Naruto moan loudly, she gave a big lick from his testicles to the tip of his member. She looked back at Naruto who had a pleasurable look on his face she smile as she finally open her mouth and took his entire member in her mouth, she started sucking his member slowly the effects were obvious as Naruto moan while saying his teammate's name. Sakura then speed up her actions on his member she really love sucking his manhood it was one of her many fantasies and now she was doing it for real. Naruto continue to moan loudly as Sakura suck his member even faster than before it wasn't long before Naruto reach his climax.

SAKURACHAN AAAAAAHHHHHHHH

Naruto shot a large wave of his seed into Sakura's mouth it was a lot but Sakura didn't have no problem at all she swallow all of the delicious creamy cum after all it was Naruto's essence.

Sakura remove her mouth from his dry member" mmmm yummy" Sakura said while licking her lips

Naruto grin now fully control by his hormones he switch places with her, now Sakura was the lucky victim shivering in anticipation for the great ministrations Naruto had in store for her. He kissed her neck softly while running his hands on her face which she took one of his hands and suck his index finger, he kiss every part of her neck he decided to give a few licks to her white creamy skin making Sakura moan while holding him tighter never to let him go. He reach her chest and kiss her breasts who were still cover in her pink bra but Sakura knew that the bra had to go so she reach for her back and untie her bra letting it fall on the near bed. Naruto was now looking at her first crush chest he drool at he fresh pink nipples like a predator tasting his prey, although they were small unlike Hinata's breast he didn't care about the size he then lick one of her nipples making Sakura moan loudly he began to kiss and lick her nipple while massaging the other breast with his hand he didn't wanted to abandoned her twin so he continue his ministrations on Sakura. Sakura moan loudly while holding him she never wanted to let him go while her blond lover continue to please her. When Naruto was satisfy he went to her twin and gave the same treatment he kiss and lick the pink nipple while massaging the same breast he first lick, Sakura moan again while saying his name she hold him even tighter to keep him from leaving and let him enjoying himself as well as her.

AHH NARUTO YES I WANT MORE

Naruto finish his treatment on Sakura's breast he was very satisfied he then continue his journey to explore and devour her body he reach her flat stomach and gave a trail kisses as well some licks making Sakura moan. He finally reach his destination her sex which was still cover by her pink panties he didn't feel like teasing her like he did with his girlfriend Hinata so he just remove her panties revealing her very wet sex. Naruto grin in satisfaction seeing her Sakura's pussy very wet turn him on even more he saw a patch of pink hair above her pussy, he first lick her patch of pink hair making Sakura moan he then reach her outer lips and lick them he quicken his licks on her sex making Sakura moan loudly. While he was licking her outer lips with two fingers he touch her clit and without hurting her he gently touch it, Sakura gave another loud moan as Naruto quicken his rubbing on her clit. He then began to lick faster her clitoris while putting two fingers inside of her, Sakura was now completely lost in all the pleasure she was receiving she was about to reach her climax but suddenly Naruto stop his ministrations on her.

Sakura looked at him confuse and disappointed she was panting and blushing" why….why did you stop?"

Naruto gave her a genuine smile" because I want you to come with me Sakurachan"

Sakura blush again as Naruto got on top of her and spread her legs Sakura knew what was coming next she has been dreaming fantasizing of this moment for three whole years and now it was finally happening the day where she and Naruto become one. Naruto guided his manhood to Sakura's sex he gently put it inside making Sakura flinch in pain, slowly Naruto push himself inside of Sakura his member entering her sex until he finally reach Sakura's barrier Naruto knew she was a still a virgin so he had to do this slowly and make it as painless as he could.

"Im sorry Sakurachan forgive me" Naruto said

"Just keep going I want this so badly" Sakura said in a desperate tone

Naruto nodded and began to push himself slowly he began to break Sakura's barrier while flinch in pain even as slow as Naruto was going she was still feeling pain. The pain was getting worst she then reach for Naruto's back and started scratching his back like a cat scratching a post, Naruto flinch in pain as he was feeling Sakura's nails digging into his flesh he knew Sakura was in pain so he continue to break trough her barrier. Naruto has finally broke trough Sakura's barrier and Sakura stop her scratching on his back but not before leaving two large claw marks on his back.

"Naruto its al right the pain is gone move faster" Sakura said

Naruto nodded and began to move faster he then moan follow by Sakura, he quicken his trusts in her while both moaning he then kiss Sakura passionately she obviously accepted his kiss. Naruto trust his member faster in Sakura's pussy making her yell in passion she then embrace him tight never to let him go.

AH YES NARUTO FASTER FUCK ME FASTER

Naruto obey her commands as he quicken his trusts both were moaning in passion, Sakura caught him off guard and she change positions with him she was now on top of him. She decided to take control and she began to bounce in his member faster and faster, both moan loudly Sakura then put her arms around his neck and kiss him passionately. Naruto gladly accepted her kiss while Sakura had her hands on his neck he put his hands on Sakura's butt he squeeze it making Sakura moan at the sensation he also gave her butt a few spankings Sakura moan in delight like she love getting spank.

AH SAKURACHAN I CANT HOLD IT ANYMORE IM ABOUT TO COME

YES NARUTO COME WITH ME AH

Sakura bounce faster as the two finally reach their climax

NARUTO

SAKURACHAN

AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Both hold to each other tightly as their respective orgasms flow each other, Naruto shoot a large amount of his seed in Sakura's pussy while Sakura continue to hold him tightly as the wonderful sensation of their orgasms ended she kiss him passionately. The two teens finally collapse on the bed they were panting but they were still engulfed in each others arms. Sakura was beyond happy to finally fulfill her fantasies and desires to the person she desire and loves with all her heart it was the biggest joy she could feel in the whole world this was something she was never going to forget for the rest of her life. Naruto was also happy he never ever thought he will make love to Sakura to him this was something that will only happen in his dreams but this was real and he will treasure this memory for as long as he lives. After a few minutes Naruto sadly broke their embrace he was about to leave when suddenly Sakura stop him.

"Wait don't go stay with me" Sakura pleaded

"But Sakurachan what if you're mother comes here" Naruto said worry

"Silly she's on a mission and she wont be back for a few days" Sakura said with a smirk

Naruto sighed in relief he then went back and lie down next to Sakura, Sakura took her bed sheet and wrap it around the two of them she snuggle closer to him.

"Thank you Naruto" Sakura said

Naruto smile as he gave her a soft kiss Sakura accepted it and they finally drift to sleep while the rain continues to pour down this was a memory that both of them will remember forever.

The next day at the Hokage's office

Naruto stood in front of the Hokage's desk, next to Tsunade stood Shizune along with TonTon.

"I have some good news for you Naruto" Tsunade said happy

"What is it?" Naruto said puzzle

"Well after searching endlessly" Tsunade said while grinning to herself(and pissing the council off)" I finally found you a genin team"

Naruto gave a big smile" really you mean it granny Tsunade"

"Yup in fact they are already here Shizune let them in" Tsunade said

Shizune nodded and open the double doors of the office the three genins enter the office but it was a real shock to Naruto.

"WHAT YOU GUYS"

To be Continued

CLIFFHANGER Im so evil so anyone wants to guess who is Naruto' new genin team find out in the next chapter so how was that lemon I think it was better that the one with Hinata anyway reviews are always welcome fames ARE NOT see you in the next chapter.


	7. Survival test Naruto style

Chapter 7 Survival Test: Naruto style

Chapter 7 Survival Test: Naruto style

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I wish I own Sakura and Hinata(perverted grin)

Authors Note: sorry no lemon in this chapter

Hokage's office

"WHAT YOU GUYS" Naruto shouted as he was staring at his new genin team

His genin team were none other than Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon which the trio have change during the past three years. Konohamaru was a little taller his still have his same old hair style he was wearing an imitation of Naruto's uniform instead of being colored black and orange it was blue and grey his headband was a replica of Naruto's black headband since he wanted to be like his supposed rival. Moegi have completely change her hairstyle from the two mid air pig tails to lose hair which was very long making her look very feminine and beautiful, she was wearing an orange vest combining with her hair brown shorts and black boots her uniform was a version of Sakura's uniform without the pink skirt Moegi secretly admire Sakura and so she wanted to be like her. Udon still has his glasses and he still had his lazy look he was just wearing a green shirt and a paired of black cargo pants and the usual blue sandals.

Konohamaru was the first to act he gave a huge smile" al right the boss is gonna be our jounin instructor this is so cool what better way to get strong than been taught by my worthy rival"

"Yeah Naruto Im glad that you're a jounin instructor" Moegi said

Udon just nodded

Naruto sweat dropped(you got to be kidding me) he looked back at Tsunade" granny Tsunade why are you giving me them I mean aren't they with Ebisu?"

"Ebisu was never their Jounin instructor he was just taking care of them, but still Ebisu agreed that you took them as your genin team" Tsunade said

Naruto sighed in returned(great)

"What's wrong why are you sighing I thought you would be happy to have a genin team" Tsunade said

"No Im just……I don't know" Naruto said while taking a glance at his team

Tsunade smirk" don't underestimated them Naruto they might not look much but they can fight"

Naruto smirk back" well see about that" he turn to his new team" al right you three lets go"

The three genins nodded and left with their new Jounin instructor, Shizune looked at Tsunade worry.

"Tsunadesama will Narutokun be al right?" Shizune said

"Yes he will this is what he wanted and this is the best way to test him if he's cut out to be a Jounin" Tsunade said with confidence in her voice

Naruto has lead the trio to the top of the Hokage tower

"Al right before we begin how about we gave some introductions first" Naruto said

"But boss you already know who we are" Konohamaru said

"Yeah I know but you guys haven't tell me your likes and your dreams all of that I will start first" Naruto said clearing his voice" well my name is Uzumaki Naruto I like ramen and I also like" he blush thinking of Hinata and Sakura" well other things I dislike people who bullies others and my dream is to become Hokage, that's it who's next?"

"Me boss" Konohamaru said while raising his hand" my name is Konohamaru and I like ramen"

Naruto nodded while smiling(of course he likes ramen who doesn't?)

"I dislike people who thinks they are better than others and my dream is to become the seventh Hokage" Konohamaru said in a cheery tone

Naruto blink" seventh?" but granny Tsunade is the Fifth so who's going to be the sixth?"

"You boss you are going to become the sixth Hokage right?" Konohamaru said while giving him a thumbs up

Naruto smile" believe it"

"Yeah someday our faces will be in the Hokage mountain" Konohamaru said looking at the five Hokage rock faces

Naruto smile" sure someday, al right Moegi how about you go next?"

Moegi nodded" my name is Moegi and I like flowers and ramen and I also like…" she paused and started blushing while giving a quick glance at Konohamaru who was completely clueless about Moegi's blush" other things I dislike jerks who called other people names and my dream is to become the best medic ninja in the village"

Naruto notice Moegi's blush but the last part caught his attention(so she wants to follow Sakurachan's footsteps that's good wait till Sakurachan finds out)

"That's a good dream Moegi al right Udon you're next" Naruto said

Udon sneezed before speaking" my name is Udon and I like ramen and chocolate and I dislike miso soup and pollen it gives me allergies my dream is to be the best weapon user in the village"

Naruto eyes widened at hearing this(he wants to be like TenTen hum another weapon expert this could be interesting I wonder if TenTen will like to have someone to be like her)

"Al right since we have made our introductions we are" Naruto didn't finish because he was interrupted by three loud stomach growls he looked at the three genins who were blushing from embarrassment

"Sorry boss I guess we got up so early in the morning that we forgot to eat breakfast" Konohamaru said

"Oh really" Naruto said while giving an evil grin" Im glad that you guys didn't because we are going to have a survival exercise and if you fail YOU WILL ALL RETURN TO THE ACADEMY" he started laughing evilly

The three gasp " WHAT "

"Hey you can't do that boss" Konohamaru said upset

"Oh but I can my dear Konohamaru I just talk to granny Tsunade and she will listen to me and just like that you will all be back at ninja academy Im sure Iruka sensei will be happy to see you guys again" Naruto said while giving an evil grin

The tree genins were now shaking in fear while Naruto was still giving his evil look" meet me at training ground number seven at noon and don't think of trying to eat because if you do I will come to hunt you down" he gave an evil chuckle

"YES SIR" the trio shouted

Naruto change his evil look to a happy look" good then Ill see you guys there bye" he then vanish in a yellow blur

"What are we going to do Konohamarukun?" Moegi said worry

"We have no choice well have to take the exercise without eating breakfast" Konohamaru said

" I don't think Ill be able to handle it Konohamaru" Udon said

"We have to be strong remember were ninjas now well be ready to whatever the boss has in store for us" Konohamaru said

Moegi and Udon nodded they left while they're stomachs were growling, secretly they were being watched by a certain blond Jounin.

Naruto chuckle(really Konohamaru well see about that oh Im gonna enjoy this) he then vanish in a yellow blur

Hyuga Compound

Hinata was ready to go she reach for the front door when she suddenly stop, she remember her conversation with her cousin Neji about telling her father that she and Naruto slept together but she was too scared about what his reaction would be. She knew what was going to be his reaction she knows her father well he has always been strict with the rules and especially with her, she knew if she told him about her night with the blond ninjas her father would be angry with her and she hope for the worst that he will never allowed her to see Naruto again. The thought of not seeing her boyfriend again was too much for her it will break her heart to pieces she couldn't even imagine something like that ever happening that's why she doesn't want to tell him although he was closed of finding out remembering what happened on her sparing section with him.

(Flashback to the Hyuga Compound dojo yesterday)

Hinata dodge another blow send by her father Hiashi who wasn't holding back on her a bit, he charge again but she block all of his blows with quickness. She counter with her own barrage of gentle fist but he used Kaiten rotation to evade the attack but once again Hinata was quick as she used a substitution jutsu to dodge his rotation, as soon as Hiashi stop his rotation Hinata took the chance to charge and strike a powerful blow to her father. Hiashi was cut off guard for once in his life and was hit by his daughter attack he was quick as he landed on his feet so he couldn't feel the damage of falling on the ground. Hinata continue her fighting stance with her byakugan on preparing to what her father had in store for her, Hiashi slowly got up and deactivate his byakugan he then show her something that she never thought that her father would give her it was smile. For Hinata it was a big shock to see her father smiling at her and it wasn't a mischievous smile but a smile that meant he was proud, proud of her the person he used to call weak and useless she didn't know what to do.

Hiashi continue to smile at her" that's enough for today Hinata you have become stronger and you can keep up with me good job"

Hinata deactivate her byakugan and bow to her father" thank you father Im glad"

"Keep it up and who knows you might beat me someday" Hiashi said

"Thank you father" Hinata said

"You're one step closer of becoming the head of the Hyuga clan you defeated Neji after all"

Hinata smile" thank you father I will continue to train"

"I wonder Hinata" Hiashi said" if your boyfriend has anything to do with your improvement in strength?"

Hinata blush while smiling a little which Hiashi notice" yes father Narutokun has given me the strength and the confidence to get stronger"

"Uzumaki Naruto he has done a good job than myself in making you stronger I have failed you miserably" Hiashi said with sorrow in his voice

Hinata face softened" father I….."

"Don't deny it Hinata its true I have never given you any confidence I did the opposite and for that I feel ashamed of myself" Hiashi said with regret in his voice

"Its al right father Im just glad that I was finally able to prove myself to you so thank you father" Hinata said smiling

"However" Hiashi's expression became serious again" I still can't accept Naruto as your boyfriend he is after all the container of the kyubi that almost destroy the village"

Hinata's expression fell" father I love Narutokun not the kyubi I don't care about that demon"

"Encouraging words Hinata but it doesn't change the fact that he's the container of the kyubi Im sorry but I don't approve of your relation ship with him" Hiashi said

"Father I love him and Im not going to leave him never" Hinata said with some authority in her voice something that shock Hiashi a little

"So you're saying that you don't care what I say, you don't care about my authority" Hiashi said while eyeing her carefully

Hinata shook her head" no…..no father is not that its just that I love him and Im not going to give up my happiness because he's the container of the kyubi that is all" she pray that her father wasn't going to be angry with her for going against his wishes but when she looked at him he wasn't angry nor happy he had a normal look on his face

"If you said so but just remember I don't approve of him being your boyfriend" Hiashi said as he was about to leave the dojo but he stop as he reached the door" by the way Hinata?"

"Yes father" Hinata said

Hiashi was staring at her eyes the entire time" if there's something on your mind feel free to tell me I can help whenever you had a problem after all I am your father"

Hinata's pale eyes widened her lips started trembling Hiashi has notice her reaction and he could tell that she was hiding something from him.

"Thank you father but I have nothing to tell you" Hinata said in the most honest way she could say it she hope that her father bought it

"Very well then Ill see you at dinner then, just remember that if you want to tell me something Im willing to listen……always" Hiashi said as he left the dojo

Hinata sighed in relief her breathing quicken she was getting to nervous now even if her father have left she was too scare to move.

(He knows Im hiding something from him) Hinata thought

(End of flashback)

Hinata sighed before opening the front door she walk outside and closed it" what am I going to do he knows Im hiding something from him I know father too well"

She began to walk the streets of the village she then stop" that's right I almost forgot today Narutokun has his genin team Im so happy for him" she paused and began to think when she and Naruto spend the night at the private residence she blush hard thinking every moment that happen in that magical night she giggle to herself while sighing happily and continue to walk the streets of the village

Konoha Hospital

Sakura was in the reception center she just recently attended a lot of patients today and she was very happy while doing her job. There was only one reason to why she was so happy and it was the day when Naruto made love to her she felt so happy that she had a big smile on her face. She finally made come true making to love to her blond teammate was the only thing she could ask for, now that she has fulfill her wish she could finally live happy. But part of her felt like she wanted more than just sex from Naruto she wanted to be there for him to spend time with him she smile while thinking about it, she knew what she did with Naruto was wrong knowing he was already with Hinata at some point it made her feel ashamed of herself but she still love him and if she could at least one night with him it was all worthy. Sakura was caught up in her thinking that she didn't saw Ino coming to the counter.

"Hey Sakura" Ino said

"Hi Ino" Sakura said in cheery tone

"You seem to be in a good mood today" Ino said

"Yeah it's a wonderful day" Sakura said

"So you're doing paperwork today?" Ino said

"Yeah after I help with all the patients in the hospital the nurse send me here but I don't complain somebody's gotta do it" Sakura said

"You are Tsunadesama's successor" Ino said while smirking

Sakura chuckle at her comment" you are right about that but I also like doing what I do"

Ino nodded she then look at all directions making sure that no one was near" so why don't you tell me what's going on?"

"What do you mean?" Sakura said puzzle

"Sakura I know you too well you're never this happy" Ino said

"Can I feel happy today?" Sakura said annoyed

"But Sakura you have such a wide smile on your face" Ino said she then chuckle a bit" and you know I have the same smile when I slept with Chouji" she looked back at her best friend and saw that Sakura's whole face was red like a tomato and gasp" Sakura did you finally lost your virginity"

Sakura blush harder" y…y…..yeah"

Ino smile" well its about time so who was the poor victim….I mean the lucky guy?"

Sakura frown at Ino's comment and then blush she then looked both ways to see if there were any people around when she notice that the coast was clear she went closer to Ino" Ino you have to promised me that you wont tell a living soul about this understand?"

Ino nodded quickly" okay my lips are sealed"

Sakura hesitated before answering" it…..it was…..Naruto"

An erie silence fell over on both kunoichis for a few minutes before Ino gasp in shock" oh my I…..I don't believe it Naruto but he's with"

"I know he's with Hinata but I did what you told me to do I told him how I feel about him and all of the sudden he touch my chest and well I obviously reacted in a good way I like it so before I realize it we kiss and we did it" Sakura said while blushing remembering that passionate day

"I can't believe it Naruto cheated on Hinata with you, I don't know what to say" Ino said still shock

"Well you promise me you wouldn't say anything right?" Sakura said in a hopeful tone

"Yeah of course your secret is safe with me but what are you going to do now?" Ino said

"What do you mean?" Sakura said puzzle

"I mean what are you going to do with Naruto?" Ino said

"Nothing Im not gonna have a relationship with him what we did the other day was just a one thing deal" Sakura said in a sad tone

Ino smirk" yeah right you can't fool me Sakura you want him, its like they say the wine is sweet once you taste it you become highly addicted to it"

Sakura sweat dropped" Ino I don't drink"

Ino sweat dropped while sighing" it means that now that you have slept with Naruto you want to spend more time with him you want him so badly you could taste him am I right?" she smirk

Sakura blush(AH DAMN YOU INO PIG YOU'RE RIGHT I WANT TO HOLD HIM I WANT TO KISS HIM AND I WANT TO HAVE SEX WITH HIM AGAIN) Inner Sakura said

"I will take your blushing as a yes" Ino said while smirking

"I don't care what you say Ino Im not going to involve myself romantically with Naruto" Sakura said

"You know if Hinata finds out she'll be devastated" Ino said

"And that's another reason why Im not going to take Naruto from her she deserves to have him" Sakura said

"So you're going to let him go?" Ino said

Sakura didn't answer she stood silent for a moment before turning back to her" Ino I have to get back to work"

"Okay I guess Ill see you later then" Ino said

Sakura nodded and left the counter Ino left the hospital thinking(I knew it Sakura you're not going to let Naruto go you loved him too much this whole thing with Naruto is gonna drive you crazy Sakura)

Training ground number seven

Konohamaru arrived at the training ground they saw the three logs that were implanted on the ground, they were surprised when they saw three lunch boxes each in front of the logs. The three genin knew that those were lunch boxes and since they haven't eaten anything they're stomachs started growling not to mention drooling at the wonderful and delicious sight before them. Before the three genin charge at the lunch boxes Naruto appeared in a yellow blur stopping the young genins in their tracks.

"Hold it you three we haven't begin the survival exercise and you guys were about to fail" Naruto said

"But were hungry" Udon whined

"Come on Narutokun let us eat first before we begin the exercise" Moegi pleaded

"Well it wouldn't be a survival exercise if you guys eat already now would it?" Naruto said

"Well fine boss tell us what's the exercise about we can take it" Konohamaru said

Naruto grin" okay" he then took out two small bells from his pocket" this will be your exercise you three will have to take these bells from me and if you do then you'll pass the exercise"

"That's it boss we can do it no problem at all" Konohamaru said

Moegi gasp" but Narutokun there are only two bells and three of us"

Naruto's grin became wider" that's just it only two of you will pass and one of you will return to the academy"

The three genins gasp in shock

"WHAT that's unfair boss you can't do that" Konohamaru demanded

"I can and I will I AM your Jounin instructor and from now on you will call me sensei or Naruto sensei if you preferred" Naruto said

Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon look scared knowing that only one of them will fail and return to the academy.

"Oh I almost forgot" Naruto said while taking a small clock from his pocket" you guys have tow hours to take the bells from me"

The three gasp even more

"Al right the survival exercise begins" Naruto said pressing the button from the clock" NOW"

The three geinins have vanished while Naruto just sighed(how predictable they separated to take the bells it's the same way with Sakurachan and Sasuke when we took the survival exercise)

In another part of the forest Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon were hiding and preparing their strategies.

"Anyone got a plan to take the bells from sensei?" Udon said

"How about if we attack him individually?" Moegi said

"No" Konohamaru said getting the attention of both of his teammates" we wont be able to take the bells from him if we attack one by one we wont be beaten by the boss"

"But Konohamarukun what are we going to do about the bells only one of us will fail" Moegi said

"Well think about that when the times comes but for now I have a plan so listen up guys" Konohamaru said

The three genins gather and Konohamaru started whispering their strategy against their new sensei after a few seconds Moegi smile and blush.

"Wow Konohamarukun that's a great plan lets do it" Moegi said

Udon nodded" we can do it"

"Al right lets put our plan into action well show the boss how strong the Konohamaru squad is" Konohamaru said

Moegi and Udon nodded and they vanish

Back at the training ground Naruto was still waiting for his new team to come out from hiding and ambush him he was getting impatient since its been thirty minutes since the exercise began.

"Im getting bored how long are they planning to stay hidden?" Naruto said

"Looking for me boss?" Konohamaru said

Naruto smirk at Konohamaru(I knew it they are going to attack me separately big mistake) " well Konohamaru if you want to pass the exercise you have to take one bell from me" he show him the bell while shaking it" so come and get it"

"Fine" Konohamaru said as he took two kunais and two shurikens from his hostler and threw them but Naruto dodge them easily

"Come on Konohamaru you can do better than that" Naruto said with a smirk

Konohamaru answer him by charging at him and began to throw punches at him, but Naruto was dodging them with ease. Konohamaru was able to land a punch on his face however Naruto vanish in a cloud of smoke and was replaced by a wooden log. Konohamaru gasp realizing it was a substitution jutsu but it was too late the real Naruto appeared behind him pointing a kunai to his neck.

"A ninja should never let his enemy sneak up behind him the price to pay is death" Naruto said in a serious tone

Konohamaru smirk" I know" he then vanish leaving a wooden log

Naruto gasp(WHAT a substitution jutsu?)

NOW UDON

Naruto heard Konohamaru's voice but he didn't saw him instead he saw a barrage of kunais and shurikens he couldn't dodge all of them so he used the flash step jutsu vanishing in a yellow blur and dodging all of them. Naruto landed a few feet from the attack he them saw Konohamaru and Udon, what he didn't notice was that he was surrounded by a couple of explosives tags he was able to tell at the last second before they exploded.

(SHIT) Naruto curse as he used the flash step jutsu once again to escape

"You're not getting away from me that easily sensei" Moegi said as she charge at Naruto and began to punch and kick

Naruto dodge all of them but he was having some trouble trying to keep up with Moegi

(Damn its like Im fighting Sakurachan she's fast) Naruto thought while blocking Moegi's attacks

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw a Moegi clone ready to ambush him but he took a kunai and threw it at thr clone making it vanish. He completely forgot about Konohamaru and Udon who ambush him, Konohamaru hold to his arms while Udon took a hold of his legs.

"Now Moegi grab the bells" Konohamaru said

Moegi nodded and went towards the small bells that were located in Naruto's jacket pocket but before she got close to him Naruto have vanished in yellow blur.

"Where did he go?" Udon said

Konohamaru was in thought(that jutsu grandpa told me about it, it's the Fourth Hokage's jutsu but how does the boss knows it?)

Naruto appeared in front of the three genins who was panting, Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon took a fighting stance they were ready for him.

(Hey what's going on this is not how it happened back when I took the exercise looks like they already know how to work as a team that's not fair, I can't believe I have to use he flash step jutsu three times they are a tough combination) Naruto thought

"Give up boss you can't win" Konohamaru said

Naruto smirk" Konohamaru I thought you knew me Im not the kind of person who never gives up you guys have put up a fight but I check the clock and you guys have an hour if you guys don't take the bells from me then you all fail the test"

"That wont happen boss we will win" Konohamaru said

Naruto smirk" well see" he then perform a hand seal

SHADOW CLONE JUTSU

The three genins gasp as they saw that ten Naruto clones appeared

"Try catching me now" the Naruto clones said in unison

"You think you're going to beat us like that boss than you have another thing coming" Konohamaru said

"That's right we will win" Moegi said

"We wont give up" Udon said

(Such determination what a great team) Naruto thought

"Lets do it guys" Konohamaru said

Moegi and Udon nodded and they both made the same hand seal that Naruto did

Naruto gasp in shock(that hand seal it can't be)

SHADOW CLONE JUTSU

In front of the Naruto clones ten Konohamaru clones follow by ten Moegi clones and ten Udon clones appeared.

"What the when did you guys learn the shadow clone jutsu?" Naruto said

"Ebisu taught us he also taught us the walking tree exercise and the water walking exercise" Konohamaru said while his other two teammates nodded

Naruto looked a little disappointed(I wanted to teach them those exercise)

Naruto was interrupted by his thoughts by the charging clones of Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon the Naruto clones threw kunais but the Konohamaru clones block them by throwing kunais. The Moegi clones have charge at Naruto but they were overwhelmed by the Naruto clones and they were all defeated, the Konohamaru clones were ready to throw explosives kunais until his stomach started growling again and all of the clones vanish.

"Too hungry can't focused my chakra to maintain the clones" Konohamaru said he then saw Moegi who was kneeling on the ground" Moegi are you oka?"

"No Im so hungry Konohamarukun go ahead get the bells" Moegi said

"What are you talking about?" Konohamaru said

"You have to get a bell or you'll fail the exercise just go ahead without me forget about me Im too hungry to even move anymore" Moegi said

"Forget it Im not abandoning you Moegi you're my friend its all for one and for all" Konohamaru said

Moegi smile while blushing" thank…you Konohamarukun"

"Don't worry Moegi Udon is going to help us win he has a surprise for the boss" Konohamaru said while watching the Udon clones fight the Naruto clones

Moegi just nodded as she continue to watch the fight

The fight between the Udon clones and the Naruto was even until the Naruto clones use rasengan but suddenly the Udon clones vanish in a cloud of smoke behind the smoke came a rain of kunais and shurikens hitting all of the Naruto clones they all vanish.

Udon then collapse from hunger

Naruto smirk" well that's two down and one to go, Konohamaru I suggest you take a bell from me because if you don't in the next five minutes you will fail"

Konohamaru looked at his hungry teammates he could tell that they couldn't continue fighting he was on his own and it wont be long before the hungers brings him down too. He face his worthy rival and friend and now his Jounin instructor he took a kunai and walk towards the blond ninja.

"Boss I will defeat you" Konohamaru said in a determined tone

Naruto smirk" then lets go its just you and me now"

Konohamaru's stomach growl he try to control the great hunger he was feeling( I have to hold on and concentrate my chakra so I could do this jutsu this one jutsu will finish it)

"Behold boss the jutsu that well defeat you" Konohamaru said as he made a familiar hand seal

Naruto sweat dropped(you got to be kidding me)

TRANSFORM

A cloud of smoke appeared Naruto look annoyed" oh come on Konohamaru do you think you can beat me with that jutsu I was the one who taught it to"…..Naruto didn't finish because the smoke disperse and what he was expecting to see a naked woman version of Konohamaru but it wasn't

Instead he was seeing a naked Sakura his eyes widened remembering he has seen her naked since he slept with her. The naked Sakura blew him a kiss while giving him a wink, Naruto's reaction was obvious as he had a large nose bleed and fell on the back of his head.

Sakura change back to Konohamaru who was laughing" you felt for it boss you feel for my Sakura sexy jutsu"

"Konohamarukun did it" Moegi said

"He used his secret technique" Udon said

(Ah how embarrassing defeated by my own jutsu) Naruto thought as he was still on the ground

Konohamaru stood looking at Naruto he then notice that the two small bells were near Naruto was he went back toward his friends side.

"Wait Konohamaru what are you doing aren't you going to take the bells?" Naruto said while getting back up

"If I take the bells I will have to choose who's going to take the other bell but you know what I wont take them because I choose both of them they're my friends and we are a team so keep your bells boss" Konohamaru said

Naruto's eyes widened after hearing Konohamaru" is that so" he whisper" that's enough the survival exercise is over you all passed"

The three genins look dumbfounded at what their sensei just told them.

"What are you trying to pull our hair you said that only two of us will pass?" Konohamaru said

"Konohamaru the point of this exercise is to test your teamwork and you all have prove that so you all passed" Naruto said

"You mean it sensei" Moegi said

"Yeah I do and now to celebrate your victory eat your lunches" Naruto said

In a blink of an eye the three genins vanish and they were already eating the lunches near the wooden logs Naruto only smile(wow they were THAT hungry, those three have come a long way since I first met them I couldn't be any prouder to have them as my team)

After they were done with the meal Naruto came to them" al right since were now officially a team from this day on well be team Uzumaki"

"But boss why don't call it team Naruto?" Konohamaru said

"Team Uzumaki sounds more catchy and cool so well start our first mission tomorrow" Naruto said proudly

"Al right were finally a team we did it guys" Moegi said happy

"Narutokun"

The whole group turn to see Hinata" Narutokun are you on the middle of the survival exercise?"

"No Hinatachan the exercise is over meet team Uzumaki" Naruto said while looking at the three genins

Hinata smile" congratulations Narutokun I knew you were going to have a team"

"Thanks Hinatachan everyone meet Hinatachan she's my girlfriend" Naruto said while blushing

Konohamaru gasp" no way she's your girlfriend but she's a Hyuga and not just a Hyuga but the future head of the clan wow boss you're lucky"

Naruto and Hinata blush in unison" I know" Naruto said while grinning

(Really lucky) Konohamaru thought as he was staring at Hinata's chest he started drooling at the voluptuous chest(WOW)

Moegi notice Konohamaru's behavior and was getting jealous Udon just sighed at the display.

"Well you guys are dismissed" Naruto said

Konohamaru grin" sure boss well leave so you can have some alone time with your girlfriend" he started chuckling he then left along with Udon and a jealous Moegi

Naruto blush while scratching the back of his head but he was caught in surprise when Hinata kissed him with some tongue action of course Naruto accepted her kiss the kiss lasted for a minute.

Hinata smile but she gasp when Naruto grab her breasts and started massaging them making her moan a little" N…N…Narutokun….not…here"

Naruto smirk" its your fault for kissing me like that it turn me on a lot"

(Narutokun is so naughty) Hinata thought while blushing she moan, but then she was disappointed when Naruto took his hands off her chest

"You're right we shouldn't be doing that here come on Hinatachan" Naruto took her hand and left the training ground

While they were walking on the streets of the village Hinata spoke" Narutokun?"

"What is it?" Naruto said

(Should I tell him about father?) Hinata thought worry

"What's wrong Hinatachan?" Naruto said worry noticing the look in his girlfriend face

Hinata shook her head" I have been thinking Narutokun the Konoha festival is in a few days and I have been wondering if you want to come with me?"

"Now that's a silly question Hinatachan you know very well that I will go with you so yes Ill go" Naruto said with a smile(was that really what she wanted to ask me?)

Hinata kiss him on his cheek" thank you Narutokun want to go get some ramen?"

Naruto smile" you bet lets go to Ichiraku I can't wait for tomorrow's my first mission with my team"

"I know you'll do fine Narutokun" Hinaya said

Naruto nodded as he continue to walk with Hinata he then thought about Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon(those three are strong who knows they might become the next legendary sanins of Konoha)

To Be Continued

Yay finish now Ill update Beginning or the End and after that I will finally begin writing chapter 44 from Moon shinobi so my loyal Moon shinobi fans wait a little longer as always send me your reviews and comments. I guess I forgot to mention that Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon are fourteen in this story farewell.


	8. The festival

Chapter 8 The Festival

Chapter 8 The Festival

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Ichiraku's ramen shop

Naruto was eating a bowl of ramen he was getting a break from his duties as a Jounin during the past days he has been doing some missions with his new genin team. Of course the missions were beginner missions were D rank and in his opinion he consider it boring, he secretly wanted a tougher mission but he still obey Tsunade and follow her orders. Now his team especially Konohamaru was complaining that the missions were too easy and boring and he wanted a real mission he chuckle at himself since Konohamaru reminded him of himself when he was a genin another thing they had in common.

He finish his bowl and began to think about Sakura he blush slightly he remember very well that he had sex with her and he like it he loved making love to his pink hair teammate, he curse a little knowing that his taken by his girlfriend Hinata and he also made love to her he loved her and he hated the fact that he cheated on her with Sakura. He told Hinata he was going to take her to the upcoming Konoha festival held once a year, but he also told Sakura that he was going to take her too he began to think what to do how would he go with two girls at the same time he then remember when Sakura told him about the festival.

(Flashback to Naruto's apartment yesterday)

Naruto was ready to leave his apartment to start another easy mission with his team, he put his black bandana on his forehead when he turn the knob and open the door he was surprised to see Sakura outside. Sakura only blush at seeing him she got the images when he made love to her but she wasn't the only one Naruto was thinking the same thing too he blush while staring at his teammate. An eerie silence felt on the two for a couple of minutes none of them said a word the only look in each others eyes and blush for a moment Sakura felt like kissing the blond but she held back her urges while Naruto was trying to do the same thing.

Finally Sakura broke the empty silence while her inner self was looking at Naruto with hungry eyes waiting to rip his uniform and devoured his form.

"Hi Naruto" Sakura said while blushing

Naruto blush" h…..hi…….Sakurachan"

(Looked at him he's acting all shy when Im done with him he wont be shy anymore) Inner Sakura said while having a nose bleed at the perverted thoughts that came to her mind

"So Naruto how are you doing?" Sakura said

"Im…..doing fine Sakurachan" Naruto said still blushing

"I heard that you finally had a genin team that's great congratulations" Sakura said with a smile

Naruto grin" thanks Sakurachan Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon are a strong team"

Sakura smirk" really why am I not surprise that they are you're genin team those three consider you as their idol"

Naruto chuckle" thanks Sakurachan we have been doing easy missions it really boring"

"That's so like you Naruto you want a tougher mission huh you have to get used to it" Sakura said

"Yeah I guess….um…..so do you want to come in" Naruto said nervous

Sakura blush while her inner self shouted in victory (YEAH he's inviting us inside that means he wants to make love to us I knew he couldn't resist this sexy cherry blossom) Inner Sakura said

(Don't get your hopes up) Sakura thought

Sakura enter his apartment Naruto closed the door she got sited at the small table in the kitchen Naruto sited next to her. Naruto looked at her and gasp he was seeing something he never thought he will ever see Sakura was blushing while twiddling her fingers, he couldn't believe she was acting like the old Hinata he was getting worry for her.

"Sakurachan are you okay?' Naruto said worry

Sakura blush again" oh….yeah Im fine um…..Naruto do you know that the Konoha festival is in two days"

Naruto nodded" yeah what about it?"

"Well you know I have been thinking if you……." Sakura paused(what am I doing?)

(What's it look like you're going to ask Naruto to the festival) inner Sakura said

(But I shouldn't its obvious that he's going with Hinata) Sakura thought

(AH not that Hyuga bitch again…..forget about her and ask him out) inner Sakura said

Sakura nodded as she looked at Naruto who had a puzzle look on his face" Naruto would you like to go with me to the festival?"

Naruto thought he heard wrong he couldn't believe what he just heard back at the academy days he would have sold his soul just to go on a date with her and right now his first crush is asking him out to the Konoha festival.

"Sakurachan are you asking me out?" Naruto said like he didn't believe what he heard

Sakura blush while she nodded in a shy matter" yes if you want to go with me to the festival"

Naruto blush hard this were one of his dreams aside from becoming Hokage going on a date with Sakura the other was to make love to her and he fulfill that dream. He was going to say yes in a heart beat but then he got an image of his girlfriend Hinata he told her he was going with her but he didn't wanted to tell Sakura he knew it would break her heart.

"Sakurachan I…..I…..I….Im…..going….with….Hinatachan" he said in a sad tone

"Oh" Sakura said coolly" of course you are I mean she's your girlfriend"

(DAMMIT I WAMT TO GO WITH NARUTO) inner Sakura shouted in rage

"But Sakurachan I……I…..would really like if you go with me the festival well have fun" Naruto said sounding nervous

Sakura blink while her inner self was happy, inner Sakura made a cash register sound(YEAH NARUTO WANTS TO TAKE US TO THE FESTIVAL)

"So you're not going with Hinata?" Sakura said sounding a little eager

"Well…..I…..I am going with her" Naruto said nervously he then saw the look on Sakura's face he could see the hurt reflected in her jade eyes" but Sakurachan its okay how about we go as a…..friends?"

(WHAT FRIENDS BULL SHIT YOU WANT ME NARUTO I CAN TELL) inner Sakura shouted in anger

Sakura hang her head down in shame" so you don't want me after all?" she said in a very low whisper

"What did you say Sakurachan I didn't hear you?" Naruto said

Sakura shook her head" its okay Naruto al right well go to the festival as friends well I gotta go I have to work at the hospital" she was about to leave the kitchen when she suddenly stop Naruto gave a puzzle look she then got next to him and gave him a sweet kiss on his cheek making him blush

"Ill see you later then" Sakura said in a seductive yet sweet tone she then reach the door and left the apartment

(End of flashback)

Naruto sighed(what am I going to do even I told Sakurachan we were going to the festival as friends why do I feel like Im still cheating on Hinatachan)

"Hey Naruto what's wrong you haven't touch your first bowl" Teuchi said worry

Naruto snap from his train of though" oh sorry old man I guess I was just thinking that's all"

"It must be something pretty important for you not to eat your ramen" Teuchi said

Naruto smile" fine Ill gladly eat" he pick up the chopsticks and started to devoured the ramen in seconds he eat it all

Teuchi smile" now that's more like it Naruto"

"I want another one" Naruto said

Teuchi laugh" coming right up you heard him Ayame lets get to it"

Ayame nodded and they started making more ramen

A few minutes later they made enough ramen fro Naruto, he eat bowl after bowl finally after twenty bowls of ramen the blond ninja finally satisfy his hunger.

"Ah much better well I have to go bye" Naruto said he left his money on the counter and wave Teuchi and Ayame goodbye

While he was walking he began to think about his current situation(what am I going to do, do I want to go with Sakurachan as a friend or is it the other way around this is so confusing I know I want to go with Hinatachan I should get some rest I don't have any missions with my team today so Ill guess Ill take it easy)

Hyuga Compound

Hinata was in the dojo doing her daily training when Neji and TenTen came.

"Hey there you are Hinata you're still training" TenTen said

Hinata looked back at TenTen" yes I always like training before beginning the day"

TenTen smirk" really it reminds me of someone" she look at Neji who just smile in return

"Well she is the future head of the clan" Neji said

"So Hinata Neji told me that you're going to the Konoha festival with Naruto right?" TenTen said

Hinata blush slightly" yes we are"

"Then how about we go on a double date Neji and I are going to the festival too" TenTen said

"Oh yes that would be nice as long as is al right with you cousin" Hinata said

Neji smile" of course I see nothing wrong with it"

"Thanks Neji then well go together to the festival Narutokun will agree too" Hinata said as she left the dojo

As she was walking she took from her vest a small key she blush a little(they key to the private residence I think Im gonna keep it who knows it might come in handy if Narutokun has the urges)she giggle a little thinking of the possibilities of making love with her boyfriend again

At Sakura's house

Sakura was checking her wardrobe she was looking for the best outfit to wear at the festival she wanted to make a good impression on Naruto. Even if Naruto told her they were going as friends she wanted to go with him as a pair and not friends, she have been desiring to kiss him over and over again and then there's the thought of making love to him which its been invading her mind a lot not to mention that she's still reading Kakashi's book making her more aroused. As she continue to look in her wardrobe she finally spotted something very beautiful she thought it was perfect for the festival

"Sakura there's someone at the door for you" came the voice of Sakura's mother

"Coming mom" Sakura said as she put the outfit back in her wardrobe

She left her room climb down the stairs and when she open the door she saw Ino with a smile on her face.

"Hey Sakura" Ino greeted

"Hi Ino do you want to come in" Sakura said

"Its al right I don't have time Im supposed to have a date with Chouji any minute now so I can't stay too long I just wanted to ask you if you're going to the festival tomorrow" Ino said

"Yeah I am why do you ask?" Sakura said

"I was thinking if you wanted to go with me and Chouji how about it a double date" Ino said

Sakura sweat dropped" well I don't have a date Ino so its not a double date"

Ino sweat dropped and scolded herself(damn I forgot she's still attached to Naruto)" Im sorry Sakura I didn't mean it"

"Its okay Ino Im still going with you guys and don't worry about Naruto were going to the festival as friends" Sakura said trying to put the emphasis on the word friends

(Yeah right) inner Sakura said

(Yeah right) Ino thought

"Then Ill see you tomorrow at the festival bye remember to wear something nice" Ino said as she left her house

Sakura nodded and closed the door(I do have something nice to wear and Naruto is gonna love it)she giggle while blushing she went back to her room and began to daydream about her blond teammate

The next day(nightfall)

Naruto left his apartment to go to the festival he was wearing a green male kimono and brown sandals he was very happy about tonight because he was going with his girlfriend Hinata. A thought came to his mind about his teammate Sakura he told her they were going to the festival as friends for some reason he didn't like the idea of going with Sakura as friends, then he began to think did he loved her he knew back when they were genin he admitted that he liked her but now it seems he still had some feelings for the pink hair medic ninja. Naruto decided to forget about the situation and enjoy the festival, while walking on the streets he spotted Hinata and he went nuts at the sight of her girlfriend.

Hinata was wearing a light blue kimono with flower designs on the sides she was wearing a white hairclip of a butterfly and a pair of white sandals, Naruto looked at her from top to bottom and blush like a tomato she was drop death gorgeous. Hinata blush too at the way her boyfriend was looking at her she also was blushing because she was checking him out he was very handsome in the green kimono, she gave a turn around so Naruto could see the entire kimono from front to back Naruto's reaction was predictable as he blush even more.

"How do I look Narutokun?" Hinata said sounding a little shy

Naruto didn't said anything he just got close to her and took her hands in his and gave her a soft kiss which Hinata gladly accepted they pulled away both blushing.

Naruto smile" like an angel"

Hinata blush at his comment they way he said that made her feel so happy and alive she giggle a little" thank you Narutokun you look very handsome"

Naruto gave his fox grin" thanks Hinatachan"

Neji and TenTen came to the couple Neji was wearing a chocolate brown kimono some grey sandals he was also wearing a grey headband around his forehead because he didn't like showing his cage bird seal from the Hyuga clan, TenTen was wearing an orange kimono a pair yellow sandals and she wasn't wearing her buns but braids which was a big surprise to Naruto since he has always only seen her with her buns.

"Hey you guys ready to go?" TenTen said

Naruto nodded" yeah lets go I can't wait to taste the ramen from other villages"

Neji smirk at his comment" why am I not surprised to hear that"

The group laugh before heading to the center of the village where the festival was taking place. Once they arrive they were in awe at the sight before them the whole part of the village was filled with different lights and small cabins which included games to food shops. The couples went to one of the places where it was a game of catching a fish with a small round and very delicate net, Neji and Naruto agree to play the game they gave the owner some money and started playing while their girlfriends look eager at their performance.

During the first four tries both Naruto and Neji failed miserably in catching the fish because the small net break when they capture the fish, TenTen was trying not to laugh at her boyfriend who was cursing under his breath while trying to catch the fish Hinata on the other hand was trying to cheer Naruto up so he didn't get upset at a silly game. After ten more tires Naruto and Neji got tired and finally gave up although Neji looked like he could give another try, TenTen smirk while Hinata was still trying to cheer her boyfriend up.

"Damn I can't believe I lost" Naruto said

"You're not the only one Naruto" Neji said

"Well Hinata looks like our boyfriends can't win us a prize" TenTen said with a smirk on her face

"Hey its not our fault the game is too difficult the stupid net keeps breaking" Naruto whine

"I bet Hinata can do it what do you say Hinata" TenTen said

Hinata look a little nervous" well I….I don't know"

"Come on Hinatachan give it a try it never hurts to try right" Naruto said while smiling

"I don't mind seeing you try Hinata so go ahead" Neji said

"You can do it Hinata" TenTen cheered

Hinata nodded" okay Ill do it wish me luck"

Hinata went to the counter and pay the owner she took the small net and in seconds she was able to catch a fish which shock Naruto and Neji a lot, but she wasn't done yet she catch more than just one she caught every fish in the small water tank. Naruto's and Neji's jaw fell to the ground they both had a hard time catching one fish but Hinata didn't have no trouble at all TenTen just smirk like she knew Hinata was gonna do it after all.

"Wow Hinatachan you did it you catch all the fish" Naruto said shock

"Im impressed as well Hinata" Neji said

Hinata blush" thanks I just did my best that's all"

"And it work too Hinatachan you're so cool" Naruto said

Hinata blush again from the compliment

"Amazing we have a winner congratulations you won the grand prize here you go four free passes to the Azuchi restaurant" the game owner said handing the tickets to Hinata

"Im not surprised that Hinata won I mean she knows the secret to win the game" TenTen said

"Really what's the secret?" asked a curious Naruto

TenTen smile" the key to win the game is flexibility and Hinata is very flexible and gentle so it was obvious that she was able to catch all of the fishes"

"Oh I get it if Hinatachan uses the net with the same flexibility as the net she can catch the fish with no problem at all" Naruto said

"That's right you and Neji were too rough using net and eventually it kept on breaking" TenTen said

"I admit I don't have the same flexibility as Hinata" Neji said

(I guess Hinatachan is that flexible with her chakra control too wow she's so amazing) Naruto thought

"Should we go to the restaurant after all the food is free" Hinata said

"Yeah Im sure that Naruto and Neji wasted all their money in the game" TenTen said with a slight smirk

Naruto and Neji sweat dropped at her comment and hang their head down in shame, the couples left for the restaurant.

In another part of the festival Sakura, Ino and Chouji arrived Ino was wearing a purple kimono with butterflies designs on the sides and purple sandals Chouji was wearing a red kimono and red sandals on the back of his kimono was the symbol of the Akimichi clan and Sakura had a pink kimono matching her pink hair and pink and white sandals she also had some pink lipstick making her look very gorgeous.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Chouji said

"Anything that doesn't include eating" Ino said smirking

Chouji smirk back" nice try Ino but Im no longer the same crazy eater I used to be okay"

"I don't know you might get the urge to eat all of the sudden" Ino said

"Ino I mean it I change okay I like being thin I feel healthy" Chouji said

Ino giggle" Im just kidding Chouji I was just teasing you I know you've change" she looked back at Sakura and saw the depressive look on her best friends face she frown at this(what was I thinking in inviting her here she's obviously crazy to see Naruto but he's with Hinata oh poor Sakura there's no hope for her in the end she's gonna be heartbroken…..again)

"Hey Sakura you okay?" Ino said worry

Sakura snap back from her thinking" oh Im fine Ino don't worry about me"

Ino sighed" so what do you want to do Sakura?"

"How about we play some of the games?" Sakura suggested

"That's a great idea I don't feel like eating" Ino said while looking at Chouji

"Ino stop joking about that" Chouji said

Ino giggle as the group continue to walk trough the festival while Sakura was deep in thought thinking about a certain blond ninja.

(Naruto where are you?)

(YEAH I want to give you a big kiss) inner Sakura said

Sakura sighed as she continued to walk while Ino was keeping an eye on her and she began to think that it was a bad idea to bring her along with the situation she's in.

At the Azuchi restaurant Naruto, Hinata, Neji and TenTen were enjoy their free meal Naruto ate over ten bowls of ramen making the Neji and TenTen sweat dropped while Hinata just giggle since she got used to it. After the meal the couples left the restaurant and were walking the streets filled with bright lights until TenTen took Neji's hand.

"Come on Neji I want to see the weapon shop" TenTen said

Neji smile at her" of course are you guys coming with us?"

"Yeah sure thing Neji" Naruto said

"Actually Narutokun there's another place I want to go" Hinata said

Naruto blink" oh then I guess were not going to the weapon shop sorry Neji"

"So much for the double date" Neji said with a sweat dropped

"Its al right Neji let them go Hinata is in good hands right Naruto?" TenTen said

Naruto grin" of course she is"

"Come on Neji lets go" TenTen said as she took her boyfriend's hand and left leaving Naruto and Hinata behind

"So where are we going Hinatachan?" Naruto said as he took Hinata's hand

Hinata only in giggle in response making Naruto look confuse she then lead him away from the large crowd and into a dead end of the street, Naruto was really confused now he didn't know why would his girlfriend take him to dead end street where there wasn't any people around. He then got his answer when Hinata kissed him very passionate he immediately reacted and accepted her delicious kiss both unleash their tongues on each other, the kiss lasted for a while and Naruto's hormones were going crazy he pulled her closer his hands travel from her waist to her nice butt and squeezed it making Hinata moan in delight he then began to massage it a little.

Naruto release his hands from her butt and went to her breast and grab both of them massage them softly Hinata had to sadly broke the kiss because of her sudden moan that escape her lips. Naruto broke his tongue kiss with Hinata he kiss, lick and suck her breast with Hinata still wearing her kimono but it was Naruto's way of teasing her continue to massage while licking and sucking her breast making Hinata moan loudly she was glad no one could hear her moaning because of the noise from the festival. Hinata decided to tease him too and she reach and touch his crotch making Naruto groan a little she began to rub it fast, Naruto moan softly and it made quite a reaction as he got an erection.

Hinata grin in satisfaction as her teasing got the effect she was hoping for on her boyfriend she continue to rub it, Naruto decided to tease her even more as one of his hands went from her breast to her womanhood he began to rub it faster too. Hinata moan feeling the sensations of her boyfriends rubbing on her clit she continue to rub Naruto's member while moaning. Both couples were now teasing each other as they were pleasuring themselves with their cloths still on, they continue to play their teasing game until one of them couldn't take it anymore and it seems it was going to be sooner than expected. Naruto lost the game as he couldn't take it anymore he was fully being control by his hormones he then remove the top of Hinata's kimono revealing her voluptuous breast Hinata then gasp she finally stop her ministrations on her boyfriend and put the top of her kimono back on. Naruto was very confused now he didn't know what he did wrong he thought that Hinata was gonna like if he remove her clothing so a lot of questions ran trough his head and since he was in hormone mode he couldn't think straight the only thing that was on his mind was to make love to his girlfriend.

"Narutokun Im sorry but this isn't the place for such an act" Hinata said in a scolding tone

Naruto felt like an idiot he was very confused" um……Hinatachan if I remember correctly you were the one who brought me here and kissed me I mean you started this so how can you say that this isn't the place for us to do it" Naruto said trying not to sound angry

Hinata giggle" I was just teasing you Narutokun Id never thought you would go for it"

Naruto sweat dropped(you got to be kidding me)

"But" Hinata paused while taking a small key from her kimono" if you really want to finish what we started here well I have the key to the private residence if you want to" she giggle and notice that Naruto still had an erection

Naruto blink" the private residence but that's a little far from here" he said in a whine tone

Hinata then kissed him again and started rubbing his manhood he moan a little, she suddenly stop and gave him a seductive look making him more aroused" its gonna be worth it"

Naruto took her hand and left the dead end" well what are we waiting for lets go"

Hinata giggle while she was been drag by her boyfriend heading to the private residence looks like it was gonna be a long night for them.

Meanwhile Sakura, Ino and Chouji were in one of the many restaurants of the village a bbq restaurant to be exact they were eating some bbq ribs, Chouji wasn't eating so much since he was on a diet and Ino was keeping a close eye on him just in case he overdid it on the eating. As for Sakura she didn't have much of an appetite and decided not to eat anything, she was bore because she hasn't seen Naruto anywhere on the village the only thing that came to her mind was that he was somewhere else with Hinata. Just thinking about Naruto spending time with the Hyuga heiress made her very jealous she then got an image of Naruto and Hinata kissing and more images came to her mind as she imagined Naruto and Hinata doing something more intimate than kissing.

Sakura shook her head quickly so she could dispelled those horrible images from her head, she looked at Chouji who was still eating and Ino was scolding him because he was eating too much and he was going to ruin his diet she chuckle a little seeing them arguing she thought that they made a cute couple.

"Im sorry Ino and Chouji" Sakura said in apologetic tone

Ino and Chouji stop arguing and look back at her with puzzle looks

"What are you talking about Sakura?" Ino said

"Im sorry for tagging along I must be getting on the way on your date" Sakura said

"Sakura it was me the one who suggested that you should come with us so don't apologize okay" Ino said

"Thanks Ino but I don't want to interfere so Ill leave so you two can have some alone time bye Ino" Sakura said as she got up from her seat and left the restaurant

"Did we did something wrong Ino?" Chouji said

"No its just that Sakura loves Naruto but you know he's with Hinata and she's trying to forget about him but you know what they say, true love hurts and its almost impossible to let go" Ino said

"Does Naruto knows?" Chouji said

"Yeah he must know because……" Ino trailed off she was about to say that he and Sakura slept together

"Because what?" Chouji said puzzle

"Nothing" Ino said keeping her promise to Sakura that she wouldn't said anything

Chouji just shrug his shoulders he then look at the plate of leftovers bbq ribs he was about to snatch them until Ino took the plate and glare at him making him sweat dropped.

"Don't even think about it buster" Ino said in a cold tone

Chouji sighed" fine I wont eat it I don't want to ruin my diet"

Ino smiled" good boy " she then look at the direction where Sakura left(Sakura I hope you get over Naruto because if you don't you're going to go crazy)

Sakura was walking the streets of the village she didn't care if she bump into someone from the crowd, she was just to depressed to care about anything else.

(Looks like I wont be spending time with Naruto after all damn) Sakura thought

(He's with that Hyuga bitch I can feel it) inner Sakura said

(Can you really blame him Hinata is his girlfriend)

(But he made love to us) inner Sakura counter

(Maybe he did it just for the sex he was always such a pervert I fuck Hinata and I also fuck Sakura it feels good to fuck them) Sakura thought in a sarcastic tone

(Hey this is Naruto were talking about so he is a little perverted but I don't think he did it for the sex I think he loved us) inner Sakura said

(He can't love both Hinata and me at the same time)

(Yes he can maybe he doesn't know it yet) inner Sakura said

(Never mind maybe I should go home)

(Maybe you should stay a little while you know what they say the night is young) inner Sakura said

(If I do that Im gonna die of boredom)

(Better die of boredom rather to die of heartbreak) inner Sakura said

(You're right I guess I should wait a few hours maybe Ill fall asleep before I find him)

She continue to walk trough the festival while wondring where could Naruto she didn't have a clue where could he be making her worry and jealous knowing that he was with his girlfriend.

(Where are you Naruto?) Sakura thought

Right now Naruto was very busy with someone

(Yup you guys guessed it another lemon is coming so please be patient until I update again Im so evil to leave you guys hanging before writing the lemon MUUUUUHHHAHAHAAAA)

(WARNING LEMON SCENE)

As Naruto and Hinata arrived at the private residence they started kissing passionately while moaning, they were so lost in the kiss that they forgot to go to the bedroom section of the house. Naruto pin Hinata to a large wall in a heartbeat he removed Hinata's blue kimono letting it fall to the ground leaving his girlfriend topless and in her panties, Naruto was thankful that Hinata wasn't wearing a bra he was completely under the influence of his hormones. Without breaking theit tongue kiss Naruto grab both of her breast and massage them softly he wanted to continue what they started at the festival, while still grabbing her breast he took one of her nipples and began to kiss, lick and suck it gently making Hinata moan loudly.

Hinata wasn't going to be left out in this as she removed her boyfriends kimono revealing his naked and muscle but not too muscle body she blush seeing his member very hard, she moan still feeling her boyfriends ministrations on her breast she reach for his manhood and started stroking it without mercy Naruto stop his ministrations on her breast as he groan feeling his member being stroked by Hinata. Naruto sadly stop licking her breast as he reach for her clit and began to rub it fast making her moan out of control, with his free hand Naruto grab and squeezed one of her breast they both moan as they were touching their genitals. Hinata then went at Naruto and without any warning she kissed him which he accepted as he continue to run her clit while Hinata was stroking his manhood, they began to tongue kiss while moaning as they continue to touch their genitals and before they know it both reach their climax.

IM COMING

NARUTOKUN AAHHHHHHHHHHHH

Naruto shoot a large amount of his seed hitting Hinata's hand and her flat stomach while Naruto felt his whole hand being covered by Hinata's nectar. Both were panting hard from their climax Naruto took his hand filled with Hinata's honey and took it in his mouth tasting the heavenly nectar from his girlfriend, Hinata did the same as she took her hand filled with her boyfriends cum and lick it with her tongue she then took the cum from her stomach and lick it she didn't wanted to let it go to waste. They both look into each other's eyes and they smile in satisfaction at the wonderful sensation of their climax, but it was Naruto who made the next move as he turn Hinata over in doggy style position he took off her panties and inserted his still hard member inside her pussy making the Hyuga heiress moan in surprise.

Naruto pin Hinata to the wall again as he began to move his member fast inside of her Hinata moan loudly while moaning her boyfriends name, Naruto then gave Hinata's butt a few spankings making her moan in delight Naruto grin it seems Hinata like getting spanked just like Sakura. Naruto gave his girlfriend one last spank before grabbing both of her breast and making her stand up while moving his member inside of her, Hinata however was completely lost in the pleasure she was now in the mercy of her boyfriend as he continue to pleasure her she moan so loud that it could be heard from the entire house but since the private residence was far from the village the sounds of their love making couldn't be heard by anyone. Hinata couldn't explain how was she able to react and kissed Naruto because of the pleasure she was receiving she was helpless and lost in the great sensation of sexual pleasure but still Naruto accepted her kiss they broke the kiss and Hinata continue to moan loudly.

AH NARUTOKUN FASTER I WANT MORE

HINATACHAN YOU'RE SO TIGHT YOU'RE AMAZING

Naruto went even faster moving his manhood in Hinata's pussy he moan loudly and he squeezed Hinata's breast while Hinata was moaning in pleasure begging for more she wanted to never end the glorious pleasure her boyfriend was giving her, but like they say all good things must come to an end as they were reaching their climax and it was going to be one hell of a climax.

NARUTOKUN I CAN'T HOLD IT ANYMORE IM CUMMING

MET TOO HINATACHAN I REACH MY LIMIT

IM COMING NARUTOKUN PLEASE COME INSIDE OF ME

HINATACHAN AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH

Both moan loudly as their orgasm flowed each other Naruto released a huge amount of his seed in Hinata's pussy while he could feel Hinata's juices flowing trough his member, it was a huge load as their orgasm continue to hit them hard they stood there for a while waiting for the sensation of their climax to wear off. After the amazing sensation was over Naruto kissed Hinata while massaging her breast Hinata was giggling at the amazing performance her boyfriend did. Even after they were done with their love making both couple stood there naked holding each others in their arms after a few more minutes they give each other another passionate kiss before calling it a day.

Both of them got dressed Naruto embrace her and kissed her before looking into her beautiful pale eyes.

"So Hinatachan lets go eat something the sex really made me hungry" Naruto said

Hinata giggle" oh Narutokun you haven't change a bit but I guess you deserve it because you were amazing"

Naruto grin while blushing" thanks Hinatachan so what are we waiting for lets go get some ramen" he then saw that Hinata expression change to a disappointing look" what' wrong Hinatachan?"

"Im sorry Narutokun but you will have to go alone because I have to get back to my house you see Hokagesama told me that I have a mission tomorrow so I have to sleep early for tomorrow" Hinata said

"Another mission oh I see then Ill guess Ill see you in a few days" Naruto said

Hinata nodded and kissed him she giggle before leaving" don't worry Narutokun when I return well be back to the private residence" she then left the house

Naruto groan" great now I want her to come back even more oh well I guess I should be returning to the village the festival isn't over yet and Im hungry"

He left the private residence heading back to the village(I wonder if Sakurachan is in the festival if she is I should find her)

It only took Naruto fifteen minutes to reach the village he walk to the streets looking for any sign of his pink hair teammate, he got trough the large crowd since the festival was still on and continue to search for her. He thought that maybe he should find Neji and TenTen but with the crowd gather in the festival it was gonna be difficult to find them, with no luck in finding Sakura he left the festival. He walk to an empty part of the village where there were a couple of benches, that's when he saw Sakura sitting in one of the benches but he felt his heart breaking into pieces at the sight of her she was sobbing. Sakura was crying the tears that were coming from her jade eyes wouldn't stop she fell like dying she have been waiting for hours for any sign of Naruto but she didn't find him anywhere in the festival.

She knew he was with Hinata and she didn't have a right to even interfere in their relationship she wanted to stop before she hurt herself any longer, but it was all in vain she kept on thinking when Naruto made love to her it only made her be with the blond even more. She love him more than anything in this world it wan an obsession that she hated and love at the same time and no matter what she did to try and forget about him it was never gonna happen the love she felt for her blond teammate was pure and true, the kind of true love that happens once in a lifetime. She continue to sob softly but she didn't notice that Naruto was a few feet from her and he had a hurtful look in his eyes but he was going to find out why she was crying.

"Sakurachan" Naruto said softly

Sakura's eyes widened she looked next to her and saw her true love with a sad expression on his face" N….Na…..Naruto…..why are you here?"

Naruto grin" was it looked like Im here to take you to the festival is that why are you crying because you thought I wasn't going to show up?"

Sakura gasp she was still crying she immediately dry her tears even if it was no use Naruto now knows that she was crying" its nothing Naruto don't worry about it"

Naruto raised an eyebrow" nothing you mean to tell me that you were crying for no good reason at all sorry Sakurachan but I don't buy it"

"Naruto its complicated you wouldn't understand" Sakura said

Naruto got seated next to her" Sakurachan I may not be the smartest person in the world but I can try to understand so how about you tell me why you were crying you know very well that I hate to see you cry"

Sakura looked into his blue eyes and she could see that he was worry about her she smile he has always care for her as friend, as a teammate, as a sister and possibly as a girlfriend.

Sakura blush thinking about that" Im sorry Naruto but I don't feel like talking about it"

Naruto sighed" fine be that way you will have to tell me sooner or later since were going to the festival now how about it" he offered his hand to her

Sakura blush a little and she gladly took his hand they both got up from the bench.

"By the way Sakurachan you look very beautiful" Naruto said looking at her pink kimono

Sakura blush again" thank you Naruto you look very handsome too"

Naruto grin while trying not to blush from the compliment until a loud stomach growl was heard Sakura sweat dropped while looking at Naruto.

"Oops guess Im hungry" Naruto said in an innocent tone

Then suddenly another stomach grow was heard but this time it came from Sakura Naruto stared at her with shock.

Sakura blush from embarrassment" I guess Im hungry too"

Naruto gave his fox grin" then lets go Sakurachan lets have some ramen"

Sakura nodded and smile they both left the bench but Sakura was surprised as Naruto took her hand like a boyfriend would do to his girlfriend she blush without looking at him and smile.

(OH YEAH BABY I RULED) inner Sakura shouted in triumph

The supposed friends arrived at one of the ramen stands at the festival, Naruto always like tasting different ramen he order a large bowl while Sakura to his surprise she also order ramen. When the ramen arrive both Naruto and Sakura took their chopsticks and started eating, as always Naruto ate over ten bowls while Sakura ate three looks like she was really hungry Naruto pay the bill and they left the ramen stand. Once again Naruto took her hand making Sakura blush they went to the games section, Sakura wanted to play the fish catch game she took the small net and like Hinata she was able to catch every fish in the pond without breaking the net Naruto was really impressed. The game owner gave Sakura a stuff animal of the Fourth Hokage since he was out of the free meal tickets, she then gave the small stuff toy to Naruto since the Fourth was his father Naruto blush a little from the present and he accepted it with gratitude.

After they were done with the game they took a walk around the festival they saw some of their friends they saw Neji and TenTen in a weapons store and TenTen look like she has die and gone to heaven while Neji was sweat dropping, she was trying to convince him to buy her every weapon she could see Naruto chuckle at the sight. In another corner they saw Ino and Chouji, she was arguing with him because he wanted to eat more bbq ribs and she didn't wanted him to ruin his diet Sakura only sighed at the odd couple. When they reach another corner they saw a very long line both of them got curious as they went to the source of the line and it was none other than Kakashi he was signing books of his new novel Itcha Itcha fantasies, Naruto and Sakura sweat dropped looks like their sensei has become quite popular because of the book.

They finally reach a clear grassy field outside of the festival they got seated in a nearby bench Sakura took a quick look at him and then turn the other way while blushing. Naruto was really curious to find out why Sakura was crying so he try to play it easy until Sakura told him, they stood quiet for a while like they had nothing to say or talk about of course for Sakura there was something she wanted to ask Naruto.

"So Naruto where's Hinata?" Sakura said trying not to sound jealous

"She had to go to her house early because she has a mission tomorrow" Naruto said

"Oh I see" Sakura said trying not to sound happy

(AL RIGHT HINATA IS LEAVING AND SHE WONT BE COMING BACK FOR A FEW DAYSDAYS) inner Sakura said happy

"Are you going to tell me why you were crying?" Naruto said

Sakura sighed" Naruto I…………I already told you its complicated"

"Come on Sakurachan please tell me maybe I can help you" Naruto said putting his hands on her shoulders

Sakura stood quiet but then Naruto raise her chin so she could meet his blue eyes she blush staring at his ocean blue eyes.

"Sakurachan don't you trust me?" Naruto said while looking into her jade eyes

"No that's not it Naruto its kind of personal" Sakura said

"Then tell me I really want to know" Naruto said

Sakura sighed in defeat" Naruto you already know how I feel about you and since you're with Hinata Im……"

"Jealous" Naruto said surprise

Sakura nodded" yes I am Naruto you have become such a precious person to me I love you very much"

Naruto took brought Sakura closer to him" Sakurachan I….." his lips were very closed to hers

Sakura brought her lips to his shocking Naruto but he accepted her kiss he put his arms around her waist while Sakura pit her arms around his neck deepening the kiss, it was a soft passionate Naruto love the taste of her lips the taste of strawberries. The kiss lasted for a couple of minutes they broke the kiss gasping for air both blushing hard.

"Say it Naruto say those three little words I want to hear" Sakura said in a passionate tone

"I loved you Sakurachan I always have ever since we were little I have always dream of you being my girlfriend I thought it was a dream that it was never going to come true" Naruto said

Sakura smile while blushing at his confession her heart felt such joy and her inner self was screaming with joy suddenly her expression change thinking about a certain Hyuga heiress.

"And what about Hinata?" Sakura said in a serious tone

Naruto felt like he was just stab by a kunai he didn't know what to say to Sakura he knew very well that he loved Hinata but he also loved Sakura he stood quiet for a while, Sakura was waiting for his answer she could see that he was very nervous. Naruto try to remain clam he thought of lying to her but that was out of the question because of the serious expression in Sakura's face and she meant business so he had no choice but to say the truth.

"I love Hinatachan too" Naruto said

(WHAT) Sakura thought

(I told you so) inner Sakura said

"I don't believe this you're kidding Naruto how can you love two people at the same time its not right" Sakura said trying not to sound angry

"I know it sounds crazy Sakurachan but I feel the same way about you and Hinatachan you two are very precious to me" Naruto said

Sakura sighed she didn't wanted to ruin this wonderful night so she didn't say anything else just then the sky was filled with fireworks both teens look at the beautiful sky as the fireworks from different colors lighted the night sky. Sakura looked from the fireworks to Naruto and blush seeing that the place was very romantic she then lean her head on his shoulder, Naruto look back at her seeing her head leaning on his shoulder made him blush he then put his arm around her shoulder pulling her closer to him. Sakura didn't mind at all as she loved the way he was holding her the two continue to watch the fireworks for Sakura this was the most wonderful night in her entire life and she was never gonna forget it.

"Naruto" Sakura said

Naruto looked back at her" what is it Sakurachan?"

"Thank you for tonight" Sakura said as she gave him a peek on the cheek

Naruto blush" thanks Sakurachan"

They went back to watch the fireworks while Sakura was deep in thought

(What am I going to do?)

(What do you mean he loves us) inner Sakura said

(But he also loves Hinata)

(For now it time that we made Naruto ours)

(And how am I going to that?)

(Tomorrow Hinata is leaving for a mission that will be our chance to give a lot of attention to Naruto well make him love us even more that he will forget about that Hyuga bitch) inner Sakura said

Sakura blush(what do you mean by make him love us even more?)

Inner Sakura grin evilly(you know what Im talking about)

Sakura blush hard and smile in a perverted way(oh yeah and I have a plan about that)

(Yeah that's the spirit)

Sakura smile while she continue to have her head lean on Naruto's shoulder she took a quick look at him while thinking(just you wait Naruto I will win your heart you will belong to this cherry blossom)

To be Continued

Uh oh looks like Sakura has something up her sleeve I would love to be in Naruto's shoes right about now send me your reviews and comments farewell.


	9. Temptation of the cherry blossom

Chapter 9 Temptation of the Cherry Blossom

Chapter 9 Temptation of the Cherry Blossom

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto that will never happen

Sakura's house

Sakura got up early in the morning she quickly took a bath and got dressed today she had a day off so she didn't have to go to work today, she went down to the kitchen and saw a piece of paper stick to the fridge Sakura took it and read it.

Sakura

I already left for my mission and I wont be back for a few days there's plenty of food in the fridge so please take care

Love Mom

Sakura giggle(take your time mom because I have a lot to do its time to begin my plan)

(YEAH its time to begin operation tame Naruto) inner Sakura said

Sakura grin looks like she has a lot to prepare for planning to do something for a certain blond ninja.

Training Ground number ten

Naruto was watching his genin team doing some push ups who they were in the brink of collapsing Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon were at the point of exhaustion.

"Come on boss why how many push ups do we have to do?" Konohamaru said

Naruto grin" five hundred more"

"WHAT" the three shouted in unison

The three genin collapse on the ground while Konohamaru wasn't very happy

""WHAT DO YOU MEAN FIVE HUNDRED MORE I CAN BARELY STAND UP" Konohamaru shouted upset

Naruto grin" just kidding take a break you three you all did a great job"

The three sighed in relief they got seated under a tree and took out a few snacks Konohamaru took a chocolate bar while Moegi took a rice ball and Udon took a brownie.

"So boss can I ask you something?" Konohamaru said while taking a bite of his chocolate bar

Naruto sweat dropped" it better not be about the missions Konohamaru?"

"Yeah boss when are going to get a real mission a C rank mission or how about a B rank" Konohamaru said happy

"But Konohamaru we have to get experience first if we want to get a higher rank mission" Udon said

"Udon is right Konohamaru you guys have to start doing low ranks mission after you guys accomplished a certain number of missions then maybe you guys will get a higher rank mission" Naruto said

Konohamaru groan" oh but all this missions are so stupid I mean we have to retrieve the Firelord's wife's cat like five times and we have to go shopping then babysitting I had it with this stupid missions they are so boring come on boss you have to be bore too"

(Actually I am bore with this missions) Naruto thought he shook his head" that's enough Konohamaru stop whining I already told you once we have a reach a certain number of missions well get the real missions"

"And how many missions do we have to do?" Konohamaru said

Naruto was taken by Konohamaru's question by now the three genins were staring at him they were eager to find out.

Naruto sweat dropped" I……I don't know"

"WHAT" the three shouted while falling anime style

Naruto scratch the back of his head" sorry I guess Ill have to ask granny Tsunade about that"

(What kind of sensei is he?) Moegi thought

"Anyway were done for the day Ill see you guys tomorrow" Naruto said

He three genins nodded

"Oh Udon I need you to stay with me" Naruto said

Udon nodded

"So Konohamarukun do you want to go get something to eat" Moegi said while blushing

Konohamaru smile" sure you bet"

Moegi blush even more they both left the training ground

"Sensei why do you want me to stay with you?" Udon said

Naruto wink at him" it's a surprise but Im going to tell you, you told me you want to become the best weapon's user right?"

Udon nodded not knowing what was his sensei's intention

"Well I found you a teacher and she should be here any minute now" Naruto said

Udon smile" really Im going to have a teacher who's going to teach me?"

"You bet she's very good at it too" Naruto said

Udon was still smiling he coudnt believe he was going to be taught in the art weaponry, a couple of minutes later TenTen arrived Udon was in shock his eyes widened while he was blushing.

"Y….you……you're TenTen" Udon said

TenTen nodded" you bet that's me I will be your teacher I was really surprised when Naruto told me you wanted to be a weapon's expert"

"You're my idol" Udon said dreamily

TenTen giggle" thanks but you'll have to prove yourself to me and if you pass I will accept you as my student"

Udon nodded" yes sensei"

"Well Ill leave you guys alone so you could get ready good luck Udon you can do it" Naruto said while leaving the training ground

(I hope Udon passes TenTen meant it she's not going to go easy on him) Naruto thought

After a few minutes Naruto arrived at Sakura's house and the first thing he notice was the wonderful and delicious smell of his favorite food ramen. He wasted no time as he enter her house when he passed the dinning room he saw a heavenly sight the whole table was full of bowls of ramen. Next to the delicious bowls was Sakura wearing an apron over her regular cloths she gave him a warm smile that would make any other guy blush and feel in love with her.

"Hi Naruto Im glad that you're here now dig in I hope you like it" Sakura said

Naruto got seated at the table and pick his chopsticks he started devouring bowl after bowl while Sakura was giggling looking at him eating the ramen.

"So Naruto how does it taste?" Sakura said in eager tone

Naruto swallow more noodles before answering" Sakurachan this is the best ramen I have ever tasted" he gave her a big smile

Sakura blush" well they say love is the most important ingredient when you cook"

Naruto grin at her comment while he continued to eat, in a matter of minutes Naruto ate every bowl of ramen.

"Delicious thanks Sakurachan" Naruto said cheery

Sakura giggle" I knew you would like it now how about some dessert?"

Naruto scratch the back" I don't know Sakurachan all that ramen really made me full"

"Oh come on Naruto save some room for dessert" Sakura said while giving him the sad puppy eyes

Naruto blush he the sight of his teammate giving him the sad puppy was too much for him he couldn't take it anymore he eventually gave in.

"Al right Sakurachan I will like some dessert" Naruto said

Sakura smile" al right Ill be right back"

Sakura left the table while giggling(oh Naruto you're the typical man that to conquer his heart you have to conquer his stomach and I am exactly doing that, just you wait this cherry blossom will fulfill every of your wildest dreams come true)

Sakura then return to the table with a small basket of fruits they were apples, bananas and grapes.

"Here Naruto go ahead take which ever you like" Sakura said

Naruto stood unsure" um……Sakurachan I don't know if I like fruits"

Sakura gasp" what do you mean you don't like fruits they are very nutritious I mean take for example the banana its full of nutrients its good for your body"

Naruto still look unsure" I don't know Sakurachan"

Sakura sighed and pick up a banana" Naruto you have to stop eating ramen its not good for you I will eat this banana" she pill out the peel of the banana

Naruto stood there looking at Sakura who was about to eat the banana or so he thought. Sakura then got another idea instead of eating it she started licking it slowly in a very seductive matter, Naruto was getting a reaction from his pants as he continue to watch Sakura lick the banana. Sakura then took the whole banana into her mouth completely talk about deep throat and started moaning while having a blush on her cheeks, Naruto was getting very aroused as his manhood was in hard mode remembering the amazing blowjob she gave him. Sakura took a quick glance at Naruto who look very aroused she then continue to suck the banana while moaning when Naruto didn't expected was that Sakura stop her sucking and she then took a bite of it snapping Naruto from his fantasy.

"See Naruto bananas are full of nutrients" Sakura said while she swallowed the banana

Naruto blush while having a lot of perverted thoughts running trough his head, Sakura then offer him a grape which he took and chew it he was surprise when Sakura kissed him and her tongue tasted the grape from his mouth. Naruto couldn't help but moan a little Sakura gave him more grapes he took them and she did the same thing kissing him while both of their tongues tasted the sweet taste of the grapes. Sakura was now getting aroused she could feel that she was getting wet from tasting grapes with their tongues she looked into Naruto's blue eyes and she could see that he was very turn on the lust was reflected in his eyes.

Sakura giggle" wait here Ill be right back" she left the table again while Naruto was getting desperate he wanted now to make love her he could feel his manhood getting bigger and it was starting to hurt from being lock in his pants

A few minutes later Sakura return to the table Naruto smile but his smile faded when he saw what she was wearing. Sakura wasn't wearing the apron and her normal cloths but a white top barely covering her breast and a pair of red shorts they were very short revealing a lot of her sexy butt. Naruto blush he got a nose bleed and he got an erection like had never had before he was now looking at his first crush the girl he wanted to have for his girlfriend for years wearing a very sexy outfit. Sakura blush seeing the reaction of Naruto she blush even more seeing the amazing erection he had she grin wickedly while her inner self was having tons of nose bleeds at the collection of perverted thoughts in her mind.

"Like what you see?" Sakura said in a seductive tone

Naruto could only nod in reply no words could describe what he was thinking right now

Sakura smile" good because its time for your dessert so I hope you enjoy it"

"But Sakurachan I thought the fruits was the dessert" Naruto said confuse

Sakura smirk" that was just the warm up here is the real dessert" she went to the kitchen and return with a can of whip cream

Naruto had no idea what she had in mind, then suddenly he blush again as he saw Sakura removing her outfit she removed her white top revealing her erected pink nipples and she remove her red shorts revealing her pussy which was very wet. Naruto blush while staring at her she was always beautiful in his eyes even if he didn't know what she had in mind, until he saw that Sakura took the can of whip cream she shake it and then add a large amount of cream on her breast. Naruto gulp as he was looking at Sakura with her breast full of whip cream he felt like licking the cream from her breast, Sakura then lie on the table she stood next to Naruto and she spread her legs revealing her wet pussy she add another amount of whip cream to her sex last but not least she took a pair of cherries from the fruit basket and she put them on top of both of her breast.

Sakura made a very sexy pose" dessert is served I hope you like the cherry blossom dessert now Naruto come and get it while Im still hot"

Naruto gave a perverted smile as he kissed Sakura on the lips he let his tongues touch hers he sadly broke the kiss and he took the can of whip cream from Sakura's hands he shake it before using it.

"Open wide Sakurachan" Naruto said

Sakura open her mouth as Naruto poured the whip cream in her mouth she taste the sweet cream but she was surprise when Naruto used his tongue to taste the whip cream they both moan as they were tasting the sweet cream and their tongues it was really turning them on a lot.

Sakura then took the whip cream can from his hands and shake it" open wide Naruto"

Naruto did as she told him and open his mouth she poured the whip cream and he tasted it , Sakura did the same thing Naruto did and taste the whip cream with her tongue as they both enjoy to taste the whip cream with their tongues. After they were done Sakura tasted the whip cream from her lips and got into her sexy pose she smile seductively at her blond teammate.

"Enough teasing Naruto time to taste your dessert" Sakura said as she was getting very aroused by the actions of the blond ninja

Naruto took the cherry from one of her nipples and offered to Sakura which she gladly took she ate it then Naruto kissed her tasting the cherry from her mouth with his tongue. Sakura then took the other cherry and offered to Naruto who took it in his mouth and she did the same thing she did tasting the cherry with her tongue from his mouth, they both moan as they were tasting the sweet and juicy cherry Sakura got back into her sexy pose as Naruto was ready to devour his delicious and arousing dessert.

Naruto looked at Sakura who was only wearing nothing but whip cream on her body he could feel his manhood growing even more reaching the limit of his erection, but that didn't stop him as he began to lick the whip cream from her left breast making her moan loudly. Sakura was getting even more aroused as she felt Naruto's tongue licking the whip cream from her breast, Naruto took his time as he enjoy licking every bit of whip cream from the pink hair medic ninja chest as soon as he was done with her left breast he went to her right and lick the whip cream making her moan again. Sakura moan loudly as she enjoys the actions of the blond ninja on her breasts, before she realized it Naruto was done licking th whip cream from her breasts she looked at him who was only staring at her breast.

"I know Naruto I don't have nice breast" Sakura said sounding sad

"What do you mean Sakurachan?" Naruto said worry for his teammate

"I mean my breasts are nothing compare to Hinata's hers are bigger" Sakura said she was expecting that Naruto would told her that she was right instead Naruto smile seductively at her which surprised her a lot

"Sakurachan its not the size that counts its what I can do with them" Naruto said as he lick one of her nipples making her moan in delight" Sakurachan I love your body just the way it is"

Sakura blush hard she felt so proud of herself and she couldn't help but feeling more attractive to the blond than ever she kissed him passionately and she show him her sex which was the only part of her body that was covered by the whip cream.

"Now finish your dessert so we can start on the best part" Sakura said while winking at him

Naruto grin as he reach at her sex and began to lick the whip cream from her pussy which Sakura's reaction was obvious as she moan, Naruto lick every bit of the whip cream from her sex he lick his lips the combine taste of the whip cream and her juices made him very aroused he was already on the level that he was too horny that he went crazy he was now a sex starved maniac. Sakura moan loudly like Naruto she was very horny the only thing in her mind was to fulfill her desires and her fantasies, Naruto clean Sakura's sex from all the whip cream and juices.

"There its all clean Sakurachan" Naruto said as he was dying to penetrate her

Sakura smile wickedly at the blond" good job you ate your dessert now its my turn for my dessert" she pick the can of whip cream from the table and she got off from the table

She order Naruto to get on the table which Naruto didn't argue he got on the table even if he didn't know what Sakura had in mind but by the look in her jade lustful eyes he could tell that it was something quite pleasurable. Sakura took off his cloths completely leaving him naked she stare in awe at his erected manhood she blush while trying not to have a nose bleed a lot of perverted thoughts came to her mind but she dispelled them knowing that she was in the middle of pleasing her blond lover. Naruto was surprised when he saw that Sakura use the can of whip cream and cover his member completely in the white sweet cream, Sakura lick her lips seductively before licking the whip cream from his manhood Naruto moan he felt like he was in heaven. He was feeling such pleasure at the way Sakura was licking the whip cream from his member, Sakura then took his erected member cover in whip cream and started sucking it making the blond ninja moan louder she was doing a very good job on him.

Naruto moan over and over again at the great sensation he was feeling he felt Sakura's tongue licking his manhood while licking the whip cream, Sakura quicken her pace as she was sucking his member faster she really loved sucking his manhood. Naruto was still moaning but Sakura's actions were now causing him to climax and he couldn't hold it any longer.

SAKURACHAN IM COMING

At hearing this Sakura stop her ministrations on his manhood but it was too late Naruto shot a lot of cum hitting her face, Sakura lick her lips the combine taste of Naruto's seed and the whip cream was very tasty to her liking she took all of the cum from her face and lick it all until her face was clean again.

"Mmmm what a delicious dessert that was" Sakura said in a aroused tone

Naruto grin" well how about we get to the main event Sakurachan"

Sakura giggle while leaning closer to him" patience Naruto I plan this whole day just for the two of us my mother won't be returning for a few days since she's on a mission now lets go to my room"

Sakura took Naruto's hand and he got off from the table she led him to her room where the main event will begin.

(Hey how was that for erotic it turn me on so I hope you guys enjoy it because the lemon is coming up so review and comment please)

(WARNING: lemon scene)

The two naked ninjas arrived at Sakura's room and just like the first time Sakura and Naruto made love Sakura threw him to her bed she was very eager not to mention very horny. She gave him a passionate kiss both using a lot of their tongues, Naruto was so caught up in the kiss that he didn't notice when Sakura handcuffed both of his hands on her bed when he realize what was going on he was a little shock while Sakura grin at him with a very perverted smile.

"Sakurachan what are you doing?" Naruto said sounding nervous

"Relax Naruto Im just having some fun before we go on our main event" Sakura said before giving him another passionate kiss

She the pick up a small container and open it, it look like some kind of cream she pick a small amount and started rubbing it on Naruto's manhood.

"Sakurachan what is that?" Naruto sounding more nervous

"Oh it something called Vaseline to put it more simple when we fuck its gonna feel even better than the first time" Sakura said

"Really" Naruto said sounding interested

Sakura nodded and she took out a black blindfold she put it around the blonds eyes

"Ah Sakurachan I can't see" Naruto said getting nervous

"Silly that's what the blindfold is for now its time" Sakura said

(YEAH ITS TIME FOR KINKY HEAVEN) inner Sakura shouted while having a nose bleed

Sakura put some amount of Vaseline on her own genital and then she started rubbing her sex on Naruto's member making him moan a little she quicken her rubbing teasing her blond lover. Naruto felt torture the way Sakura was teasing him was driving him crazy and he was already too aroused so he couldn't think straight anymore, there was nothing he could do he was handcuffed and blindfolded he was helpless and the victim of his pink hair teammate right now he was at the mercy of Sakura.

"Sakurachan please stop teasing I can't take it anymore" Naruto pleaded

"You want it now Naruto"

"Yes I want it"

"You want me"

"Yes I want you"

"You love me"

"Yes I love you"

"You want my pussy"

"Yes I want your pussy"

"And I want your dick"

Sakura finally stop her rubbing and she put her pussy on Naruto's manhood both moan feeling the great sensation, she didn't wasted any time as she began to bounce on his member she moan loudly as well as Naruto. Naruto wanted to see Sakura bouncing and moaning but he couldn't since he was blindfolded by Sakura the only thing he could feel was the amazing sensation of sexual penetration and he was loving it for a moment he actually like the idea of being tied up in the bed and blindfolded he decided to dispelled those thoughts.

"AH OH DEAR KAMI IT FEELS AMAZING EVEN BETTER THAN LAST TIME" Sakura shouted while moaning

Sakura continue to bounce while moaning in desire and pleasure she then massage Naruto's muscular chest she love the texture of his chest, Naruto moan as he was reaching his climax.

AH SAKURACHAN IM ABOUT TO COME AGAIN

YES IM COMING TOO AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH

Both teens reach their orgasm Naruto another large wave of his seed into Sakura's pussy while she moan in delight feeling her orgasm flowing her she took what little energy she had and took off the blindfold from Naruto she also took off the handcuffs. She embrace him while giving him a passionate kiss she was very satisfied however things took a turn around as Naruto took the handcuffs and put them on Sakura surprising the pink hair medic ninja a lot.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Sakura said sounding nervous

Naruto grin" now its my turn Sakurachan I still have energy in me"

Sakura grin" well what are you waiting for tease me please me"

"Not yet Sakurachan first I want to know how did you turn so perverted"

Sakura blink" what are you talking about Im just feeling naughty that's all"

"Im talking about that there might be a reason for you to be so naughty" Naruto said he then saw on a small table near the bed a book a very familiar book he pick the book and grin" well this is Kakashi sensei's book so you have been reading it Im shock Sakurachan"

Sakura smirk in a innocent matter" well you got me what are you going to do?"

"You have been a bad girl Sakurachan you have to be punished" Naruto said his voice sounding very seductive

He then picked the blindfold and put it around Sakura's eyes he went to her pussy and began to rub her clit making Sakura moan.

"Now Sakurachan tell me you have been a bad girl" Naruto said as he continue to rub her clit

"AH YES NARUTO I HAVE BEEN A BAD GIRL I HAVE BEEN MASTURBATING THINKING OF YOU" Sakura shouted while moaning

Naruto smirk" you really are a pervert Sakurachan" he quicken his rubbing on her clit making Sakura moan even louder

"I……I…..I can't help it Naruto I desire you I love you you're the only one I think about in my mind in my heart AH YES" Sakura said

"So you want me that badly right, then tell me Sakurachan what do you want me to do to you?" Naruto said as he continue to rub her clit waiting for her answer

"Naruto AH I want you to…..put…….AH I WANT YOUR COCK INSIDE OF ME please don't keep me waiting anymore I want you" Sakura said

"No more teasing then" Naruto said as he put his manhood again on Sakura's pussy

Naruto pin both of Sakura's legs as he began thrust his member rapidly both moan in pleasure. Sakura was helpless she couldn't move and she couldn't see but she love the pleasure the blond ninja was giving her she was now his sex victim. It seems Sakura wasn't so helpless after all as she wrap her legs around Naruto' s waist making him unable to escape but escape was the last thing in his mind. Both moan in pleasure Naruto quicken his thrust on Sakura driving her crazy in pleasure she moan loudly not wanted him to stop.

FUCK ME HARDER NARUTO

AH IT FEELS SO GOOD SAKURACHAN

Naruto continue his thrust on the pink hair ninja they both once again reach their climax

NARUTO IM COMING

SAKURACHAN AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH

The two teens reach their orgasm for the second time Naruto felt on top of Sakura he then took off the blindfold along with the handcuffs Sakura embrace him, Naruto return the embrace they kiss passionately they finally drift to sleep because of the exhaustion of their love making.

After a few hours Naruto got up from the bed he saw that Sakura was sleeping soundly after what they did no wonder she was sleeping or so he thought. Suddenly Sakura wrap her arms around him bringing him closer to her she kissed him and she started giggling like a school girl.

"Mmmm how was that Naruto did you like it because I know I did" Sakura said

Naruto grin" a lot thanks Sakurachan" he gave her a sweet kiss on the lips

"So I guess its official you know us" Sakura said putting emphasis on the word us

Naruto expression change to a serious look" Sakurachan…….I……..Hinatachan is my girlfriend"

Sakura like an atomic bomb fell on her

(WHAT HE STILL LOVES HINATA AFTER EVERYTHING WE DID ITS IMPOSSIBLE) inner Sakura said

Sakura was trying to hold the tears that forming around her jade eyes" so you didn't like it after all"

Naruto shook his head while holding her hands" no Sakurachan that's no it believe me I love everything that you did, even if it was a little kinky but I still like it its just I love Hinatachan and she's my girlfriend"

Sakura expression hardened she released her hands from the blond surprising him a lot" you love her more than me?"

Naruto felt like the whole world has stop that question shock him he didn't know how to answer it its he didn't know what to say no words came out of his mouth.

Sakura saw that Naruto was quiet she turn her back to him while trying to hold the tears but it was all in vain the tears were coming out and she couldn't stop them from falling.

"Naruto you can't keep this up forever you can't have the two of us you'll have to choose between me and Hinata whether you like it or not in the end you'll have to choose between the two of us" Sakura said trying not to sob

Naruto was shocked what Sakura just told him was true it was a truth that he was secretly trying to ignore but Sakura brought it up to him, and she was right no matter how much he hated no matter how much he ignores it in the end he will have to make the hard decision in choosing between Sakura and Hinata.

He looked at Sakura who still had her back turn to him he really wanted to change the subject" you know Sakurachan one of the reason I came here was to tell you that Moegi wants to be a medic ninja and I thought who else would be better to teach her than the best medic ninja in the village don't you think so?"

Sakura who by now had her face cover in tears try to talk without sounding that she was sobbing" that's………good Naruto…….I will talk to her………Ill see you later okay"

Naruto nodded and he realize that he was still naked remembering that his cloths was back at the dinning room table he left her room leaving a sobbing Sakura behind.

When Sakura heard that the front door of her house was closed meaning that Naruto has left she started sobbing loudly she pick up the sheets and cover her naked body as she continues sobbing. She hated the fact that Naruto had to choose between her and Hinata and she wish that it would be her but a horrible feeling in her heart tells her that it wasn't going to be like that that it would be Hinata and not her.

"Why…..why do I love him so much it hurts I know he's going to choose Hinata and not me I don't deserve him I never did why……………….Naruto" Sakura said while sobbing she continue to cry her heart out

What she didn't know that Naruto was still in her house and he has overheard what she said he felt heartbroken when he heard that he wanted to embrace her and kiss her and tell her that it was gonna be al right, but he knew ishe shouldn't Sakura needed her time alone and he respected that. He silently open the front the door making sure that Sakura didn't heard it and left the house, he began to think about Sakura told him and he didn't know what to do he knew if choose one the other would be heartbroken forever he had no choice either take one and let the other heartbroken he cursed under his breath as walk the streets of the village.

Back at the training ground Udon was completely exhausted his whole face and body was covered in sweat he fought with everything he had against the weapon kunoichi TenTen. The whole training ground was covered in ninja weapons like a storm of ninja tools fell on the ground, Udon could barely stand up he didn't have any strength left to fight he has reach his limit. TenTen on the other hand didn't look like she has broken a sweat she had a smirk on her face and went to Udon she smile at him Udon waited for the worst meaning that he failed and he would never be her student.

"Well Udon you gave me one hell of a workout even better than Neji so you have proven yourself to me which means congratulations you passed from this day on you will be my apprentice" TenTen said cheerfully

Udon stood there shock he didn't believe what he just heard he gave a big smile" I did it I pass I can't believe Im actually going to be your student Im so happy"

TenTen giggle" you must be tired well begin training tomorrow Ill see you tomorrow then"

Udon nodded" yes sensei Ill be here"

TenTen blush at the statement of being called sensei, Udon was too happy he already left the training ground.

(I going to work him hard hell be the best he may even be better than me) TenTen thought as she left the training ground

To be Continued

There you have it another chapter done well Im going back to update my other stories if you guys are interested in reading don't forget to send me your reviews and comments thank you and I wish all of you a happy new year.


	10. Choices

Chapter 10 Choices

Chapter 10 Choices

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Naruto's apartment

Naruto slowly woke up from his bed he grumble under his breath he was never the morning person, he slowly got up before he change his mind. He was really surprised that the first thing he saw was Sakura's jade eyes she gave him a warm smile.

"Morning Naruto" Sakura said sweetly

"Oh Sakuracan morning um…..why are you here?" Naruto said surprise

"Naruto Im hurt aren't you glad to see me" Sakura said while giving him the sad puppy eyes

Naruto blush" no of course not Im just surprise to see you that's all" Naruto said

Suddenly Hinata came and seated next to Sakura" morning Narutokun"

"Hinatachan why are you here I thought you were on a mission" Naruto said

"I just got back and Im so glad I did I missed you so much Narutokun" Hinata said while giving him a peek on his cheek making him blush

"Look um…….Sakurachan Hinatachan Im glad you guys are here but it's a little weird that you're here don't get the wrong idea I like that you guys are here I mean I……" Naruto paused he didn't know what to say he was really surprised to see his girlfriend and teammate in his own bedroom

Sakura giggle" why are you nervous?"

Naruto blush" Im not Im just surprised"

"Are you aroused Narutokun?" Hinata said with a smile

Naruto blush even harder" N…….no…..Im not"

"Yup he's aroused such a pervert you are Naruto" Sakura said with a grin

Naruto gulp finally giving up" al right what if I am I guess it turns me on to see you guys here in my bedroom"

"Well maybe we can make you feel better" Sakura said

Naruto felt like bells were ringing in his head" Sakurachan what are you planning?"

Sakura didn't reply instead she looked at Hinata who also looked at her they both do something her never ever thought it would happened in all his life. Both Sakura and Hinata started kissing which it shock Naruto a lot both were using their tongues while moaning, Sakura started to massage Hinata's butt while Hinata did the same with Sakura's butt. Naruto felt his manhood getting bigger the sight of watching his girlfriend and teammate kissing and moaning turn him on so much that he was ready to take them both and make love to them but he decided to let them continue so he could enjoy the show even more.

Things turn even hotter as Sakura was now massaging Hinata's voluptuous breast which got a reply from the Hyuga Heiress as she moan loudly, Hinata got a chance to slid her hand trough Sakura's black shorts and she started rubbing her clit making the cherry blossom moan in passion. She couldn't take anymore she remove Hinata's lavender vest and remover her bra revealing her heavenly breast she started sucking her nipples making Hinata moan. Naruto's breathing quicken as he was very aroused watching the two kunoichi's that he love very much pleasuring each other was a very arousing sight he then saw that Hinata blew him a kiss and gave him a very seductive look.

"Narutokun please I want you please fuck me AH" Hinata moan feeling Sakura's tongue caressing her nipple

Sakura stop her ministrations on Hinata's breast and looked at Naruto while licking her lips" come on Naruto don't kept us waiting we want you fuck us both"

THUD

Naruto felt from his bed he rub the back of his head as he was all alone in his bedroom he immediately got to a conclusion.

"AHA I knew it was a dream it was too damn good to be true" Naruto said he then notice that he had an erection that could probably last for days" whoa morning wood again I think a very cold shower should do the trick"

He left for the bathroom to take a very cold shower when he was finish he got dressed in his uniform and eat some noodles in a cup. After he was done with his meal he left his apartment while walking he began to think what Sakura told him, he couldn't get her words out of his head no matter how hard he try.

(In the end you will have to choose between the two of us)

Naruto sighed (what am I going to do? I can't choose between Hinatachan and Sakurachan and even if I do choose one of them I can't escape the fact that I will be breaking the heart of either Hinatachan or Sakurachan I can't do this)

He decided to forget the complicated situation he was in and continue to walk maybe some ramen from Ichiraku will get him to relaxed.

Konoha hospital (cafeteria area)

Sakura was eating a small meal a couple of rice balls and some tea she was at her break time she still hasn't touch her rice balls because she was too much in deep thought at what happen a few days ago at her house. She couldn't stop thinking about Naruto she made it clear to him to choose between her and Hinata but she felt her heart reaching the limit of heartbreak because of the horrible feeling in her gut about Naruto choosing Hinata. She try not to cry again but she couldn't get the image of Naruto choosing Hinata over her in the end she was going to be alone and heartbroken never to be destined with the blonde ninja that she love and desires, she was too caught up in her thinking to see Moegi next to her with a small lunch box.

"Hi Sakura" Moegi said cheery

Sakura was startle as she looked at the genin" oh Moegi hi you really startle me"

"Im sorry I didn't mean it you look like you were thinking too much I hope you don't mind if I eat with you?"

"No of course go ahead I don't have a problem with it"

Moegi smile as she got seated on the other side of the table she open her lunch box and there were a couple of rice balls and a glass of orange juice.

"Oh Moegi you have rice balls I have rice balls too I made them myself"

Moegi smile" well I made the rice balls myself too"

"How about sharing each of our rice balls?" Sakura said

"Yeah here" Moegi said as she gave one of her own rice balls while receiving another rice ball from Sakura

The two ate each others rice balls and were very impressed with the taste

"Wow Sakura you're rice balls are very good"

"Yours aren't bad either"

The two smiled and finish the share rice balls until Moegi started looking nervous, Sakura notice her look.

"What's wrong Moegi?"

"Well Im sure that sensei has told you right?"

Sakura blink (sensei?…..Naruto) she started thinking about the blond Moegi wave her hand in front of her face over and over again

"Sakura are you okay?" Moegi said worry

Sakura woke from her daydream with the blond ninja" huh what is it?"

"I said if sensei has told you…..about me wanted to be a medic ninja?" Moegi said in a hopeful tone

Sakura smile" of course he has, he told me that you want me to train you right?"

Moegi nodded while blushing" yeah…..Sakura I want to be a great medic ninja like you if you accept me as you're apprentice?"

"Hmmm……let me think?...hmmm…..why of course from now on you're my apprentice"

Moegi gave a huge smile" YAY I can't believe you're going to train me I promise sensei I won't let you down"

"Don't get too excited training won't be easy so I hope you can handle it?" Sakura said with a smirk

"Of course I will try my best so watch me"

"Good so how about we finish our rice balls?"

"Yeah"

The two got back eating their rice balls while Moegi was blushing" you know sensei I always cooked for Konohamarukun and he likes my food a lot"

"Oh really?" Sakura smirk" so you cooked for him and he likes it is there something going on Moegi?" her smirk became wider

Moegi blush harder while Sakura was still smirking" I guess I should tell you but you have to promise me not to tell anyone?"

"Crossed my heart and hope to die" Sakura said while doing the crossed heart promise

Moegi was still blushing" okay…….I like Konohamarukun……a lot"

"So you like him good for you Moegi now the big question is does he feels the same?" Sakura said while smiling

Moegi continue to blush" I…..I don't know I mean he likes hanging around with me but I don't know if he likes me in that way"

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"What? What do you mean?"

"Come on Moegi are you going to tell him how you feel?"

Moegi blush like the blood from her body has flooded to her head" I…..I can't do that I don't know if he'll accept me or the other way around I don't want to be rejected it will hurt too much"

Sakura got up from the table and went to Moegi's side she put her hands on her shoulders she look deep into her raven black eyes with a serious expression.

"Listen to me good Moegi you have to tell him how you feel now that you have the chance that he's free because if you don't he might find someone else and he will fall in love with that person and you will regret never telling him the truth you will feel heartbroken and believe me the pain of heartbreak hurts more that the pain of rejection"

Moegi was stun at the great speech her sensei has said" sensei…..have you experience heartbreak?"

Sakura was shock her expression change to a depressed look" No….I haven't ( but I feel like Im about to soon)

"But you talk like you have experience it?" Moegi said worry

"I haven't experience it but you have to take my advice and tell him before its too late okay?" Sakura said with a smile

Moegi nodded" al right….Ill do it but I need time to tell him its gonna be hard"

"Good that's more like it" Sakura said as she took another bite of her rice ball

"Sensei is there someone that you like?" Moegi said

The question caught Sakura by surprise because she choke on her rice ball and she have to take some of her tea to stop the choking she was blushing hard. Moegi looked at her confuse of course Sakura was still blushing because there was only one person she was thinking right now, she thought about Naruto she loved him so much and the fact that she had sex with him TWICE help a lot with the love part and right now she wanted to have sex with him…..again.

"Are you okay sensei?" Moegi said worry

Sakura stop blushing while praying that she didn't had a nose bleed for thinking about Naruto" Im…fine Moegi what was the question again?"

Moegi sweat dropped" is there someone that you like?"

Sakura blush and sighed" yes…there is someone I like its not like him I love him a lot but he's already taken and also I don't deserve him"

"Don't say that sensei he might feel the same way about you?"

"Its complicated Moegi but anyway thanks for trying to help me"

"If you need help Ill help you just like help me"

"I will so Moegi where is Konohamaru?"

"He's with Naruto sensei at Ichiraku"

"Oh?" Sakura said thinking about the blond ninja(I wonder if Naruto will give some advice to Konohamaru then again Konohamaru doesn't have a clue that Moegi likes him so there wont be any advice given)

Moegi was staring at Sakura with concern reflected in her eyes (you can't fool me sensei I know that you love Naruto sensei I wish there was something I could do?)

Ichiraku's ramen shop

Naruto arrived at Ichiraku and saw none other than Konohamaru who smile at him.

"Hey boss you won't mind if you treat me to some ramen right?" Konohamaru said

Naruto sweat dropped" yeah I do mind"

Konohamaru gasp" WHAT you're so mean boss"

Naruto gave his fox grin" Im just kidding Konohamaru of course I don't mind come on"

Konohamaru smile and both took their seats they were greeted by Teuchi and Ayame, however Teuchi was not happy because he still thought that Naruto was eating ramen in another place besides Ichiraku, Naruto was nervous but he convince the old man along with Ayame that he was faithful to his ramen shop. After a few minutes Teuchi calm himself and gave the two ninjas their bowls of ramen, they began eating Naruto finish his first bowl and order seconds but Konohamaru was still eating his first bowl slowly. After Naruto finish his fifth bowl and saw that Konohamaru was still eating his first bowl, by now he could tell something was wrong with the genin so he decided to ask what was going on.

"Hey Konohamaru are you okay?"

"Huh? Im fine I guess Im full from eating my first bowl that's all"

Naruto sweat dropped" you're full from eating one bowl of ramen…..yeah right?"

Konohamaru grin" Im lying I want another one"

Naruto grin" that's the spirit hey old man a second bowl for Konohamaru"

"Right coming up" Teuchi said from the back

"Boss there is something I want to ask you?"

"What is it?"

"I want to be you're student"

Naruto eyes widened at the statement" what….you want to be my apprentice?"

Konohamaru nodded" I just thought that the rest of the team has their own sensei's Udon has TenTen and Moegi told me she was going to ask Sakura to be her sensei so maybe I thought if you could accept me as you're student you know Im very amazed by you boss you were trained by one of the legendary sanins and you master the jutsu of the Fourth Hokage so what do you say boss?"

Naruto gave a thoughtful look"humm…..I don't know I don't think you could handle the training you know learning rasengan its not easy"

Konohamaru frown" you think Im not strong enough to handle it I will show you boss Im strong I will do it I never back down on my word that's my ninja way"

"Hey that's my line" Naruto said with a sweat dropped

Konohamaru smirk" you're the one who taught me that"

Naruto sighed" okay…..fine Ill accept you as my apprentice but I wont go easy on you just because you're my friend"

"YEAH I won't let you down boss just you wait" Konohamaru said cheery" I can't wait to tell Moegi"

"You're going to have one hell of a training session from me so you better rest and relax while you still have the time" Naruto said with an evil grin on his face

"Don't worry boss you can throw me anything that you like" Konohamaru said with confident in his voice

(Well see about that?) Naruto thought

The two continue to eat ramen while Konohamaru have a happy look on his face he was going to be trained by his so called worthy rival.

(With the boss training me I will be one step in becoming the Seventh Hokage after the boss)

In another part of Konoha Sakura was walking the streets she was deep in thought about Naruto, she left the hospital after talking to Moegi who was very happy that she accepted her as her apprentice. She couldn't stop thinking about the blond ninja, the only thing she feared so much is that Naruto would choose Hinata she knew she couldn't avoid heartbreak no matter how positive she try to think it wasn't going to happen she wasn't going to have Naruto. Since she was so caught up in her thinking she accidentally bump into someone, she snap back to reality and was going to apologize to whoever she bump into but suddenly her eyes locked in slight anger as she was trying to hold her anger to the person she bump into.

The person which was none other than Hinata was got up from and look at Sakura she immediately bow down her head in apology.

"Oh Sakurasan Im sorry I didn't saw you I guess I was a little eager to meet up with Narutokun I just got back from the mission so Im going to surprise him he must be at Ichiraku?" Hinata said

Sakura was trying to hold her anger while her inner self was dying to beat her up like a punching bag, jealousy was taking over her and she was bout to lose control, she was standing in front of the person who was Naruto's girlfriend the position she should be having.

She try to remain calm while she gave a fake smile at the Hyuga heiress" its al right Hinata I didn't saw where I was going so it was my fault too"

"Well I have to go Sakurasan I don't want to make Narutokun wait Ill see you around" Hinata said while walking off

(YOU HYUGA BITCH GIVE ME MY NARUTO BACK) inner Sakura shouted in rage

(What are you talking about stop talking crazy?)

(Just let me at her Ill make her pay for taking Naruto from us)

(Remember that Hinata reveal her feelings to Naruto unlike me) Sakura thought regretting not telling the blond sooner about her feelings

(But you did told him and he loves us)

(And he also loves Hinata and its not right to love two people at the same time)

(He better choose us?)

Sakura sighed( I doubt it I never deserved him I didn't treated him right, but Hinata she was always nice to him and she loved him for the being who he is I…..well Naruto was never attracted to me at the beginning)

(That's because we like that gay idiot Sasuke just thinking about him makes me sick)

(Yeah but it doesn't matter now Naruto will pick Hinata and I will be alone in the end)

(Damn you're so depressed you need a drink?)

(Yeah I guess where can I get sake)

(Where do you think? Tsunadesama has it)

(I don't know she was very upset when I drank all of it I don't think I should do the same?)

(Well take it without her noticing its us come on lets do it?)

(That's not going to be easy lets do it)

(That's the spirit lets go)

Sakura nodded and left heading straight to the Hokage's tower where she woill get some sake.

Back at Ichiraku Naruto and Konohamaru finish their meal Naruto was full and he had a big smile on his face.

"Ah a dozen bowls of ramen always hit the spot" Naruto said

"Ill say the ramen was delicious" Konohamaru said

"Yeah but next time Konohamaru you will be the one treating me okay?" Naruto said

"Okay since Im you're apprentice I have no problem with it" Konohamaru said he then notice Hinata a few feet away from Naruto and grin" well boss look you're girlfriend is here?"

Naruto immediately turn the other way and smile seeing Hinata" Hinatachan you're back?"

Hinata only kissed him passionately while Naruto didn't look surprise at all he accepted her kiss, Konohamaru's jaw fell to the ground he gave the couple a devilish grin.

"Well boss I better go so you can spend some quality time with you're girlfriend" Konohamaru said while leaving the couple alone

The couple broke their kiss

"Hinatachan Im glad that you're back"

"I missed you very much Narutokun"

Naruto grin while staring at Hinata he suddenly got an image from his dream of Hinata and Sakura tongue kissing and pleasuring each other, his whole face turn crimson red he turn his face away from Hinata who gave him a puzzle look in return.

"Narutokun what's wrong?" Hinata said worry

Naruto manage to erased his blushing face he look back at his girlfriend and smile" its nothing Hinatachan"

"Are you sure Narutokun?"

"Yeah Im fine so Hinatachan wanna gor for a walk?"

Hinata nodded and smile" sure Narutokun"

They both hold hands and left the ramen shop

Hokage Tower

Sakura was walking the halls of the Hokage tower she has been looking for the secret room where Tsunade holds her sake, it seems the elderly Hokage made sure to hide her precious sake very well because this time Sakura has been having some difficult finding the sake. She thought that Tsunade thought she was going to try and take the sake again so she made sure she couldn't find the new secret room to the sake, she growl in frustration she needed the sake badly so she continue to search the halls for the secret room.

She check there wasn't any ninjas around so they didn't get suspicious, to prevent that from happening she cast a genjutsu to fool them. She then reach a very suspicious looking wall Sakura had a strong feeling about the wall and it hit her, the wall was nothing but a fake it was genjutsu she made the hand seals to dispel the genjutsu once the wall vanish a door took its place.

(YEAH BABY JACKPOT) inner Sakura shouted in triumph

Sakura grin to herself(Tsunadesama was smart to hide the room with a genjtusu too bad for her that Im smart I can tell if it's a genjtusu without the need of a bloodline like the sharingan) she open the door to reveal the hidden treasure a large supply of sake probably to last for months

And just before Sakura had the chance to grab one of the bottles

"Sakura I hope you're not thinking in drinking my sake again"

Sakura turn pale hearing the cold and serious voice and she knew the owner of that voice, she slowly turn the other way and she was meet by Tsunade brown eyes and right now they were full of anger. Sakura was really scared in the years she was training with her she has never seen her so angry she knew the only reason why she was so upset no one gets in her way of her precious sake to Tsunade it was like gold and it worth more than all the money in the world.

Tsunade glare at Sakura" well were you thinking to drink all of my sake again?"

Sakura gave her a very innocent look" Tsunadesama how can you say something like that I wasn't going to drink your sake I was just admiring the large amount of sake that's all"

"Cut the bull shit Sakura you are not drinking any sake too much alcohol in you're body can kill you so back off" Tsunade said as she closed the door to the sake

Sakura sighed" Im sorry Tsunadesama I really need help Im passing trough a lot of depression lately"

Tsunade sighed" let me guess does it have to do with Naruto?"

Sakura nodded while Tsunade sighed again" lets discuss this in my office"

Sakura nodded and follow Tsunade to her office

Once they arrived at the office Tsunade closed her door and got seated in her seat

"Now what is it?" Tsunade said waiting for her apprentice to answer her

Sakura blush hard while Tsunade was confuse she started twiddling her fingers which shock Tsunade a lot she was acting like the old Hinata since she has nothing close of being shy.

"I guess it will be better if I get this off my chest, Im not telling anything to my mother so Tsunadesama I hope you don't said a word about what Im about to tell you" Sakura said

"Al right speak" Tsunade said waiting for Sakura's answer

"I……..slept with Naruto"

Tsunade's eyes widened in shock" Sakura you're telling me that you and Naruto…."

"Yeah we had sex" Sakura said while blushing she could clearly remember the first time she made love to the blond ninja

"I guess its obvious since you love him but the bad part is that Naruto cheated on Hinata if she find out she'll be devastated

"I know so I hope Tsunadesama that you don't say a word about this"

"I won t say anything but have you told someone else about this?"

"I told Ino but I trust her she won't say a word about this she's the only one I have told before you"

"I see so what are you going to do about this?"

"Wait Tsunadesama there's more you should know…..a few days ago Naruto and I slept together again"

Tsunade sweat dropped" so he cheated again on Hinata oh Kami this is turning into one bad soap opera"

"After that I told him that he would have to choose between me and Hinata either is me or her" Sakura said she looked at Tsunade and she was upset

"Now Sakura sleeping with Naruto twice wasn't a mistake having sex with someone because you love that person is not wrong, however you're mistake was that you made him choose between the two of you how can you do such a thing?"

"But Tsunadesama I…."

"NO BUTS you did this thinking for yourself because you weren't thinking about Naruto when you did, did you know how Naruto must be feeling right now he must be going crazy because he can't decided who to pick the poor guy must be so full of stress right about now"

"Tsunadesama I have to do this I have to make sure that Naruto loves only me and not Hinata"

"There you go again you're being selfish just listen to yourself you're acting like you're old self if you remember?"

Sakura gasp in shock she remember how selfish she used to be how badly she wanted Sasuke to love her and only her she was acting the same with Naruto tears were forming around her jade eyes.

"Tsunadesama is it wrong to love someone very much?"

"Of course its not wrong to love someone truly Sakura"

"No but its wrong to love him when he's already taken"

At that moment Sakura started sobbing, Tsunade did the only thing she could do she got up from her desk and embrace her apprentice like a mother would do to her daughter.

"Tsunadesama I love him so much I don't know what to do I want him but I know I don't deserve him this pain is killing me it hurts"

"There its al right let it all out Sakura just cry you're pain out" Tsunade said as she was still embracing the kunoichi

After a couple of minutes Sakura broke the embrace she dry her tears" thank you Tsunadesama Im feeling a little better now"

"You might feel better if you get some rest you can also do some training?"

"Training?" Sakura said puzzle

"Yeah you can punch and destroy rocks in order to relieve you're stress until you calm down"

(I rather relieve my stress by having sex with Naruto) inner Sakura said

"I guess training sounds good Ill give it a try then" Sakura said as she reach for the door and open it" Tsunadesama thank you for listening to me"

"Of course that's why Im here for" Tsunade said with a smile

Sakura left the office and closed the door behind her, Tsunade sighed looking at the closed door.

"This situation is going to take a turn for the worst in the end either is going to be Sakura heartbroken or Hinata I think its time I have a talk with Naruto"

In another place of the village Naruto and Hinata were on top on one of the highest buildings they were watching the sunset, Hinata love looking at the sun until the night comes. However Hinata was paying little attention to the sunset and focusing her attention to her boyfriend she knew that there was something bothering him and she wanted to know what was wrong with him. She squeeze his hand a little tight getting his attention Naruto gave her a confuse look while Hinata gaze into his sapphire eyes.

"Narutokun what's wrong?"

"What do you mean Hinatachan?"

"The whole time we were walking you were so quiet and its not like you to be so quiet you always make me laugh and safe but now you're silence its worrying me a lot"

"Is that why you're so worry Hinatachan? Oh come on I guess I was just thinking that's all"

"About what?" Hinata said in a curious tone

Naruto eyes widened a little he was really in trouble, he immediately come up with something to tell her he knew Hinata would be devastated if she find out the truth about him and Sakura.

"I…..I was just thinking about my genin team you know they have different teachers Udon has TenTen and Moegi has Sakurachan and now I made Konohamaru my student I guess Im surprised that the three are not students that's all"

Hinata's worry look was replace by a smile" so that's why you look so gloomy you're disappointed that you're not the teacher of the three"

"Yeah but that doesn't matter Im still proud of them either way though"

Hinata smile her concern vanish and she lean her head in his shoulder and started watching the sun going down welcoming the night while Naruto felt relief.

(Phew that was close) Naruto thought

The sun has set and the sky turn dark the moon appeared shinning, Hinata was admiring the beauty of the scenery while Naruto took his hand and put it around her waist the couple watched the beautiful night before them.

"Its so beautiful its very romantic" Hinata said as she looked at Naruto with passion in her pale eyes

Before Naruto got the chance to say anything he was tackle by Hinata and she kissed him very passionately Naruto dispelled what he was going to say to her and let his tongue do the talking. Hinata comply as she let her own tongue dance with his both started moaning as they taste each others lips and tongues, Naruto grab Hinata's butt and gave it a squeezed which made a reaction on the Hyuga heiress as she moan in surprise she kissed her boyfriend with even more passion than ever.

Hinata then reach for the zipper of his jacket and zip it open Naruto was now in his black fish net and Tsunade's necklace hanging from his neck, Naruto took one of his hands and touch one of her breast which made her moan she smile wickedly as she continue to kiss him like there was no tomorrow. Guided by his hormones and senses he slightly open Hinata's lavender vest and lift her bra revealing one of her breast he massage it softly while touching her nipple with his index finger making the nipple hard and erected.

Hinata moan again as she felt her boyfriend's hand touch and caressed her breast she was getting very wet she scold her self for being so urgent in making love to him because she wanted to take him back to the private residence but now that she was aroused she wasn't going to go all the way to the place she was gonna do it with on the roof of a tall building of the village. Naruto manhood was already in hard mode since Hinata first kiss him, he then stop kissing her and started licking her breast which made Hinata moan he took her voluptuous breast in his mouth sucking it with passion, he was caught off guard as Hinata kissed him again and he took the kiss without arguing for stopping his licking on her breast.

Suddenly Naruto got an image of Sakura and the times he made love to her he couldn't stop thinking about the cherry blossom and then he remember the words she told him the twisted fate that he had to choose between Hinata and her and he didn't know what to do he loved them both very much. He growl under his breath he sadly broke the kiss with his girlfriend and he stop touching her breast he got seated and sighed while Hinata was looking at him with a puzzle look.

"Narutokun what's wrong?" Hinata said worry

"I…..I….Im sorry Hinatachan but I don't feel like it" Naruto said even if his hormones were lying because he still had his member in hard mode

Hinata was more confused" what…..you don't want to make love Narutokun…..why…..aren't I good enough to please you?" Hinata said in a hurtful tone

Naruto immediately shook his head" no of course not Hinatachan you're more than enough believe me its just…….Im not in the mood and besides its getting cold in here" he pick up his jacket and he put in back on

Hinata adjusted her bra back and she closed her vest she was disappointed but most of all she was hurt because Naruto turn her down when she was in the mood for some hot steamy sex with her boyfriend. Naruto saw her expression and he knew she was disappointed for spoiling the mood and the moment for some hot sex with his Hyuga girlfriend he hated himself for being such a jerk.

"Its getting colder we should get back, Hinatachan Ill walk you home" Naruto said as he gaze at his girlfriend who was still quiet and upset he sighed he then took her in his arms" Im sorry Hinatachan but I will make it up to you I promise and you know I never back down on my word"

Hinata didn't look convinced but she still nodded in agreement" okay Narutokun….next time Ill be wearing something very provocative so that you don't get any second thoughts" she gave him a seductive look

Naruto gave an evil grin" oh I wont have second thoughts when that happens" he kissed her and they left the building

They got down from the building and started walking hand in hand, however Hinata was still upset about Naruto's behavior.

(Narutokun there's definitely something wrong with you why are you lying to me?)

When they were near the Hyuga compound Hinata took Naruto to a corner making him confuse at her actions.

"Hinatachan what are y…." Naruto was silenced by Hinata's finger

"Shhh…quiet Narutokun" Hinata said as she check at the entrance to the compound she gulp a little because there was someone standing at the entrance

The person was none other than her father Hiashi he had a serious expression on his face it seems he's been standing at the entrance for a while.

"Looks like he's waiting for me?" Hinata said

"What are you talking about Hinatachan who's there?" Naruto said in a whisper

"Its my father he's at the entrance I don't know why he's there but I think he's waiting for me"

"Oh that's so nice of him" Naruto said

Hinata sweat dropped at his comment" Narutokun you know father doesn't approved of our relationship so its obvious he's waiting for me"

"Even if that's the case its nice of him to wait for you"

Hinata sighed" Narutokun Ill go on my own from here you go back Ill see you later then"

"Okay" Naruto said

The two kissed each other before Hinata left to the compound, Naruto left the way he came. When Hinata arrived at the compound she was greeted by her father who seems to be a little relief.

"Hello father" Hinata said while bowing

Hiashi nodded" you're back its not so late so why are you back so early?"

"I guess I am a tire why would you say that is there something wrong father?" Hinata said while keeping an eye on her father

"No there's nothing wrong I thought you were going to be with him a little longer?"

"He's name is Naruto father please addressed to him by his name?" Hinata said

Hiashi was surprised but he became upset" Hinata are you threatening me?" his voice sounding cold

"No father of course not Im just simply stating that Naruto has a name that's all please don't take it as a threat I will never do such a thing" Hinata said while bowing

Hiashi change his expression he wasn't upset anymore" Hinata I won't called him by his name because I don't see him as a worthy person to be with you"

"Are you saying that because he has the Kyubi father?" Hinata said trying not to make it as a threat

Hiashi didn't answer instead he went back inside the compound; Hinata shook her head in disappointment.

(Father I will take you're silence as a yes) Hinata thought she went inside while thinking about Naruto and he's sudden behavior

(Narutokun I will find out why are you lying to me?)

Naruto got back to his apartment he went to the bathroom to take a quick shower and change to his pajamas he went to his bed he only though about what Sakura told him to choose between her and Hinata he was thinking too much that he didn't realize he fell asleep. He had a dream that he was standing in a white room, in front of him stood a giant golden scale and on the sides of the scale stood the two kunoichi's he love, Hinata was on the left side while Sakura was on the right side the scale hasn't move an inch because it was in perfect balance.

"Narutokun I love you" Hinata said

Suddenly the scale began to move with Hinata on top whule Sakura was on the lower side of the scale.

"Naruto I love you" Sakura said

The scale move again in Sakura's favor

"Narutokun I love you more than anything" Hinata said

"I love you even more" Sakura said

The scale kept on moving up and down, Naruto was too confuse he dint know which one to pick.

"Here Narutokun I have some ramen for you" Hinata said while showing him a hot bowl of ramen

Naruto's eyes were shining at the delicious sight of the ramen

"I have five bowls of ramen for you Naruto" Sakura said as she was showing the bowls

"I have ten bowls" Hinata said

"I have twenty" Sakura reply

"Fifty"

"A hundred" Sakura said in triumph (HA BEAT THAT HYUGA BITCH) inner Sakura said

Hinata look disappointed but she then got an idea she removed her vest and her bra revealing her massive breast" look Narutokun my breasts are bigger than Sakurasan"

The luscious sight gave Naruto a nose bleed while falling to the ground

Sakura growl in anger because it was true" SO WHAT I have a nice ass and its all yours Naruto come and get it" she gave her butt a spank

"Narutokun"

"Naruto"

"I love you"

"I love you"

"Narutokun"

"Naruto"

Naruto couldn't take it anymore he was about to go crazy

"ENOUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

After shouting at the top of his lungs the large scale along with the two kunoichis vanished.

"Naruto you do need some help"

Naruto's eyes widened he was shock he recognize the owner of that voice perfectly, he looked behind him and he gasp the person who was standing in front of him he felt like crying but he hold the urge to cry while looking at the toad sanin Jiraiya.

"Hey how you've been Naruto?"

"Now I know Im dreaming" Naruto said shock

"Of course Im just here communicating trough your dream and it seems you're in a tight situation?"

"Yeah you can say thar" Naruto said happy he really miss the toad sanin

Out of nowhere a bench appeared and Jiraiya got seated Naruto follow but he sweat dropped when he saw that Jiraiya started reading a familiar book.

"Great so you are reading Kakashi sensei's book?"

Jiraiya grin" why of course Kakashi left it next to my grave and I must say it's a very nice book Kakashi has become my successor in the Itcha Itcha series Im so proud of him"

"Whatever so aren't you going to help me with my problem?" Naruto said annoyed

"Oh yeah of course now Naruto why are you going crazy?"

"Duh isn't it obvious I have to choose between Hinatachan and Sakurachan"

"That's right you have two beautiful girls trying to tame your heart so which one are you going to pick?"

Naruto look annoyed" isn't that why you're here you're supposed to help me decided"

"Al right well begin with the details Ill ask you a question and you will give me an honest answer is that clear?"

Naruto nodded" okay"

"When it comes to terms of friendship which one makes you feel special you know who do you consider to be your best friend?"

Naruto gave a thoughtful look" well Hinatachan is my best friend she understands me a lot and always makes me happy, but Sakurachan is also my best friend too she understands me too and she's been there for me even if at first she didn't get along with me"

"I thought you might say that okay now which girl you have more fun?"

"Hinatachan invite me to a picnic once I really like it I have a lot of fun, but Sakurachan once treat me to ramen I was really surprised and I really enjoy it"

"The same answer again this is gonna be harder than it looks" Jiraiya said annoyed" okay now well move on to a more private matter when it comes to intimacy which one you enjoy the pleasure of sex?" the toad sanin gave a small perverted smile

Naruto blush hard at the question he growl a little" perverted hermit that's not a topic you should be bringing"

"You want to choose a girl right well this is the only way to do it remember that you have to be honest"

Naruto sighed" I guess…..when I first have sex with Hinatachan I felt warmth, happy, alive glad to be alive it was like both of our hearts were beating as one it was amazing and……..she has such big and nice soft breasts they are very sensitive Hinatachan moan easily just by a simple touch to her breasts……they are all mine" he blush while having a nose bleed and a lot of perverted thoughts came to his mind he regretted not having sex with the Hyuga heiress back at the building

Jiraiya gave a grin" now now Naruto don't get aroused okay so you love being intimate with Hinata al right now what about Sakura?"

Naruto blush again" Sakurachan she was amazing she beg for my love and of course I deliver her breast may not be big as Hinatachan's but they are very playable her nipples get easily erected and her ass oh man I love giving some spankings to that sweet ass" he got another nose bleed thinking about the sexy cherry blossom

Jiraiya sweat dropped" so you like being intimate with both of them damn Naruto are you going to make up you're mind or what?"

Naruto growl" I don't know okay both of them are special to me I love them both oh I can't decided its too hard"

Jiraiya sighed in defeat" that's it I give up there's no way I can help you its obviously that you love them both so there's nothing I can do"

"Of course I love them that's why I enjoy having sex with them"

Jiraiya smile" you know Naruto watching you it makes me think about the past……I have had sex with many women but I have never did it for love only for the pleasure I never found such a thing as love, but you are different you found two beautiful women who love you and accept you and I am proud of you Naruto"

Naruto couldn't help but smile at his teacher" thanks perverted hermit"

Jiraiya frown" with it kill you to called me by my name for once?"

Naruto grin" sorry old habits die hard" he stood quiet before talking again" perverted hermit thanks for coming I really missed you"

"Come on Naruto don't get too emotional"

"You know granny Tsunade really loved you"

Jiraiya look surprised and smirk" really so she loved me all along after all too bad for her that Im already dead"

"She misses you too"

"Yeah I know I missed her too, well I gotta go"

"What do you mean you have to go I thought you were going to help me with my problem?"

"I will give you some advice Naruto some times you need to be greedy" Jiraiya said with a smirk

"Huh what do you mean greedy I don't understand"

"Too bad this is the part when I go and you wake up farewell oh and say hi to Tsunade for me tell her that I missed her" he started to vanish

"NO WAIT"

It was too late Jiraiya vanished and Naruto rose up from his bed confuse at the toad sanins strange advice.

"What did he meant by being greedy I don't know what it means"

Naruto growl in frustration he went back to his sleep but not before murmuring that he didn't get it after a few minutes he drifted back to sleep expecting to understand what Jiraiya meant.

To be continued

Well that's it for the chapter now remember to send me your comments and reviews farewell.


	11. For honor for love

Chapter 11 For Honor for Love

Chapter 11 For Honor for Love

Disclaimer: Seriously people I don't own Naruto

Ichiraku Ramen shop

Naruto was enjoying a bowl of ramen after some intense training sessions with his new student Konohamaru unfortunately Konohamaru couldn't join him to eat ramen due to the fact that he was too exhausted so he went home. Now training with Naruto wasn't easy were talking about sparing with over fifty clones and each of his clones were as strong as the original and Konohamaru could only make ten clones max so he was pretty outnumbered. He chuckle thinking about his formal rival going against him he never chance but he believe that the young genin had a great potential to become a very strong ninja and to him training him was a great challenge and another obstacle to cross to become Hokage.

He finished his fifth bowl and ordered another bowl Teuchi just chuckle at him and serve him the hot bowl while Ayame handed him the bowl. With out even thinking about it he began eating his sixth bowl, as he was eating he didn't notice that there was somebody behind him Teuchi and Ayame saw the person and smile.

"Oh hi Sakura" Ayame said

Naruto almost choke after hearing that he then turn around to prove if it was true and there she was the pink hair kunoichi was standing before him she was looking at him with a look that could be easily tell that she misses him. Naruto choked after seeing her he cough a couple of times but it didn't work he was really choking, Teuchi and Ayame freak out seeing their number one customer choking but immediately Sakura came to his rescue and did the Heimlich maneuver on him he quickly spit the pieces of noodles he was supposed to digest.

"Are you al right Naruto?" Sakura said worry

Naruto slowly nodded while looking at her he couldn't help but smile at her what else would he expect from a medic ninja especially when it's the cherry blossom.

"Yeah thanks Sakurachan"

Silence fell on the two ninjas, Naruto saw her jade eyes and he saw once again the lust and the passion reflected in them it was just as the first time when he had sex with her he felt hot and he was getting a reaction from his pants thinking about that wonderful night with his first crush. Sakura wanted to see Naruto to talk to him about something important but right now the only thing she was thinking about was to have sex with him and fulfill her desires with the blond and after having sex with him twice it was obvious why she was feeling so hot and turn on.

She took a long look at his lips her heart beat faster they look so fresh, so inviting like they were begging to be claim by her lips more impure thoughts were running trough her head pretty soon she was imagining him naked and she really love his body so much she her breathing quicken and she was very wet thinking about him naked. Naruto like Sakura he was staring at her lips and damn he wanted to kiss those sweet lips of hers he loved so much the taste of her lips it was a combination of cherries and strawberries it was intoxicating and blissful at the same time, he imagine her naked and he was getting very aroused by the minute he didn't care if he was at Ichiraku he wanted to have sex with her here and now.

Both teens finally snap out of their heavenly fantasies Sakura calm herself before speaking.

"So….um Naruto I….are you busy?"

"Well…right now Im eating ramen why do you ask Sakurachan?"

"Can we talk?"

Naruto saw the seriousness in her eyes and of course he wasn't going to refuse her" yeah of course I guess"

"Lets go to another place then"

Naruto nodded he left his money on the counter and they both left the ramen shop to go to someplace quiet and private, while they were walking Sakura was giving glances to the blond ninja every time she glance at him she smile he was so handsome and gorgeous she was really stupid in the past she didn't realize how handsome he was and next to Sasuke he was number one. Naruto notice that Sakura was giving him glances and it didn't bother him at all, now for him he love looking at her she was gorgeous to him she was always gorgeous like an angel that have fell from heaven and angel with pink hair.

The two arrived at the park and to their luck it was empty it seems that there wasn't any children playing at the hour they seated in the swings next to the slide. Now Naruto was getting nervous he had a pretty good idea what Sakura wanted to talk to him it was no doubt that it had to do with the fact that he had to choose between her and his girlfriend Hinata and right now he didn't wanted to talk about it since he hasn't decided and it was giving him a lot of stress. He sighed silently as he waited for his teammate and love to talk he took a quick glance at her and she was looking at him with a small smile a very beautiful smile.

"Naruto I…….Im sorry"

"Huh?"

"I really sorry Naruto"

Naruto was really confused" what do you mean Sakurachan?"

"Im sorry about making you chose between me and Hinata I……I was being selfish I told you that because I was desperate and wanted you to make up your mind for good and hopefully you will choose…….me" she whisper the last part but Naruto heard her

Naruto look to the ground he became sad" Sakurachan I'm sorry I really am"

Sakra gave him a playful smile" why are you apologizing to me silly?"

"Because you are suffering because of me I know you are in pain I haven't made my choice yet and I know very well you are hurt because of this Sakurachan I just hate to see you in pain both physical and emotional and I hate that I am the one causing you this pain I can't stand it Im sorry"

Sakura blush hearing his heartwarming speech her jade eyes were shinning with happiness she lean closer to him and closed her eyes hoping that her blond love would accept her kiss. Naruto blush but he smile he lean closer and close his eyes their lips met but it was a soft kiss but with lots of passion. Before Sakura got the chance to deepen the kiss and adding her tongue Naruto sadly broke the kiss Sakura was disappointed but she didn't show it.

"I better go Sakurachan"

Sakura nodded" okay I better go too I have to go back to work"

Naruto got up from the swing and he was about to leave when he look back at her" Sakurachan please give me more time and I will make my choice that's a promise and you know I never go back on my word its my ninja way"

Sakura nodded and smile" yeah I know"

"Ill see you later okay" Naruto said as he left the park

Sakura sighed she lick her lips still tasting the lips of her blond love she couldn't help it but she was still wet and horny.

(Damn it why the hell Im horny and why the hell I'm only thinking about sex?)

(You love Naruto so it's pretty obvious you want him so badly) inner Sakura said

(No its something else I'm this horny because of that book ever since I have began reading that book my sexual urges have been increasing a lot)

(Duh isn't that good to have urges that only Naruto can satisfy for you?)

(Well yeah but now I have crossed the line because sex it's the only thing I'm thinking about I have become a huge pervert)

(You're eighteen it's a common age to be only thinking about sex) inner Sakura said with a sweat dropped

(I guess you're right but still I wish Naruto was with me so he could please me like a boyfriend to his girlfriend would)

(Well that can't happen right now because he's with HER its all that HYUGA BITCH FAULT)

Sakura growl she tighten her fist until they were red (yeah its her fault damn it I want to punch her lights out it makes me so angry AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGG) she then remember what Tsunade told her( maybe after work I can train maybe I can finally release my killer intent for Hinata I will go to one of the training grounds)

(I don't know if that will work)

(Right now I'm willing to try anything)

She finally left the park thinking about Naruto and her way of getting rib of her stress or in this case her killing intent for Hinata maybe Tsunade's idea will help her.

Naruto was walking the streets of the village he then saw Shizune running to him.

"Oh Shizune what is it?"

"Narutosan Tsunadesama wants to see you in her office"

Naruto blink" granny Tsunade wants to see me" he then smile" maybe she has a mission for my team al right"

"I don't know she told me she wanted to see you its important"

"Important sounds like something serious al right Shizune I'll go" he then left for the Hokage tower follow by Shizune

Hyuga Compound

Hinata finish putting her cloths she went to her mirror and look at herself she had about enough about her father not approving her relationship with Naruto just because he's the container of the Kyubi. She loved Naruto and she will do anything for him she really hated the fact that her father couldn't see that Naruto was just a normal human being with feelings with a wonderful personality he was the one who taught her to believe in herself the one who made her a stronger better person and she loved him for that. She knew she was making the right choice she wanted her father's approval because she wants her father to be proud of her for once knowing that he has thought she was weak worthless. She won the first battle in revealing her feelings for Naruto and it was well worth it now it was the second battle to win which was her father's approval and acknowledgement.

She finally left her room to search for her father focus on the task at hand today was gonna the day, she arrived at the dojo where she saw her father watching Neji and her younger sister Hannabi sparing. Hannabi has change during the last three years she was a few inches taller but not as tall as Neji and Hinata she was 5'3 she was fourteen and she was already a chunnin she was wearing a black vest with fish net on the sleeves a white long skirt black pants with her shuriken hostler strap on her right leg and her kunai hostler strap on her left backside, a pair of black ninja sandals and her leaf head band was tight around her forehead. She was wearing Neji's uniform with a few changes and color, now there was one thing that definitely has change in the young Hyuga when it comes to physical appearance that she has follow her older sisters footsteps in the chest developing department she had a very nice C cup attracting a lot of the young boys in the village she was quite the catch like her sister.

For a while Hinata lost focus in talking to her father because she was now interested in the sparing match between her younger sister and her cousin the match was very intense each were throwing their own blows but they each were blocking it was simply impressive it seems that both were in the same level.

"That's enough you two" Hiashi said" you two fought a fierce battle I'm proud of the both of you"

Neji and Hannabi bow to the leader of the Huyga main branch that's when Neji notice Hinata.

"What is it Hinata?" Neji said

Hiashi look to her daughter" is there something wrong Hinata?"

Hinata finally sanp from her daydream and face her father with a serious look" father I had enough its time you will approve of me and Narutokun"

"And why should I approved such relation" Hiashi said eyeing her carefully

"I'm not running father I challenge you to a fight I will fight for my honor and my love for Narutokun"

Neji and Hannabi were shock to hear Hinata give such a challenge to the head of the Hyuga main branch.

Hiashi was staring at her" so you want to challenge me in order to gain my approval of your relationship with him is that it?"

Hinata nodded" yes father do you accept?"

"Hinata please reconsider" Neji said defending her

"Stay out of this Neji, al right Hinata I accept your challenge but we wont fight here come to the courtyard tonight" Hiashi said he then left the dojo leaving a shocking Hannabi and Neji behind

"Hinata what have you gotten yourself into?" Neji said worry

"Please Neji this is something I must do I am sick of running away I will face him once and for all"

Hinata didn't say nothing else she left the dojo to prepare for the big night the night that will change her life forever.

Hokage's office

Naruto enter Tsunade's office and he wasn't surprised to see her sleeping on her desk with a lot of paperwork to do he sighed he has always known Tsunade wasn'tthe kind of person to be responsible as Hokage when it comes to fill paperwork. Sometimes he wonder how can someone like her become Hokage in the first place he erase that thought from his head as he didn't know what to do he knew if he wake her up she will beat the living crap out of him, so it was a very hard decision to make.

He was saved by the bell when Shizune enter the office she sweat dropped seeing her master sleeping she started thinking what excuse to come up to make her wake up she snap her fingers coming up with the perfect way to wake her.

"TSUNADESAMA SAKURA DRANK ALL OF YOUR SAKE AGAIN"

Tsunade immediately woke up with wide eyes" WHAT WHEN DID IT HAPPEN WHY DID SHE HAVE TO DO THAT AGAIN I WARN HER NOT TO" she then saw Shizune with slight grin on her face while Naruto was sweat dropping she growl glaring at her apprentice with killer intent" Shizune you……"

Shizune left her office in a flash not waiting to face the wrath of the fifth Hokage, she sighed" why does she have to tell me such tragic news I don't want my precious sake to be stolen again"

Naruto sweat dropped (Sakurachan drank all of her sake no way) he then remember the time when she got drunk (oh that day yeah it must be it she was really drunk)

Tsunade finaly notice Naruto" oh Naruto you're here Im glad now do you know why I called you here?"

"I don't know do you have a mission for my team because you know my team is getting stronger"

"No Naruto is not a mission I want to talk to you from friend to another friend it's about your love triangle?"

Naruto look puzzle" love triangle what do you mean granny Tsunade?"

Tsunade sighed (he's still dense as always)" Naruto Im talking about you loving Hinata and Sakura"

Naruto gasp in shock" how…..how do you know about that?"

"Sakura told me"

Naruto stood silent for a few minutes" what did she tell you?"

"Well she told me how much she loves you how much she's suffering because you have a relationship with Hinata and she has become so depressed that she ended up getting drunk if you know that she drank all of my sake"

Naruto was now depressed at what Tsunade told him of course he knew Sakura was in pain because of him it was his fault and that was making him feel so guilty and hurt inside.

"Granny Tsunade of course I know Sakurachan is in pain because and I hate it so much but what can I do I love her and Hinatachan too I don't know what to do?"

Tsunade sighed" Naruto does Hinata knows that you cheated on her with Sakura?"

Naruto turn pale hearing that Tsunade notice his look and sighed

"I will take your terrified face as a no, Naruto I know its going to be horrible but you have to tell Hinata"

"WHAT granny Tsunade I can't tell her Hinatachan will feel horrible I just can't"

"Naruto by not telling her you're making it worst you're hurting her just like you're hurting Sakura can't you see by not telling Hinata and by not choosing which one to take in your heart you're hurting both of them even if you're not doing it on purpose"

Naruto felt like crying tears were forming around his blue eyes Tsunade got up from her desk and went to blond ninja she put her hands on his shoulders.

"Naruto I never told you this before you are like a little brother to me but you're also like a son to me I never had a child of my own but at least I know the feeling of motherhood because of you and even if you never knew your mother Kushina I am here for you so please take my advice" Tsunade said giving him a sweet smile which was very rare coming from her

Naruto started sobbing" granny Tsunade I never knew you felt that way about me"

Tsunade smile" please Naruto do the right thing tell Hinata the truth she deserves to know and choose the one you want to have in your heart you have to get this off your chest you're also hurting yourself so please just do the right thing"

"I don't know if I can do it its too hard both of these things it's too hard to accomplish" Naruto said as more tears fell from his eyes

"First you will tell Hinata the truth it will destroy her but its better to tell her now because one way or the other the truth will come out and Hinata will feel even worst it's up to you and second as to who will you choose well listen to the voice in your heart I know you will find the answer"

"But granny Tsunade if I tell Hinatachan the truth she wont accept me if I choose her she will never forgive me"

Tsunade smile" Naruto believe it or not she will forgive you it will take time she will accept you back do you know why because she truly loves you"

Naruto was in deep thought he looked at the slug sanin with a warm smile" thanks granny Tsunade Ill think about it"

"Don't think about it too long just make your decision and tell Hinata the truth okay?"

Naruto nodded he headed for the door he turn back to Tsunade" thanks granny Tsunade" he then did something Tsunade wasn't expecting he ran to her and gave her a big hug she was really surprised

Naruto broke the hug before leaving the office a shock Tsunade behind, she smile before drying a few tears that formed around her eyes.

"Naruto it doesn't matter what you choose Im already proud of you you will become the next Hokage"

Training ground number 10

CRASH BAM

Those were the sounds as another rock was destroyed to a million pieces by Sakura, right after she left the hospital she decided to give a shot at what Tsunade told her it was supposed to be a way to release her tension and stress and it was really working a lot. As Sakura punch rock after rock she kept imagining Hinata's face in each of the rock she was punching and she loved the feeling she grin in satisfactory as rock turn into tiny pieces.

(Damn you Hinata for taking Naruto from me damn you Hinata for being so nice damn you Hinata for having big breast) Sakura growl as she punched another rock

(So what if she has big breast Naruto said it himself that he loved our body just the way it is) inner Sakura said

(Yeah you're right and he sure taste and enjoy my body when he made love to me) Sakura thought as she was blushing and having a nose bleed

(Damn Hyuga bitch has him for herself)

Sakura growl at the thought of Naruto and Hinata having sex she immediately erased and curse that horrible thought she tighten her fist again as she began to punch more rocks, pretty soon the whole training ground look like a nuclear bomb fell on it. She pant she was tired she doesn't remember how long she has been destroying rocks, before she realized it she fell on the ground exhausted beyond words.

(Oh Im so tired I can't get up I guess I should rest) she got seated and look around at what was left of the training ground she sweat dropped (oops I guess I overdid it)

(Yeah but it felt so damn good) inner Sakura said

Sakura chuckle to herself it was true she now felt relief and her anger was gone for now at least, she then began to think about Naruto the blond ninja who has been trying to conquer her heart since they were kids and now he has conquer it unfortunately his heart was conquer by Hinata. She growl a little but she decided to forget about her knowing that it will make her angry and the urge to destroy will rise again so she only focus on her blond love. She began to think about his golden blond hair his sapphire blue eyes how beautiful they are, she began to think about his naked body his muscle but not to muscle body his strong arms his firm legs and most important his big dick.

Sakura was blushing and having a nose bleed (mmmm naked Naruto yeah OH NO IM THINKING ABOUT SEX AGAIN DAMN)

(Relax its something natural) inner Sakura said

(Im not listening to you that's it Im not reading that book anymore period)

(Yeah right well see how long you can keep up with that)

(Shut up you)

She decided to ignore her inner self and enjoy her rest pretty she was returning to her house, after a few minutes she got up and left the training ground with a sweat dropped on the back of her head.

(I hope Tsunadesama doesn't get angry at me for destroying one of the training grounds it was her idea after all and it work)

Hyuga Compound (courtyard)

Nightfall arrived at the Hyuga Compound and Hinata was finally ready to face her father she still didn't know why her father ask her to come to the courtyard although she had a pretty good idea why. With courage confidence and her love for Naruto in mind she arrived at the entrance to the courtyard, of all the places in the Hyuga Compound the courtyard was the biggest place it was so big that the Hokage tower could fill the whole place perfectly. Without hesitation in her heart she open the door and enter the courtyard she wasn't surprise at all instead of seeing her father alone the whole courtyard was crowded by all the members of the Hyuga clan both main branch and second branch. In addition there council of the clan and the elders were also present she took a look at the corner and saw Neji and Hannabi both look like they were worry and her father stood in the middle of the courtyard where the fighting ground was held.

Without any fear at all she walk towards the middle and meet her father face to face she looked at his directly in his eyes. Neji didn't look at it because he was worry about his cousin but he was very proud of her for the first time in her life she has stood up to her father and she was afraid she has change so much for the better. She wasn't shy anymore she wasn't doubting herself anymore this was the new Hyuga Hinata confident and strong, of course he knew she was strong she did beat him after all he smirk a little remembering that surprising day. He took a glance at his younger cousin Hannabi and she was worry he couldn't blame her it was going to be a serious and tough fight, he also was suspicious at the fact that his uncle called every member of the clan including the council and elders he looked at his uncle with suspicion and discomfort.

(I know what you're planning uncle you want to humiliate Hinata in front of the council and the elders)

"Is sister going to be al right?" Hannabi said worry

Neji shook his head" I don't know but let's believe in her"

Hannabi nodded and look to her father and her sister as they stood facing each other in the middle of the ring.

"Are you nervous?" Hiashi said with a small hint of worry

Hinata shook her head" no I am not I was the one who challenge you so I have nothing to be afraid off, I'm doing this so you could acknowledge and approved my relationship with Narutokun you keep seeing him as the Kyubi but he's a wonderful person hard working and kind I love him because his Uzumaki Naruto and not as the container of the Kyubi"

The members of the clan started murmuring among themselves Hiashi just ignore them for the moment he took the Jyukken stance and activated his byakugan ready to fight her

"Are you ready Hinata?"

Hinata didn't nodded nor did she said anything instead she untied her headband from her neck and tied it around her forehead preparing for the big fight she activated her byakugan.

"Father I'm not running away never again"

Neji smile that was the same thing she told him when she first fought him back at the chunnin exams, he gasp seeing that his uncle was the first to make the first move he charge at Hinata he raise his ready to strike his daughter at the exact place of her body.

Everyone gasp in shock they all thought that the match was already over but they were wrong Hinata just block his attack and she was holding his palm with her hand. Neji was shock recognizing the attack his uncle just did but thankfully Hinata block it, Hiashi try not to look shock but in truth he was with his speed he thought he would be able to land his attack and defeat his daughter. In a heartbeat Hiashi made another attack with his free hand but Hinata block it with her free hand for a while he locked eyes with her and he could see in her byakugan eyes confidence reflected something her never thought to see in his entire life, there was something else her self determination it was like a fire burning deep within her.

Hinata was still holding his hand" that attack…..so father you were thinking in finishing the fight so soon planning on attacking my main chakra point in doing so you will hit all of my chakra points at once you're underestimating me father"

Hiashi didn't answer her he broke free from her hold and was going to use the same attack he hit but her curse Hinata's body vanished in a cloud of smoke and it was replace by a wooden log.

(Substitution jutsu she was fast in creating it) Hiashi thought (where is she then?) he look at every direction until he heard her from above him

SHADOW CLONE JUTSU

The clan members gasp seeing that the whole ring was cover by dozens of Hinata clones, Neji couldn't help but smile at the way his cousin was fighting.

(She's using Naruto's fighting style)

Hiashi was not impressed he focus with his byakugan trying to see the real one but he couldn't, he was interrupted by the Hinata clones who charge at him before they attack him he used kaiten rotation hitting most the clones.

(Now's my chance) Hinata thought as she threw an explosive kunai

BOOM

Hiashi wasn't hurt but the explosion was able interrupt his kaiten he was caught off guard the clones charge at him but Hiashi used kaiten only this time it was different it was twice bigger than the normal hitting all of the clones in the ring. Once the clone vanish the real Hinata threw a kunai at him only to be caught in his hand it was a toy that she just threw at him.

"Really Hinata are you planning in defeating me with a kunai?" Hiashi said he looked at her with a disappointed look to see that Hinata vanish in a cloud of smoke (IMPOSSIBLE THAT WAS A CLONE THEN WHERE IS)

His thinking was interrupted as he heard a puff of smoke near him and he was met by the real Hinata ready to use her gentle fist she hit him over a hundred time sending him to the ground. The whole courtyard was silent every Hyuga was shock at what they just saw, Neji and Hannabi were in the same boat Hyuga Hiashi has been defeated by the same person whom he consider to be weak worthless. The Hyuga council and the elders were shock but they manage to smile at the great outcome that just took place tonight, Hiashi slowly got up he look at his daughter and he was shock expecting to see her with her byakugan but she didn't have it.

"Its over father I hit all of your chakra points surrender" Hinata said she still remained in her fighting stance not letting her guard down one bit

"Its impossible how…..you hit all my chakra points but you don't have your byakugan how?" Hiashi said shock

Hinata smile at her father" because I don't need it…..I can't literally see them but I have memorize the exact location of all of them so I don't need my byakugan"

A huge gasp of shock was follow nobody believe what the Hyuga heiress just said

"Its impossible"

"There's no way"

All of the Hyugas were murmuring Hiashi got up" that's enough, Hinata you have defeated me in combat and you were right I have underestimated you have become into such a strong person and I lost" he then went to his knees and bow down to his daughter making her look confused at him

"Everyone bow down to the new Head of the Hyuga main branch" Hiashi said

Hinata gasp hearing such a statement she look around and saw everyone bowing down to her the council, the elders, the members of the second branch and her sister Hannabi and cousin Neji. She didn't know what to do she was finally the new head of the clan she was feeling embarrassed and blush and also began to twiddle her fingers like her old self.

Hiashi got up" Hinata I you have my approved of your relationship with Uzumaki Naruto no Namikaze Naruto"

Hinata was confused along with Neji and Hannabi but the rest of the Hyuga knew exactly what Hiashi was talking about.

"What are you talking about father?"

Hiashi smile" you must know who Naruto really is Hinata he……is the son of Namikaze Minato the fourth Hokage"

Hinata, Neji and Hannabi gasp at the shocking revelation

"Na…Nar…..Na….Narutokun the son of the fourth?" Hinata said

Hiashi nodded" yes you have choose a fine man from now on I will give Naruto the respect he deserves just like his father"

Neji smile he went to his cousin along with Hannabi" congratulations Hinata"

"Thank you Neji"

"You were amazing sister" Hanabi said

Hiashi smile at hi daughter" Hinata you have earn it as the new leader I know you will make me proud no you have already make me proud"

Hinata felt like crying she embrace his father and he flinch in pain Hinata became worry" father are you al right?"

"I'm fine Hinata I'm just a little hurt you really did a number on me" Hiashi said with a slight chuckle

"Don't worry uncle well take you to the hospital" Neji said and Hannabi nodded

"I said I'm fine Neji it's nothing serious"

"Neji's right father you're injury could be serious it will be better to take you to the hospital" Hannabi said

Hiashi sighed" al right I have no choice"

The rest of the clan bow to Hinata one last time before leaving the courtyard, Neji and Hannabi carry Hiashi out of the courtyard but not before Hiashi look back at Hinata.

"Hinata you have my approval and my blessings" Hiashi said with a smile

Hinata look puzzle after hearing the blessing part but she immediately got the idea what he meant she blush bright red she couldn't believe her father has given her permission to actually marry Naruto she twiddle her fingers still blushing.

(Narutokun and me husband and wife that would be the best thing in my life thank you father I am so happy, I wonder if I should have told him that I already slept with Narutokun maybe next time) she giggle at the memory she left the courtyard and went to her room

A couple of hours later Hinata came from the Compound and she was met by Naruto who was smiling she went to him and gave him a big hug follow by a passionate kiss, a couple of minutes they broke the kiss.

"So Hinatachan ready to go to Ichiraku's?"

"Yes I'm ready Narutokun"

"Al right let's go"

They both left the compound holding hands Naruto notice his girlfriend happy face and couldn't help but smile back.

"What's wrong Hinatachan you seem to be more happy than usual?"

Hinata giggle" well you see Narutokun I have a talk with father and he finally approved of our relationship"

"Really you meant it he doesn't has a problem with me because of you know?"

"Don't worry Narutokun father has decided to give you some respect so there's nothing to worry about"

"So he wants us to be together?"

Hinata nodded

Naruto grin" what did you do did you beat him in a fight?"

Hinata laugh" oh Narutokun that's so silly of you why would I fight my own father (maybe I will tell him later)"

Naruto just smile as he and his girlfriend continue to walk to Ichiraku's he then remember what Tsunade told him he took a quick glance at her she was so happy.

(I can't tell her not yet I will tell her eventually but this is going to be the hardest thing I will ever do)

To be continued

There goes the next chapter Naruto still hasn't decided who to choose, Sakura wants to kill Hinata and Hinata still doesn't have a clue that Naruto cheated on her looks like things are going to get more complicated anyway send me your comments and soon there will be more lemons because I'm pretty sure you guys are reading this story because of the lemons you perverts, but then again I am a pervert too now I will sold my soul just to be in Naruto's shoes right about now anyway farewell until the next chapter.

.


	12. A little date

Chapter 12 A little date

Chapter 12 A little date

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I'm trying

Hokage Tower (medical area)

Moegi was in the middle of her medical training Sakura was watching carefully as she saw her student focusing her chakra to heal the injury of a small bird who had its wing injure. Moegi focus as her hands were glowing with green chakra carefully she pointed the green chakra at the injure wing of the bird in a couple of seconds the wing was healed the bird started flipping both of its wings happily.

"Good job Moegi you are getting the hang of it pretty quickly"

"Thanks sensei it's all because of you"

"You learning very quick looks like you might become even better than me"

Moegi blush" you mean it sensei?"

Sakura nodded happily" yeah you will become the best"

Moegi smile back" because I'm learning from the best"

"Flattery won't get you nowhere we still have some physical training to do" Sakura said with a smirk

Moegi sighed" do we have to sensei I'm still feeling the pain from last training"

"You want to become as strong as me right? so you need the training and besides you will need the strength for Konohamaru when he gets perverted a good punch to the face will knock some sense into him"

"Yeah that's right and sensei speaking of him I…..I ask him out on a date" Moegi said blushing

Sakura raise an eyebrow in interest she then smirk" really……so what did he said?"

Moegi blush again" I told him the truth, that I like him a lot and I ask him out"

Sakura grin in satisfaction at her student" so you did took my advice and ask him out what did he say come on tell me" she started jumping up and down like a little kid in anticipation

Moegi sweat dropped seeing her teacher acting so unsensei like" well he was really shock at first he look a little nervous but he smile and he was blushing he said yes" she was blushing a lot

"Blushing eh?" Sakura said putting her index finger on her chin" that's a good sing Moegi that means he likes you too you must be so happy"

"I am but I don't know what to do on a date"

Sakura looked horrified" you're kidding what do you mean you don't know what to do on a date all you have to do is be yourself and have fun that's all its not so hard"

"But what if Konohamarukun doesn't like the date?" she said in sad tone

"That depends of how you act just enjoy yourself Moegi have fun with him talk to him about things that both of you like"

Moegi smile" yeah I can do that it will be like hanging out like we always do"

Sakura nodded" you bet having fun is the most important thing on a date"

Moegi nodded when she completely turn red" oh no…..what if he kisses me I….oh dear Kami I don't know what to do it's a little too soon can I really do this what if I can't go trough with this?"

Sakura clench her fist in anger she grab her student and started shaking her like a rag doll" ENOUGH stop thinking negatively you have to be positive otherwise the date is going to be a total failure" she let go of her and Moegi was very dizzy

"O……..okay…..sensei" Moegi said dizzy

"Moegi if you want your date to go smoothly there's only one thing to do?"

Moegi got over her dizziness and she was paying attention to her teacher

"I'm going to help you on your date I will give you some advice by the time I'm done with you, you will have him wrap on your little finger"

Moegi cheered" yay thanks sensei now I know that my date will go smoothly"

"I'm a love expert after all you will Konohamaru's heart you'll see"

"Oh I can't wait for tonight"

"Maybe I can start by giving you some advice right now?"

"Really sensei go ahead I'm all ears"

"But first physical training"

Moegi fell anime style she was dying in anticipation to hear her teacher she got up and sighed" fine"

Sakura giggle" good let's go then"

They left the medical room and headed to the training grounds

Moegi smirk" you know sensei you know a lot about romance the way you talk to me is like you have a boyfriend"

Sakura blush from her student's comment" no….of course I don't have one don't be silly Moegi"

"There's someone for everyone that's what I always say there might also be someone for you"

"I already have someone" Sakura whisper

"Huh did you said something sensei?"

"No it wasn't nothing come one let's go I wont hold back Moegi"

Moegi nodded as they continue to walk the hall of the Hokage tower, Sakura was in thought thinking about the blond ninja that she loves she then thought about Konohamaru.

(Konohamaru must be training with Naruto he will obviously tell Naruto about his date with Moegi I wonder will Naruto gave some advice to him that's going to be a little interesting seeing Naruto give some advice about dating) Sakura thought whle giggling

Training ground number ten

SHADOW CLONE JUTSU

Ten Konohamaru clones appeared facing against a hundred Naruto clones Naruto grin

"A hundred to ten those numbers are not good Konohamaru you should give up"

"Never I will never give up that's my way of the ninja"

"That's the attitude Konohamaru fight me with everything you had"

The konhamaru clones charge into the hundred Naruto clones before they got a chance to attack they change into a cloud of smoke reveling ten wooden logs with a explosive tag in each of the logs.

Naruto gasp" NO WAY"

BOOM

All of the clones were demolished by the large explosion, Konohamaru jump from a nearby tree he looked at the result of his strategy and smirk.

"Ha bet you didn't see that coming boss"

Naruto jump from the tree he was hiding and smirk in satisfaction

"Good job Konohamaru you are getting stronger al right let's take a break how about some Ichiraku' ramen?"

"You bet I am hungry after all that training"

The two left the training ground as they were walking into the streets of the village Konohamaru was a little restless somehow Naruto notice his behavior and got worry.

"What's wrong Konohamaru?"

"Huh what do you mean?"

"Come on something's bothering you its written all over your face"

"Well ……Moegi ask me out on a date" he blush a little

Naruto was surprised but he smile" really congratulations Konohamaru you did accept her offer right?" he looked at his student who blush deeper

"Yeah I did she also told me that she like me like me I didn't know she felt that way about me all along I'm so stupid not to realize sooner"

"Its al right Konohamaru nobodies perfect (it's just like me I didn't know Sakurachan love me for three years) now the big question is do you feel the same way?"

Konohamaru blush again" I….I…..I…..I don't know I just found out about this I don't know what to say but I agree to go out with her because she's my friend but I don't know if I see her more than just a friend"

Naruto sighed as he put his hand on his shoulder" I understand how you feel Konohamaru it's not easy to realize about your feelings for a girl who has been your friend for a long time its up to you to realize those hidden feelings……but don't take to long though"

"So how do I figure out that I have feelings for her?"

"When you go on your date with Moegi just look deep within yourself and think about her and tell your self what do you think of her does she make you happy does she makes you laugh does she understands is she cool to hang with him all those kinds of questions"

Konohamaru smile" oh I get what your trying to say I will and maybe I will have Moegi as my girlfriend its going to be cool although too bad Moegi doesn't have big boobies like Hinata"

"Yeah that's true" Naruto said before realizing what he said" HEY don't talk about Hinatachan like that show some respect"

"Boss but its true she does have big boobies you are so lucky to have her as your girlfriend"

Naruto grin" I know" he suddenly remembered the horrible secret he's been keeping from her that he cheated on her with Sakura his face sad and depressed

Konohamaru notice his expression and got worry" hey boss are you al right?"

Naruto snap from his daze" what what happened?"

"I said if you're okay you look a little sad just now"

"Its nothing come one Konohamaru let's keep going I really want to have a big bowl of ramen"

"Yeah"

Hyuga Compound

Hinata was in the dojo doing her daily training she was concentrating on her moves focusing her chakra to execute her moves in perfect balance, she suddenly thought about her boyfriend she has seen acting strangely lately and she could tell that something was bothering him. She remember the day he refuse to make love to her and from the very moment she knew something was wrong with him, what bother her the most is that he has lie to her something he has never done to her before making her suspect more about his behavior. She stop her training and gaze at the floor only thinking about her boyfriend she love him so much that it bothered her so much that she would even cry, she try to hold her tears she was about to leave the dojo until she bump into her cousing Neji.

"Hinata are you al right?" Neji said worry

"I'm……I'm fine Neji I guess I'm tire from training that's all"

Neji sighed" Hinata you're lying, you're blinking too much and your upper lip is trembling I don't need my byakugan to know" he gave her a small smile

Hinata sighed" I was never a good liar"

Neji put his arms on her shoulder" what's wrong Hinata?"

Hinata finally gave up she knew she could not avoid her worried cousin" I think there's something wrong with Narutokun"

"What do you mean?"

"He's being acting strange lately he hardly talks to me anymore and when he's with me he's a little distance he used to be so close and attach to me, but now he's a complete different person now and……" she was about to tell him about the day he rejected her from having sex with her but she knew that was a personal subject only to be discussed with her boyfriend

"Is there more?"

"No that is all"

"I see maybe I should talk to him maybe he will tell me?"

"Please don't Neji I'm sure Naruto is busy with his team and missions so I don't want to interfere"

"But you're worry about him you have the right to tell him and find out you are his girlfriend"

"Yes you are right Neji I will talk to him but later I will make special plans with him and we'll talk see there is need for you to talk to him"

"But still?" Neji said worry

"No buts Neji you won't talk to him period as the head of the Hyuga main branch I order you not to tell him are we clear?" she said in a serious tone

Neji was surprised but he smile at her authority" you are right I will leave him to you I trust you Hinata" he then bow and left the dojo

Hinata sighed in relief ( Neji has become more overprotective of me now what am I going to do with Narutokun I have an idea I will get trough Narutokun) she giggle as she left the dojo thinking of the future plans she has for her boyfriend

In the streets of the village Sakura was walking she was thinking what to do about Moegi's date with Konohamaru she notice someone tapping on her shoulder she turn to see Ino smiling at her.

"Hey Sakura?"

"Oh hey Ino"

"What's wrong I saw your look you look like you were in deep thought"

"Well I'm thinking what to do about Moegi's date with Konohamaru I told her I was going to help her so I need think how to help her"

"Oh that so nice of you Sakura why don't you take her shopping to pick up something nice for her date"

"Yeah I had that in mind maybe I should give her some advice she's so nervous its her first date"

"That is the obvious choice she'll be fine with you helping her"

"Yeah I wonder if Konohamaru will be having help from Naruto" mentioning the blond ninja's name Sakura became saddened and depressed she started thinking about him

Ino knew where this was going so she decided to help her best friend she took out a scroll from her pocket and made a hand seal changing the scroll into a book.

"Hey Sakura I got something for you" Ino said offering the book

"What's this?" she took the book in her hands

Ino grin" it's a special book that will help you I bought it just for you well actually I have another one it has help me a lot with Chouji"

Sakura looked at the title of the book" Kama Sutra" she became a little curious she open the book and what she saw made her blush like all the blood from her body has flooded to her head" INO WHAT THE HELL IS THIS GOING TO HELP ME"

"It will help you once I find you a boyfriend you do need one so badly"

Sakura growl" I don't want a boyfriend"

"No you want Naruto" Ino said while sighing" Sakura when will you realize that he's taken you can't have him"

"Don't you think I know that but I can't stop thinking about him I love him so much and he loves me too I want him so much why why can't I have him" she sob a little

"Need a shoulder to cry to?" Ino said with a smile

"No I'm okay I better go I want to take Moegi shopping I'll see you later" she was about to leave

Ino saw Sakura she was holding the book she gave him and smirk" hey Sakura you're going to take my gift for you after all"

Sakura blush a little before turning her gaze to Ino" of course since you it was a gift from you might as well take it (of course I will use it oh yeah I like the position in page five I want to try that with Naruto) Inner Sakura said while having a nose bleed

In another part of the village Naruto and Konohamaru were walking with their stomachs full.

"Oh yeah that sure hit the spot" Konohamaru said happy

"Yeah ramen always hit the spot"

"So boss where are we going?"

"I'm glad you ask we are going to get you some nice cloths for your big date"

"Okay so what am I going to do I don't know what to tell her or even what to do on this date I'm so nervous I'm getting butterflies in my stomach already"

"Leave that to me I have everything under control I will make sure your date go smoothly"

"Really al right boss I can't wait you know I'm actually happy and nervous of this date"

"So you're looking forward to the date huh?" Naruto said with a smirk

Konohamaru bush a little" yeah I guess"

Naruto chuckle" good that's a good start to find out if you have feelings for Moegi"

"I guess is that how you found out about Hinata?"

"Yeah I did when she confess to me I knew I had feelings for her I just didn't knew all this time she had a huge crush on me I am so lucky"

"Very lucky boss"

Naruto chuckle as they continue towards the mall his mind drifted to Sakura how much he missed her he shook his head as he focus in Konohamaru's date.

(Oh well at least this will make me forget about my problems) Naruto thought

Sakura and Moegi were walking the large halls of the Konoha shopping center it was the one of the biggest buildings in Konoha and also the biggest shopping center, you could buy anything from ninja clothing weapons even adult novels. They arrived at the department store for women and started searching something nice for Moegi to wear on her first date, Moegi pick a few pieces of clothing she thought they were great she was going to try them on. Sakura also found clothing that would make her student very attractive on her date she pick them up and gave them to Moegi as part of her clothing list to try on. Moegi went to the section to try the clothing Sakura stood outside waiting for her student to come out with the clothing, she came out wearing different clothing and her teacher was the official judge to accept the clothing.

Sakura looked at the cloths Moegi was wearing and she completely dislike it making Moegi to go back and change, it took over an hour for Moegi to find the right cloths to wear. Sakura looked at her and smile she gave him two thumbs up while Moegi smile back she has finally found the perfect cloths to wear on her big night, she was wearing a red tank top follow by a cream skirt reaching her knees. Moegi bought her clothing for her date of course Sakura ended up buying some cloths for her own with the purpose of getting the attention of a certain blond ninja that she loved with all her heart. After buying some clothing they went to the shoe store to buy shoes for Moegi's date, selecting the perfect pair took another hour and a half but they wee successful and bought a beautiful pair of white high heels they left the shoe Sakura was very happy knowing she had chosen the most wonderful cloths to wear for someone's first date.

"Thank you sensei I really like the cloths I hope Konohamarukun likes it too"

"Oh he will like it trust me when he sees you tonight he will flip"

"I can't wait I am so excited" Moegi said while blushing

"Its pretty normal to feel that way it is your first date after all"

"So sensei you say you were going to help me on my date?"

"You bet I have the perfect tool that will let me help you on your date but I need you to come to my house before seeing Konohamaru got it?"

"Okay"

"Good then lets go you have to prepare for your big date tonight"

Moegi nodded happily as they continue walking she was so happy knowing that with her clothing and her teacher helping her she knew that the date will be a success.

In the men's department Naruto and Konohamaru just left with a shopping bag they have bought Konohamaru's cloths for his date with Moegi, they went to the shoe store and it didn't took long for Naruto to chose the right pair of shoes he bought them and they were on their way to leave the shopping center.

"I have the perfect outfit for tonight I can't wait"

"You bet when Moegi sees you in those cloths she will faint"

"So boss you said you were going to help me in my date what is it that you have in mind?"

"I'm glad you ask Konohamaru I have something that will allow me to give you advice without me actually being there"

"Oh you mean a communicator?"

Naruto smile" yup that's it so I need that before you go on your date tonight come to my apartment so I can install it"

"Okay I'll be there"

"Now I suggest you get back to your house and get ready for your big night even if it's a little early" Naruto said with a wink

"Yeah thanks boss for taking me shopping and for helping me it means a lot to me"

"Of course I'll do anything for my student"

The two walk out of the shopping center as they took different directions and Konohamaru left to his house very happy knowing that he has bought the perfect clothing for his first date.

Night fell on Konoha Konohamaru arrived at Naruto's apartment he was wearing his outfit for his date it was a blue collar shirt with a of jeans and white sneakers. He knock on his door he heard a come in and he enter the apartment when he enter Naruto's room he saw the whole room like a real mess he sweat dropped not believing that his teacher will have his room in such conditions. Naruto made a sigh of relief as he finally found what he was looking for he grab a small piece of metal follow by a head set.

"There I finally found it Konohamaru" Naruto said

"Oh you found the communicator boss is that why your room is such a mess it's even messier than my room"

"Yeah I hide it well since the last mission I use it, so Konohamaru here put this on your ear" he gave the small metal piece

Konohamaru nodded and put it it on his right ear" I guess we should give a test try"

"Right we'll do it while you wait for Moegi"

Konohamaru nodded and they left the apartment

At Sakura's house Moegi arrived wearing the cloths that Sakura help her chose she knock on the door and the door open revealing Sakura.

"Moegi right on time come in"

Moegi nodded and enter the house" so sensei what the thing that is going to help me on the date?"

"It's right here" Sakura said showing her a small metal piece and a head set" here put this on you ear"

"A communicator?" Moegi said as she put the metal piece on her left ear

"You bet with this I can give you advice from a far away location"

"This is great sensei it's the perfect tool to help me on my date"

"Yeah now lets go test it you're going to wait for Konohamaru in front of Ichiraku so let's test use it near there"

Moegi nodded happily as they left her teacher's house

Near Ichiraku's Konohamaru was standing waiting for the reply of his teacher.

"Ramen lover calling date boy come in date boy"

"Date boy here I hear you loud and clear ramen lover the communicator works perfectly"

"Good then let this date begin"

"Roger"

In another corner near the ramen shop Moegi was standing for the reply of her teacher's.

"Cherry blossom calling date girl come in date girl"

"Date girl here I read you loud and clear cherry blossom the communicator works"

"Al right then let's go you have a man to tame"

Moegi blush at Sakura's comment she went to the ramen shop, in a couple of seconds he two teens meet face to face for a while they just stood there looking at each other. They stare in a daze and they blush noticing that both look very attractive, the long silence continue until Sakura made the first move.

"You look very handsome Konohamaru" Sakura said trough her head set

"Um….you looked very handsome Konohamarukun" Moegi said while blushing

Konohamaru blush again he became nervous not knowing what to do or what to say for the matter.

"You look extremely gorgeous Moegi" Naruto said trough his head set

"You….looked extremely gorgeous Moegi"

"Um…thank you Konohamarukun so where to?"

"Well since we are in front of Ichiraku let's eat some ramen" Naruto said

"Well since we are in front of Ichiraku's lets eat some ramen" Konohamaru said

Sakura sweat dropped at his comment (for crying out loud ramen he's hanging with Naruto too long)" can we eat something that is not ramen?"

"Can we eat something that is not ramen?" Moegi said

Naruto sweat dropped at her comment (Moegi starting to talk like Sakurachan she's hanging around her too long)" come on since were here already let's have a couple of bowls?"

"Come on since were here already let's have a couple of bowls?"

Sakura sighed (whatever)" fine lets go"

"Fine let's go" Moegi said

Konohamaru smile as they enter the ramen shop they were greeted by Teuchi and Ayane they stood quiet while the ramen was being made.

"Ask her about your training?" Naruto said

"Moegi how is your training with Sakura?"

"Well I have been doing well with my training Sakura sensei is a great teacher I'm learning a lot of things with her"

Sakura nodded in pride (that's my student)

(CHA I'm the best teacher in the world) inner Sakura said

"I see I'm glad you're doing well you will grow strong Moegi I just know it" Konohamaru said

"Ask him about his training?" Sakura said

"What about you're training Konohamarukun?"

"I'm doing great the boss is helping me become strong I just wish he teach me rasengan"

(I have been thinking about that but I don't think he will be able to do it) Naruto thought

"Rasengan is a powerful jutsu it was the special jutsu that the fourth Hokage created after all" Moegi said

"Yeah that's why I want to learn it I will be even stronger if I learn it"

Moegi giggle and that's when their ramen arrived they eat their respective bowls, from far away Naruto was watching with a smile on his face.

(Well so far so good) he thought

He didn't know that Sakura was also watching the date

(Everything is going smoothly damn I'm good) Sakura thought

The two hidden ninjas saw that the dating couple finish with their ramen and they left the shop both ninjas vanish following the two. Naruto and Sakura carefully dash trough the buildings watching the two teens walking the streets of the village, still both ninjas haven't notice their presence they were only focusing on the dating couple. Konohamaru looked at Moegi and she was blushing being very shy which was very unusual of her he has always known Moegi to be a carefree person, he guess that since this was her first date she was obviously nervous and he was also a nervous.

Naruto groan he knew he had to do something to help the mood between the two so he thought what is best" take her hand Konohamaru"

Konohamaru heard his teachers voice from his ear piece and he couldn't believe what he heard he blush at the statement he gulp a little, he took a glance at Moegi and she was still blushing and being nervous. He was going to do it somehow deep in his heart he felt like doing it he took Moegi's hand in his, she was surprised at first but once she felt his warm hand she blush and smiled at him and Konohamaru did the same. They were now walking happily hand in hand like they were an actual couple, both were happy and just continue to their next destination.

Naruto watch the new couple walking and smile he couldn't help but feel very proud of his student looks like it wouldn't be long before he realizes his hidden feelings for his friend. Not so far away Sakura watched the two teens with a smile on her face she was very proud of her student she has taken action in telling Konohamaru about her feelings for him and she did the right thing. She suddenly felt sad she wasn't like Moegi she told her feelings for Naruto too late three years too late and now she was paying the consequences with Naruto as Hinata's boyfriend. She knew she was going to suffer for the rest of her life for not having the blond ninja was the worst punishment she could ever face, she sighed as she saw that the young couple stop walking.

"So where are we going Konohamarukun?" Moegi said while blushing and honestly she didn't care where they were going since he was holding her hand

Konohamaru didn't know what to say because he completely forgot about everything he was just thinking that he was holding her friends hand and deep inside of him he liked it, and just before he notice his teacher went to his rescue again.

"Let's go to the top of the Hokage mountain and watch the stars it's a pretty night" Naruto said

"Let's go to the top of the Hokage mountain and watch the stars it's a pretty night"

Moegi smile" oh Konohamarukun that so nice of you let's go"

Konohamaru smile as they left walking hand in hand, Sakura watch with a slight blush on her cheeks.

(Smooth move Konohamaru I never knew he was such a Casanova) Sakura thought just before she was going to go after the two teens she notice

She gasp when she saw on a far away building there he was she couldn't believe it her blond love Naruto it seems he was watching the young couple as well what shock her the most was that he was wearing a familiar head set just like hers. She finally figure out that he was the one who was giving advice to Konohamaru and she couldn't help but blush and grin she slowly jump from building to building and carefully went towards him without him noticing her presence. It didn't took her long to reach her destination she walk slowly towards the blond and she crept behind him she immediately cover his eyes making him gasp in shock.

"What who are you what do you want?" Naruto said in a serious tone he cursed with himself he couldn't believe he fail to notice the person who was coming at him

Sakura went to his ear and whisper" so you were giving Konohamaru friendly advice I should it know it was you, you have become such a Casanova lately"

Naruto grin as he took Sakura's hands off from his eyes he turned to looked at her beautiful jade eyes" and you were the one giving Moegi advice why am I not surprised you were always such a smooth talker Sakurachan"

"Well I wanted to help Moegi to go trough with this she was really nervous and if you're here then that means the same with Konohamaru right?"

"Yeah he was but I help him go trough with this"

"So shall we keep an eye on them?"

"Yeah I want to see how their date goes in the end"

"Then let's go"

The two ninjas vanish

Konohamaru and Moegi were standing at the top of the Hokage mountain they were in awe watching the beautiful scenery lay before them the night sky filled with stars was gorgeous follow by the view of the entire leaf village. Naruto and Sakura arrived they were hiding a few miles from the mountain in one of the trees Naruto knew what he had to do he was going to use the communicator one last time.

"Konohamaru its time you had to tell her"

"What do you mean?" Sakura said puzzle

"You'll see" Naruto said with a grin

Konohamaru nodded and understood clear he finally knew the truth and he was going to tell Moegi tonight.

"It's so beautiful right Konohamarukun?" Moegi said while watching the view

"Moegi there's something I have to tell you" Konohamaru said getting the attention of the young kunoichi" you told me your feelings and I am happy that you felt that way and now I have to tell you how I feel about you"

Moegi eyes widened she blush this is what she was hoping she was finally going to know if he feels the same way about her, she waited eagerly to listen to his answer.

"Moegi I like you too you are a dear friend to me and I also like you a lot"

Moegi smile she immediately embrace him and he accepted after they broke the hug they went to look at the stars and admire the beauty of it. Naruto and Sakura watch the whole event and they both smile they were proud of their students and it seems it was the beginning of a beautiful relationship. Sakura felt like her heart was being press by a dozen kunais she was about to cry watching the two teens admitting their feelings for one another reminded her of the biggest mistake she has ever done not telling Naruto her feelings for him and letting him go to be taken by Hinata. Tears fell silently from her jade eyes Naruto notice her tears and immediately got worry.

"Sakurachan what's wrong?"

"Oh it's nothing Naruto I'm just happy for them they looked so happy together and they don't have no problems at all at least Moegi wont be suffering because she can't have the man that she loves she wont be making the mistake I made of letting you go" she started sobbing

Naruto didn't wasted time he took her into his arms and hold her like his life depending on it he caress her pink hair with one hand while the other caress her back in a conforming matter. Sakura accepted his embrace and she felt like melting in his strong arms how she wanted to stay like this forever and forget about the rest of the world only that she was being embrace by the ninja she loves with all her heart and soul. Naruto slowly broke the embrace he heard Sakura whining a little like she didn't wanted to break the hug, he looked into her eyes full of hurt and sadness he knew that there was one thing that could make her feel better his love and affection.

Sakura removed her head set follow by Naruto's they both didn't wanted to ruin Moegi and Konohamaru's date so they cut their communication with them.

"I'm sorry Sakurachan"

"No don't apologize its not your fault its mine I didn't tell you because I thought I was never worthy of you okay I never treated you with respect and I never admitted that you have become into an amazing person I didn't even tell you thank you for saving my life twice and you didn't have to do that to the person who use to think of you as a talent less idiot so don't think it's your fault"

"Sakurachan please don't say that it's my fault your in pain" Naruto said while putting his hands on her shoulders

"Naruto I don't know what else to do it hurts this pain I can't find a way to end it I love you so much I want you so badly its driving me crazy please Naruto kiss me take me make me yours please rape me right here give me your love your pleasure everything" she slowly went to claim his lips with hers

Naruto kissed her with intense passion as they both moan at the contact of their lips Sakura's tongue invaded his mouth and claim his tongue which he accepted and they started their tongue war. Both teens moan in pleasure as they tasted each others lips and tongue they have lost themselves in the lust and the pleasure reaching a very high level of arousal to one another.

(You guessed it right people it's another lemon)

(WARNING LEMON SCENE)

Sakura continue to tongues kissed him she reach and grab her objective which was Naruto's manhood she started rubbing it trough his pants she wanted to be in hard mode so she can claim it for her own enjoyment. Naruto broke the kiss only to moan feeling Sakura's rubbing sensation on his member he wasn't going to be left out he reach for the zipper of her red vest and open it Sakura didn't mind at all she help him take it off she then took off her bra revealing a pair of erected pink nipples. Naruto now completely taken over by his hormones reach and started licking her nipples making the medic ninja moan loudly she love the licking sensation of her blond love in her breast.

Sakura open his pants and took off his boxers revealing his manhood which was very hard, she moan as Naruto was doing his ministrations on her breast she grab his member and started stroking it making Naruto moan she stroke it faster and he moan louder. Naruto continue his licking and kissing on Sakura's breast he went and took off her pink skirt along with her black shorts he was so horny that he rip her pink panties, he reach his destination which was her clit and started rubbing it faster. Sakura moan loudly as she was now feeling her clit being rub along with the licking on her breast she felt so powerful and alive she wanted to show Naruto that she was in control so forcefully shove him to a near by tree and gave him a look that meant stay still.

Naruto didn't know what she had in mind until he saw her bending on her knees and took his whole member on her mouth she lick it so fast that Naruto felt like he has die from pleasure and went to heaven. Sakura did all kinds on ministrations on him from sucking to licking to stroking to licking his testicles she even put her mouth in one of them completely. Naruto moan louder he felt like he was about to reach his climax and it seems it was going to be a big one, that's when Sakura stop and got back to her feet she was giving a very arousal look. Naruto took her arousal look and trade places with her he went down and reach for her clit and lick it real fast follow by putting two fingers in her, Sakura's result was a loud moan follow by mentioning his name begging him to continue and never stop. Naruto felt all the juices that were coming from her pussy he stop rubbing her clit and went to lick all her juices once he was clean he lick her clit follow by licks to her hole.

Sakura was reaching her limit she really loved this Naruto was an amazing lover he knew exactly how to please her in every way, she was going to hate doing this but she order Naruto to stop his ministrations making him look confuse. She gave him a wicked grin she was going to try that new position she saw in the book that Ino gave her she told the blond ninja to lift her right leg up and so he did, but Naruto knew already what she had in mind he hold her leg and inserted his manhood in her pussy both moan as they began the act of sex. Naruto thrust faster in her as Sakura was moving her hips doing her part in the pleasurable act both moan loudly as they increased their speed.

"AH YES NARUTO LOVE ME FOREVER"

"SAKURACHAN YOU'RE AMAZING IT FEELS SO GOOD"

"YOUR DICK FEELS SO GOOD NARUTO DO IT FASTER"

Naruto didn't know if he could increased but he try he move faster while Sakura increase her speed too, Naruto had another thing in mind he lift Sakura's other legs and lift her up completely now he was the only one doing all the work but he didn't mind he move faster while Sakura wrap her arms around his neck while moaning loudly. Naruto kissed her adding his tongue Sakura took his tongue without thinking, both moan while they were on their tongue war they knew they reaching their climax it was going to be one to remember.

"SAKURACHAN I'M ABOUT TO"

"I KNOW NARUTO ME TOO REALEASE IT IN MY MOUTH"

Naruto gently put her on the ground she open her legs while rubbing her clit faster Naruto grab his member and started stocking it, they both came Sakura released a huge wave of her nectar on the ground while Naruto released an amazing wave of cum which hit Sakura's face she open her mouth to gladly receive it. Their orgasm was over they both breath hard as they were exhausted from their work out, Sakura grab all of the cum from her face and lick it all she loved his seed so she swallow it with pride. Naruto got seated next to her they both embrace each other naked they looked to the night sky filled with stars it was truly a beautiful night.

After a few minutes they got dressed and they look at the top of the Hokage mountain they notice that Konohamaru and Moegi were already gone looks like they have left before they started their love making.

"Its late we should go back" Naruto said

Sakura nodded" yeah I have to work early tomorrow"

"Come on Sakurachan I'll walk you home"

"Are you sure I don't want to bother you?" she said worry

"You never bother me Sakurachan so let's go"

"Al right"

They walk back silently not saying a word to one another Sakura was thinking about the session that they just had.

(That was amazing best fuck I had and Naruto doesn't look so tire)

(I think he can take another round?) inner Sakura added

(Cool it you pervert for now this is enough and I'm tire)

(Spoilsport) inner Sakura said while stucking her tongue like a little kid

Naruto was deep in thought he loved what he did with Sakura but now he felt more guilty than ever he has cheated on his girlfriend Hinata yet again he couldn't take it anymore it was the last draw.

(That's it I can't take it anymore I have to tell Hinatachan tomorrow I will tell her even if I will regret it for the rest of my life)

To be continued

Well looks like Naruto is finally coming clean what will happen will Hinata handle it find out in the next chapter. I am going to try and update this story more often so feel free to leave me your comments and reviews but no flames or I will delete them. So how was that lemon huh not to shabby farewell until the next chapter.


	13. The Hyuga's temptation

Chapter 13 The Hyuga's temptation

Chapter 13 The Hyuga's temptation

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto it's the truth

Naruto woke up to find himself in a warm sunny beach the sea was so blue and beautiful, and the sound of the waves crashing was so relaxing he felt like he could get some peace of mind. He got up and notice that he was wearing a couple of blue swim trunks it was obvious since he was on the beach, he walk and smile as he felt the wet sand because of the waves he continues walking with a big smile.

"Naruto"

Naruto turn the other way and what he saw made him blush till no end, he was looking at Sakura wearing a red swimsuit barely covering her body. The top was a thin string exposing her small frame and the bottom was a thin string covering a little of her private parts. Naruto had a nose bleed while his manhood reacted to the piece of fabric that supposed to be a swimsuit and just before he tried to do anything or even say a word.

"Narutokun"

Naruto then saw Hinata next to Sakura and he had another nose bleed, she was wearing the same swimsuit as Sakura but it was colored navy blue. His eyes were about to be pop out from his head seeing her beautiful cleavage on the piece of string it look like it was ready to blow by the force of her powerful frame. He look at both beauties with lust and passion he wasn't going to waste time he was going to devour the two kunoichi's.

"No Naruto you can only chose one of us" Sakura said while rubbing her breast

"Narutokun you want me right?" Hinata said while pinching her nipples

Naruto gulp" I…I…..I…..do I have to choose between the two of you?"

"Yes Naruto" Sakura said in a seductive tone while removing her small swimsuit revealing her naked form

"Narutokun you think I'm sexy right?" Hinata said in a naughty voice she remove her swimsuit

Now Naruto felt like his manhood was about to blow staring at a naked Sakura and naked Hinata and he gasp seeing them rubbing their clit. Sakura pinch her nipples and slid her fingers in and out she then rub her clit faster while moaning Naruto's name. Hinata did the same while rubbing her clit quickly she slid her fingers in and out and she also suck her nipples while playing with her voluptuous breast. Naruto remove his pants revealing his full erected manhood both kunoichi's blush and stare hungrily at his member, they lick their lips at the amazing sight before them. Naruto saw how wet both of their pussies were they were begging to be penetrated by him he didn't wanted to bang only one he wanted both of them and got closer to them while they were still masturbating.

"NARUTO FUCK ME" Sakura shouted in a desperate tone

"NO NARUTOKUN FUCK ME" Hinata said in a pleading tone

He smirk wickedly at the two" better yet I'll fuck both of you"

Just before he got close enough to them everything turned black; Naruto woke up in his apartment he cursed while looking below noticing his manhood was in morning wood mode again.

"Not again damn I need help" he got off from his bed and took a very cold shower

After the shower he went to the kitchen and eat a couple of noodle cups and got dressed, he left his apartment in search for Konohamaru since he had another day of training with the young genin.

Forest outside of Konoha

Sakura and Moegi were doing some physical training they were having sparring match and it was no pretty sight since the outcome of the match always leaves some destructive results to the environment. Sakura was annoyed the reason they were training outside of the village was because so far in their training they have destroy three training grounds and it was giving Tsunade a headache to fix them again so she told her to train outside of the village. Sakura however didn't argue about her sensei's decision after all having the whole forest as their training field was better than a training ground which was only half of a forest. She then focus to her match with her apprentice Moegi who was giving her one hell of a workout, she smile in her mind she was very proud of her she has learn a lot during the past weeks.

She was also very happy to have a student to follow in her footsteps and not just that but she has developed a close friendship with Moegi it was the kind of relationship that brother and sister have. She admit that to her Moegi was more like a little sister to her rather than her student the thought made her happy, they become such good friends that they always went to the mall to buys some cloths and other stuffs like weapons. She gaze at Moegi who was now wearing a familiar uniform from hers, she was wearing a yellow vest just like Sakura's vest only different was the fish nets design on the sleeves she wasn't wearing a skirt like hers just a pair of red shorts with some bandages wrap on her right leg her shuriken hostlers was on left leg and her kunai pouch was on the right side of her back she was also wearing a pair of black boots who were identical to Sakura's her leaf headband was red just like hers and finally she was wearing the same black gloves as hers. Another thing she was proud of Moegi was the fact that unlike her she told the person she loves the truth in time before someone else took him from her, she was thankful she took her advice and she won't have to suffer like her destined not to have the boy she loves and adores with all her heart.

She grins as she saw Moegi charging at her with a fist glowing with chakra she dodge it with ease and Moegi hit the ground instead leaving a huge crater, she counter with a kick which Moegi dodge it with a back flip. Sakura gasp when she was grab by a Moegi clone from behind but she anticipated her move when one of her own clones came and hit the Moegi clone making it vanish. Moegi took a kunai and charge at her while Sakura and her clone took a kunai as well they began clashing their kunais, she grin suddenly a Moegi clone came from hiding in a tree and attack the Sakura clone making it vanish. Sakura took the opportunity and charge her fist with chakra she hit both of them and they vanish in a cloud of smoke. Sakura gasp they were both shadow clones Moegi appear behind her and hit her with her own fist charge with chakra, Sakura's body was replace by a wooden log.

Sakura landed in front of her with a smile" good work Moegi you are getting better now let's take a break"

"Right sensei"

They went to pick their back packs and they took a small bottle of water, while Moegi was drinking her water she gaze at her teacher and she wasn't drinking her water she look like she was in deep thought she had a pretty god idea what she was thinking she was worry and it wouldn't hurt to ask.

"What's wrong sensei?"

"Huh?" Sakura said while snapping back to reality"

"I said if you're okay you look like you have something on your mind?"

"Nah I'm fine I was just thinking about others things I have to do I also have to work at the hospital its hard being popular you know" she said the last part with a hint of humor

Moegi sighed knowing that she was lying she look at her bottle of water" sensei I know that you like Naruto"

Sakura's eyes widened she took a sip of her bottle before looking at her student" how long did you knew?"

"For a while now I can clearly see you like him very much"

"Please Moegi I don't want to talk about it" she said in a whisper

"But you love him right there's nothing wrong if you love someone very much" Moegi said in matter to cheer her teacher up

"But it's wrong to love him when he's with someone else it's not right"

"Love is a wonderful thing sensei it's not wrong to be in love with someone especially when you know him for years"

"I know what you're trying to say Moegi but I still don't like it I don't know what to do about these feelings I have for him"

"Do you miss him?"

Sakura blush of course she misses him she wants him to be by her side forever she haven't forgotten when they had sex a few days ago near the Hokage stones faces, she lick her lips she could still taste Naruto's seed in her mouth and it was addictive and intoxicating. Moegi was staring at her teacher with a confuse look she was blushing while giggling she obviously got the idea that she was the thinking about the blond ninja.

"I'll take your blushing and giggling as a yes" Moegi said with a smirk

Sakura sighed" I guess anyone can see it clearly that I like him"

"So what are you going to do sensei?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what are you going to do with Naruto?"

She shook her head" nothing leave things the way they are I can't interfere in Naruto and Hinata's relationship"

"But sensei…." Moegi was cut off by Sakura

"Moegi I now what are you trying to do and I really appreciate it but this is what I have chosen I don't want to hurt Hinata and she's deserves to have Naruto not me" she said while giving her student a quick hug

"But still it hurts, doesn't it hurt you sensei you love him very much and he's already with someone else but you can't have him and no matter what you do you can't forget him from your heart"

Sakura chuckle" yes Moegi I'm well aware of this feeling it hurts but when I think about it Naruto has experience worst pain than me and he was able to overcome it so why can't I do the same I will be strong like him that's my way of the ninja"

"Sensei I hope you find happiness like me"

"Oh yeah that's right you have Konohamaru now" she patted Moegi on the head

Moegi giggle while blushing they finish drinking their water and got back up to their feet

"Al right Moegi break time is over time to get back to training"

"Yeah and this time I will beat you"

Sakura smirk" you still need more training if you want to beat me"

"I will beat you this time"

"Oh is that a challenge?" Sakura said in amusement

"Yeah"

"Then bring it" Sakura said playfully

The two went back to their usual training spot and got back to the fight at hand

Training ground number seven

Naruto and Konohamaru were having one of their training routines, and so far it was even they were fighting another shadow clone showdown it was fifty Naruto clones against ten Konohamaru clones. Even if the numbers were against him Konohamaru was not showing any sings of giving up his clones charge and they punch and kick every clone in their path. Naruto was impress the way Konohamaru was fighting he was really improving he could take on fifty of his clones, he felt proud for the young genin he was getting stronger and who knows maybe someday he will get stronger than him. Konohamaru successfully defeated all of the Naruto clones they all vanish while his own clones vanish, he smile he won the match it wasn't easy but he did it he was he saw his teacher walking towards him and just when he was about to gloat to him for his victory he fell to the ground.

Naruto caught him just in time before hitting the ground" easy Konohamaru you're exhausted you push yourself too hard"

Konohamaru gave him a weak smile" I did it boss I beat you"

"Yeah you did but you must know I was holding back on you" Naruto said giving his fox grin

Konohamaru grin" yeah I know that boss but soon you will have to fight me without holding back"

"Yeah maybe and with the way you're improving it could be sooner than you think"

"Come on let's continue training"

"Konohamaru you can barely stand I'll take you to your house we'll continue training tomorrow"

Naruto pick up his student and carried him on his back, they left the training ground and into the streets of the village. After walking for a few minutes he arrived at Konohamaru's house which was big since he's the grandson of the late third Hokage and nephew of Asuma who also die the Sarutobi name was very popular as well as wealthy. He knocked on the front door when it was open and he was met by Ebisu who has taken responsibility to take care of Konohamaru. When Ebisu find out that Konohamaru was part of Naruto's new team he didn't disagree after all he knew that Naruto is the son of the fourth Hokage so he supported Naruto in taking Konohamaru as his student.

"Oh Naruto what brings you here?" Ebisu then notice the exhausted Konohamaru on his back" Konohamaru is he al right?"

"He's fine he's just tire from our training he fought well he's getting stronger so I came to drop him here and let him rest"

Ebisu" of course everyone needs rest please do you want to come inside?"

"No it's al right I'm on my way to eat some ramen well I better get going see you later Ebisu"

"Wait Naruto?"

Naruto looked back at him" what is it?"

"You have become into a great ninja the third Hokage and you're father the fourth must be very proud of you" Ebisu said while smiling

Naruto gave a warm smile" thank you Ebisu you don't know how much that means to me" he then left the house

He walked the streets with a happy face the training with Konohamaru have really open up his appetite and he was heading to Ichiraku to eat all the ramen he could eat. When he was near Ichiraku he was surprised to see Neji standing in front of the ramen stand.

"Oh Neji hi"

The Hyuga look at him and smile" hello Naruto I trust you are well?"

"You bet I'm going to eat some ramen"

"I see before you go to eat I was ask by Hinata to tell you to meet her at the hot baths tonight"

Naruto blink" really Hinatachan wants to see me at the hot baths okay then I'll go there tonight thanks for telling me Neji"

Neji stood quiet for a few seconds before speaking" Naruto can I have a word with you?"

"Yeah sure I can wait to eat ramen so what is it that you want to talk to me about?"

"Naruto you know I care about Hinata and you but I have been worry lately I can sense that you have been a little distant with Hinata lately is there's something wrong?"

Naruto try to give a very good excuse enough to convince Neji" no Neji nothing's wrong if I have been distant with her it's because I don't have enough time to spend with her you know I've been busy with Konohamaru's training and I'm sure she's busy with missions and now that she's the head of the Hyuga clan's main branch so I guess we haven't been together lately it really bugs me out but that's okay now that will be seeing each other tonight"

Neji stare at Naruto's eyes" is that the only reason why you have been distant with Hinata?"

Naruto made a soft gulp" y…yeah that's the only reason what else could there be?"

Neji activated his byakugan" you're lying Naruto your heart beat speed has increased and your upper lip is trembling why are you lying?"

Naruto looked very nervous" I am not lying I'm telling you the truth"

Neji smirk" you're lying again"

Naruto gulp" look Neji I'm hungry and I really want to eat I'll see you later" he then enter Ichiraku

Neji walk off with a serious look on his face he now he knew that there was something going on with Naruto he had the proof when he was lying so there was only one question he was asking himself.

(Naruto what are you hiding?)

Back at Ichiraku Naruto has order his meal and he was thinking about tonight he knew that once he takes action there was no turning back.

(Neji is suspicious and it wont be long before he finds out the truth I have no choice tonight at the hot baths I will tell Hinatachan the truth)

Sakura was walking towards the hospital she sighed knowing it was going to be another hard day in the office, when she open the door she ran into Ino who smile at her.

"Hey there you are Sakura I was looking for you I thought you were going to work today?"

"I am I just finish training with Moegi and now I'm going to work"

"Well before you go to work I want to ask you did the book help?"

Sakura raise an eyebrow and decided to act stupid" what book?"

"You know what book I'm talking about the sex position book?" Ino said with a smirk

Sakura blush" oh that book no I haven't seen it"

"Yeah right you must have taken a look already and…..did you give it a good use?" she grin

Sakura blush harder remembering the position she did with Naruto and it was amazing she giggle a little and saw Ino smirking.

"Maybe I did" Sakura said still blushing

"Good I knew it will help you now I have something else for you" Ino said giving her a video cassette

Sakura took the cassette" what's this?"

"It's a movie silly"

Sakura read the title of the movie" sex education 101" she blush like a tomato" WHAT Ino…..is this…..a hentai movie?"

Ino nodded with a smile" you bet it's a good movie I have already try it with Chouji it works wonders…." She paused as she saw Sakura looking at her with a shocking expression" what?"

"I can't believe this my best friend is a total pervert no worst you're a sex junkie"

Ino frown" no I think the sex junkie fits you more than me"

Sakura growl" I am NOT a sex junkie you're the one who keeps bringing me sex stuff"

"Sakura I'm worry about you and I want to help you I know you are going trough a difficult time with the hold Naruto thing so that's why I'm helping you relieve your sexual stress it's not healthy to have all that stress bottle up inside"

"Gee thanks" Sakura said in a sarcastic tone

"Seriously Sakura take it it's a good movie" Ino said while giving her a wink

Sakura sighed" al right I'll take it but you will give it to me later after I leave work okay?"

"Fine I will see you later" she left with the movie

Sakura sighed again as she walk the halls of the hospital

(I have become into a big time pervert I wonder how good the movie is?)

It was nightfall in the village Naruto was now heading towards the hot baths he didn't know why would Hinata wanted him to come in the night knowing that they were never any people using the baths. For him tonight was going to be a bad evening because he has finally made up his mind he was going to tell her the truth he couldn't take it anymore keeping this secret from her it's been killing him he never to tell her and get it over with. He knew that Hinata was going to be devastated when she finds out but it was worst if he keep it a secret from her for so long, so he walk towards the hot baths with confidence and he pray that it wasn't going to be the last night he would spend with Hinata. Once he arrived at the hot baths he notice that the place was still open of course it was going to remain open for a couple of hours so he went inside, he saw that there was no one in the front desk it look like there was one in the place working.

He shrug his shoulders he will pay when he leaves he change his uniform and put a towel around his torso, he open the sliding door of the men's area and he wasn't surprise there was no one in the bath he took off his towel and went to hot water. He sighed happily the hot water was really relaxing the water was good to help the muscles especially when you had a busy day from training or a mission. He inhale the wonderful steam coming from the hot water while sitting in a comfortable position he was now more relax than ever, he then took a look at the wooden wall that separates the men's area and the women's he wonder if Hinata was already there. Since there was no one in the area he got up from the water and went to the wooden wall he started looking if there was anyone in the area, for a moment he felt like Jiraiya he chuckle at the memory and continued looking once he saw that his girlfriend wasn't there and since there wasn't any women in the area he went back to his position in the water. He relax once again he felt like taking a nap but his thoughts of sleeping were interrupted when the sliding door open he thought it was some guy who was going to enjoy the hot water but he was wrong it was no man the person who enter he gasp seeing the person in front of him.

"Hinatachan what are you doing here this is the men's area" he said shock while looking at his girlfriend who was only wearing a white towel around her body

Hinata gave a innocent look" oops I guess I got the wrong area, oh well it's better being with you this close"

"Hinatachan you can't be here you're supposed to be in the women's area" he felt like an idiot here she was wanting to be with him and he was trying to convince her to leave

Hinata giggle" it's al right Narutokun I have a conversation with the owner of the baths and let's just say that for tonight it's going to be a share bath"

Naruto blink in surprise" really well if that's truth then I guess its okay for you to be here"

She giggle again as she reach for her towel" well I won't be needing this" she took off her towel showing her heavenly naked body

Naruto gulp while blushing he felt his member reacting even with the hot water he could feel his member getting bigger, he saw Hinata walking towards him in a very sensual manner she reach for him and kiss him softly. Naruto kiss her back with passion and now his manhood has reach his erection level limit which it was an impressive level. Hinata broke the kiss and made him got up from the water she smile while looking at his full erected member she made him sit in a corner outside of the water. She kiss him again while grabbing his member and gave it a soft squeeze making Naruto groan a little, as she broke the kiss she look into his blue eyes and smiled sweetly at him.

"I'm so glad that we finally have some time for ourselves I have been quite busy"

"Yeah me too" he said with a grin

"Tell me Narutokun" she said while facing his hard member" I know you have been busy with Konohamaru's training but I notice that you suddenly have been keeping your distance from me why is that?" she said in a sweet tone she then gave a quick lick to the tip of his member

Naruto groan while breathing hard" I…..Hinatachan I don't know what are you talking about I….AH" he moan as Hinata was slowly licking the tip

"Narutokun tell me the truth I know that there's something wrong with you so please tell me I'm worry" she continue licking the tip of his manhood

Naruto groan (I can't believe Hinatachan is doing this so I could tell her the truth damn)

Hinata smile" so you won't tell me okay Narutokun I have ways of making you talk" with that said she lick the tip while stroking it making Naruto groan in pleasure

She then took his member into her mouth she suck it very slowly in a torture like way, Naruto felt like he was being punish even if he deserve to be punish after what he did, Hinata was teasing him so much it was making him very desperate. Hinata didn't know how long she could keep up the teasing torture session she was getting turn on herself and it wouldn't be long before she was taken over by the pleasure. She stop her sucking and look at him she could tell he was desperate and turn on too it was working so far she stroke his member a little before giving him an innocent look.

"Well Narutokun are you ready to tell me the truth?"

"Hinatachan I already told you the truth" Naruto said while groaning Hinata was rubbing his member

"Maybe I believe you…..maybe not" she left her best tactic for last she knew her boyfriend was going to love it

Naruto's eyes widened he saw Hinata putting his manhood between her breasts she started moving them up and down, he groan feeling her breast rubbing his manhood.

(Damn I love it when she does that but right now she's using it to torture me dear Kami it feels so good)

Hinata speed up her actions on his member she added more pleasure as she took the tip into her mouth and suck it with satisfaction, Naruto moan he could feel the pleasure building up and it wouldn't be long before he climax. Hinata felt her wetness between her legs it was a lot she was getting desperate herself she wanted now to have her boyfriend's manhood inside of her. Naruto was about to blow some of his seed was dripping from the tip, that's when Hinata stop her actions on him he look at her surprise why did she stop suddenly.

"Narutokun I'm not letting you come until you tell me the truth" Hinata said with a smirk

Naruto growl (SCREW THIS SHIT)

Hinata gasp when Naruto grab her by force and took her in his arms he tongue kiss her while massaging her breast, he pinch her nipples and with his other hand he rub her clit. Hinata broke from the kiss and moan loudly she growl this isn't what she had in mind it wasn't going with her plan.

"NARUTOKUN STOP AH…..STOP….AH IT FEELS SO GOOD MORE"

She growl she was expecting to make him tell her the truth but she let it flew from her mind she was too horny and she wanted this more than anything, she kiss him again before moaning. She was about to grab his hard member but Naruto didn't let her he wanted to give pleasure only her since he already had enough torture pleasure from her, he continued to kiss her while massaging her breast and rubbing her clit. Hinata was now moaning in desperation even if she love what Naruto was doing to her she was getting desperate to have contact with his member.

"Narutokun what are you doing stop I want you inside of me" she said in a pleading tone

Naruto gave her a wicked grin" no not yet since you teased me I'm going to do the same Hinatachan beg for it I want to hear you scream"

He stop rubbing her clit he wasn't going to let her come he massage and pinch her nipples he kiss her lips and her neck he then suck her nipples. Hinata moan louder she was too desperate now she couldn't take it anymore she wanted to feel his manhood and she wanted now.

"Narutokun…..please I want you" she said while moaning

"Do you want it now?"

She moan again" YES NOW"

"Finally because I want it now"

He put her in the floor and he open her legs he look at her pussy which was very wet he grin it was expected after teasing her a lot, he took his hard member and penetrate Hinata's pussy both moan feeling the wonderful sensation. He pound her faster there was no way he was going to do it slower he was taken over by his hormones and with the torture Hinata did to him he was very horny. Both moan loud as he continue to pound her, the steam of the water was getting thicker because of their actions. The only thing that could be heard from the hot baths were the moaning and the erotic sound of their bodies colliding with one another. Naruto got tire of the position he got seated and put Hinata on top of him both continued their actions he kiss her while licking her breast he then grab and squeezed her butt tight follow by a couple of spankings. Hinata moan in delight she love getting spank by her boyfriend, Naruto quicken his pounding while Hinata did the same he suck her nipples while spanking her.

"AH NARUTOKUN I CAN'T HOLD IT I'M ABOUT TO COME"

"ME TOO HINATACHAN IT'S A HUGE LOAD"

They continued their actions while kissing feeling their climax getting near.

"AH NARUTOKUN I'M COMING"

"YES ME TOO"

"AH NARUTOKUN AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Both moan loudly as their orgasm hit them hard Naruto release a huge wave of his seed into Hinata's pussy both stood still waiting until the feeling of their orgasm faded. They both kiss passionately while Hinata giggle this was the best sex she has ever had with her boyfriend however she was never expected to the news she was about to hear from her boyfriend. She embrace him wanting to stay like this forever with him, after a couple of minutes she heard sniffing she look at her boyfriend and saw him crying he was crying like he was in pain. She didn't understood why he was crying after doing their love making seeing him cry was the last thing to see from him, she got worry something was definitely wrong.

"Narutokun what's wrong?" she said worry

Naruto continue to cry after what he did with her he was about to tell her the most devastating news ever it was going to kill but he had to do this, he look into her pale eyes which they were full of concern he took her hand and kiss her he kept looking into her eyes.

"Hinatachan I'm sorry"

"What what do you mean?" she said confuse

"Please forgive me I did something unforgivable I know you have every right to hate me but I have to tell you I can't kept this from you any longer" he said with tears in his blue eyes

Hinata was scare she though of the worst to happen" Narutokun are you going to tell me the truth?" she said in a scare tone

Naruto nodded while sniffing" yeah I'm sorry Hinatachan but I……I ….c…..I cheated on you with another girl"

He look at her, her pale eyes show no sing of life she immediately broke her hold from his hand she stood still she started trembling like she was freezing to death even if she was in a hot bath. Silent tears were form from her pale eyes she prayed to Kami that this was one horrible nightmare and if it was she wanted to wake up now.

"What did you say?" she said in fear hoping that she heard wrong

Naruto took a deep breath hoping to have more courage to tell her" Hinatachan I cheated on you with another girl"

The tears were now falling from her cheeks her upper lip trembling she could feel her heart shattering into a million pieces.

"Who?"

Naruto gulp" with Sakurachan"

She sob silently she couldn't believe what she was hearing he cheated on her with her teammate the girl he used to have a never ending crush.

"How long?"

"Three weeks" he said sobbing" I'm sorry Hinatachan I really am please forgive me if you want to hit me then go ahead hit me I deserve it I deserve more if you want to hate me then hate me if it makes you better"

Hinata was sobbing hard she felt like she was about to break into a million pieces Naruto was about to embrace her but she stop him.

"DON'T TOUCH ME" she shouted upset she sob again while shaking her head" I knew it……..I knew it……I was never good enough for you Narutokun"

(WHAT) Naruto shouted in disbelief

Hinata left the water and pick up her towel she wrap t around her body and left the area she quickly got dress and left the hot baths running while crying. Naruto try to caught up to her but it was too late she was already gone, he went to the water and hope the earth will come and swallow him he felt like not existing in this world. He continue to cry it was the only thing he could do it hurt him so much to see her expression and now there was nothing he could do Hinata will obviously hate him for good and eventually she will end her relationship with him. He felt so hurt the same girl who had a crush on him since the academy the same girl who was inspire by him to get stronger it was the same girl which he cheated and now he was paying the consequences, he pray to Kami to make things normal again but he had a feeling that after this they weren't and it will probably get worst.

(What have I done Hinatachan I'm sorry)

To be continued

Wow Naruto had a lot of courage to go trough with this poor Hinata what will happen now that she knows the truth how will Sakura take it will she take advantage of the situation find out in the next chapter now I'm going back with the ultimate tournament I have lots of ideas for the story farewell.


	14. Forget and forgive

Chapter 14 Forget and Forgive

Chapter 14 Forget and Forgive

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Sakura was walking the halls of the high school she was wearing a Japanese school girl uniform it was after class hour so there was no one in the school because they have already left to their homes. She finally reached the classroom of her home teacher before she turn the handle of the door she stop when she was hearing a woman moaning, she put her ear in the door and gasp hearing the moaning and inappropriate noises. She didn't wanted to open the door but her sexual curiosity got the best of her and she slowly turn the knob opening the door, once she enter the classroom she gasp at the sight before her. Her home school teacher with messy blond hair and ocean blue eyes wearing sunglasses and a brown suit next to him was a television showing a hentai movie, but that wasn't what shock Sakura the most a few feet away from her teacher stood Hinata wearing the same school girl uniform and she was tied up to her arms and legs. Sakura couldn't believe it seems her teacher has been sexually torturing the young teen with the hentai movie.

"Professor Naruto what is the meaning of this?" ask a shock Sakura

Naruto look at her with a silly smile" oh Miss Haruno you're still here I thought you have gone to your home by now"

"I was going home but I wanted to talk to you and it looks like I came at a bad time" she blush taking a look at the hentai

"I'm sorry miss Haruno but I was putting some discipline at miss Hyuga it seems she can't control her urges I caught her masturbating in my classroom this morning" he glare at the tied up Hinata

Sakura look at her she was blushing panting and she was very wet she looked back at the hentai movie then back at her teacher she was getting turn on herself.

"Now Miss Hyuga control yourself don't let temptation take over you fight it"

"I….I….I can't professor Naruto the movie is so hot and I'm pretty hot too I'm so wet please professor Naruto untied me I want to touch myself please or better yet fuck me do whatever you like with me"

Naruto shook his head" such immorality I will not do such thing miss Hyuga its pretty clear you can't control yourself I don't want another incident to happen again in class" he look at Sakura who was blushing

"What's wrong miss Haruno don't tell me your getting turn on by the hentai movie?" he grin

"Professor Naruto there's something I want to tell you I…..I love you very much I always had" she blush trying to ignore the moaning from the hentai movie

Hinata gasp while Naruto was taken a little he then smile and touch her cheeks" so all this time you have been secretly in love with me I must have been a complete fool not to notice" he then kiss her with she moan in reply

He broke the kiss and grin as he lifted her skirt revealing her wet panties" miss Haruno I have only kiss you and you're already soaking wet"

"I can't help it professor Naruto you made me so hot and alive"

Naruto smile as he pull her in front of him making sure Hinata saw her" watch miss Hyuga this is how I give my love to my number one student"

Hinata gasp seeing her favorite teacher tongue kissing Sakura while massaging one breast and rubbing her clit with his other hand, she was getting more horny she felt like she was about to exploded from all the pleasure. Sakura moan feeling her loving teacher's hand on her breast and rubbing her clit faster she couldn't believe she was about climax before she knew it she came soaking her panties completely. She moan louder as nNaruto gave her a passionate kiss.

He kiss her cheek" well done Miss Haruno you came a lot and you have turn me on too" he remove his suit and his pants he finally removed his boxers, both Sakura and Hinata seeing the impressive size of his manhood Sakura look hungrily at it like she wanted to eat it.

"Now Miss Haruno it's time to start your hard report"

"I'll do my best Professor Naruto" she said in a slutty voice

She got on her knees and gave a lick to his member from top to bottom follow by licking his testicles he moan feeling the amazing sensations her top student was giving him.

"Yes Miss Haruno you're such a good girl that's why you're my best student"

She then put his manhood in her mouth and he moan louder she lick it up and down so fast Naruto felt like coming right now, it was amazing he never knew a girl who could give him such a great blow job. For Sakura she felt like she was in heaven sucking his member was amazing she felt the warm hard tube in her mouth encouraging her to go faster and she did. Naruto moan louder it wouldn't be long before he climax he took a quick glance at Hinata who had tears in her eyes but they weren't tears of sadness they were tears of desperation she wanted so badly to be in Sakura's place right about now.

"AH MISS HARUNO I'M COMING"

He removed his hard member from her mouth and stroke it faster

"Miss Haruno open wide"

Sakura open her mouth as wide as she could

"AH I'M COMING"

An immense wave of Naruto's seed hit Sakura mouth filling her mouth some felt to her face and even her breast, Sakura swallow the cum with pride she took the small traces of cum in her face and breast and took it in her mouth she finally clean herself from her teacher's seed.

"Good job Miss Haruno I'm going to give you an A for effort and another A on a job well done on your hard report"

"Thank you professor Naruto"

"Yes however you're real project starts now" Naruto said with a grin

He took her once again in front of the out of control Hinata who has reached critical level in horniness he remove her school blouse and her skirt follow by her bra and panties. He lick her erected pick nipples while massaging the other. Sakura moan with passion as she held him closer to her never to let him go he took her breast into his mouth while pinching the other she moan out of control he then did the same with her other breast. Sakura moan louder she was silence by a passionate kiss from her teacher as soon as he broke the kiss he lie Sakura on his desk and open her legs to see her wet pussy.

Naruto was impressed" amazing Miss Haruno you're still wet well I will have to clean you up"

Sakura blush hard as she knew what he was going to do to her, he smell her pussy and he love the fresh smell of it he lick her outer walls and she moan he lick faster while playing with her clit. He finally got tire of playing with her pussy not that he was bore playing with it but he was too horny that he wanted to pound her with his manhood. He got up and jus before he introduce his member Hinata gave a frustrated scream.

"Please……please stop……professor Naruto……no more please…..please fuck me I want it I want your cock inside of me I'm too desperate please"

Naruto could see the desperation in her pale eyes he gave her a wicked grin

"I'm sorry Miss Hyuga but you're not my number one student and let this be a lesson to you to never masturbate in my class ever again"

Hinata cry" no please I beg of you please fuck me I can't take this anymore"

"Sorry Miss Hyuga but this is your punishment now sit back and enjoy the rest of the show, now where was I oh yeah"

He rub his member on Sakura's pussy making her moan in anticipation

"Well Miss Haruno do you want it now?"

"Yes please I want it" she then grin while looking at the desperate Hinata" yes I want it all inside of me"

Naruto lick his lips as he penetrated Sakura's pussy she moan in desperation as she wanted to feel his manhood sliding in and out of her, Naruto trust faster and they both moan louder she then wrap her legs around him so she could feel more of his manhood in her. Hinata wish she was blind and deaf she wanted to close her eyes and shut her ears but she couldn't since she was tied up and even if she wasn't tied up she will still watch and hear as much as she was suffering she enjoy watching someone being intimate with another girl. The two moan louder as they love the sound of their bodies smacking with one another, Naruto pound her faster and Sakura reply him by loud passionate moans. It wasn't long now their climax was reaching and they wish they didn't have to come so early but it couldn't be help Naruto was pounding her like a jackhammer. They both continued their act while Hinata was still watching the show she felt more of her juices falling from between her legs.

"AH MISS HARUNO I CAN'T HOLD IT ANY LONGER I'M GOING TO CUM"

"YES PROFESSOR NARUTO ME TOO FASTER FUCK ME FASTER"

He pound her faster again and he felt his climax reaching

"MISS HARUNO I'M COMING"

"YES ME TOO"

They both moan louder as they felt their orgasm hitting them Naruto shot a large wave of his seed inside Sakura she was so happy she kiss him passionately and he accepted her kiss they both grin evilly at the torture horny Hinata who look like a very horny animal waiting to jump her pray and have her way with.

Sakura lick her lips" bet you want some of this"

Sakura woke up from her bed with a moan she just had the most amazing dream ever she wish she could stay asleep forever and never wake up but that wasn't going to happen. She knew very well the reason why she had such an awesome dream it was all thanks to the hentai movie Ino gave her she like the movie a lot, and after she masturbated ten times to the movie she knew she was thankful to have such a great friend like Ino. She then notice that her bed sheets were soaked wet she sighed she was the cause of this as she looked between her legs and she was very wet.

(Great I have to wash the sheets and myself too oh well it was worthy) she thought while giggling

She got up from her bed and took off the sheets and took them to the laundry she then went to the bathroom for a warmth shower she then got dressed and went to the kitchen for a quick breakfast. After breakfast she left her house and went into the streets of Konoha she smile seeing the sun shining it was going to be a beautiful day.

(I wonder if Naruto is free today he'll probably be with the Hyuga bitch oh well)

Naruto was running the streets of the village in a hurry there was only one place he was heading and it was the Hyuga Compound. He couldn't sleep last night because he was thinking about Hinata he couldn't get her face out of his mind her face full of tears the hurt in her pale eyes, he remember her look when he told her last night in the hot baths he could feel the heartbreak in her eyes telling her the painful truth about his secret relation with Sakura. Rigth now he was hungry and sleepy but he didn't care he just wanted to find her and talk to her. He felt so happy when he reach the Hyuga compound he gently knock on the front door waiting for someone to answer it, he smile when the door open he then stiff when he saw Hanabi and she was giving a death glare that will kill anyone on their tracks looks like she has find out about the heartbreak.

"What do you want?" Hanabi said in a cold tone

"Um….Hanabi is Hinatachan here?"

She growl" leave you're not welcome here anymore"

She was about to close the door but Naruto stop her

"Please Hanabi I really have to talk to her"

Hanabi look into the blond's eyes she could see the hurt and desperation in them she sighed while she snorted.

"Fine go on in but it will do you no good"

Naruto ignore her comment and went inside while Hanabi left the compound

(I wonder if I should have warn him about cousin Neji….nah he deserve what's coming to him)

He walk through the halls of the compound heading to Hinata's room, when suddenly he was grab by his collar and slam trough a wall very hard he couldn't breathe he felt like losing all of his oxygen by the sheer force of whoever was holding him. The only thing he saw was the pale eyes of a very pissed off Neji glaring at him with an intent to kill Naruto was really scare his eyes were showing no mercy whatsoever.

"Neji……I…..I can't ……breathe"

"YOU BASTARD HOW DARE YOU I TRUSTED YOU SHE TRUSTED YOU" he tighten his grip on his neck making him unable to breathe" Naruto you broke her heart and now I'm going to break you"

Naruto couldn't breathe his whole face was turning blue Neji was intending to kill him for hurting the feelings of his cousin.

"Neji STOP"

Neji look behind him and saw a very serious Hinata looking at him

"Neji let him go NOW"

Neji growl" why should I he hurt you he doesn't deserve forgiveness"

"That's up to me to decided not you now let him go"

He growl again he saw that Naruto's face was purple any second now and he could die

Hinata was now upset" Neji as the head of the Hyuga clan's main branch I command you TO LET HIM GO"

Neji was still not listening Hinata had no choice

"Please Neji don't make me use the bird cage seal on you"

At the mention of the bird cage seal he immediately let go of the blond ninja how he has always fear and hated the damn seal technique he look at his cousin was sad.

"I'm sorry Neji for mentioning the bird cage seal"

Neji shook his head" no don't apologize it was my fault for not listening to you the first time I'm sorry"

"It's all right please leave us alone"

He nodded and left but not before giving one last glare at Naruto

Hinata was worry she saw Naruto gaining his breath on the floor after he was almost choke to death but she hold it on she wasn't going to show no affection to him after what he did. Naruto catch his breath again and got back to his feet, he was a little hurt that Hinata didn't want to check on him if he was al right like she usually do but after what he did to her he had every right to feel hurt he deserve to be beat up by Neji or even choke to death like just now. He look into her pale eyes and he could see the hurt and betrayal reflected in them it was like all the happiness that existed inside of her die when she heard the horrible news, he didn't know what to say no words could come out of his mouth however Hinata beat him to it.

"Why are you here?"

"Hinatachan I……I just want to talk"

"Talk….about what?"

"About what happened with me and Sakurachan please Hinatachan I'm sorry"

She chuckle" is that why you came here to apologize Narutokun you don't have to apologize it was my fault I wasn't good enough for you I was never good enough for you"

Naruto growl he couldn't believe he was hearing this" damn it Hinatachan stop talking like that it was my fault for cheating on you not yours"

"Then why do you cheat on me because I wasn't giving you enough love?" she said as tears were falling from her eyes

"I…I….I don't know I found out that Sakurachan loves me and I realize I still have feelings for her from long ago but I never wanted to hurt you Hinatachan I swear"

"Of course Narutokun I know you never meant to hurt me but I want you to be honest with me do you love me or Sakurasan?"

Naruto gasp the question seems to have shock him in truth he love both of them equally but he knew he couldn't have them.

"Hinatachan I love you" he saw that she was smiling while the tears were still coming out of her pale eyes" but I also love Sakurachan"

Her smile quickly faded" Narutokun you love us both but you can't have us both you must make your choice it's me or Sakurasan"

His eyes widened that was the same thing Sakura told him to chose he shook his head and look back at her.

"Hinatachan I?"

"Please Narutokun leave I want to be alone"

Naruto knew there was nothing he could do he gaze at her she was crying he wanted to hold her in his arms but she wasn't going to let him he slowly left.

"And don't worry Narutokun I won't tell father about this if he finds out he will hate you forever I won't have that I also forbid Neji and Hanabi from telling him"

Naruto felt like crying he continue to walk out of the compound after what he did to her she was still thinking about him instead of herself.

Hinata went to her room and lie in her bed she bury her face in her pillow

(Narutokun I love you so much it hurts)

Naruto was walking the streets of the village he was hungry and sleepy and he didn't care he wanted to be alone to think about everything that has happened he thought about Sakura and Hinata.

(What can I do Hinatachan will never forgive me and I love her damn this is so frustrating)

He was feeling too depressed and he figure that there was only one person who can help him and give him some advice to his problem. He smile as he reach a very familiar place the ninja academy this is where it all began to him, he went inside and enter the classroom he saw Iruka doing paper work the classroom was empty so he went to him.

"Hey Iruka sensei" he greeted with a smile

Iruka look at him with a big smile" oh Naruto how are you I didn't notice you coming I am very busy grading this test"

"Oh you're busy then I guess I came at a bad time"

"Well I am in my break so what's wrong?"

"I need some advice Iruka sensei but if you're busy then I will come some other time"

"It's all right Naruto I can grade this tests later come on tell me what's wrong?"

Naruto smile he could always count on Iruka to help him suddenly his stomach growl like a hungry beast making Iruka sweat dropped, he blush looks like he was very hungry since he didn't eat breakfast.

Iruka smirk" how about I treat you to some ramen we'll talk while were eating"

He smile" sure I have no problem with that"

The two left the academy and head to Ichiraku, when they reach Ichiraku Teuchi and Ayane greeted them and they order their bowls. While they were waiting for their ramen Naruto told Iruka everything that has happened to him between Sakura and Hinata, Iruka was in deep thought to find a way to help him in his situation. Their ramen arrived and they begin to dig in, Naruto swallow his noodles while Iruka was still thinking how to help his student.

"Well Iruka sensei what do you think?"

Iruka swallow his noodles while sighing" Naruto you're in a pretty tight spot you love Hinata then Sakura confessed to you that she love you and you found out that you still harbor feelings so you accepted her and thus you cheated on Hinata you love both of them but now both of them have given you the choice to choose between them is that it?"

"Yeah that's pretty much it well can you give me some advice because I really do need it"

"Naruto I really don't know what to say if you choose one the other will be heartbroken forever I think you should listen to your heart and find the one that you love for good"

He sighed" Iruka sensei I have been trying to chose whom to pick for so long and I have been listening to my heart too and I don't know who to chose"

"Are you sure you have been listening to your heart or have you been listening to your mind?"

"What my mind what do you mean?"

"Well you can choose the one you think is the right one or you can chose the one you desire with your heart"

Naruto blink" I haven't done that but when I think about them I love both of them very much"

"And I think they are very grateful that you love them because they owe you so much"

"What do you mean Iruka sensei?"

"I mean they have become into better persons because of you, look at Sakura she use to be so selfish and a Sasuke fan girl and now she change into a very strong and dedicated ninja following Hokagesama's footsteps and Hinata was the most shy ninja in the whole village and now she's nothing close to being shy she became a strong ninja and now she's the head of the Hyuga clan and they have one person to thank for their change and that's you Naruto"

Naruto was taken back by the comment" so you're saying I'm the reason they have change so much?"

Iruka nodded" that's right you have inspire both of them to go their limits and grow strong and they are happy to have you as their motivation to go on and eventually that's why they love you so much and trust me I know those two they were my students once"

Naruto felt his depression vanishing from his system" wow I never knew I was such a big inspiration to them"

"And it's not just Sakura and Hinata but everyone in the rookie nine thinks the same way about you for example look at Neji you remember how he used to be before"

"Oh yeah I remember he used to believe that everyone was born with a reason and fate this and fate that yeah it really annoy me to hear him talk"

"But after you defeat him in the chunin exams he change he finally realize that fate doesn't control him it's the other way around and for that Neji is grateful for you to have shown him that path"

He smile thinking about the Hyuga (yeah but right now the only thing he wants to do is to beat me to a pulp)

"The point is Naruto that Sakura and Hinata think of you as a very important person in their lives someone precious and irreplaceable the only person who understands them and brings them joy in their lives"

Once again he was taken by his formal sensei comment he smile while finishing his bowl" thanks Iruka sensei you have really help me a lot, I want another bowl"

Iruka smirk" like I didn't see that coming"

After ten bowls of ramen Naruto was finally full and back into his cheery self Iruka check his empty wallet and sighed.

"This sure brings back memories Naruto you used to be the cause why I was always broke"

"It's your fault for treating me to ramen you should know that by now" he said while giving him his fox grin

Iruka laugh they both left the ramen stand

"Iruka sensei thanks a lot for the advice"

"Really I gave you advice…..hum I guess I did I'm glad I was able to help Naruto"

"Yo Naruto"

Naruto look behind him and saw the mask ninja Kakashi

"Oh Kakashi sensei hi"

"I came to tell you that Hokagesama wants to see you in her office"

:Granny Tsunade wants to see me okay I'll go"

Kakashi look at Iruka" hey Iruka are you ready for your big date with Shizune?"

Iruka blush while covering Kakashi's mouth but it was too late Naruto found out and he was grinning.

"So you're dating Shizune eh Iruka sensei good for you she's a good person she will make you happy"

Iruka sighed" thanks for telling Kakashi"

"Sorry my bad" Kakashi said while scratching the back of his head

"We'll I'll see you guys later" Naruto said while leaving

When Naruto enter Tsunade's office he saw the usual Tsunade was doing paperwork and it was a lot she was cursing under her breath but she change once she saw Naruto.

"Oh Naruto hi come in"

Naruto went to her desk and she could see that something was bothering him.

"Is something wrong Naruto?"

Naruto wasn't going to lie to her so he went clean" granny I told the truth to Hinatachan"

"I see so how did she take it?"

"What do you think she was devastated?"

"Is to be expected but Naruto you did the right thing in telling her it could have been worst if you told her after a year or two the pain would have been more painful"

"Yeah I know but still it hurts"

"Now Naruto don't get depressed I have call you to tell you some good news I'm sure you will be happy when you hear them"

"Really what is it?"

"Well I have a mission for you and your team"

Naruto's face lit up he gave a big smile" really granny you mean it?"

"Yes it's a C rank mission and you're not going to believe where it is you have been there before it's the land of waves"

"No way wow its been a while since I have been there I wonder how tall Inari is and I can't wait to see Tazuna and Tsunami again"

"I knew you'd be happy you and your team are to leave tomorrow morning I already told Ebisu about the mission and he has already told your team about it so gear up and prepare your things"

"Yes granny I'll see you later then and thanks for the mission" se then left the office

Tsunade sighed happily (this is exactly what he needs right now some time off away from the village so he could relax and forget about this whole situation with Sakura and Hinata)

Once he left the Hokage tower he was surprised that it was already nightfall.

(Wow I guess time flies when you're not doing nothing)

While walking the streets he notice that there was someone behind him he sighed it was the last person he wanted to see after what has happened, he turn around and Saw Sakura smiling at him.

"Hey Naruto"

"Oh hey Sakurachan"

"So what are you doing I just got off from work"

"Oh well I was just going back to my apartment"

She blush a little" so how about we take a walk?"

Despite after what happened he couldn't say no to her

"Sure why not"

Sakura smile and they left together, after a couple of minutes they arrived to a place were they were a bunch of stone benches they stop walking. Sakura took a look at the place how could she forget this place, she got seated in one of the benches follow by Naruto they stood quiet for a couple of minutes.

"This place how ironic"

"Huh what do you mean Sakurachan?"

"This is the same place when I told Sasuke that I love him the same night when he left for Orochimaru I will never forget that night I beg him no to go I even told him to take me with him and he rejected me he has never saw me as someone to love and cherish he only thought of me as an annoying fan girl"

"Sakurachan stop thinking about the painful events of the past it's not healthy" he said while putting his hand on her shoulder

"Yeah I know they are so many things in the past I wish I could just erase forever and that night is one of them" she look back at him with a smile" Naruto if you ever build a time machine would you go back to the past and change it?"

Naruto blink at the question" a time machine that's impossible Sakurachan no one can create something like that"

She smirk" yeah you're right someone like you could never invent something like that you don't have the intellect" she said in a teasing tone

"WHAT are you saying I'm stupid?" he frown

She giggle" no I'm just saying you don't have the brains to build a time machine that's all"

Naruto sweat dropped" that's the same thing Sakurachan I can't believe you said that"

She giggle again" I'm just teasing you silly don't take it personal, if I built a time machine I would definitely change the past at least my life I would have slap my past self for falling for that stupid Uchiha and I would have make her fall in love with you I guess it's good to dream"

"Well Sakurachan if I ever built a time machine and I would because I'm smart enough to build one" he smirk at her while she was giggling" I would have destroy it and never change my past"

Sakura was surprised" what do you mean destroy it won't you change your past life?"

"No Sakurachan because the past cannot be change it's not right what is done is done you can't do nothing about it you accepted and that's why you focus on the present and the future" he smile at her

Sakura blush while her heart beat faster she was so amaze by his comment" Naruto that comment was so smart and mature"

"Oh come on again with the teasing I'm not stupid"

She giggle as she got closer to him" Naruto you are smart in your own way I guess that's one of the many things I like about you"

Naruto blush from the closeness" really what are the other things you like about me?"

She smile while leaning closer" well you change me for the better from a selfish clueless idiot to a strong and skillful medic ninja you also make me happy because I didn't have to act like a prom queen I just acted like myself, you also save me twice from Gaara and back at the land of tea I could have drown but you save me and I regret hitting you when you were going to give me CPR I could have pretended to be dead so you could give mouth to mouth, and because I love having you around"

Their lips were inches away but Sakura made the first move she kiss him passionately while moaning while Naruto stiff a little but he but that all change when he smell her scent and hair the intoxicating smell of strawberries and flowers fuel his hormones. Sakura moan and she was turn on remembering her amazing dream thanks to the hentai movie Ino gave her, she made him lie down on the bench and she got on top of him. They were continuing their make out action but it wasn't going to last for long as Sakura take it to the next level as she touch Naruto's groin she rub it motivating it to make it hard and it did. Naruto moan while tasting her lips he grab Sakura's butt and squeeze it earning a moan from the pink hair kunoichi, he then slid his hands trough her black shorts and touch her butt rubbing it and giving it a few squeeze. Sakura moan louder as she continued to taste the blonds lips she reach for the zipper in her red vest and pull it down revealing her pink bra. Naruto was lost in his hormones he then got a vision of a crying Hinata the hurt in her eyes was too much for him to bare.

(I won't betray Hinatachan)

He then stopped his actions and got off from Sakura who was confused and a little upset.

"What's wrong?" she said while gasping for air

"I'm sorry Sakurachan but I have to go to bed early I have a mission tomorrow"

"Oh really well it is a little late" she then zip back her vest

"Well I better go"

"Wait Naruto let me walk you to your apartment"

"Okay"

The two left the benches and went back to the streets it took them a couple of minutes to reach Naruto's apartment Naruto open the door before Sakura spoke.

"So how long you will be away?" she said in a worry tone

"Oh a couple of days but don't worry I'll be back soon"

"Yeah I hope you get back soon"

"Well I better go" he then kiss her fore head making her blush

"Goodnight Sakurachan"

"Yeah goodnight"

He enter and close the door while Sakura left she sighed in disappointment

(Damn looks like I will have to use my hand tonight)

Naruto got into his pajamas and lie on his bed he drifted to sleep he had a big day tomorrow he thought only one thing before going to sleep.

(I won't tell Sakurachan about Hinatachan at least not yet)

The next day

It was morning and Hinata woke up with a yawn she got up took a warm bath and she immediately got dress she need it to see Naruto. After thinking and crying she finally made a choice about whether she will forgive him or not, she knew Naruto will be awake by now so she wasted no time and just before she reach the front door of the compound.

"Where are you going?"

Hinata look the other way and saw Neji with a serious look on his face

"I'm going to see Narutokun I need to see him"

Neji shook his head" you're going to give him a second chance aren't you?"

Hinata didn't answer she stood quiet

"Why Hinata why are you forgiving him he doesn't deserve it?"

"Yes he does we are not perfect Neji we make mistakes and we find a way to undone them that's how it is"

"After he hurt you like that is he really worth it?"

She sighed as she looked into her cousins pale eyes" Neji do you love TenTen?"

Neji was surprised" what of course I love her"

"Tell me Neji if you find out that she was cheating with another man and she realize her mistake and she begs for you to give her a second chance would you give her that second chance?"

With that question ask Hinata left the compound she didn't needed to her his answer because she knew very well what his answer was.

Neji stood still and shock at the question his cousin just ask him he loved TenTen very much and is something like that ever happened he knew exactly what to do.

(Yes I will give her a second chance because I love her and she deserves that chance) he thought with a smile

Hinata ran to Naruto's apartment she knock on his door but there was no answer obviously he wasn't home, she then went to the next obvious place he will be. She reach Ichiraku's and ask Teuchi if he has seen him today but he told her he hasn't come here today, she was getting worry now she didn't know where to look.

(Narutokun where are you?)

She then thought of the training grounds she will have to check all of them, while running through the streets she saw Kakashi with a bag of groceries.

"Kakashi sensei" she said while panting

"Oh Hinata what is it?"

"Do you know where Narutokun is?"

"Why yes he left for a mission I think he may be at the village gates right about now if you go now you might still catch him" he then sweat dropped when he saw Hinata running like the wind as soon as she heard him

(She reminds me of Naruto when he's very hungry)

At the gates of the village Naruto was and his team arrived just in time they have prepare their gear and they were ready, now there was something that caught Konohamaru's and Moegi's attention it was about Udon they notice have develop some muscles it wasn't as much as a body builder but they could tell he was a little pump.

Konohamaru got close to Moegi" hey Moegi is it just me or does Udon look kind of…..buff?"

"Yeah I notice too"

(Man what kind of training is TenTen giving him?) Konohamaru thought

And they weren't the only ones who notice Udon's little change Naruto was full aware he smirk.

(I see that TenTen has been giving Udon a merciless training)

He cleared his throat as he look at his team" all right are you all ready?"

"You bet we are boss I can't wait this is so exciting our first C rank mission" Konohamaru said cheery

"I hope you can keep that enthusiasm up Konohamaru al right let's go"

And just before they were about to leave the village

"WAIT Narutokun"

Naruto's eyes widened he knew very well the owner of that voice the person he thought he wasn't going to see again he look behind him to see her standing a few feet away panting from running so much. He ran to her as fast as he could and stop as he was facing her face to face he try to remain his distance from her since he thought she was still upset with him. But he saw something that got his attention the look in her pale eyes they were reflecting happiness the same happiness she had when she became his girlfriend and she was smiling those were a good sign that maybe she wasn't upset with him but still he didn't have his hopes up.

"Hinatachan why are you here?"

"I came to say goodbye to you, you're leaving for your mission right?"

"Yeah I am" he took a deep breath" Hinatachan I'm sorry for what I did I know I don't deserve your forgiveness I'm a jerk and I deserve for you to beat me up for it"

"It's all right Narutokun I forgive you" she said with a smile

"Go ahead hate me tell me you despise me tell me…." he then notice what she told him" what…..WHAT you forgive me but why?"

Hinata smile" Narutokun I love you I can't stay mad at you for too long and besides we all make mistakes so I forgive you"

He was shock" I….I can't believe you're forgiving me just like that I don't deserve it"

Hinata giggle" silly you were begging me to forgive you and I did and now you don't want me to forgive you make up your mind already" she giggle again

Tears began to fall from his cheek he couldn't believe she was forgiving him after what he did he dry his tears and stare into her pale eyes.

:Hinatachan does that mean that you're giving me a second chance?" he said in a hopeful tone

Hinata nodded" yes Narutokun"

He embrace her with all his might and she embrace him back they broke their embrace her and he kiss her passionately and of course she accepted by kissing him back with the same passion.

"HEY GET A ROOM YOU TWO" came Konohamaru's voice from the gates of the village while Moegi was giggling at the sight

The once again couple broke their kiss and Naruto growl at his student's comment he mumble something about smacking him later.

"Well you better go Narutokun"

"Right I have to be at the land of waves on time I'll see you in a few days Hinatachan" he gave her a soft kiss on her lips

"Goodbye"

Hinata saw him leaving her and joining up with his team she laugh a little when she saw Naruto smacking Konohamaru on the head they left the gates and headed into the open road.

"GOODBYE NARUTOKUN" she shouted to him before he was out of sight

She was happy she got back with him and she couldn't be any happier for it, suddenly she became serious and went to the streets right now there was only one place she was heading. She arrived at a familiar house and she kindly knock on the door, the door open and Sakura came she was pretty surprise to see her but she hid it and her inner self was cursing.

"Oh Hinata hi what can I do for you?"

"May I come in Sakurasan?" Hinata's voice sounded firm and serious

"Um….sure come in"

Hinata enter the house and look back at her before she closed the door

"Can I get you anything I only had water and some lemonade?"

"No that's quite al right thank you…….I will get straight to the point Sakurasan I know about you and Narutokun"

Sakura's eyes widened in shock she try to remain calm but she couldn't she was nervous now did she came here to beat her or pick a fight with her.

(CHA I'll fight you Hyuga bitch) inner Sakura said

(Come on this is Hinata were talking about picking a fight it isn't her)

(True but Naruto cheated on her with you and now she wants some payback for that)

(Oh shit you're right okay I have to calm down maybe I can settle this without any violence?)

(CHA BRING ON THE VIOLENCE I'LL KICK HER ASS) inner Sakura shouted while raising a fist

Hinata look at her she was quiet and she could tell she was freaking out she decided to help her calm down.

"It's all right Sakurasan I didn't came here to fight you"

She sighed in relief in her mind

(Told you so)

(Whatever I want to fight her) inner Sakura said while snorting

"Hinata I don't know what to say did Naruto told you?"

"Yes he did I was devastated at first and we ended our relationship" she said lying waiting to see her reaction

(Hey those are good news) inner Sakura said cheery

(Quiet you)

"I'm really sorry to hear that Hinata I hope you two work things out to get back together" she said in a half honest tone

"Are you sure you're sorry I mean aren't you going to take the opportunity that I broke up with him and claim him as your boyfriend?"

(Well that was my idea) inner Sakura said

(I said quiet)

"Excuse me look Hinata just because you broke up with him that doesn't mean I am going to jump on him like some crazy love sick girl"

(Yes you would) inner Sakura said

(SHUT UP)

Hinata activated her byakugan" you're lying you're breathing has quicken and you're heart beat has risen you can't wait to have him in your arms don't you?"

Sakura growl in her mind" that's enough Hinata if you're business is done here I suggest you leave my house" she went and open the door

She deactivated her byakugan" I'm sorry Sakurasan" she left her house and look back at her" by the way Sakurasan I lie I forgave Narutokun and were back together again" she then left her house

(Shit that bitch how dare she lie about that she was just messing with us) inner Sakura said upset

(I should it know it was too good to be true that's Hinata for you although she has become a little cold recently)

(That's because she's protecting her man you would do the same if it was the other way around)

(Yeah I would)

(If that Hyuga bitch wants to play games with us we'll show her)

(What are you talking about?)

(You know what I'm talking about its time that we fight for the man that we love Hinata bring it)

Sakura grin to herself her inner self was right its time that she fight for Naruto to have him all to herself.

(Let the war begin)

(That's the spirit girl) inner Sakura said

Hinata was walking the streets of the village with pure determination she wasn't going to let Sakura get in her way and steal her boyfriend she was going to fight for him for Naruto.

(Sakurasan I won't let you have Narutokun)

To be continued

There you have it looks the war to tame Naruto's heart has begun who will win? Anyone want place bets at the winner I'm just kidding hold your money looks like the story just got more interesting tune in for the next chapter. Coming soon chapter 11 from the ultimate tournament farewell.


	15. Cat fight kunoichi style part 1

Chapter 15 Cat Fight: kunoichi style part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I wish Hinata and Sakura fight over me lucky Naruto(sob)

Authors Notes: thank you everyone for reviewing I'm glad you all like the story and it's going to get better and the lemons are gonna get hotter and steamier(perverted grin).

Konoha hospital

Sakura was walking the halls of the hospital with a grumpy look on her face, now it was quite obvious why she was a bit grumpy because a certain blond ninja has been gone from the village for three days on a mission and she hasn't heard anything from him. She felt like screaming in frustration not having Naruto around was making her to be in a bad mood, now she remember when Naruto left with Jiraiya for his training she missed him but back then she was completely unaware of her feelings for him. But now things were different she loved him a lot and not having him around for three days was hell for her and after he made love to her three times she needed his touch and affection more than ever. She sighed thinking about him was torture she continued walking to the room the doctor assigned to her she needed to attend one more patient before she could go, she reach the room and once she enter she was quite surprise to see Rock Lee on the bed he had bruises all over his body.

"Leesan again" she grumble" I told you no more harsh training"

"But Sakurasan I have to its part of my youthful schedule" Lee said in defense

She gritted her teeth while her right eye twitch" youthful my ass I warn you not push yourself and now I have to give you anesthesia"

"Anesthesia?" Lee said puzzle his injuries were nothing serious

WHAM

She smack him on his head leaving a huge lump on his head she left the room and saw one of the nurses

"I am not going to treat his wounds you can tell the doctor that"

The nurse sweat dropped at her comment

She was in a bad mood she felt like beating the crap of someone it seems Kami answer her prayers as she saw someone headed her way it was none other than Hinata. She grin she was going to enjoy this more than anything she notice she had a big smile on her face, Hinata saw Sakura and wave at her like she wanted to see her. Sakura crack her knuckles just in case although right now she wanted to punch her lights out.

"Hi Hinata" she said in a growl

"Oh hi Sakurasan you seem to be in a bad mood today" Hinata said in a innocent tone

"Really what was your first clue?" she said sarcastic

"I guess you miss Narutokun I miss him too in fact I just receive a letter from him" she show her the letter" he says that he misses me and he can't wait to make love to me"

"What" Sakura try to sound calm but she couldn't" he send you a letter and he misses you?"

"Yes and he also ask me to marry him and of course I said yes we'll get married as soon as he gets back from his mission"

Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing she felt her heart being stab by a million kunais she dare herself not to cry but she was more pissed than sad.

Hinata stare at her and she could see she was upset she grin at her" oh I miss him so much I want to feel his huge cock inside of me"

"You bitch how dare you, you came here and you dare rub it all in my face" Sakura said with a killer intent in her voice

Hinata smile" don't get upset Sakurasan I'm number one in Narutokun's heart and you will always be second best"

WHAM

Sakura punch Hinata as hard as she could sending her yards away from the hospital she look like she was dead and her whole body was cover in blood.

(SHE'S FINALLY DEAD) inner Sakura shouted in triumph

Sakura snap and she saw that she was still in the hospital Hinata wasn't around she couldn't believe it she was dreaming awake.

(Ah damn it was a dream it was too good to be true) inner Sakura said while snapping her fingers

(I need a break)

She left the hospital while sighing she needed to go to a place where she could relax but she highly doubt it she could relax without having her blond love here.

Land of Waves (in front of Tazuna's house)

Naruto and his team were looking at the hose in front of them it was Tazuna's house but Naruto doubt it because last time he was here Tazuna's house was small, the house he was looking at was huge it look like a mansion. He thought that maybe he got the wrong house but according to what the people told him this was the house.

(This can't be Tazuna's house)

He knock on the door he heard a woman's voice coming from inside which he recognize as Tsunami, the door open and came Tsunami she look at him and his team with a confuse look.

"Yes can I help you?" Tsunami said

Naruto grin" Tsunami I can't believe you don't recognize me?" he gave her his fox grin

Tsunami was a little puzzle but she gasp in realization she remember who he was of course the messy blond hair the blue eyes the whiskers she was so happy to see the person who save the village from Gato and his men.

"Oh my Kami Naruto it's you" she then gave him a big hug" I don't believe it it's been so long look at you you're so tall"

Naruto scratch the back of his head" thanks It really has been a while since I was here"

"So who are they Naruto?" Tsunami said looking at the three genins

"Oh they are my genin team" Naruto said proudly

"I'm Konohamaru"

"Moegi"

"Udon"

"It's nice to meet you all come on inside I made some lunch"

The group entered and were surprise by the sight of the house it was highly decorative and very beautiful.

"Tsunami is this really your house?" Naruto said in awe

Tsunami giggle" I guess it's hard to believe but yes after father built the great Naruto bridge economic trades with other countries has been very successful and we have earn quite the money and it's all thanks to you "

"Oh yeah that's right I can't believe Tazuna named the bridge after me I feel a little embarrassed"

"Don't be you have every right after what you did for us now please seat in the table I'll serve you lunch"

They got seated in the table while Tsunami walked upstairs

"Inari dear the ninjas from Konoha are here" Tsunami said with a giggle (wait till he sees that Naruto is here)

Naruto eyes widened when he saw a young teen who seems to be the same age as Konohamaru he was wearing a shirt and black pants he couldn't believe he was looking at Inari who had the same expression as him.

I…Inari is that you?" Naruto said with a smile

"No way Naruto it's you, you've got taller" Inari said

"Looks who's talking you've got taller too you're as tall as Konohamaru"

"Inari here has become quite the builder he has become fathers assistant and he's very good at it" Tsunami said while Inari blush

"Really I'm glad" Naruto said as he ate the food" so where's Tazuna?"

"He's doing a little errand but he should be back soon" Inari said as he got seated on the table

Naruto nodded and continued eating he was aware that ever since Inari got seated on the table he has been staring at Moegi and in a affectionate way looks like Inari had a crush on Moegi. He know that was bad news for his student Konohamaru and speaking of him he was aware that Inari was staring dreamily at his girlfriend and he didn't like it one bit. Moegi however was just focusing on eating her plate she was being clueless about Inari, Naruto knew he had to do something before Konohamaru explodes with jealousy he look at Inari with a smile.

"So Inari who is it been since the last time I was here?"

Inari snap his gaze from Moegi and look back at Naruto" oh it's been great as you can see father gain some money that's why we have this new house"

"I see you guys have been doing well" Naruto said happy

"What about you Naruto how's Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke?" Tsunami said

Hearing Sasuke's name Naruto became sad he sighed" Sasuke left the village he became a missing nin I haven't hear a word from him in a long time"

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that" Tsunami said in apologetic tone

"And Kakashi and Sakura?" Inari said hoping that Naruto will tell them good news

"Kakashi senseis still the same as always and Sakurachan………" he trailed off thinking about the pink hair medic nin the same kunoichi that has stole his heart since childhood the same person whom he made love three times and the same person who loved him back

"She's fine….Sakurachan is doing fine" he said immediately

"At least they are doing okay that's good" Inari said

"So Naruto do you have a girlfriend?" ask Tsunami

Naruto blush at her statement" why do you want to know Tsunami?"

"We'll look at you, you have become into such a handsome young man" Tsunami said in a teaser tone

Naruto scratch the back of his head in embarrassment" well yeah I have a girlfriend" he blush a little thinking about Hinata and Sakura too

Inari smile as he look at Moegi" what about you Moegi do you have a boyfriend?"

(Uh oh) Naruto said scare

Hearing that Konohamaru got up from his seat and glare at the young teen

"HEY LISTEN YOU MOEGI IS MY GIRLFRIEND SO KEEP YOUR HANDS OF HER"

Tsunami and Inari were shock at the sudden outburst while Naruto sighed and Moegi was blushing at the way Konohamaru said his statement.

Naruto gave a sheepish grin" I'm sorry Inari but Moegi is already being taken"

Tsunami giggle while patting her son on the head" better luck next time Inari"

"I guess I'm sorry Konohamaru" Inari said

"Yeah you better be sorry I won't lose Moegi"

Moegi giggle while she blush

"That's great Konohamaru but you better change your perverted ways" Naruto said with a grin

"What, what do you mean by perverted ways?" he said puzzle while Moegi was glaring at him

"Well you still are peeping in the woman's bath" Naruto said

Moegi growl while giving a death glare at her boyfriend Konohamaru was trembling in fear

"YOU IDIOT"

She punched him sending him a few feet away, the group sweat dropped at the display while Naruto was shock.

(Moegi is just like Sakurachan)

The front door open and Tazuna enter he sweat dropped when he saw the unconscious Konohamaru on the floor.

"What is the meaning of this?" Tazuna said

"Oh father you're back look who came for the mission it's Naruto" Tsunami said while pointing to the blond

Tazuna eyes widened when he saw the tall blond" impossible you're Naruto that can't be you can't be the same short loudmouth kid you're huge"

Naruto sweat dropped at his comment while Tsunami giggle

"Father it's been six years since Naruto came here"

"Look at you, you have grown" Tazuna said with a smirk

"You bet oh and Tazuna this is my team we came here for the mission"

"Right I hope they are strong because I need reinforcements while I'm building another bridge that's your mission we'll leave tomorrow" Tazuna said

"Yeah I guess that's wise" Naruto said while looking at Konohamaru who was still unconscious

"Then I will go to prepare your rooms for the night" Tsunami said

"Thanks" Naruto said

"Are we going to fight tomorrow Naruto sensei?" Udon said

"Yeah we have to protect Tazuna from bandits until he finish building the bridge don't get scare just remember your training with TenTen okay" Naruto said

Udon nodded

"The same goes to you Moegi use what Sakurachan taught you"

Moegi nodded" yes sensei"

He sighed happily he was going to enjoy his stay even if it was just another mission he began to miss Konoha already and of course the two kunoichi's who had stole his heart.

(I wonder what they are doing right now.)

Hyuga Compound (dojo)

Hinata was doing her daily training while thinking about the past few days that her boyfriend has been gone from the village. In truth she hated not having him here with her she loved him too much that she wanted him to always be by her side. She felt so happy when she forgive him for cheating on her with Sakura even if he hurt her but she knew he didn't do it on purpose, the only thing that worry her was Sakura she also love Naruto and she's willing to do just anything to have him. She growl thinking about it the thought of Sakura stealing him from her was enough to make her blood boil she wasn't going to stand with her arms cross on her back while Sakura made plans to steal her boyfriend. Neji enter the dojo she saw him and stop her training she also notice that he was a holding a letter.

"Neji what is it?"

"It's a message for you" he handed her the letter

She took and open it reading it to herself

**Hinata**

**If you love Naruto you will come to training ground seven at five o' clock it's time that we settle this once and for all.**

**Sakura**

(So it has come down to this) she thought while closing the letter" Neji tell father I'm leaving I will come back later"

Nejo nodded and she left the dojo heading out of the compound and into the streets

(I won't lose to you Sakurasan)

Sakura was in her house still feeling grumpy that Naruto wasn't here, she grin the message has been send and it was going to be five o' clock she was finally going to settle her score with Hinata to finally have Naruto. She was very anxious and she couldn't wait until she had a piece of the Hyuga soon she will have Naruto's love forever his heart will be hers like she always wanted to be for three years since she realize her feelings for him. She went to her room and started to gear her things for her confrontation she prepare all the kunais and shurikens she took her black gloves, before she left her room she gaze at the two pictures in her nightstand one was the picture they took when they first became team seven she didn't like the picture especially since Sasuke was in it and the second picture was when Naruto 

return from his training with Jiraiya she like the picture a lot because it was only Naruto and her both were smilling. She took the picture she remember back then she was so happy that he was back if only she was aware of her feelings back then things would have definitely being different but she realize she never told him because she was afraid of being rejected him like Sasuke.

She snorted there was no way Naruto would have rejected her she has always known Naruto had feelings for her and she felt so stupid she almost compare Naruto with Sasuke the Uchiha traitor was nothing like Naruto. She started thinking about the times they spend together once she told him her feelings when they spar when they made love three times, and her most favorite memory when they went to the Konoha festival. She put the picture back in its place and left her room with pure determination as her motivation.

(I won't lose to Hinata I will have Naruto's love)

She went downstairs and saw the clock in the kitchen it was only thirty minutes before five she nodded it was almost time, suddenly she heard a knock on the door she open the door and saw Ino.

"Hey there Sakura" she greeted with a smile

Sakura growl" what do you want Ino pig?"

Ino took a step back hearing her growl and her attitude" whoa someone's in a bad mood today what's wrong?"

"It's nothing I'm fine" she retorted

"Yeah right you can't fool me something's bothering you" Ino said worry but then smirk" oh I know is it because Naruto is in a mission and you haven't seen him in days?"

Sakura cursed in her mind Ino knew her all too well" look Ino I'm not in the mood right now so please go"

"I was just worry about you Sakura"

"Well I'm fine and is that the only reason why you came here you didn't came here to ask me to give you back the hentai movie and the Kama Sutra book would you?"

Ino sweat dropped" um…..Sakura those were gifts they're yours so don't bite me head off"

"That's good because no chance in hell I was going to give them back they are mine……my precious" she said in a very creepy tone

Ino was scare for her best friend" Sakura are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine" she said in her usual tone" now if you'll excuse me there somewhere I have to be" she then left while closing the front door of her house

Ino was really worry (I hope Naruto gets back soon I can't bear to see her like this she is creeping me out)

Hokage's office

Shizune enter the office and gasp seeing that was about to burn all the paperwork she had to do with a lighter.

"Tsunadesama what is the meaning of this?"

Tsunade hide the lighter on her drawer and gave her student an innocent smile" oh Shizune I was just about to take a smoke nothing serious"

Shizune put her arms on her hip she had a serious look on her face" oh really Tsunadesama and since when do you smoke you are only a heavy drinker and from what I saw you almost burn the paperwork you have to do"

Tsunade hang her head down" oh I just hate paperwork I wish I can burn all of them"

"Well you can't Tsunadesama now please try to finish up I know you can do it"

"Yes mother" Tsunade said in a annoyed tone

Shizune sweat dropped at her comment" by the way Tsunadesama what are you planning to down with Sakurasan?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean when you told her about Narutokun being away on a mission she became a little grumpy and she has been like that ever since so aren't you going to try and talk to her?"

Tsunade sighed" Shizune what good would that do even if I talk to her she is still going to be in a bad mood and I'm not planning to talk to her with the way she is now no talk will bring her back to normal"

"I guess we'll have to wait for Narutokun to return"

"Yeah" Tsunade said (and I hope it's soon is Sakura stays like this she will die from a stress breakdown)

Training ground number seven

Hinata was waiting for Sakura this was it they were going to settle this once and for all she will finally fight for her love for Naruto there was no way she was going to let him go to Sakura. She was ready and she wasn't going to lose she will win for a happy future with her boyfriend, she then look and saw Sakura arriving at the training ground. Once she arrived their eyes locked anger were reflected in them this was a fight they were looking forward to have especially Sakura who grin evilly.

"I'm surprised you came here Hinata I thought you were going to chickened out" she grin

"You don't know me very well Sakurasan I will do anything for the man that I love but I honestly feel sorry for you, you can't let go of him and you have to realize that you lost your chance with him a long time ago"

Sakura tighten her fist at her comment" what do you mean by that?"

"Sakurasan Narutokun was so much in love with you back at the academy and you rejected him because you were in love with someone else; tell me Sakurasan how many times did you reject him when he ask you out on a date?"

Sakura stiffened at the question she growl with anger there were so many times that she forgot to count them she felt terrible at those times and she just wish she could take it all back, like she told Naruto there were so many things in her past that she would erased she wish she could build a time machine to change it all.

"Sakurasan there was no reason for you to reject him just because he ask you out on a date it was just a simple date no kissing no hugging it was just spending time with him and back then I would have died to be in a date with him. The point is Sakurasan after everything you did to him he still try to conquer your heart and you kept on reject him even after he saved you twice Sakurasan did you even told him thank you for saving you those two times?"

Sakura stiffened again and she gasp it was true she hasn't even told him thank you for those two times he saved her she only gave him a smile and he smile back at her, what made her feel worse was that he has never reminded her that he saved her and he never ask her for anything in return he only save her because she was his friend.

"I don't blame you Sakurasan for treating him like that because you were only following your heart you chose Sasuke because you love him but you realize that he was the wrong person to love because he reject you the same way you have rejected Narutokun I'm sorry Sakura but Sasuke never loved you and you finally realized that he wasn't worthy of your time or even worthy to love"

Sakura stood quiet she was letting all the information Hinata was telling her sink in and she was right everything she was telling her it was all true.

"And when Narutokun retrun from his training with Jiraiyasama did you showed him any affection at all, I will guess you didn't but Narutokun did isn't he I'm sure he kept on asking you on a date what was your answer I will guess again it was the same answer you have been giving him since the academy no"

By now Sakura had tears in her eyes it was all true while Hinata was telling her she remember the times he ask her out even when return from his training she told him no she has rejected him yet again and she remember his reaction he didn't look hurt but she could tell he was hurt.

"I finally told him how I feel and I felt so happy like a great weight was lifted from my shoulders I was happier when Narutokun accept me as his girlfriend he chose me Sakurasan because deep inside of him he knew he never had a chance with you he knew he was never going to win your heart, so in the end he gave up on you because if he hasn't you were going to keep on rejecting him"

Sakura hang her head down in shame while the tears were still falling" but he loves me now, HE LOVES ME NOW" she glare at her

"That may be but you were never worthy of his love NEVER you were never grateful to have him around have you ever told him, thank you Narutokun for being my friend when I never deserve it thank you Narutokun for having me as your friend when I never deserve it thank you Narutokun for saving my life twice when I never deserve it thank you Narutokun for being there for me when I never deserve it and thank you Narutokun for loving me when I never deserve it. Sakurasan please be honest with me do you deserve Narutokun?"

Sakura stood quiet the tears didn't stop falling Hinata's sudden comment made her feel worse she chuckle a little as she gaze at the Hyuga.

"Hinata you are not perfect you used to be so shy that when you were too close to Naruto you fainted or there wasn't a time that when you see him you blush till no end, well I'm not perfect okay I may have the looks the brains the strength but I'm not perfect I made mistakes horrible mistakes when Sasuke rejected me I thought it wasn't a serious wound but I was so wrong that pain of rejection was slowly eating my heart like a disease but Naruto saved me from myself his friendship saved me from that horrible pain and all of this time I have been harboring secret feelings for him. I finally notice those feelings when I saw him fighting the leader of Akatsuki and almost getting killed by him I couldn't bear to lose him and that's when I realize that's it I…..I loved him with all my heart and I'm glad I am because he deserves it more than anyone"

Hinata smile" I know Sakurasan I'm not perfect either I used to be so shy I didn't have any confidence in myself father used to think of me as a worthless weakling who never deserve to be a Hyuga he didn't even dare to look at me straight into my eyes he was so ashamed of me but I gained the strength to believe in myself I gained the confidence I thought I never had and there's only one person who was responsible for that to happen the person who is now my boyfriend he is my inspiration and the love of my life Narutokun"

Sakura was shock she didn't know that her father thought so low of her that explains why she used to be so shy but that all change thanks to Naruto she chuckle another person was change for the better thanks to Naruto that's has always been his gift.

"Hinata I'm glad that Naruto help you grow strong and believe in yourself I also glad that we both love him so much" she said with a smile

"You're forgetting one important thing Sakurasan I told Narutokun about my feelings for him first even if I was so shy I did it and you didn't told him until it was too late so Sakurasan I deserve Narutokun because I told him first"

Sakura chuckle in amusement" sorry to tell you this Hinata but I love Naruto too damn much to let him go without a fight and that's the reason I gave you that message it's time to settle this for good"

"So there isn't any other way I guess this can't be avoided then so be it Sakurasan prepare yourself" Hinata said as she activated her byakugan and went into her Jyukken stance

Sakura put on her black gloves she took a kunai and she gave herself a small cut on her right arm shocking Hinata, she took the blood from her arm and she spread them making small lines of blood on her cheeks.

"I Haruno Sakura I vow on my own blood to love Naruto forever till death do me apart and even in death I will still love him to live for him to bleed for him to die for him to go through hell and back for him to walk on a mine field for him because I know damn well he will do the same for me this is my oath of pain and love for Naruto"

Hinata saw the confidence the determination in her eyes she could also see the love she had for Naruto like a flame that can never be extinguished, she then took a kunai and she gave herself a small cut like Sakura she took the blood and spread it on her face making two small lines on each of her cheeks.

"I Hyuga Hinata I vow on my own Hyuga blood to forever love Narutokun till death do me apart and even till death I will still love him to live for him to bleed for him to die for him to go through hell and back for him to walk on a mine field for him because I know dam well he will do the same for me this my oath of pain and love for Narutokun"

"Our blood oath of love for Naruto has been made now it's time to fight" Sakura said

(CHA BRING IT ON) Inner Sakura shouted

They both charge ready to fight each other to them this was more than just a fight but a fight to forever claim the heart and love of Uzumaki Naruto.

"FOR NARUTO"

"FOR NARUTOKUN"

To be continued

And the cliffhanger award goes to…….ME the cliffhanger king HAHAHAHAHAHA I'm so evil I just realized I love cliffhangers I love leaving people hanging in their seats so anyway enjoy this part because part two will be done soon remember to review thank you and farewell.


	16. Cat fight kunoichi style part 2

Chapter 16 Cat fight: kunoichi style part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Training ground number seven

"FOR NARUTO"

"FOR NARUTOKUN"

BAM

Their fist collided making a huge explosion there was a large smoke from the explosion Sakura was unaware of her surroundings but Hinata was well aware since she had her Byakugan and she could clearly see through the smoke. She charge at Sakura hitting her with a palm trust, she gasp seeing that she vanish in a cloud of smoke it was replace by a wooden log when the smoke clear five Sakura clones came charging at her but she was quick and use Kaiten rotation beating the clones. Once she finish and the clone vanish she started searching for the real Sakura she was nowhere in sight even with Byakugan she couldn't see no trace of the pink hair medic ninja.

(Where is she?)

"Beneath you"

Hinata gasp she look on the ground and Sakura's arm filled with chakra touch her right ankle, Hinata jump out of the way to see Sakura emerging from the ground with a huge grin on her face. Hinata suddenly felt her right ankle stiff she couldn't move it she has a pretty good idea what Sakura did.

"Well looks like I got your ankle Hinata when I touch it I paralyze the muscles from your ankle in other words you can't move your foot and once I hit all of your muscles it will all be over for you"

"That was a nice trick Sakurasan you really got me there now that I think about it Narutokun did the same thing to Neji at the chunin exams that's how he beat him"

"Yeah I was inspired by him to do it I knew it was going to work on you" she grin at her

"I learn something from Narutokun he taught me to make a few shadow clones before I even start fighting" Hinata said with a confident grin

Suddenly from the trees emerge ten Hinata clones they all charge at the shock Sakura, she wasn't going to let them touch her one touch from a Hyuga and equals chakra point block meaning she can't use any jutsus and that was a real pain in the ass. Sakura punch two clones while kicking two more she then took a jump back and jump high in the air she gaze at the clones on the ground.

"PAINFUL SKY LEG"

Sakura use one of Tsunade's signature move her leg hit the ground and the remaining clones were done for her attack destroy the entire the ground it look like an earthquake hit it. Sakura kept her guard up she suddenly lost sight of Hinata she couldn't see her, then it hit her she could be underground ready to ambush like she did before.

(Oh hell no she's not going to get me with that trick)

"CHA"

Sakura punch the ground creating a huge crack she saw that she wasn't there or she thought.

"I'm right behind you Sakurasan"

She gasp in shock she look behind her and saw the leader of the Hyuga clan doing the eight trigram position.

"Divine eight trigram five hundred palms"

Sakura was hit the barrage of palms from Hinata

"ten palms…….twenty palms…….forty palms….sixty palms…….eighty palms…..one hundred palms…..one hundred thirty palms…….two hundred palms………..three hundred palms…….four hundred fifty palms…….FIVE HUNDRED PALMS"

Sakura was send a few feet away she hit the ground hard while Hinata panted she smile in victory she did it she has won the match to claim Naruto's heart.

"It's over Sakurasan I hit every chakra point in your whole chakra circulatory system you can't use any jutsu and you can't use any medical ninjutsu either I win"

She smile in triumph but her smile faded when she heard Sakura laughing like a maniac like she has lost her sanity she gasp seeing her getting back to her feet.

"It's not possible you shouldn't be able to stand up" Hinata said shock

"Oh Hinata you don't know me very well looks like you have forgotten who are you fighting I am the best medic ninja in Konoha I have surpassed Tsunadesama and I'm also her successor did you think I wouldn't come prepare to fight you I know everything about the Hyuga and Byakugan I have been studying it for a while now"

"What did you do Sakurasan?" Hinata ask worry

"It's simple I created a medicine that will protect my chakra points from being block the medicine will last for three hours that's plenty enough time to beat you (and if the medicine wears off I have another bottle store up in my pouch just in case)"

Hinata went back to her stance" very good Sakurasan you got me there I'm impressed"

"You haven't seen anything yet"

She charge at her and punch the ground causing it to break Hinata jump from getting caught as soon as she landed in the ground Sakura stood behind her pointing a kunai to her neck.

"Kakashi sensei taught me that you should never let your enemy get behind you or you will regret it with your life" she then gave a wicked grin" but first I will have some fun I wonder what will Naruto think of you when he sees you with short hair?"

Hinata gasp in horror" what do you mean?"

Sakura move the kunai to her long beautiful navy blue hair" it's time that you get a haircut Hinata"

"NO DON'T YOU EVEN DARE"

"Why you are so scare don't tell me you like your long hair too bad" she raised the kunai high in the air

Hinata wasn't going to let Sakura cut her long hair instead she grab her arm and send her flying to a nearby tree she vanish in a cloud of smoke.

(I knew that was shadow clone but where is the real one?)

Sakura emerge from a tree and punch her in the face sending her flying to the ground.

(CHA A DIRECT HIT) inner Sakura cheer

Hinata slowly got up she was in pain that punch really give her a big injury she knew she couldn't take another hit like that or she will die.

"Look at you Hinata you can barely stand up it's clear who's the winner of this match so give up I don't want to do something I might regret"

"NEVER" Hinata spat" I will never give up I will fight till the end for Narutokun"

"Fine if you want to get yourself kill then so beat it"

Sakura charge at the wounded Hyuga she threw a punch at her only to be block she use a palm trust hitting Sakura's stomach she then try to kick her only to block again Hinata use another palm trust hitting her yet again. Sakura got up and smirk at the Hyuga she was only avoiding the inevitable.

"Why don't you admit Hinata you lose I can still fight and you well you don't have much strength left"

"I already told you Sakurasan I will continue fighting for Narutokun until the end"

"Hinata I won the match Naruto is mine he will be very happy he loves me more than you" Sakura said with an evil grin

"SHUT UP Narutokun loves me more than you he prefers me and not you"

"Hinata I'm all woman I can please him in every way"

"At least I'm not flat chested"

(WHAT) inner Sakura shouted upset

Sakura glare at her" what did you say?"

"You heard me" Hinata said while squeezing her voluptuous chest " I'm filled and your empty"

Sakura was feeling her killer intent to kill the Hyuga beginning to rise from that comment she made but then she gave her a wicked grin very malicious.

"Hinata having big breast isn't everything you see Naruto told me he loves my body just the way it is and he really enjoy it after he FUCK ME THREE TIMES"

Hinata gasp in pure shock tears were falling from her eyes" no you're lying YOU'RE LYING"

"Why are you so shock Naruto told you he was cheating on you…..oh I get it you thought Naruto and I were just going out on dates is that it well I have news we also had sex three times to be exact and it was amazing" she blush thinking about those three hot times

"No how could you be intimate with my boyfriend" Hinata said while crying

"Hey don't get down maybe I can give you some pointers" Sakura said while chuckling she suddenly when she saw that Hinata has stop crying she was now glaring at her, her pale eyes showing anger and hatred

"Sakurasan I will never forgive you NEVER you will pay for having your way with him"

"Excuse me look I didn't drug him and took advantage of him he made love to me too and he love it"

"SHUT UP I DON'T WANT TO LISTEN ANYMORE"

Hinata charge at her but she felt her right foot numb that's when she forgot about the time Sakura touch her ankle paralyzing her muscles. She couldn't believe it but it was true she could feel her strength leaving her it was all being replace by exhaustion, she refuse to give up she refuse to lose to the pink hair kunoichi but somehow she felt like losing. Sakura wanted to finish the fight she charge at her and threw a punch only to be caught by Hinata she use a palm trust hitting her face follow by her stomach 

she fell on the ground while coughing some blood, she could feel her strength leaving her she was too beat up to even fight but she refuse to lose to the Hyuga and in this fight losing wasn't an option. Sakura gaze at her she was having trouble in getting up of course she was beat up but her will to fight was remarkable it was like Naruto was giving her his strength to continue fighting. She needed his strength too she wasn't going to lose she only needed a small push to win the match for good.

(I have to win but how there is one jutsu that could help me win but it's too risky) Sakura thought while remembering the time she learn the jutsu from Tsunade

(Flashback to Konoha three years ago a month after Akatsuki's defeat)

Tsunade and Sakura were in one of the training grounds they were doing some sparring since it has being a while since they had a good spar. Sakura was feeling a little better because Naruto was going to be all right she felt like crying she thought he was going to die the thought scare her so much and after realizing her deep feelings for the blond it was no surprise she felt so relief to hear his recovery.

Tsunade smile seeing her student's strength" very impressive Sakura you fought well"

"Thank you Tsunadesama"

"Unfortunately Sakura I didn't call you out here just for a quick spar but to teach you an S rank jutsu"

Sakura blink at the revelation" an S rank jutsu Tsunadesama?"

"Yes however this jutsu has extreme consequences"

"It's very dangerous to use then why are teaching it to me?'

"Because I am going to teach the jutsu with the purpose to never use it, this jutsu is to be reserve as an emergency only are we clear?"

"Yes Tsunadesama"

"Do you remember your mission to protect the hidden waterfall village?"

"Um…yes I remember"

"And you remember the hero's water right well this jutsu effect does the same thing as the hero's water"

Sakura eyes widened" it can't be Tsunadesama are you saying that this jutsu has the ability to increase someone's chakra ten times full?"

"Exactly however like I said before it has extreme consequences the longer you use the jutsu the more you reach closer to your own death because no human can't stand all that chakra in his body it will destroy him from the pressure in Naruto's case he doesn't have a problem because he's a jinchurikki and 

the seal he has placed by the Fourth prevents him from having all the chakra from the Kyubi unless he removes the seal"

Sakura nodded understanding everything the jutsu she was about to teach her was to be use only for emergency only.

(End of flashback)

(Well this IS AN EMERGENCY if I lose I will lose Naruto forever) Sakura thought as she gazes at Hinata who was struggling to remain in her feet

(Here it goes) she thought as she made the hand seals

"SECRET ART GOD'S CHAKRA JUTSU"

Hinata gasp seeing Sakura cover in a large amount of chakra it was like an explosion the chakra was so powerful that it was destroying the ground. Sakura was in awe she has never felt such power in her entire life she began to wonder if this is what it felt when Naruto had the chakra of the Kyubi all this power could turn a village into dust it didn't surprise why it was an S rank jutsu.

(With this I will beat Hinata now I can't waste anymore time, it's time to finish this)

She charge at the Hinata but she used Kaiten to counter her charge, when Hinata was done she was hit by a punch from Sakura right in her left shoulder. She cried in pain as she hit the ground. Sakura dispel the jutsu she could feel her exhaustion has gone worst but she did it that punch has stopped her.

(I did it I won)

Sakura walk to the unconscious body of Hinata she got a little closer and grin she has won the match or so she thought. Suddenly Hinata's eyes open and jump at Sakura who was shock she use palm trust in her face she hit the ground hard while Hinata fell on her knees she has lost all of her strength. Sakura try to get back up she was tire and injure and she has also used the secret jutsu which has taken a huge effect on her, she wasn't going to give up she imagine Naruto's handsome face she wasn't going to lose him never. Hinata also got back up despite feeling the horrible pain from her injuries she couldn't continue any longer but she got the image of her boyfriend and that was plenty of motivation to give her strength and face the pink hair kunoichi.

"One attack that's all it takes to win the match" Sakura said while whipping some blood from her lips

"Yes Sakurasan it's time to finish this match"

They both charge at each other with little strength they have Sakura threw a punch but Hinata block it suddenly she grab her other hand stopping Hinata in her tracks.

"I won't lose Sakurasan"

"Sorry Hinata but you have lost the match" Sakura said as she reach her kunai pouch and pick a kunai with an explosive tag

Hinata's eyes widened" Sakurasan what are you planning?"

Sakura laugh like a maniac" if I can't have Naruto you won't either so I'm taking you with me"

"You're insane stop this right now" Hinata said scare she saw the explosive tag

Sakura grin" I win"

"SAKURASAN DON'T "

BOOM

Land of Waves (Tazuna's house)

Tazuna, Naruto and his team arrived they just finish their mission protecting Tazuna while he finish building the second bridge in Naruto's point of view the mission was very easy the bandits were bunch on wimps and they didn't stand a chance against him and his team. He was very impressive by the performance his team did Konohamaru was pretty cool he fought like a true ninja he expected no less from his student, Moegi was another ninja he was impressed he has witness her results from her training with Sakura and finally Udon by watching him fight it was like a second TenTen was fighting. He went to his team and gave them a big smile.

"Al right team congratulations on a job well done you all have proven yourself as great ninjas I couldn't be any prouder of having you as my team"

"Thanks boss" Konohamaru said while blushing

Moegi only blush from the compliment the same with Udon

"I'll say this team of yours really beat the crap out of those bandits they never had a chance' Tazuna said with a smirk

"Well I'm glad you guys made it back I made dinner so eat up" Tsunami said coming from the kitchen

The group nodded and went to their seats Tsunami brought their plates as they began eating, Naruto swallow his food.

"Well since we finish our mission we'll be leaving back to Konoha tomorrow morning"

His genin team nodded while Inari sighed

"Don't worry Inari I will come back and visit you guys that's a promise" Naruto said while giving his fox grin

"You promise Naruto?" Inari said

"Sure thing I never back down from my word its my ninja way"

"Thanks but don't take too long to come back" Inari said

Naruto nodded and they continued to eat

A few hours later they were all sleeping Naruto was still he was finishing his gear to leave the house tomorrow he then left his room and headed downstairs he went to get some fresh air when he saw Tsunami outside looking at the sky.

"Tsunami what are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same thing Naruto"

"I want to get some fresh air"

"Oh I see I was just looking at the stars I remember I used to look at them with my husband"

"Um….Tsunami can I ask you something?"

"Sure Naruto what is it?"

"How did you know that Inari's dad was the right one?" (AN: I forgot Inari's dad name)

"The right one you mean the love of my life?' Tsunami said with a smile

"Yeah if you don't mind you don't have to answer me I know this is personal and it might make you sad about thinking about him"

"No no Naruto I don't mind at all, well at first when I meet him I didn't know he was always funny and caring I became his friend in no time it took a while to realize that I love him because there was another man in my life and I have feelings for him after some time I figure that I also had feelings for my husband"

"Wait a minute so you loved two guys at the same time?" he said shock reminding him of his current situation with Sakura and Hinata

Tsunami blush at the memory" yes I was in that kind of situation both of them were good persons and they both loved me very much of course I couldn't chose both of them so I didn't have a choice but to chose only one"

"What did you do?" Naruto said in a high anticipated tone

"Well I chose the one my heart desires the most you already know who it was"

"Oh yeah I guess you chose the right person"

"Yeah I sure did and even till this day I have never regretted my decision, why do you ask don't tell me you're in a familiar situation?" she smirk

Naruto blush thinking about two certain kunoichis" yeah you can said that I have try to chose but I can't decided I love them both too much"

"I should it know you are quite catch" she giggle while Naruto blush like a tomato

"Tsunami come on" Naruto said embarrass

"Oh don't feel embarrassed I'm just teasing the only advice I can give is that you have to do the same thing I did chose the one your heart desires the most" she then went back to the house leaving Naruto with his thoughts

He sighed while looking at the stars

(Will I be able to choose the one my heart desires what if I can't?)

Training ground number seven

The explosion caused by the explosive tag was gone the only thing that was visible was the ruble from the ground there were no signs of the bodies of the kunoichis. A few miles from the training ground Sakura was lie on a tree she was exhausted injure next to her was Hinata who was unconscious. She look at her and check her injures she was in critical condition and if she didn't attended her wounds she could die, tears fell from her jade eyes seeing the young Hyuga dying slowly the only thing she felt was regret and sorrow.

(What have I done Hinata)

She went next to her and started healing her wounds she felt her heart aching Hinata was dying because of her she wasn't going to forgive herself if she dies she knew if she dies Naruto would never forgive her and that was the worst pain she could ever feel in her entire life. The green chakra was healing her wounds even if she had little chakra left she may not have enough chakra to heal herself but she didn't care right now the only thing that matter to her was to save the Hyuga at any cost. She curse under her breath she was the one who was supposed to be in Hinata's place not her she was the one that deserve not Hinata she has never done anything selfish in her life unlike her.

She sighed in relief seeing that she was done with healing all life threat wounds on the Hyuga, she then was surprised seeing Hinata opening her pale eyes she never seen to be amaze by how advance her 

medical ninjutsu has gone. She smile at her while Hinata kept her guard up last she check she was fighting her Sakura only sighed.

"It's okay Hinata the fight is over"

She gasp" who won?"

"Nobody won this battle was meaningless in the first place" she then looked at the crater that once was training ground number seven

(Great Tsunadesama is going to be pissed at me for destroying another training ground)

"How are you feeling Hinata?"

"I feel like crap"

She chuckle at her comment" yeah I know but don't worry I heal all of your serious wounds you only need to rest and take care of your body"

Hinata was really surprised" you heal me why didn't you finish you off?"

"What do you mean finish you off Hinata I may have look like I wanted to kill you but no I was never going to go that far and besides if I kill you Naruto will never forgive me he will hate me forever I won't have that never"

Hinata nodded in understanding" yes I know the same thing with me I was never going to kill you Sakurasan although the thought cross my mind but I won't do such a thing to my friend"

Sakura blink" what did you say Hinata?'

"I said that you're my friend even if we didn't spend a lot of time together I see you as my friend" she smile at her

Hinata's comment made Sakura cry she sob softly

"What's wrong Sakurasan?" she said worry

"Look at me Hinata this is all my fault my obsession for Naruto almost made me kill both of us I was always thinking about myself I haven't change at all I'm still the same old selfish Sakura"

"No Sakurasan it was my fault too for agreeing on the fight so I'm just as responsible as you"

"No Hinata you don't understand from the beginning it was my entire fault I wanted Naruto to love me to hold me to be there for me and I wanted to take him out of your grasp, you see that's what selfish people do they always think about themselves I wanted Naruto all to myself"

"Sakurasan you wanted to have Narutokun for yourself because you love him there is nothing wrong with that" Hinata said while putting her hand on her shoulder

"Yes it is wrong because he was with you and I never had the right to interfere in your relationship it's my fault so don't you dare to put the blame on you Hinata because if you do I will smack you" Sakura said while the tears were running from her eyes

Hinata stood quiet she realize that it doesn't matter what she told her nothing won't make her feel better she then saw Sakura getting up she started coughing a lot of blood.

"Sakurasan are you all right?" she said worry

Sakura continue to cough blood she then collapse

"SAKURASAN"

Hinata went next to her and activated her byakugan she gasp in shock

(Her heartbeat is dropping and she's losing a lot of blood I have to hurry and take her to the hospital)

She carry Sakura on her back and left the training ground running while running she figure out something that she was grateful to the pink hair medic ninja.

(Sakurasan use the little chakra she had left to save me and because of that she couldn't heal herself so Sakurasan you are wrong you are not selfish)

As soon as she got to the hospital the doctors took her to the emergency room Hinata stood in the waiting room. A few minutes later Tsunade was informed what happen to Sakura and she went crazy she went to the hospital in a heartbeat follow by Shizune, Tsunade was dead worry for her student's condition. Tsunade along with Shizune and the doctors began to treat the pink hair ninja Tsunade growl why she was like this she felt like destroying the whole building she has done it she has use the secret jutsu she has taught her and now it will take a miracle to save her.

(Sakura you idiot you better not die because I am going to smack you for using that jutsu you idiot) Tsunade thought in tears

To be continued

Oh my god Sakura's life hangs in the balance what will happen will Tsunade be able to save her and worst of all how will Naruto take the news when he returns find out on the next chapter read an review thank you and farewell coming soon chapter 14 from The Ultimate tournament.


	17. Her sacrifice

Chapter 17 Her sacrifice

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I really want to own it

Author's Notes: bold letters are song lyrics that's right there will be a song in this chapter you will see why. WARNING this chapter is very sad so if you guys are easy to cry then don't read the chapter.

Sakura open her jade eyes to find herself in one of the rooms of the hospital she didn't know how she ended up in the hospital the last thing she remember was being in training ground seven with Hinata until she started coughing blood that's when everything turn black. She look to the small table next to her bed they were a bouquet of beautiful white lilies she smile she could tell that it was Ino who brought her the flowers, she look to the ceiling and started thinking the dream she had before waking up. She was dreaming about the past of the times she rejected Naruto from asking her to go on a date, the day when she ask him to bring back Sasuke when he made her his promise of the lifetime. She started crying all this time Naruto has always took priority in her happiness she thought all the things Hinata told her back at the training ground she was right at everything and the question that made her think a lot did she deserve Naruto.

She then saw the door to the room open she was happy she thought it was Naruto that he may have return from his mission but she was wrong. When she saw the person she turned as pale as Orochimaru's skin fear felt upon her and she felt her heart going to her throat, standing in front o her was the fifth Hokage Tsunade who was right now very pissed. Sakura pray to Kami so she could die in all her life that she has known Tsunade she has never seen her this angry she could see in her brown eyes anger burning like it has never burn before. Sakura try to give her a sweet smile but she couldn't she was frozen in fear and of course she knows that she must be very upset with her for using the secret jutsu she taught her. Tsunade glare at her student with so much anger that could turn a whole ninja village into dust she took a few steps to get close to her until she was next her Sakura was even paler now.

"I see that you are awake how are you feeling?"

Sakura tremble" um…….I'm feeling better….um….Tsunadesama are you angry with me?" she thought it was a stupid question of course she was angry with her

Tsunade chuckle" well Sakura let's find out shall we?" she then glare at her" WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THOUGHT YOU WERE DOING WHY DO YOU USE THAT JUTSU I TOLD YOU TO USE IT FOR EMERGENCY ONLY"

"But Tsunadesama it was an emergency"

"Really what kind of emergency, so you could defeat Hinata and have Naruto's heart"

Sakura gasp" how do you….."

"Hinata told me everything Sakura I can't believe you used such a dangerous jutsu for something so meaningless it's a miracle that you are even alive do you know how many people it took to bring you back from dying it took me, Shizune, your mother and the whole medical team to prevent you from dying"

Sakura had tears in her eyes" I'm sorry Tsunadesama I just wanted to have Naruto's love"

"Well you are not going to have his love by using a forbidden jutsu and end up dead" Tsunade said as she had tears in her eyes she embrace her" dear Kami Sakura I was so afraid of losing you, you're not just my student you are like a daughter to me" she sob softly

Sakura cry as she accepted her embrace" I'm sorry Tsunadesama for being so stupid I was desperate I was being selfish"

Tsunade broke the embrace while caressing her pink hair" it's okay the important thing is that you're alive and well at least Naruto will feel better now"

Sakura blink and her hear skip a beat hearing the blond ninja's name" what has Naruto return from his mission?"

"Yes he returned to the village two days ago you have been unconscious for four days now I suggest that you lay back and rest you still have to recover" she said before heading to the door" oh and Sakura?"

"Yes Tsunadesama?"

She glared at her" don't you even think that this little act of yours will go unpunished the same goes with Hinata" she then left the room leaving a trembling Sakura behind

(Well that went well) inner Sakura said sarcastic

(I am so dead)

(Yeah I wish we never leave the hospital) inner Sakura said

(Yeah I don't even want to know what kind of punishment she has for me)

She sighed and lie down on the bed and try to relax

(I wonder if Naruto will come and visit me.)

(CHA of course he will he loves us he'll be here in a heartbeat) inner Sakura said

Sakura nodded with a smile her smile suddenly fades and is replace by a serious look.

(Good because there is something I want to tell him)

The door then opens and Ino and Chouji enter the room, Ino embrace Sakura while sobbing a little.

"Sakura thank Kami that you're finally awake I was so worry for you I thought you were never going to wake up"

"It's okay Ino I'm fine"

"Here Sakura since you're awake now you must be hungry so brought you this" Chouji said while giving her a box lunch"

"What's in it?"

"It's bbq pork I made it myself" Chouji said proudly

"Thanks Chouji hey wait a minute you made this?"

Ino smile while elbowing her boyfriend" that's right my wonderful boyfriend cook this food he has become quite the chef"

Sakura giggle" thanks I will devour this right now because I am so hungry" she open the lunch box and pick up the chopsticks and started eating like a maniac

Ino sweat dropped (what would I expect she hasn't eaten in four days)

Chouji's jaw felt to the ground when he saw that Sakura was done eating (I don't believe it she ate faster than me it's a new record)

"Mmm delicious Chouji you outdone yourself it was amazing can you make me more you know for later"

Chouji sweat dropped" yeah maybe I should made you a whole bowl just for you"

Sakura laugh" yeah you should"

Ino laugh" well Sakura we better go I hope you leave the hospital soon"

"Yeah I think I'm going to be here for a few days but I'm not complaining this is like a small vacation from work" she said with a smirk

Ino giggle as she gave her another hug" good we'll I'll see you later bye"

"Bye Sakura" Chouji said

The two left the room and she was once again alone she was daydreaming with the food

(Mmm that bbq pork was really good I want another bite) inner Sakura said

(Yeah Chouji did said he was going to bring us more I can't wait)

A few miles from the hospital Naruto was running and Hinata was following him it was quite obvious why he was running Tsunade told him that Sakura was awake and feeling well he was dying to see her. Hinata was happy that Sakura was awake although her boyfriend was happier however for some strange reason she wasn't feeling any jealousy that Naruto was happy for Sakura after what she did for her she decided to put her differences with pink hair kunoichi aside for now.

"Come on Hinatachan we have to hurry I can't wait to see Sakurachan" Naruto said cheery

"I know Narutokun" Hinata said with a smile" Narutokun?" she stop him from running

"What's wrong Hinatachan?"

She looked at him" Narutokun I want to talk to Sakurasan alone"

"What why?" he was confuse but at the same time he was afraid" Hinatachan I don't want another fight to happen like last time we already talk about it okay?"

"Yes I know and don't worry I won't pick a fight with her I just want to talk"

"Okay then let's go visit Sakurachan"

She nodded and they continued running to the hospital, a few minutes later they arrived at the hospital they went to the reception desk and went to Sakura's room. Hinata made Naruto stop once they arrived at her door signaling him to wait until she was done talking to her she knock on the door and she heard Sakura saying come in from inside the room she open the door and closed it.

Sakura was surprised to see Hinata she smile at her while walking next to her.

"Sakurasan how are you feeling?"

"I'm doing fine Hinata and you are your injuries all heal?"

"Yes they are thanks to you"

"So why do you came to visit me did you wanted to make sure I was dead?" Sakura said in a joke tone

Hinata was hurt" how can you say that Sakurasan I would never wanted you dead never"

Sakura sighed" I was just kidding Hinata don't take me so seriously"

"Oh you were kidding I'm sorry, Sakurasan I came to visit you because I want to thank you for saving my life if you wouldn't have treated my wounds back at the training ground I would have been the one in that bed so thank you very much"

"No problem Hinata I'm glad I was able to help you" she smile at her

"And Sakurasan you are not selfish if you were really a selfish person you would have heal yourself instead of healing me so you're not selfish"

Sakura felt so happy she could clearly see why Naruto loved her very much she was always caring and sweet even with her.

"Thanks Hinata I really appreciate it" she took a deep breath while looking at her" Hinata you were right all along"

Hinata blink" right about what?"

"About what you told me back at the training ground you know that I didn't deserve Naruto" she said softly

"Oh please Sakurasan don't listen to that I was just angry and jealous with you forget about what I said back there"

"No Hinata you were right even if you were upset you were right I have been doing a lot of thinking about that and……." She paused as she took Hinata's hand in her" Hinata I want you to promised me to take care of Naruto to always love him to always be there for him through good times and bad times"

Hinata was confuse" Sakurasan what are you saying?"

"Promised me Hinata" Sakura said in a serious tone

Hinata nodded" yes Sakurasan I promise you I will take care of him"

"Good now if you ever break his heart I will beat you up like a piñata are we clear?" she raise her a fist making her gulp

"Yes Sakurasan but that will never happen"

"Good now did Naruto come here?"

"Yes he's waiting outside why?"

Sakura hesitated a little" tell him to come I want to talk to him"

Hinata look at her worry and Sakura smile at her" don't worry I won't jump on him or anything like that so just relax"

Hinata nodded" you better not" she chuckle a little before leaving the room and left the room Sakura try to remain calm

(Please Kami give me the strength to go through with this)

Her heart skip a beat when she saw Naruto entering her room she gasp seeing the blond in the brink of tears he went to her and gave her an embrace while crying he hold her tight while caressing her pink hair. Sakura felt like crying he was crying for her because he was worry sick for her, she curse after this she though she won't be able to do this. He broke the hug while staring into her jade eyes he was about 

to kiss her when Sakura push him a little, he was surprised by her sudden action he felt hurt why would she try and evade the passionate kiss he had in store for her.

"Sakurachan what's wrong?"

"Naruto it's wrong to kiss me when you have a girlfriend already"

Naruto was puzzle by her comment she didn't even mind when they were having their affair, what they didn't know is that Hinata was listening from outside of the room she was using her byakugan to see trough the room and listen to the conversation.

"Sakurachan what wrong?" he ask again but this time he was worry

Sakura hold on the sheets of the bed trying to have the strength to what she was about to do.

"Naruto we have to talk its important" she said trying not break into tears

"Is it about the fight you had with Hinatachan don't worry I forgive you although there was no reason for such a fight"

"No that's not it well I'm glad you forgive me, Naruto you know I love you very much right?"

Naruto nodded while Hinata flinch hearing that

"I almost got Hinata kill because of my selfish actions all so I could have you I was wrong at everything so I decided to become a new me a new Sakura"

"Sakurachan you're not selfish" Naruto said making an attempt to cheer her up but it didn't work

"Please Naruto let me finish the old selfish Sakura will do anything in her power to have you to have your heart no matter what she didn't care who got in the way that's why Hinata almost got kill but I decided to change for the better thanks to you Naruto you taught me be a new person when I look at you I see the strongest and bravest person I have always knew since the academy that you love me but I didn't care about your feelings at all but even with all the times I rejected you got back up and continue fighting to tame my heart. And then I saw the lengths you were willing to go to make me happy you went to get Sasuke back and you almost got yourself kill just so you could make me happy, and then when we were on the mission to find Sasuke with captain Yamato and Sai I saw yet again what you were willing to go to find Sasuke you turn yourself into the four tails you did it to find Sasuke to make me happy"

"Sakurachan its okay the past is the past" he said happy

"Please let me finish I have seen you all this time doing everything you can in you power to make me happy from day one you have sacrifice your own happiness over and over again just for mine even with your dream of becoming Hokage you always took priority in my happiness before your dream that's why I am so happy I know what you are willing to go just to see a smile on my face. Well it's time that I made 

the same thing it's my turn now to sacrifice my happiness for yours my priority right now is to see you happy Naruto with Hinata"

(AN: song time after searching endlessly I found a good song so don't blame me when you're crying the song is Like you by Evanescence)

Naruto's lips started trembling" Sakurachan what are you saying?" fear in his voice hoping he wasn't thinking what she was trying to tell him

"Naruto I'm letting you go I'm moving on and I want you to be happy with Hinata" she said still holding the tears but it was futile she couldn't hold them they fall from her jade eyes

**Stay low. **

**Soft, dark and dreamless, **

**Far beneath my nightmares and loneliness,**

**I hate me,**

**For breathing without you.**

**I don't want to feel anymore for you.**

"NO" Naruto shouted in desperation" no Sakurachan you can't leave me please don't"

"This is for the best Naruto" she said while more tears fall

**Grieving for you,**

**I'm not grieving for you,**

**Nothing real love can't undo,**

**And though I may have lost my way,**

**All paths leads to you.**

**I long to be like you,**

**Like cold in the ground like you.**

"Sakurachan you don't mean it please don't do this" Naruto said with tears in his eyes

"This is for the best you will be a lot better with Hinata than with this selfish girl" she sob softly

"You are not selfish Sakurachan I need you please don't do this" he took her hands in his

**Halo, blinding wall between us.**

**Melt away and leave us alone again.**

**The humming, haunted somewhere out there.**

**I believe our love can see us through in death.**

**I long to be like you,**

**Lie cold in the ground like you.**

**There's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you,**

**I'm coming for you.**

"Sakurachan I beg of you don't do this I know I'm not perfect okay I mess up but I try real hard to be a better boyfriend" Naruto said as more tears fall from his eyes

Sakura felt her heart breaking at his comment she couldn't stop her tears from falling this hurt so much.

"That's just it Naruto we were NEVER a couple it was all just an affair we weren't an official couple because the truth is your official couple was Hinata I was just interfering in your relationship with her"

"I don't care what you say Sakurachan I am not leaving you never" he hold her in his arms while she was struggling to break free but she couldn't she love to be in his arms and she will gladly die in his embrace

**You're not alone,**

**No matter what they told you, you're not alone**

**I'll be right beside you forevermore.**

**I long to be like you,**

**Lie cold in the ground like you**

**There's room inside for the two and I'm not grieving for you**

"Naruto let me go right now" Sakura said faking an angry tone

"Never I love you too damn much to let you go" he said while caressing her pink hair

"Don't make this harder than it already is this is my choice so please respect my choice I promise that you will be happy with Hinata she was always a good person with a good heart" she then broke the warm embrace and stare into his sapphire eyes full of pain" give me one last kiss before you leave from my life"

Naruto kiss her with so much passion and she reply with the same passion she wanted to stop time right now so she could stay tasting his lips this will be the last time she will taste his lips again and she wanted to make it the best kiss she has ever had.

**As we lay in silent bliss,**

**I know you remember me.**

She broke the passionate kiss with so much regret and pain but she could see that Naruto wanted to stay tasting her lips forever, she push him off violently and glare at him making an attempt to let him go forever.

"Leave Naruto" she said in a cold tone

"No Sakurachan I won't I love…."

"LEAVE ME ALONE DAMN IT GET THE HELL OUT OF MY LIFE RIGHT NOW" she shouted in pure anger while her never ending tears were still falling

Naruto stood still he knew she was being angry with him so he could leave her but it wasn't going to work he was loyal to her he was going to stay by her side even in death.

Sakura tighten her fist in anger she glare at him again she wanted him out of here even if she had to use deadly force to make him go.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE YOU MONSTER"

Naruto was shock he would never thought Sakura would go to such lengths to make him leave she called him a monster he was after all a junichurikki a demon vessel, that feeling hurt him more than the heart break he was feeling right now without saying another word he finally left the room leaving a devastated Sakura behind.

**I long to be like you,**

**Lie cold in the ground like you.**

**There's room inside for the two and I'm not grieving for you,**

**I'm coming for you.**

Sakura cry like she has never cry before she was crying so much that she felt like it was going to create a pool from her own tears, it was the only thing she could do she just did the hardest most difficult thing in her entire life she let go of the one man whom she has deeply love for real. Her bed and her sheets were soaked from her tears she cry her eyes out and she didn't care about anything anymore her reason to live her reason to love life has just left for good and after what she called him she knew he was going to hate her forever. But she couldn't help it this is what she chose in the end she let him go so he could be with the person that deserves him the most Hinata and part of her was actually happy that he was going to be with the Hyuga while the rest of her was miserable beyond misery.

(Goodbye Naruto my love goodbye forever)

Outside of the room a crying Naruto was walking slowly like he didn't care to be alive anymore, he gaze at his girlfriend Hinata who was crying too he had a strong feeling that she was listening to the whole conversation from the start. He didn't say a word he went to her and embrace her he cry in her arms while Hinata cried her own tears. She didn't know why she was crying maybe they were tears of joy no she could feel this were tears of pain she felt so sorry for Sakura, what she did was a huge sacrifice to let him go just like that even if she loves him as much as she does. She thought if she was in Sakura's place she would have never let him go the pain would be unbelievable and that was the same pain she was feeling right now. Hinata broke the hug with her boyfriend no words were spoken she took him out of the hospital and left to go to a place where she can give him love compassion, she took one last look at the hospital before turning the other way.

(Sakurasan I'm sorry that you have to make such a sacrifice I promised you I will take good care of Narutokun)

To be continued

Oh my god I don't know what to say dear god what was I thinking written this chapter I…..I….(sob) okay I'm taking a break so I could cry my eyes out (sobbing) please read and review thank you and farewell.

P.S. Chapter 15 of the ultimate tournament will be done soon; the Evanescence song like you is from the album "The Open Door"


	18. The decision of the heart part 1

Chapter 18 The decision of the heart part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto never ever.

Hokage's office

Sakura and Hinata were standing in front of Tsunade's desk now they knew exactly why they were call to her office it was pretty obvious that it was about to discuss their punishment for fighting over Naruto and getting themselves hurt in the process. Sakura was dead scare while being piss at the same time she was scare because knowing her master the punishment was going to be very painful and she was piss because Hinata was standing next to her after what she did in letting Naruto go to her she wanted to avoid the Hyuga for a long time and that wasn't happening. Hinata could sense that Sakura was keeping her distance from her and she couldn't blame her after what she did for her giving up Naruto so he could be happy with her, she felt so sorry for Sakura and she thought if there was a way to help her and make her feel better.

Tsunade look at the two kunoichis with a deadly serious look" I never thought I will be saying this but I am so disappointed in the two of you for doing something so meaningless childish immature you two are not children you are both eighteen and full grown women and I expected that you will solve this problem in a more appropriate way rather than killing each other. Hinata how could you agree to this you the head of the Hyuga clan you knew that doing this was wrong and you Sakura my student my successor how could you even thought of making something so stupid a fight to the death to win Naruto's heart"

"I'm sorry Tsunade-sama" Hinata said while bowing

"I'm sorry Tsunade-sama please forgive us we weren't thinking right we……were jealous" Sakura said

"What angers me the most is that the person who suffer the most was Naruto do you want to know what was his reaction when I told him about your cat fight over him he was devastated to find out that you two started some stupid fight just for him he even told me that it was his fault that you two fought"

Both girls stood quiet they felt guilty for the blond blaming himself for the fight, Sakura look back at Tsunade.

"I'm really sorry Tsunadesama I promised you that won't happen anymore I left Naruto"

Hinata gaze at Sakura's painful reaction while Tsunade was surprised.

"What do you mean Sakura?'

"I let him go so he can be happy with Hinata" she said in monotone voice

"I see" Tsunade said (Naruto must be feeling horrible I think I will talk to him later)

She clear her throat" I am sorry to hear that Sakura I hope you can move on, now on to with your punishment"

Sakura and Hinata flinch when she mentioned the word punishment.

"Shizune"

Shizune enter the office carrying a wheel cart with two shovels a couple of bags filled with earth and a bag of plant seeds.

"What's with all of this?" Sakura said puzzle

"Well Sakura we currently had three training grounds demolished thanks to tornado Haruno"

Sakura blush in embarrassment while scratching the back of her head she then gasp in horror seeing the materials in the cart.

(NO she can't mean what I'm thinking)

"Haruno Sakura Hyuga Hinata your punishment will be to restore the training grounds back to their normal self filled all the craters with the earth plant the seeds for all the trees that were destroyed I want the soil to be as good as new"

Hinata felt miserable while Sakura was shock.

"WHAT that's insane we have to do all of that just the two of us but that could take us weeks even months"

"Precisely it's a good punishment if I do said so myself oh and yes Sakura you will be spending A LOT of time with Hinata now I suggest you two get started you two have a long day now dismiss"

Sakura growl while carrying the wheel car out of the office Hinata follow her with a sigh and right now Sakura was not happy.

(DAMN IT the real punishment here is that I'm going to be spending time with Hinata for Kami knows how long and just when I wanted to avoid her as much as I could)

Back at the office Shizune brought two cups of green tea for Tsunade and herself.

"Tsunadesama that was a cruel punishment"

"Yeah I know but it was very effective they will learn their lesson eventually, so Shizune how was your date with Iruka?"

Shizune blush" it was good we both enjoy it" she then took a sip of her tea

Tsunade grin" did you slept with him?"

Shizune spit out her tea while blushing like a tomato" what no we didn't do nothing"

"You're kidding Shizune I'm so disappointed in you"

Shizune sweat dropped" Tsunade-sama dating is not just sleeping together but having fun with the other person"

Tsunade was clueless" what are you talking about the whole point of dating is to have sex"

She sweat dropped again" Tsunade-sama I'm ending our discussion here"

Tsunade pouted" you're no fun fine spoil sports"

Training ground number seven was the first training ground that Sakura and Hinata started repairing as part of their punishment; they pick their shovels and prepare the earth to begin filling the huge holes on the ground. Sakura was only focusing on her job and completely ignoring the Hyuga next to her while Hinata was doing her job but she was worry for the pink hair kunoichi. She knew Sakura was ignoring her and she had every right to do it after what she did for her the only thing she could do was to continue her job, Sakura sighed while she finish emptying her bag.

"Hinata bring me another bag of earth"

Hinata snap from her thinking" what oh another oh okay"

She went to the wheel cart and brought her another bag.

"Thanks" she opened the bag and continued filling the holes she then noticed that Hinata was staring at her" what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry Sakurasan I know you hate me about Narutokun"

Sakura sighed as she put down her shovel" Hinata……I don't hate you I just wanted to avoid seeing you the same with Naruto what I did was too painful and I needed some space and time to think for myself to get through this but I don't hate you okay so don't get the wrong idea"

Hinata smile" thank you Sakurasan (and maybe I will help you get through your pain)"

"Good then let's get to work we have a lot to do and I really want to be half done in this training ground by the end of the day"

Hinata nodded while continuing the filling the holes she felt a little better and maybe she can become good friends with her after all.

Hokage's office

Naruto enter the office.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes Naruto Sakura told me about what happened how are you feeling?"

Naruto eyes softened hearing that he couldn't forget Sakura's face full of tears and he couldn't forge the horrible things she said about him in order to get him out of her life.

"Sad, depressed, hurt upset"

"I figure as much" she said while getting up from her desk

She then took the blond in a warm hug" please Naruto don't hate her for what she did she was only thinking about your happiness"

"Never I will never hate her I'm just upset because she call me a monster" Naruto said while sobbing

"And she didn't meant it you know Sakura better than that she will never call you a monster in this case she call you that so she could get you out of her life for good" Tsunade said while stroking his blond hair

"But why granny why does she have to get me out of her life just like that can't we at least stay as friends?"

"Because Naruto she doesn't want you as a friend she loves you too much more than a friend and it's better to let you go for good knowing if she accepts you as a friend she will only be hurt because it will always remind her that she can't have you as a boyfriend"

"I don't understand her granny I just don't"

"Well right now she needs time to think and she needs some space so please if you ever see her on the streets avoid her okay I know it will be hard for you but try to understand"

"Okay I will try but it will be hard" he said as Tsunade broke the embrace

"You are strong Naruto I know you can"

"Thanks granny well I better be going oh by the way have you seen Hinatachan?"

Tsunade blink knowing that he didn't know about the punishment she gave to the two kunoichi's .

"Well Naruto right now she's busy with a few things and she will be for a while but don't worry you will see her again"

"Is she on a mission?" Naruto said puzzle

"Yeah it's a special mission"

"Oh okay hey granny maybe you should give me a special mission every once in a while?"

(Oh no Naruto you don't that) Tsunade thought with a smirk

"Well I'll see you later granny" he then left the office

Tsunade sighed while thinking about Sakura.

(The only thing that will make Sakura happy is to have Naruto but she already gave him to Hinata and she won't be able to forget about him I said it before and I said it again this is like a bad soap opera)

After six hours Sakura and Hinata were half there with the restoration of one of the training grounds the sun was setting down and they were both cover in dirt from head to toe.

Sakura took a lot sweat from her forehead" phew man this is the worst punishment I could get how you holding up Hinata?"

Hinata panted while sweating like crazy" yeah….I'm fine I feel so tire"

"Join the club" Sakura said with a chuckle

Shizune came to them while looking at the training ground.

"Wow this place is looking well you two are doing a good job"

"Oh Shizune why are you here?" Sakura said

"Tsunade-samam told me to tell you that you're finish for the day you can go to your homes to get some rest and come back tomorrow morning"

Both were happy to hear that but groan when they heard that they have to return tomorrow.

"We'll I'll see you two later" Shizune said as she left

Sakura sighed" well at least we are done for the day"

"So um……Sakurasan what are you going to do now?"

"What do you mean I'm going to my house take a shower and go to bed you heard Shizune we have to come back to continued firs thing in the morning?"

"Well Sakurasan I have been wondering if you want to go to my house and take a shower there?'

Sakura got very suspicious hearing that" Hinata why would you invite me to your house to get a shower there you better not be thinking in doing something perverted"

Hinata blush hard and shook her head" NO of course not I wasn't thinking anything like that let's just go to my house we'll get clean up and after that I will tell you"

Sakura was still suspicious but she shrug it off" okay lead the way then"

Hinata nodded and they left the training ground, while walking Sakura was still suspicious about Hinata's sudden offer.

(Maybe she's planning to kill me?)

(Or maybe she's planning to rape you) inner Sakura said

(This is Hinata were talking about she will never do such a thing and besides she has Naruto)

(Exactly she must have learn perverted ideas from him)

(Whatever but I am keeping an eye on her)

After a couple of minutes they arrived at the Hyuga compound.

"Sakurasan go ahead and wash yourself I'll be using another bathroom"

"Wait a minute how many bathrooms do you have?"

"Well here we have six bathrooms"

Sakura was shock" wow that many"

"Of course this the home of the Hyuga clan"

"Okay I'll see you later"

A couple of minutes late Sakura came out of the bathroom feeling all clean and happy to get all of the dirt from her body she meet Hinata who was waiting for her.

"So you're done Sakurasan?"

"Yup all better and clean"

"Good then were going to the mall"

"What the mall why are we going there?"

"Because we are going shopping"

"What shopping but I don't have any money I'm a little broke" Sakura said while blushing in embarrassment.

"That's okay I'll buy I have enough money come on let's go"

"Why are you taking me shopping Hinata?"

"Because you're my friend"

She smile while sighing" okay but it's your fault if I buy so much that you end up broke"

Hinata giggle" there is a limit Sakurasan"

Sakura pouted" fine you spoil sports"

Thirty minutes later they arrived at the Konoha mall home of the best shopping department everything from cloths to weapons and magazines. The two kunoichi's went to the clothing department and Sakura pick a lot of blouses follow by some ninja clothing, she admitted she was really enjoying this and spending time with the Hyuga wasn't so after all. The next stop in their destination was a weapons shop Sakura bought a couple of knuais and shurikens, then something caught her eye it was a deluxe medical kit she couldn't believe it she has been looking for this for a while. Hinata saw the way Sakura was staring at the medical kit and sighed she gave her permission to buy it and Sakura cheer like a little kid. They were walking out of the mall and Sakura was carrying a lot of shopping bags she had a big smile on her face.

"Hinata thanks for taking me shopping I usually go with Ino but I'm glad you invited me to go"

Hinata smile" no problem I am glad you are a happy"

Suddenly Sakura stop walking and started sobbing she drop down her shopping bags.

"Salurasan what's wrong?"

"Why Hinata why are you being so nice to me after what I did to you I don't deserve any of this let alone your kindness"

Hinata smile as she put her hands on her shoulder making Sakura to look at her.

"Because Sakurasan I know that the pain you are feeling is unbearable, painful the pain of letting Narutokun go it hurts like hell and that's why I want to help you get through this pain and be your pillar of strength"

Her eyes widened and she smile while the tears kept on falling she gave the Hyuga a large hug.

(I knew it I chose well in giving Naruto to her)

She broke the embrace and pick up her shopping bags.

"Hinata thank you for everything I know now that you deserve Naruto more than me"

Hinata stood quiet hearing her comment and she felt hurt for Sakura she couldn't believe that she thought she was not worthy for Naruto. Sakura stop walking and notice that Hinata was left behind with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Hinata what's wrong?"

Hinata snap from her thinking" oh it's nothing Sakurasan come on I'll walk you to your house"

A couple of minutes later they arrived at Sakura's house.

"Well thanks again for taking me shopping Hinata"

"No problem Sakurasan I guess I'll see you tomorrow at the training ground"

"What oh great I forgot about our punishment damn" she said with a sweat drop.

Hinata giggle" sorry for mention it to you"

"Nah its okay I'm glad you remind me about it otherwise I would have forgotten about it and Tsunade-sama would be mad at me bye Hinata" she then enter her house.

Hinata smile as she began to walk away from the house she was thinking about Sakura she knew she still love Naruto and she will always love him there was nothing she could, no matter how much she try to get over it she will never stop loving him. She didn't feel jealousy nor hatred towards her formal rival but she felt sorry for her she will keep on living with that pain for the rest of her life and she didn't wanted that to happen was there something she could do to make her pain go away.

(Can I really help Sakurasan feel better?)

Sakura went upstairs carrying the shopping bags she went to her room and smile thinking about Hinata.

(I just gain a another best friend well maybe Ino is second place after Hinata)

Hinata arrived at the Hyuga Compound and she was surprise to see Naruto standing at the entrance.

"Narutokun why are you here?"'

Naruto gave her a sift kiss while holding her hands.

"Hinatachan I have to talk to you"

Hinata smile" that's good Narutokun because I have to talk to you too"

To be continued

Cliffhanger just what Naruto and Hinata are going to talk about, what will happen to Sakura and will Sakura and Hinata be able to finish their punishment find out on the next chapter read an review farewell.


	19. The decision of the heart part 2

Chapter 19 The decision of the heart part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Sakura gasp in shock as she slightly open the door to a room and she saw Naruto and Hinata having sex on a bed Hinata was on top of him and he was pounding her rapidly while she was moaning like crazy. She was shock but something she never thought was happening she wasn't feeling jealous or hurt because she was seeing the love of her life having sex with his new best friend somehow she was getting turn on seeing the pleasurable show. She blush while her breathing quicken she was really turn on she took a long look at Hinata's voluptuous breast they way they bounce up and down rapidly was making her so wet a along with her sexy moans and groans. Her eyes then traveled to the sweaty Naruto who was pounding the Hyuga with all his might she look at his hard member the way it went in and out of her pussy was too much for her to bare, she was so aroused it was ten times better than watching a hentai movie or reading a book it was after all live amateur hardcore sex.

Sakura slid her hand through her black shorts and she was amazed at how wet she was she touch her clit and rub it as fast as she could no teasing or torturing herself while rubbing it slowly she was too horny to do it. There was one thing she needed to keep in mind since they haven't notice her yet she needed to shut her mouth so they didn't hear her moaning, she cover her mouth with her free hand while the other was doing her solo act. She saw that Naruto has change position with Hinata and he was doing it doggy style he pound her faster while grabbing one of her breast and squeeze it tight, Hinata moan louder while screaming his name in pleasure telling him to never stop. Sakura rub her clit faster and she could feel she was reaching her climax, she also saw that the couple were reaching their climax too.

Naruto made a couple of thrusts before he climax along with Hinata who scream very loud, she suddenly release her hand from her mouth and she moan in climax as she felt herself coming she felt her hand cover in her juices she was very satisfied. She panted as she saw Hinata getting up from her doggy position while Naruto squeeze both of her breast and give her a passionate kiss, she didn't realize that she open the door completely making them both notice her at the entrance of the room. She was so shock and embarrassed she wasn't going to stay a minute longer she was about to left when Hinata called to her. She looked back at them and she saw Naruto giving Hinata a few kisses in her neck Hinata smiled at her while she signaled her with her index finger telling her to come over and join them in their pleasurable act while Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Sakurasan please join us" Hinata pleaded.

"Sakurachan we want you" Naruto said in a aroused tone.

Sakura blush at their comments she stood still while they waited for her to join them she didn't know what to do she was frozen and just before she decides what to do everything turn black. She woke up in her bed it was all a dream but it felt so real she then sweat dropped her bed and her sheets were all wet because of her nice dream again.

(OH THAT'S IT) she shouted in anger as she took the Icha Icha fantasies book and threw it in her trash can.

(AH WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING) inner Sakura shouted in shock.

(I'm getting rid of this crap because of it I have turn into a perverted freak but that's not all I'm getting rid off)

She then took the Kama Sutra book along with the hentai movie and threw it into the trash can.

(NO KAMA SUTRA SEX EDUCATION 101 I NEED THOSE TO SURVIVED) inner Sakura shouted with tears were falling from her eyes.

(Well I don't from now on I'll be a new clean Sakura)

Inner Sakura was pissed (HA we'll see how long you can stay like that I'm sure you can't spend a day without even touching yourself or even thinking about Naruto or Hinata)

(I will survive I will move on without Naruto even if it kills me and…….hey wait a minute what do you mean Hinata?)

Inner Sakura gave her a wicked grin (yeah you can't fool me Naruto is not the only one you want but Hinata too you want to ravage her and suck her huge tits)

She blush while growling (what the hell are you saying I don't like Hinata like that I am not a lesbian)

(Not a lesbian but a bisexual go ahead and admit it you are attractive to both Naruto and Hinata)

(SHUT UP I swear if there was a way I will gladly throw you into the trash can too)

(Good luck with that you can't drop me like bad garbage I am your inner self)

(It's very tempting now I'm ending my discussion with you wait a minute what time is it?)

She then look at her digital clock in her nightstand it reads nine o' clock she gasp in shock.

(OH CRAP I'M TWO HOURS LATE I HAVE TO CONTINUE WITH MY PUNISHMENT)

She quickly took a shower got dressed and eat breakfast.

"Bye mom I'll see you later" she said while leaving her house.

Sakuran ran to the streets in a hurry she needed to go to training ground number seven and continue helping Hinata.

(I hope Hinata hasn't started without me and I hope Tsunade-sama doesn't finds out that I arrived late for my punishment or she will be pissed at me)

She finally arrived at the training ground and saw Hinata who was filling the remaining holes with the earth.

"Hinata I am so sorry for arriving late I overslept" she said while panting.

Hinata giggle" it's okay Sakurasan the important thing is that you are here"

"Please Hinata don't tell Tsunade-sama that I arrived late"

"Of course I won't Sakurasan your secret is safe with me" she gave her a smile.

Sakura sighed in relief" thank you so much Hinata you are a life saver now time to kick some ass" she pick the other shovel and started filling the holes with pure determination.

Hinata was impressed by her actions somehow her determination reminded her of her boyfriend's she giggle while continuing with her work. After a couple of hours Sakura was exhausted and the training ground wasn't even half done yet not to mention that they still have to fix two more training grounds. Hinata was also tire no doubt this was a tough job and a horrible punishment, she gaze at Sakura who got deated and drop her shovel while growling.

"Damn it the sun is hot I'm tire thirsty and we still have a lot to do before we can finish with this training ground this sucks"

Hinata nodded in agreement but she then took her water canteen.

"Here Sakurasan I brought some water" she offer the canteen.

Sakura gladly took it and drank it the fresh cool water" aw yeah that hit the spot thanks Hinata" she then gave her the canteen.

Hinata took the canteen back when she sweat drop" um…..the canteen is empty Sakurasan you drank the whole water looks like you were very thirsty"

Sakura sighed" well what do you know once again I screw things up again"

"Sakurasan what are you talking about?" Hinata said puzzle.

"Hinata I'm Haruno Sakura the big screw up first I made Naruto cheat on you then I demolish the training grounds then I almost got you kill and now this yup I really mess things up"

"Sakurasan please don't talk like that I don't mind if you drank all of the water from my canteen you were thirsty"

Sakura chuckle" well it's true I'm not just selfish but a big screw up and……" she paused as she began to cry" I'm a big cry baby I was always one since I was little because everybody tease me about my forehead.

Hinata gave her a warm hug" its okay Sakurasan you said it yourself we are not perfect we always make mistakes and we try to correct them so please stop feeling like you are screw because it's not true you are a smart ninja and that's why you have become the best medic ninja in the village better than Tsunade-sama"

Hinata broke the hug and Sakura was smiling at her.

"Yeah you are right I have accomplish a lot of good things thanks Hinata"

"No problem Sakurasan I'm glad I was able to help"

(Oh that's it I want to ravage her) inner Sakura said with a nose bleed.

(Quiet you I don't want to hear you)

Suddenly Sakura realize something she slap her forehead" of course why I didn't think about it before it's so obvious"

"What is it Sakurasan?"

"I just realized the way for us to do our punishment faster than usual"

That got Hinata's attention" really Sakurasan"

"You bet" she made a hand seal.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU"

Ten Sakura clones appear they all had shovels Hinata smile.

"Yes that's it Sakurasan" she made the same hand seal.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU"

Ten Hinata clones appear with shovels.

"Al right everyone time to fill some holes" Sakura said.

The clones nodded and started filling the holes after a couple of hours they manage to fill every hole the soil was back to normal. They started to plant the seeds for the trees that were destroyed. They couldn't believe it but they did it training ground number seven was back to normal although that they were so exhausted that they could barely move. They got seated in one of trees and watch the sunset which it was a beautiful sight.

"I can't believe we actually did it" Sakura said.

"Yeah thanks to your thinking Sakurasan I told you you were smart"

"Well it was all thanks to Naruto he was the one who gave me the idea which help a lot that's take care of this training ground one down two more to go"

"It was very clever using shadow clones to do the job it never came to my mind"

"Yeah all we have to do now is use shadow clones to do the other training grounds and we we'll finish sooner than Tsunade-sama thinks"

Hinata nodded while noticing that it was almost night she then remembers what Naruto told her last night.

(Flashback to last night in front of the Hyuga Compound)

"Narutokun why are you here?"

Naruto gave her a soft kiss on her lips" Hinatachan I have to talk to you"

"That's good Narutokun because I want to talk to you too"

"Okay you go first" Naruto said.

"Well I decided that I want to help Sakurasan get over the pain she's feeling right now she's very hurt and maybe I can help her"

Naruto was surprise but he smile at her" is that what you want Hinatachan then go ahead I have no problem with it"

"Thank you Narutokun, so what is it that you want to tell me?"

"Well Hinatachan I have finally made my choice"

"What choice?" she said trying to hide the fear in her voice.

"I have finally made my choice I know who I am going to pick as the girl I want to spend the rest of my life with"

Hinata was getting nervous" so you finally know who to pick Narutokun" she try not to cry.

"Yeah I did I have been thinking for weeks now who to chose but now I finally made my decision" he then made eye contact with Hinata" Hinatachan I want you to promised me that no matter what happens you will respect my choice got it?"

Hinata nodded as he kissed her again on the lips.

"Good because Hinatachan I need you to do me a favor and tell Sakurachan to meet us at the private residence but please don't tell her that I will be there I know she still doesn't want to see me so it's better if you don't mention me okay?"

Yes Narutokun I will do as you say"

(End of flashback)

Hinata nodded she needed to tell Sakura about the meeting.

"Sakurasan?"

"Yeah what is it?"

"Do you know where the Hyuga clan's private residence is located?"

"Yeah I do it's a large house located a few miles from the village why do you ask?"

"Because I want you meet me there later tonight"

"Huh why?" Sakura said in high curiosity.

"It's very important that's all I'm going to say I will be waiting for you there in exactly one hour I'll see you there Sakurasan" she then left.

(Hinata sounded nervous something must be up I guess I have no choice but to go there and find out what is the important thing she wants to tell me)

She left the training ground and headed to her house she needed to take a shower before going to the private residence. She was back wearing her ninja uniform but something was bothering first why of all places Hinata wanted to speak to her in the Hyuga clan's private residence it was true the house was a little too far from Konoha so why she would chose that place, and second Hinata was sounding nervous when she told her that like something wasn't right that worry her more what was she planning. It took her exactly an hour to reach the private residence she was in awe since it was the first time she was seeing it and the was house was very big, it was obvious the house would be big like a mansion since it's coming from one of Konoha's most prestigious clan's.

She didn't saw Hinata in front of the house so she thought she was inside once she enter she quickly saw Hinata who had a nervous look on her face and she notices she wasn't alone at all. She gasp in shock when she saw the love of her life standing next to her how could she ever about him the gorgeous golden messy hair the beautiful sapphire eyes and the cute whiskers. She felt like crying he was the one person she wanted to avoid for a long time after what she told him back at the hospital she didn't have the courage to face him. Naruto smiled to her like he was expecting her to come while Hinata was quiet and nervous.

"Hey Sakurachan I'm glad you made it" Naruto said.

Sakura looked at Hinata with a hurt and betray look" what Hinata you knew he was going to be here?"

"I'm sorry Sakurasan" she said while bowing.

"Please Sakurachan don't blame Hinatachan I was the one who told her not saying anything so it's my fault"

"I'm sorry Naruto but I can't stay here I have to sleep early I still have a punishment to finish" Sakura said while holding her tears as she was about to leave the house.

"Sakurachan wait" Naruto said while stopping her" please listen Sakurachan there is a reason why I call you here so please try to listen"

Sakura didn't wanted stay a minute longer but she heard the honest tone in his voice she decided to say a little at least to listen what he had to say.

"Okay Naruto go ahead and tell me why you call me here?"

He nodded and he made Hinata join Sakura he hold their hands he was holding Hinata's right hand with his left while Sakura left hand was holding with his right hand.

"I have call both of you here tonight because I have finally made my decision on the girl that I'm going to chose as the love of my life"

Sakura was confused.

"Excuse me Naruto but you don't have to make this decision because it has been decided already okay it's HInata"

"No Sakurachan that was YOUR decision not mine which I consider to be selfish"

Sakura got upset by his comment" what selfish just what part is selfish that I give away my own happiness just for you because that doesn't sound anything of being selfish Naruto"

"Please Sakurachan let me finish, now I have finally made up my mind which means that tonight I will chose the one I want"

Sakura's tears started falling" please Naruto don't do it you have made you're decision its Hinata"

"No Sakurachan YOU made me chose Hinatachan and I don't hate you for that but I have to choose for myself" he said honestly while gazing into her jade eyes.

"Damn it Naruto you did chose Hinata three years ago or have you forgotten?"

"Yes I did chose Hinatachan three years ago I accepted her feelings and I haven't regret it my decision but I also realized after all these years I still have deep feelings for you Sakurachan and that has made me chose this painful decision" he look at Hinata was crying softly.

"Hinatachan you love me since the academy you admire me you always believe in me and I was very happy that you love me that you accept me as your boyfriend and that you didn't hated me because of the Kyubi I will be forever grateful for that don't ever forget that I will always love you my gorgeous Hyuga"

Hinata nodded while crying" I will always love you too Narutokun"

He smile as he turn to look at Sakura who was still crying" Sakurachan what can I say about you I have love you since I was five and I have never stop loving you a second and I will do everything in my strength just to see you smile if I have to bleed to make you happy then so beat it if I have to go to hell and back then so beat it if I have to bring Sasuke back so beat it, but I was so happy when you told me that you love me I feel like all the things I did in the past were worthy and don't forget Sakurachan I will always love you always"

"Naruto please stop torturing me okay I know your decision so please don't hurt me anymore"

"I don't think you do, Hinatachan Sakurachan I have finally chose…………………both of you"

Hinata stood quiet and calm but she gave a small smile Sakura on the other hand.

"WHAT" she shouted in pure shock" what do you mean you are choosing both of us you can't do that"

Naruto smirk" oh and why not?"

"Because…..it's not right you can't have two girlfriends at the same time it's not right" she finally broke her hold on the blond.

Naruto put his hands on his hip" oh really and who says it's not right?"

"Well….um……ME I said it's not right and that's final" she then look at the Hyuga" Hinata please you're the voice of reason tell him that he's wrong?"

Hinata smile as she embrace Naruto from his back" I agree with Narutokun"

Her jaw felt to the ground" you WHAT you can't agree with him you don't want to have another girl sharing your boyfriend"

Hinata smiled at her" Sakurasan I already told you before I will do anything to make Narutokun happy and if that includes I have to share him with you then so beat it, and besides I………….kind of feel………attractive to you" she blush in pure embarrassment.

Naruto gasp in shock at her confession but he grin Sakura was more shock.

"You…..you…..you what?"

She blush again" yes Sakurasan I feel attractive to you these past days that I spend with you I really enjoy then and I realize that I like you more than a friend"

Naruto chuckle in amusement" wow Hinatachan I didn't know you were a bisexual boy it's a good thing I made the right choice"

Sakura growl" Naruto don't joke about this"

"Sorry but I can't resist"

"What about you Sakurasan do you feel the same way?" Hinata said while blushing.

Sakura blush and hesitate she didn't know what to say.

(What should I tell her?)

(DUH you tell her you feel the same way you like her too) inner Sakura said

She gulp while looking at the Hyuga" Hinata I don't know……….."

"Please Sakurachan we want you in our relationship" Naruto said while embracing Hinata from her back.

She blush" I……Hinata these past days I have spend time with you I really enjoy it and I even thought of you as a best friend but now after everything you have done for me just to make me feel better I realized I feel attractive to you too"

Hinata smile she was so happy she blush" thank you Sakurasan"

"So it's official right Sakurachan about the three us?" Naruto said in a high anticipated voice.

"Naruto I still don't know about that"

Both Naruto and Hinata groan in frustration by her remark.

"Sakurachan you are as stubborn as ever" Naruto said as he broke the embrace with Hinata and went to her and reach her ear to whisper to her.

"You know what they say Sakurachan double the fun…….double the pleasure" he said with a grin.

(WARNING: threesome lemon scene read at your own risk)

Sakura blush the moment Naruto whisper those words in her ear and shiver in excitement he went to her back and he gave her kisses on the back on her neck while savoring the taste of her white creamy skin, she giggle and moan slightly at the contact of his lips that's when she saw Hinata walking towards her. She was confuse at first but she blush once she saw the look the Hyuga was giving her she could see the passion and the lust reflected in her pale eyes and just like that Hinata kiss her on the lips shocking her a lot. She was really shock at first but when she felt her tongue entering her mouth she moan and gave into her desires she accepted her kiss and her tongue went to a duel with the Hyuga's tongue they moan while tongue kissing. While the two kunoichis were enjoying their tongue kissing Naruto was busy taking Sakura's cloths and before she even realize it she was strip to her underwear.

Naruto had to sadly break the kiss between his now two girlfriends and took their hands leading them to the bedroom section of the house but not before closing and locking the front door. Once they arrived at the bedroom Naruto strip off to his boxer follow by Hinata who was now wearing a sexy white thong and an elegant stylish white bra. Sakura beat the two in taking her underwear off she was too horny to stop now and once has begun she won't stop until she is satisfied and pleased. Naruto and Hinata strip off their underwear off and gaze at Sakura who was giving them the most perverted grin she has ever shown she went to Naruto and tongue kiss him while grabbing his member and stroke it rapidly making it grow hard and solid with her other free hand she grab and squeeze one of Hinata's breast making her moan slightly.

Hinata then reach to Sakura's clit and began to rub it rapidly while the cherry blossom broke the kiss with Naruto and moan loud and Naruto wasn't going to stay behind he squeezed Hinata's other breast while he rub her clit faster. The three moan louder as they were pleasuring each other so much they love this feeling a lot, once again Sakura took the lead and stop her ministrations on the two horny teens, she grab Naruto and toss him on the bed she went to his member and took it in her whole mouth. Naruto moan loud as Sakura suck his member like a lollipop and Hinata pouted Sakura was doing the best things and she was staying behind or was she, she saw her boyfriend moaning and a idea struck her she went to him and showed him her wet pussy it was so wet her juices were dripping like a juicy orange ready to squeeze the fresh juices out of it. Naruto didn't need an explanation to what she was trying to tell him Hinata bent down with her open legs and Naruto took her pussy in his mouth and eat it like a very hungry boy.

Sakura suck his manhood even faster while Naruto was enjoying his meal with the main dish Hinata's pussy he then grab and squeeze her breasts making Hinata moan eve louder. Sakura felt Naruto's manhood about to reach the point of climax, and once he did she stop sucking it and stroke it with her hand causing the blond to erupt like a volcano. She opened her mouth to receive the heavenly seed and moan as the warm creamy fluid hit her mouth it was quite a lot of cum and she swallow it but her lips and her face were still cover in Naruto's seed. The minute Hinata saw this she left from Naruto who was still hungry and wanted to keep eating her pussy and went to Sakura she started licking the cum from her face and Sakura was fighting with her because she wanted all of the cum for herself. Naruto panted as he saw his two girlfriends taking his seed so hungrily like they needed it to survive it was such an arousing sight he felt his member growing even more, he signaled Hinata and she nodded she toss Sakura to the bed she was the next victim in receiving pleasure.

Naruto went to her pussy and lick it rapidly while his fingers play with her clit she moan louder and then saw Hinata going into the same position she was with Naruto earlier and in a blink of an eye she was sucking her pussy, Hinata moan while Naruto continued with his pussy meal. Sakura felt her climax arriving the same with Hinata they both moan louder and let her juices fall it was so much it look like a river of honey, the bed along with the sheets were already wet from the juices Naruto drank every drop from Sakura's essence the same with her she took all of the juices from Hinata. Hinata once she has reach her climax she was about to leave from her position but Sakura stop her.

"Where do you think you're going Hinata I want to keep eating your pussy"

Hinata was surprise while Naruto smirk.

"Let her have her fun with you Hinatachan I am not finish with her yet" he then pin both of her legs up ready to penetrate her.

Hinata blush as she positioned herself in front of Sakura's face she took her pussy as she continued with her meal and Hinata moan loud while saying the kunoichi's name. Naruto put his member inside Sakura's pussy and pound her faster while Sakura was still busy with Hinata, he pound her so hard he heard the erotic sound of their bodies smacking with one another. He pound faster until he reach his climax while Sakura moan and sucuk Hinata's pussy at the same time, he reach his climax even if he was still pounding her at turbo speed.

"AH I'M COMING"

"AH I'M COMING TOO SAKURASAN"

The three climax together Naruto was panting hard and Sakura was once again drinking all of Hinata's juices, Hinata was exhausted she went to her not so satisfied yet boyfriend and kiss him passionately which he accepted the kiss. Sakura was exhausted but she still wanted more she saw Naruto breaking the kiss with Hinata, she then gave him a perverted grin which he understood as a signal he toss Hinata in the bed she was the next victim to receive pleasure. Naruto lick her pussy and play with her clit while Sakura positioned herself in front of her showing her her wet pussy.

"Go ahead Hinata dig in it's all yours"

Hinata grin as she began to suck her pussy while moaning because Naruto was sucking hers, but he was finally satisfied from eating pussy and he penetrated her pussy and began his work like a nonstop machine. Sakura moan as she grab and squeeze Hinata's breasts and Naruto pound her with so much satisfaction. Hinata couldn't believe she was about to come for the third time but she couldn't help it she was feeling too much pleasure that she was beginning to overload from all the pleasure, she finally came again along with and Sakura who release her juices all over her face and she gladly swallow it with pride. Naruto then change position with Hinata she was in doggy style position he penetrate her pussy again and she moan in delight at feeling of his member entering her. He pound her faster while giving her a few spankings Sakura came next to him and kiss him passionately he accepted her kiss, he then rub her clit while pounding Hinata.

Naruto felt like reaching his climax for the fourth time he pound Hinata faster while he continued rubbing Sakura's clit she moan louder and gave Hinata a spanking. This is it he pound Hinata a couple of times before reaching his climax.

"AH KAMI I'M COMING"

"ME TOO NARUTO RUB MY CLIT FASTER"

"I'M COMING TOO NARUTOKUN AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH"

The three climax for the fourth time and they collapse on the bed from exhaustion they couldn't move they couldn't stand they were completely tire. Naruto pick up a sheet and cover himself along with his two girlfriends and they felt a sleep. A few hours later he woke up and smile at the position he was in he was lie in the middle of the bed with his arms open on his left arm he was holding the beautiful cherry blossom and on his right arm he was holding the Hyuga bombshell he smile in pure satisfaction only one thought cross his mind before going back to sleep.

(I am the luckiest guy in the world)

To be continued

Wow he really is the luckiest guy in the world I mean if I was in his shoes I would have gone wild on those two anyway how was that threesome lemon and this is just prelude to what will be happening in the next chapter read an review and thank you farewell.


	20. AN sorry

Authors Notes: this story is officially on hiatus because of the fact I lost interest and I haven't updated in years. Apologies to all fans of the story I am truly sorry.


End file.
